<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at First Taste by Deenerann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482176">Love at First Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/pseuds/Deenerann'>Deenerann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Alternate Universe in Romance Novel Form [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David bakes!, Love among the muffins, M/M, Patrick is a writer, There's a bookstore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/pseuds/Deenerann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David owns a bookstore, Patrick is a writer.</p><p>How could they not fall in love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Alternate Universe in Romance Novel Form [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Canada's #1 Mom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sweet Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The election drama had me so anxious I felt like crawling out of my skin. </p><p>So, I did the one thing that always calms me down. </p><p>I wrote fluffy romance.</p><p>I'm actually pretty far into this one, and I was going to save it to post once I had the final chapter count, but c'mon... you all know me better than that.</p><p>It's not a meet cute/ugly, but it is an AU, and it's most definitely in romance novel form... so it belongs in the same series as "To the Great Unknown," which was my first real serious foray into this whole fandom. </p><p>I hope you all like this one just as much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick trudged through the snow toward the bookstore, pulling up the collar to his jacket, and readjusting his scarf around his face. His backpack began to slide down his back, weighted by the falling snow and the wind, so he hiked it back up and pulled his toque farther down his head. He probably looked like just a pair of eyes surrounded by miles of fabric—kind-of like that kid in<em> A Christmas Story</em>, which made him giggle.</p><p>The image was about the only thing worth giggling over, though.</p><p>It was fucking <em>cold</em>.</p><p>It was cold and he was over it. He might be a Canadian boy, through and through, but he’d spent so long in California that he’d apparently forgotten how to handle the the cold. Anything below 70 degrees and he started to whine, and this was well, <em>well</em> below 70 degrees.</p><p>Crap, he needed to stop thinking in terms of Fahrenheit and go back to Celsius. He wasn’t in LA anymore. He was back home, who knew for how long? He’d better work on blending in.</p><p>Realizing that he had basically turned into an American and needed to reacquaint himself with being Canadian made him furious. All it did was make him feel like an imposter in his hometown, which was dumb. This was where he was <em>born</em>. Where he’d gone to school and spent his formative years. Where most of his friends still lived.</p><p>Four years in LA had turned him into a stranger in the land that shaped him, and if that wasn’t an apt metaphor for his life, he didn’t know what was. He definitely was a stranger in his own skin, so he may as well also be one in the place he used to call home.</p><p>His mood plunged even further into the pits of despair.</p><p>All he wanted was a warm tea from Rita’s little coffee bar and one of her gorgeous muffins. Then he’d be able to sink down onto one of her plush, ratty couches and just… relax.</p><p>He hadn’t been able to relax since he got back.</p><p>There were a lot of reasons for that. Reasons he didn’t want to think about. Reasons that made his head start to spin. He was tired of feeling anxious and scared. He just wanted a tea, a comfortable couch, and a quiet space to work.</p><p>Pushing through the weathered door, already dreaming about how good the muffin was going to taste, he stopped dead, his mouth dropping open.</p><p>Everything was different.</p><p>Gone were the worn, comfortable couches and the haphazard bookshelves scattered here and there—instead they’d been replaced by a sleek monochrome of black and white, with silver bookcases stacked in precise patterns. It was cold and sterile, and not at all inviting.</p><p>The air still smelled like sugar, at least, but it wasn’t the sweet scent he was used to—this was spicier, sharper. Not bad, just… different.</p><p>A sharp voice to his left interrupted, cutting through his whirling thoughts.</p><p>“If you’re going to just hang out by the door, can you at least make sure you shut it behind you? You’re letting out all my warmth.”</p><p>“What warmth? This place is like a mausoleum in Paris,” Patrick answered without thinking, reaching behind him to shut the door.</p><p>The voice gasped. “Excuse you! This is <em>nothing</em> like a mausoleum! I should know, I’ve toured the Paris Catacombs a handful of times.”</p><p>Patrick turned toward the voice and found a tall, dark-haired man standing behind the register. He was really glad his scarf was still wrapped around his face because he wasn’t able to keep his mouth from dropping open further.</p><p>The guy was drop-dead, annoyingly gorgeous. It was a level of gorgeous Patrick knew he’d never reach himself—the kind of gorgeous surrounding him in LA on a daily basis. The kind of gorgeous he’d honestly grown to despise.</p><p>Patrick should have hated the guy immediately.</p><p>He probably <em>would</em> have hated him if he wasn’t already so turned on.</p><p>Which… wow. That sensation was still going to take some getting used to.</p><p>“Um, hi,” he finally managed.</p><p>The guy looked him up and down. “Hi. Are you here to shop, or are you just going to stand there?”</p><p>His voice was soft and light—sweet, but with a sarcastic, biting edge.</p><p>Patrick was <em>very</em> into it. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on not making an idiot of himself.</p><p>“Um, where’s Rita?”</p><p>The guy’s gorgeous face scrunched in on itself, like it was made of putty. “Rita? Rita hasn’t owned this place for over two years. Where have <em>you</em> been?”</p><p>“What?! Where did she go?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Florida, I think. She was tired of the cold.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t blame her,” Patrick muttered.</p><p>“Tourist, huh?” the guy asked, smirking.</p><p>“No, I was born here.” Patrick looked him up and down. “I don’t recognize <em>you</em>, though.”</p><p>“So, you were born here, but you didn’t know that Rita moved ages ago? You not get out of your house much?”</p><p>“I lived in LA until last week.”</p><p>The guy’s thick eyebrows raised, almost reaching his hairline. “You left LA to come back <em>here</em>?!”</p><p>“Yeah, though after the snow this morning, I’m rethinking that decision.”</p><p>“Well, if it’s only the snow that’s changed your opinion, I hate to tell you that you might have bigger problems.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and walked toward the register. “Oh, if you only knew.”</p><p>“Ah, existential crisis?”</p><p>Patrick paused. “Am I that obvious?”</p><p>The guy smiled and waved a hand nonchalantly. “Only because I’ve recently gone through one of those myself. I can spot a fellow sufferer a mile away.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and looked around. “This place has really changed. Do you still do coffee and baked goods?”</p><p>The guy nodded, smiling. “Yup, sure do! I didn’t much like Rita’s aesthetic, but I really like to eat, so that part of her kitsch stayed.”</p><p>“Wait. <em>You’re</em> the owner? You don’t just… work here?”</p><p>The guy’s eyes narrowed. “You thought I was a sales clerk?! Do I <em>look</em> like a sales clerk?”</p><p>“To be honest, you look like a model, but I guess you <em>do</em> match the… aesthetic around here. I should have guessed.”</p><p>The guy’s expression alternated from pleased to annoyed. After a minute, he waved his arms. “I’m going to choose to believe that’s a compliment.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and unwrapped his scarf from around his face. He grinned and held out his hand. “Patrick Brewer. And you are?”</p><p>The guy stared at him, taking a quick step backward before he shook his head slightly and moved forward. He gingerly took Patrick’s hand and shook it. “David. David Rose.”</p><p>“Hi, David Rose. Can I possibly get an Earl Grey tea and some kind of baked good? Preferably, whatever is causing that amazing smell in here.”</p><p>“Oh! Those are my cinnamon spice muffins!” David said, his face lighting up. “You’re in luck! I still have a few left.”</p><p>“Wait. <em>Your</em> cinnamon spice muffins? You made them?”</p><p>David nodded, tucking a smile into the side of his cheek. “I <em>did</em>, in fact, make them. I had a kitchen added in the back. It was probably indulgent of me. I should just use my kitchen at home, but the thought of walking through the snow, holding dozens of muffins… well, I try not to exert that kind of physical energy. Also, it makes this place smell amazing, which ultimately boosts sales.”</p><p>“Like realtors baking cookies in the homes they’re trying to sell?”</p><p>“Exactly! Though, I’ve never seen anyone do that outside of Hallmark movies. Have you?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head, laughing. He already thought David was adorable, which was frankly kind-of alarming. How had he gone from unattainably, annoyingly beautiful to adorable in only a couple minutes?</p><p>Maybe the cold outside had gotten to him. He shook his head and sighed, looking around again.</p><p>“Well, I’m impressed, David. They smell great. Though the <em>important</em> question is—do they actually <em>taste</em> as good as they smell?”</p><p>David narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think I like your tone.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “One muffin and one tea please, David.” He glanced around. “Are there any areas I can sit and work in here? Where are all the couches?”</p><p>“Mmm, there’s a couch in the back corner. By the genre fiction.”</p><p>Patrick swiveled to look at David, his eyes wide. “You put fiction in the back corner?”</p><p>“<em>Genre</em> fiction. Regular literature is in the middle, right over there.” He pointed in the general direction of one of the sleek metal bookcases, then turned to make Patrick’s tea.</p><p>“What do you have against genre fiction that made you hide it all the way in the back?”</p><p>David chuckled. “Well, it’s hardly valid literature, is it? It’s campy and silly. No basis in reality.”</p><p>Patrick pushed down his quick rush of anger. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before, but it still wasn’t great to hear it coming from David. “Ah, so all this non-fiction and high-brow stuff here in the front of the store is more fit for human consumption?”</p><p>“Exactly!” David said, turning and grinning. He handed Patrick his tea and muffin and rang him up. “Glad you see it my way.”</p><p>“Ohhh, I didn’t say <em>that</em>, now did I?” Patrick asked. “In fact, I think I’m gonna go head to the corner to sit with the unwanted stepchildren.”</p><p>He turned and made his way to the back, groaning when he took in the sleek, black couch. It looked modern and uncomfortable, but it would have to do. Setting his food and drink down on the small table next to it, he shrugged off his backpack, pulled out his laptop, and fired it up.</p><p>David didn’t seem to have many customers. Looking around, that wasn’t much of a surprise. The place didn’t exactly scream welcoming.</p><p>At least it was quiet enough for Patrick to be able to write.</p><p>Shrugging, he opened up his manuscript and settled in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Write Such Beautiful Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you working on?”</p><p>Patrick glanced up in surprise, his heart leaping to his throat. “God, you scared me.”</p><p>“Jumpy, huh?” David asked, his voice soft and amused.</p><p>“I was pretty engrossed in my work.” He looked around. “Sorry, how long have I been here?”</p><p>“A couple hours.”</p><p>“Oh god, I’m so sorry! You probably want to lock up, huh?”</p><p>“I’d considered it, yeah.”</p><p>Patrick saved his work and closed his laptop, shoving it into his bag and standing. “I’ll get going. Thanks for the space to work. I got a lot done. Much better than being at home with my mother hovering over me, asking questions.”</p><p>“Well, if it makes you feel more at home, I can always hover over you and ask questions.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Thanks. I’ll keep that very generous offer in my back pocket for now.”</p><p>“Mmm, that certainly sounds cozy.”</p><p>Patrick glanced up in surprise and snorted. “Yes, very. But, you actually appear to be hovering right now. What’s up? I promise I’m getting out of your hair here in a sec.”</p><p>David bit his lip and studied Patrick. He looked like he wanted to ask a question so bad that he was vibrating with it.</p><p>“What is it, David? Spit it out.”</p><p>Patrick braced himself, waiting for the kind of question he’d gotten used to having to answer lately—prying, concerned... judgmental. Only, that’s not what happened.</p><p>“Did you like the muffin?” David finally asked, his voice bursting out in one long breath. He looked oddly nervous, worrying the sleeve of his sweater with his other hand while he chewed on his lip.</p><p>A flash of… something… pinged through Patrick. He immediately wanted to smooth down all that worry and make David smile, which was… something, alright. Definitely unexpected.</p><p>“Yes, it was delicious! In fact, do you think I can have one for the road?”</p><p>David grinned and nodded, turning to race back up to the counter. “On the house! I just toss the leftovers, anyway. They’re no good as day olds.”</p><p>“I find that hard to believe,” Patrick said, following David. “I think they’d still be good three days from now.”</p><p>David shot him a brilliant smile that Patrick felt down to his toes. “<em>Well</em>. You’re welcome here <em>any</em> time. For that, you get <em>two</em> whole muffins!”</p><p>“Well, thank you. I’m sure my parents will steal them from me.”</p><p>“Three, then,” David said, nodding, before grabbing another and shoving it into the bag. He handed it to Patrick and smiled. “I mean it, come back any time.”</p><p>“Um… I might, actually. I got more done tonight than I have in a while. Must be something about the austere, gallery-like silence.”</p><p>David’s eyebrows drew together as he scowled. “Well, I think that’s enough out of <em>you</em>!”</p><p>Patrick laughed and held up his hands. “I’m kidding.”</p><p>He wasn’t, not really, but he didn’t want to piss David off. He was having too much fun talking to him.</p><p>“Hmm,” David sniffed. “Well, I suppose I wouldn’t be averse to you coming back here to work on whatever it was you were working on.”</p><p>“Well, thank you, David. I’ll certainly keep that in mind.”</p><p>“I’ll have a different flavor of muffin tomorrow, just so you know.”</p><p>There was a hopeful note in David’s voice that made Patrick pause. He nodded and shot David a smile before wrapping his scarf back around his face. “Well, then I guess I’ll just have to come taste test them.”</p><p>David nodded. “See that you do. I’ll try and save you a couple.”</p><p>“Big rush on muffins, huh?”</p><p>David narrowed his eyes. “I make three dozen every morning, and only have a couple left by the end of the day, so you tell me.”</p><p>Patrick felt his eyes widen. “I stand corrected, David. It was just so quiet tonight….”</p><p>David shrugged. “We’re in the middle of a blizzard. People usually stop in earlier in the day and grab a muffin, a coffee, and something to read.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Patrick remained unconvinced about the reading bit, but the muffins had been really good. He believed that part. “Well, in that case, save me a couple. What flavor is tomorrow?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ll decide in the morning.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re a man of the moment, huh?”</p><p>David looked him up and down. “Mmhmm. In more ways than one.”</p><p>Patrick flushed hot under all his layers. He was really glad his face was almost completely covered.</p><p>“Guess I’m putting that in my back pocket, too. I’ll see you later, David.”</p><p>“Good night, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick turned and headed out the door, back out into the freezing cold night.</p><p>Somehow, it didn’t feel as desolate as it had before.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Patrick woke up and wandered down to the kitchen. The house was quiet and warm, with the gentle clinking from the kitchen and the snore down the hall letting him know that his mom was up, but his dad was still fast asleep.</p><p>He crept into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his mom’s waist, dropping a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>She jumped, then laughed. “Patrick!”</p><p>“Good morning, Mom.”</p><p>“Good morning, sweetie. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”</p><p>He kissed her cheek again and let go, heading to the teapot. “Sorry. Is the water hot?”</p><p>“Yep, just boiled it a minute ago. I figured you’d be down soon. When did you get home last night? You were out late.”</p><p>“Yeah, I got caught up in writing.” He paused and looked at her. “How come you never told me Rita’s was sold?”</p><p>“Oh, you went <em>there</em> to write? What do you think of it?”</p><p>“I think it’s very different.”</p><p>His mom laughed. “Uh, that’s an understatement.”</p><p>“The muffins are better, though. Here, speaking of… hold on.” He ran to the hallway and grabbed his backpack, pulling out the bag David had filled for him. “David gave me some extras last night. He said he’d just toss them, otherwise.”</p><p>His mom took the bag out of his hands and tilted her head to study him. “David Rose <em>gave</em> you these?”</p><p>Patrick studied her in return, unsure of why her voice had taken on an incredulous note. “Yes? Why are you so surprised?”</p><p>“So, you met David, huh?”</p><p>“I mean, clearly, since you’re holding the muffins he gave me. Which are better than Rita’s… and that’s something I never thought I’d say.”</p><p>“They <em>are</em> better, and why that man isn’t running a bakery instead of a bookstore, I’ll never know. He clearly doesn’t understand what people want in an inviting reading experience, but the boy can bake.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “So, <em>that’s</em> how he’s keeping the store running? On muffins alone? I was wondering about that.”</p><p>His mom snorted. “Well, he’s David Rose. He doesn’t need customers, not really.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Oh that’s right, I forget you’ve been on the other side of the country in your own head for so long that you’ve forgotten about the world around you.”</p><p>“Hey!” Patrick protested. “I’ve got deadlines to meet, you know that. I’m focused on writing. Care to explain why you’re giving me grief? Why doesn’t David need customers?”</p><p>“You’re heard of Rose Video, yes?”</p><p>“Uh, you know I have. I worked there in high school.” He paused. “Wait. Rose. As in David Rose?”</p><p>His mom nodded and patted his cheek. “You always <em>were</em> quick on the uptake.”</p><p>“Ha. Ha. But seriously… if he’s David Rose of Rose video, why on earth is he running a bookstore in Hawkins Valley?”</p><p>“Man, you really <em>are</em> out of touch. Their business manager stole all their money and didn’t file their taxes so the government seized their assets. They lived in Schitt’s Creek for a few years before the feds found the business manager, and then the government worked out some sort of deal with David’s dad. They got a good chunk of their money back.”</p><p>“Okay? So… that doesn’t explain why David is <em>here</em>.”</p><p>“From what I can understand, he got used to small town life, but didn’t want to stay in Schitt’s Creek without his family. They went back to the states. Rita had a cousin in Schitt’s Creek who told David about Rita selling the place, and I guess he decided to move here to buy it from her.”</p><p>“That’s… huh.” Patrick wasn’t sure what else to say. It seemed impulsive and strange, especially if David had money to burn. Why not follow his family?</p><p>“So, he’s not close to his family?”</p><p>“Oh, no. He is. They come visit every once in a while, and boy is that a ride when they do! His mom is quite a character.”</p><p>“Is she?”</p><p>“Yes. You remember <em>Sunrise Bay</em>?”</p><p>“That soap opera you used to watch?”</p><p>“Still do. It’s back on.”</p><p>“Okay? What about it?”</p><p>“His mom is Moira Rose. She’s in the show. She plays Vivian Blake.”</p><p>“Wait. Isn’t that the one who kept getting possessed?”</p><p>“That’s her!”</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> David’s mom? No wonder he decided to stay in a low-key town by himself. Makes a lot more sense now.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” His mom watched him, her eyes narrowing. “David has a sister. She’s very pretty.”</p><p>Patrick’s blood went cold. He really didn’t need to get set up with some random girl by his mother. He’d had enough of relationships to last him a lifetime. “Nope. I just got out of an engagement, mother. I’m not in any hurry to date.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Fine. But, you’ll change your mind when you see her.”</p><p>“Doubtful.”</p><p>“But, honey. You write such beautiful love stories.”</p><p>“And? I can write love stories without being in a relationship.”</p><p>She sniffed and shook her head, turning back to the stove to make breakfast.</p><p>Patrick grabbed a muffin and thought about what he’d just said. He <em>could</em> write a love story without being in a relationship, he knew that.</p><p>But, the one question haunting him, especially lately, was could he really write them <em>well</em> if he’d never actually been in love?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rose Atheneum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick tried to stay away from the bookstore for as long as possible, he really did. He helped his mom around the house, watched some sports and news with his dad, and took a brief nap after some really good lasagna.</p><p>But his looming deadline and the desire to see David again won out in the end, so he bundled up against the cold and trudged the few blocks to the center of town. Once he got to the front of the shop, he looked up at the sign and laughed.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed it the night before, fighting against the cold and his need to get inside, but he still wasn’t sure <em>how</em>. It was pretty hard to miss. Where there had once been a simple sign reading “Rita’s Books” now stood massive, white letters spelling out “Rose Atheneum” stretched across the entire front of the building.</p><p>It was ridiculous, yeah, but <em>just</em> pretentious enough to be charming.</p><p>He chuckled and pushed open the door to step inside. The smell of citrus and spice surrounded him in a big hug, and he sighed happily, stopping for a second just to breathe.</p><p>“You know, I’m going to start sending you my heating bill if you don’t learn how to shut a door behind you.”</p><p>Patrick’s face burned under his scarf and he laughed. “Sorry!” Pushing the door shut, he turned to face David.</p><p>He should have prepared himself. He remembered how he’d reacted to David the day before, thought he knew what to expect now, but the sight of all that dark hair and those dimpled cheeks still shot a bolt of electricity straight through Patrick’s body.</p><p>His reaction to this man was crazy, unexpected, and inconvenient… but still comforting, somehow.</p><p>If it proved anything, it was that he was now absolutely sure he did <em>not</em> make a wrong move in leaving LA like he did.</p><p>David had been wearing all black yesterday, but today he was in all white. A white sweater that hugged his chest and white, tight jeans that hugged… other things. Patrick bit his lip to stifle the noise that threatened to burst from his mouth. Then, he praised the weather gods for making him wrap his head in a scarf before he left the house. He was pretty sure his face was doing interesting thngs.</p><p>David shot him a cheeky smile, his dimples deepening. “Hi, Patrick. I was wondering when you were going to show up.”</p><p>“Well, I was promised muffins.”</p><p>David grinned. “You <em>were</em>, and I saved you a couple. Today’s batch went fast. You nearly missed out.”</p><p>“Well, if the scent in the air is any indication, I understand why. It smells amazing in here.”</p><p>David preened and reached into the bakery case to grab a bag. He set it on the counter and offered Patrick a shy smile. “Cranberry orange. It’s a favorite with the locals.”</p><p>“Um, it’s a favorite of mine, too. Yes, please!” Patrick made his way to the counter and unwrapped his scarf before opening the bag and taking a big whiff. “I can already tell your baking is going to add hours to my daily exercise regimen.”</p><p>David laughed and raked his gaze up and down Patrick’s body. “Oh, from what I saw yesterday, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”</p><p>Patrick froze in shock. Was—was David <em>flirting</em> with him? There was no way. He <em>had</em> to be imagining it. David was way too hot to even notice Patrick beyond a customer-to-business owner ratio. He was definitely imagining things.</p><p>“Well, uh… I guess that remains to be seen. Can I get a tea?”</p><p>“Sure. Planning on settling in for the night again?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah… is that okay?”</p><p>David nodded, almost a bit too quickly. “Yeah, totally. It gets boring here at the end of the day. I’ve already survived the coffee and muffin rush, and everyone has settled in for the night. Especially in weather like this. So, I’m usually all alone and bored after around three. I thought I was in for another boring winter, and then you showed up late yesterday.”</p><p>“And I proceeded to hide in a corner and work, ensuring that you stayed bored and alone.”</p><p>David laughed and shook his head. “Nah. It’s nice to know there’s another human in here. I’m not so good at being alone anymore. So, you go do whatever it is you do on your little laptop, and I’ll be as quiet as possible so I don’t bother you.”</p><p>Patrick threw him a grateful smile. “Thanks, but you don’t have to be quiet. I’m used to working in Starbucks, so I can handle noise”</p><p>David hissed and his face scrunched into a horrified expression. “Starbucks? <em>Unacceptable</em>.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and shrugged. “When in LA….”</p><p>“Oh, I know. I’ve spent plenty of time in LA in my life. You go settle in, I’ll bring you your tea when it’s ready.”</p><p>Patrick nodded and headed toward the back, a pleasant sort of warmth thrumming through his blood.</p><p>There was definitely something about David Rose that intrigued him.</p><p>Or, maybe he just really liked how he looked in those fucking jeans?</p><p>Both?</p><p>He plopped down on the couch, hissing at how uncomfortable it was, and pulled out his laptop. As it booted up, he pulled a muffin out of the bag and took a bite.</p><p>He closed his eyes, moaning around the flavor exploding in his mouth, and heard a nervous chuckle in front of him.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he found David standing there, tea cup in hand, staring at Patrick with wide, curious eyes… and yeah, maybe there was some heat behind them, too.</p><p>The combination of the flavor of the muffin and the sight of David, all long legs and broad shoulders, dressed like a sexy angel… well, Patrick was really glad his backpack was still in his lap, covering a very unexpected erection.</p><p>Yeah. David was confirming some things for him, alright.</p><p>“Um.” He cleared his throat and tried again. “Thanks, David.”</p><p>David smiled, raising an eyebrow. “You look a little shook. Muffin was that good? You sounded like it just gave you the best orgasm of your life.”</p><p>Patrick choked on a laugh, his face burning hot. “Honestly, it may have. I’m gonna need the recipe.”</p><p>David threw back his head and laughed, real and unabashed. Patrick had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He shifted his backpack tighter on his lap. This situation wasn’t going away any time soon.</p><p>“You look nice today,” he said without thinking. “White suits you.”</p><p>David stopped laughing, his head snapping down to study Patrick. “Um, thank you. I usually try to curate a monochromatic palette with my clothing.”</p><p>“Mmm… I can see that,” Patrick teased. “How very avant garde of you.”</p><p>Dave scowled and placed the tea on the table. “Well, that’s enough out of you. I’ll let you get back to work.”</p><p>“Thanks, David.” Patrick stared up at him and blinked, throwing him the most innocent, sweet smile he could muster.</p><p>David’s scowl melted into a small smile of his own, tucked up into the corner of one cheek. “You’re welcome, Patrick.” Then he turned and headed back to the front of the store.</p><p>Patrick nearly choked on his sip of tea.</p><p>David had an ass that could launch a thousand ships.</p><p>It certainly launched Patrick’s erection into overdrive.</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably on the couch and stared at his computer monitor, willing himself to write.</p><p>Once he started to put words on the page, his erection died pretty quickly.</p><p>Considering the subject matter, that was probably a sign.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let’s Make a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’s it going?”</p><p>David’s soft voice cut through Patrick’s concentration.</p><p>Patrick glanced up and smiled. “Oh! Is it time for you to start closing up?”</p><p>David shook his head. “No, not for a little bit. You just looked really… well… to be honest, you look pissed at your computer.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “I am, a little bit. I guess I need a break.” He shut the lid of the laptop and looked around. “David, I’ve been meaning to tell you that this section of the store is very sad.”</p><p>David snorted. “Yeah, I know. I don’t really keep it that stocked.”</p><p>“I can see that. What do you have against romances, David? Your selection is positively anemic.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes. “We don’t have enough time for that tonight.”</p><p>“Well, there’s a story there, I can tell.”</p><p>Flashing him a quick smile, David looked around. “Honestly, I probably should pay more attention to the selection here, but I haven’t kept up on authors or new releases in the last couple years. Every once in a while I’ll look at the best seller list and order a couple, but I couldn’t tell you if they’re any good. I prefer non-fiction. Less messy.”</p><p>Patrick studied him. “Yeah, I gathered from the bookshelves up front.” He bit his lip and considered. “I might be able to help you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“With new releases and authors. I can give you some suggestions for how to expand your selection.”</p><p>David snorted. “<em>You’re</em> going to offer me romance novel recommendations?”</p><p>“Mmhmm, that’s correct.”</p><p>“Um… forgive me for my skepticism, but what does a straight-laced, math-nerd looking dude know about romance novels?”</p><p>“More than you’d think.”</p><p>“Well, now I’m intrigued. Girlfriend get you into reading them?”</p><p>Patrick winced. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”</p><p>David studied him. “So, you’re reading romance novels on your own? Bit of a romantic, are you?”</p><p>Patrick considered that. “You know? I don’t know that I am. I mean, I’ve never felt that way about anyone… not the way you read about. You know what I mean?”</p><p>David nodded, but then frowned. “I wish I could relate.”</p><p>“So you have a bo—” He paused. He didn’t want to assume anything, no matter how strong the vibes coming from David were. He tried again. “So, you’re seeing someone?”</p><p>David studied him a second, his gaze assessing, before shaking his head. “No. I’m very single. I haven’t dated anyone since I moved here.”</p><p>Patrick knew immediately that David clocked what he’d had started to say, and he obviously was choosing not to confirm or deny anything either way. Which, fair. He didn’t owe Patrick an explanation.</p><p>“I—uh—I got out of a relationship before I moved here,” Patrick admitted, an apology and an offering of sorts. “There were some things I realized about myself that rendered the whole situation completely unviable.”</p><p>David made a humming noise. “There’s a story there, too, I think.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Oh, you have no idea, David.” He got up and walked to the romance section, his gaze landing on something. He giggled and ran his hand over the cover before pulling it off the shelf. “But, back to our original conversation. I can help you with this section of the store, but only on one condition.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll bite. What’s the condition?”</p><p>“That you read this book, in full, and report back to me what you think.”</p><p>David’s face scrunched in on itself. Patrick was already starting to love that expression. “You want me to read a romance novel?”</p><p>“That is correct.” Patrick said, grinning and holding the book out to David, who shrank back from it like a vampire avoiding a cross. “What’s the matter, David? Afraid of a little book?”</p><p>David scowled and plucked the book from Patrick’s hands, glancing down at it. “Nicolette Brasseur? Favorite author of yours?”</p><p>Patrick smirked. “Something like that. Just read it. It’s her best selling work. So far, anyway.”</p><p>“So, if I read this and give you a book report, you’ll help me stock my shelves?”</p><p>“I don’t need a book report, David. Just a conversation about what you thought of it.”</p><p>David looked skeptical, but finally nodded. “Okay, I’ll bite. But, only because you’ve made me very curious.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>David laughed. “Oh, we definitely don’t have time for <em>that</em> tonight.”</p><p>Something about the way he said it caused a shiver to run down Patrick’s body.</p><p>Oh god, he was in so much trouble.</p><p>And he really, really hoped David liked the book.</p><p>***</p><p>Patrick stayed in the shop for another hour, and just before he left, David handed Patrick his phone.</p><p>“Um… what’s this?” Patrick asked, honestly confused.</p><p>“That’s a phone, Patrick.”</p><p>“Very funny. What do you want me to do with your phone?”</p><p>“Put your number in it,” David said, rolling his eyes. “If you’re going to make me read this book, you’d better believe I’m going to send you some commentary about it.”</p><p>Patrick’s body started to tingle. David wanted his number.</p><p>
  <em>Holy fuck, David wanted his number!</em>
</p><p>He did his best not to dance a happy jig in the middle of the store, and instead willed himself to calm the fuck down, typing out his number with shaky hands. When he handed the phone back, he caught the little smirk David bit back before his face smoothed out into an impassive expression.</p><p>Oh, David realized how it affected him, for sure.</p><p>Patrick’s face burned, and he wrapped his scarf around it as quick as possible, pulling his toque down over his flaming ears.</p><p>“Thanks for the space to hang out, David,” he offered.</p><p>David nodded. “Same time tomorrow? I’ll have muffins.”</p><p>Patrick grinned, glad it was hidden behind layers of fabric.</p><p>“I guess that depends on the flavor.”</p><p>“What’s your favorite kind of muffin?”</p><p>Patrick thought about it. “Um, up until I tried your last two offerings, I’d have said chocolate chip. I know that’s boring.”</p><p>David shook his head. “There’s nothing boring about chocolate. Okay. I’ll make you chocolate chip muffins. But, I’ll add a David Rose twist.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Not sure yet. You’ll just have to find that out tomorrow. When you come back to hang out.”</p><p>Oh, Patrick’s insides were definitely freaking out now.</p><p>“Okay, David. I’ll be back. But, I hope you understand it’s only for the muffins,” he teased.</p><p>David smirked. “Understood.”</p><p>The thing was, he thought David really <em>did</em> understand what Patrick wasn’t saying, and he seemed like maybe he wasn’t averse to the idea.</p><p>And damn if that realization didn’t thrill Patrick all the way down to his toes.</p><p>Fuck, he really <em>was</em> in so much trouble.</p><p>If David hated the book he might actually throw himself off a cliff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unexpected Inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick’s phone buzzed as he settled down in front of the television with his mom. His dad was in his workshop, busy building something, so his mom had put on some silly Hallmark movie. Patrick decided to watch it for research purposes.</p><p>He pulled his phone from his pocket and read a text from an unfamiliar number.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Okay, I begrudgingly admit the writing in this book is good, but I can already see that the story is going to be unrealistic</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick grinned and started typing.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">David? Is that you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Did you give a lot of people copies of this book?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Well, just the proprietors of every store along main street</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">SOMEONE has to perpetuate the unrealistic ideals of romance in this town</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">So you moved here to do that?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Oh God, am I living in a Hallmark movie?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Now I have to move</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick laughed out loud, causing his mother to look over at him, her eyes wide and curious.</p><p>“Something funny, sweetie?”</p><p>He pointed at his phone. “Just a text.”</p><p>“Oh? From anyone I know?”</p><p>Patrick resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Mom,” he warned.</p><p>She sighed and threw him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, sweetie. The urge to make sure you’re happy is strong.” She paused. “But seriously. Anyone I know?”</p><p>Patrick laughed again, but this time it came out as more of a groan.</p><p>“It’s just David. Chill.”</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up. “David <em>Rose</em>?”</p><p>“Are there other David’s in this town I should be texting with?”</p><p>Her eyebrows pulled together and she shot him an exasperated look. “Why is David Rose texting you?”</p><p>“I made him read one of my books. Only he doesn’t know it’s one of my books. So this will be fun for me. Or… possibly torture, I don’t know. I guess I’ll see how much he hates it.”</p><p>Her mouth dropped open. “You’re—you’re making David read one of your romance novels?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah. He went off about how romances had no basis in reality. I kinda had to. On principle.”</p><p>His mom’s mouth quirked up on one side. “Which one are you making him read?”</p><p>“<em>Something Borrowed</em>. He had a copy in the very sad romance section of his store.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I have to order my books off Amazon, mostly. He doesn’t really have anything there I want to read. I go for the muffins and the daily paper.”</p><p>Patrick sighed. “See, that’s what I tried to tell him. Not everyone has his same tastes in reading material.”</p><p>“Good luck trying to get David Rose to listen to reason.”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “I told him I’d help him stock the back section of the store if he agreed to read the book. He’s reading it, so I guess that means he wants my help.”</p><p>His mom stared at him, her mouth dropping open. “David agreed to let you help him stock his store.” It didn’t come out like a question. It seemed more like she couldn’t fathom the concept.</p><p>“Why is that so surprising?”</p><p>“He’s—he’s very particular.”</p><p>Patrick burst out laughing. “That’s an understatement.”</p><p>“But, he’s letting you help him?”</p><p>“I mean, he hasn’t said that in so many words, but this seems like an agreement to my terms.”</p><p>She watched him, her gaze assessing. “Are you sure want to get caught up in all that?”</p><p>Patrick thought of David’s lazy smile and dark eyes. Those wide shoulders and tight jeans. “Yeah, <em>very</em> sure.”</p><p>His mom watched him a second longer then shrugged. “Your funeral.”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “David’s not that bad. I’ve enjoyed hanging out with him. He makes me laugh.”</p><p>
  <em>He makes my insides catch fire.</em>
</p><p>He wasn’t about to voice <em>that</em> out loud.</p><p>“Besides, he saves me muffins.”</p><p>His mom snorted. “Ah, there’s the real reason.”</p><p>Patrick shot her an indulgent smile and waited until she focused back on the television before returning to his phone.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Sorry. I’m sure you’ll find a very boring town where all residents enjoy non-fiction and self-help</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Rude.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick bit his lip and did his best to keep from laughing again. He didn’t need more questions from his mom.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Sorry, David</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Keep reading and tell me what you think tomorrow</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>David didn’t answer, so Patrick shoved the phone back in his pocket and settled in to watch the movie.</p><p>***</p><p>It was almost midnight when his phone buzzed again, waking him up.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Well.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I just finished reading the first spicy part, and let’s just say it was very inspiring</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick was suddenly very awake, staring at his phone in shock while his blood heated up to an uncomfortable degree.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Inspiring?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Very. I’m going to sleep extremely well tonight, so thanks for that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Maybe I should read these more often</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">As “stress relief”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick’s heart threatened to pound out of his chest, and his cock suddenly strained at his boxers.</p><p>The idea of David Rose reading his book and getting off from words <em>he</em> wrote. Well… that was almost too much to take.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Well, glad I could be of service?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I have more book recommendations, if you want?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">For stress relief</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">But, you still have more love scenes in that book. That first one is actually pretty tame</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Well, damn.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I guess I better stop reading tonight</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I have to get up early to make muffins</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Also, I’m not a teenager anymore</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick whimpered.</p><p>He actually whimpered.</p><p>God, David was going to kill him.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Get some sleep, David</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Good night, Patrick</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You get an extra muffin for what this book just did to me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Goodnight, David</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Again, glad I could help</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Looking forward to the muffins</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>He didn’t know what else to say, so he set his phone back on the nightstand and reached into his boxers to take care of the situation that was now <em>extremely</em> insistent.</p><p>Later, as he came down from a pretty mind-blowing orgasm, it hit him with startling clarity that David had apparently gotten off to a heterosexual love scene.</p><p>Patrick’s heart faltered for a second before picking back up to a racing pace.</p><p>David had gotten turned on by straight sex, and now Patrick was more confused than ever.</p><p>He wrote the love scenes and they never turned him on. In fact, they usually had the opposite effect. But, the idea of David getting off to words he wrote had gotten him harder than any real sex had in his entire 31 years.</p><p>And wasn’t that a thing?</p><p>But, now…</p><p>Now he wasn’t sure if a chance with David was even in play anymore.</p><p>Groaning, he rolled out of bed to wash up, already realizing that he probably wasn’t going to sleep any time soon. When he got back to bed, he grabbed his laptop, fired it up, and began to write.</p><p>May as well get some work done while he overanalyzed his life choices.</p><p>After all, his deadline was creeping up on him.</p><p>He’d been putting off writing the first love scene because he couldn’t get into it—didn’t want it to read flat. But what if he imagined David when he wrote the words? Would they feel more inspired? Would they come easier? (No pun intended).</p><p>He closed his eyes, imagined David’s face—his body—and began to type.</p><p>An hour later, as he did a quick read through, he blinked in surprise.</p><p>It was hot.</p><p>It was <em>really</em> hot.</p><p>Like—he didn’t get turned on by straight sex, but he could feel his cock perking up again—so, yeah, it was scorching hot.</p><p>Thinking of David did that.</p><p>And if thinking of David made him write straight romances more effectively, maybe… just maybe.</p><p>He blinked, staring at his computer blindly. Then he saved his work, opened up his email, and shot his agent a proposal.</p><p>He didn’t know what she’d say to it, but it was worth a try.</p><p>He hadn’t felt this inspired in a long time. Possibly ever.</p><p>He really hoped she’d be on board.</p><p>Sighing, he set his laptop on the nightstand and curled up under the covers, suddenly exhausted.</p><p>He fell asleep thinking of dark brown eyes and the sweet taste of muffins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Patrick’s Got A Sophisticated Palate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Patrick woke up slowly, memories of the night before coming back to him in flashes.</p><p>He flushed hot remembering how hard he’d come just by imagining David doing the same. Then he groaned, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>God, he was a mess.</p><p>Now that he knew David was clearly into straight sex, it changed some of the narrative he’d been building in his brain for the last two days. Honestly, it probably meant he should stay away from him. Spending so much time around someone he was attracted to when he <em>knew</em> they wouldn’t reciprocate… well, it seemed like the exact reverse of LA.</p><p>And, honestly, he probably deserved it.</p><p>But, then his stomach growled, making his decision for him. It was his mom’s weekly morning with her bird watching club, so she wouldn’t be around to make breakfast. That meant he’d have to fend for himself, and when presented with the choice between cold cereal and David’s home baked muffins… well, it wasn’t just David’s ass that became a solid draw.</p><p>He rolled out of bed, took a shower, and did his best to make himself look presentable. He’d probably be spending longer at the store today, so he wanted to look good, even if there was no point to it.</p><p>He had his pride, after all.</p><p>Bundling up, he grabbed his laptop and shoved it into his backpack. It wasn’t cold enough for his scarf, but he shoved his toque down past his ears, drew the collar of his coat up, and headed out.</p><p>He’d never been to the store that early in the day before, and when he shoved through the door, he was surprised to see a few customers milling through the bookcases, but a larger line of people standing at the counter.</p><p>Patrick’s mouth dropped open and he huffed out a laugh.</p><p>David glanced up from the register and threw him a bright grin, waving slightly before turning back to the customer in front of him.</p><p>Patrick headed toward a book shelf and started to pick up books to read the backs, glancing up every once in a while to watch David work the line of customers. He seemed like a natural—big smile present while up-selling the hell out of product. The people had no idea what hit them, and they walked out with larger coffees than they intended and books or magazines Patrick knew they hadn’t meant to buy.</p><p>It was impressive.</p><p>And hot.</p><p>Very fucking hot.</p><p>Patrick had to move to the back of the store—back to his normal corner—to try and calm down. He started going through the romance section, grabbing a pad of paper from his backpack, and doing inventory of what David did have in stock.</p><p>Then he started organizing them by author and sub-genre.</p><p>Really, David had no idea what he was doing back here. Who shelved Regency with futuristic Romantic Suspense?</p><p>One thing was clear, no matter what happened or didn’t happen between them, David needed his help.</p><p>He wound up sitting cross-legged on the floor, books stacked up around him, organizing, when David’s amused voice broke through his concentration.</p><p>“Are you nesting?”</p><p>Patrick looked up and laughed, his face heating up. “Um. I started a project.”</p><p>“I <em>see</em> that. What are you doing?”</p><p>“Your shelving was chaotic. In order to stop twitching, I needed to do something about it.”</p><p>David flashed him a lop-sided smile and sank down next to Patrick, crossing his legs and settling in to watch. “So, how are you fixing it?”</p><p>“Sub-genre, then author name. Shouldn’t you be manning the register?”</p><p>“Breakfast rush has passed. Someone will ring the bell if they need me. Besides, I’m out of muffins.”</p><p>Patrick felt his face drop. “You are?”</p><p>David grinned. “Don’t worry, I kept a couple back for you first thing this morning.”</p><p>Patrick’s insides warmed. “You did?”</p><p>“Mmhmm. Least I could do for the reading material. I slept <em>very</em> well.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled and tried his best to keep breathing normally. The pleasant warmth in his blood from the bit about the muffins quickly turned into something much more… heated. “Um. Well, glad to help.”</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea,” David said, smiling slightly and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Patrick swallowed. He had no idea how to take <em>that</em>. He cleared his throat and gestured to the pile of books around him. “Sorry for jumping in here, but you started to read the book, so I assumed that meant we had a deal.”</p><p>“Mmm, yes. That <em>is</em>, in fact, what it means. I admit I could use the help. Honestly, the baking has taken over a lot of the time I meant to devote to the actual book aspect of a bookstore.”</p><p>“Well, the baking is amazing.” Patrick set down the books he’d been holding and scooted around to face David. “Have you always baked?”</p><p>David laughed, the sound loud and bright. “Uh, no. I could barely boil water a few years ago.”</p><p>“What changed?”</p><p>David’s face went on a journey, ending on something that was a combination of sad and bemused. “A lot has happened in my life in the last few years. I needed to find a hobby to try and take my mind off things, and my best friend had a lot of baking supplies at her house and not much else when I house-sat for her one week. I managed not to burn down her apartment building, and the cookies were moderately edible, so I decided to keep trying. I guess it took.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d say so. So, you make more than muffins, then?”</p><p>David nodded. “Yeah, muffins are just quick and easy, and I can throw them together in the morning. If I had more time, I guess I could branch out with other things, but I’m barely managing the muffins as it is.” He laughed. “I used to hate waking up before 10 am, and then I had to go and get myself a hobby that requires waking up at the break of dawn. I’m seriously cutting into my beauty rest.”</p><p>“Well, you definitely can’t tell,” Patrick responded, the words coming out before he could pull them back.</p><p>David’s face lit up and his eyebrows rose all the way to the top of his head. “Well. <em>Thank</em> you.”</p><p>Patrick’s face was burning. He had to be as red as a tomato, if the delighted expression on David’s face was any indication.</p><p>“I’m just—it’s just—well, you’re very attractive, that’s all,” Patrick stammered, then groaned, dropping his face in his hands. “God, ignore me. I haven’t eaten yet.”</p><p>“Well, that’s easily remedied.” David pushed himself up to a standing position and smiled down at Patrick. “Be right back.” He turned and strode to the front of the store, the lingering scent of his cologne surrounding Patrick in a spicy, woodsy puff of air.</p><p>Patrick groaned again and collapsed backward on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. What was wrong with him? He kept opening his mouth and all the wrong words kept spilling out.</p><p>He closed his eyes and only opened them again when there was a quiet chuckle above him. David stood above him, smiling softly while holding a small paper bag and to-go cup.</p><p>“Is it naptime? Did miss a memo? I’m sorry, but I don’t have any milk and cookies, just muffins and tea.”</p><p>Patrick sat up and reached for them. “I’ll take it. Thank you so much for setting these aside for me. I’m starving.”</p><p>“Didn’t eat breakfast this morning?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “My mom has a weekly bird watching group thingy. It was your muffins or cold cereal.”</p><p>“Ah, well, given the choices, I can see why you’re here. And it’s an Ornithological Club, by the way. Not a bird watching group <em>thingy</em>.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “How do you know that?”</p><p>“If you ever met my mother, you’d understand.” He sank down next to Patrick again and nodded toward the bag. “Try one. I want to know what you think.”</p><p>Patrick opened the bag and took a big whiff. It smelled delicious, but he couldn’t place one of the scents. Reaching in, he pulled out a muffin and grinned. “Chocolate chip!”</p><p>“Well, duh. I told you I’d make them for you… with a twist.”</p><p>“What’s the twist?”</p><p>David’s mouth quirked to the side. “You’ll have to figure that out.”</p><p>“You’re on,” Patrick said, breaking off a corner of the muffin and popping it in his mouth. The sweet flavor of chocolate and sugar exploded on his tongue, chased by a nuttier, slightly strange flavor. It worked. The muffin was delicious.</p><p>“God, this is good,” he moaned around the bite, swallowing it and taking another.</p><p>David grinned. “Well? Figured it out yet?”</p><p>Patrick closed his eyes and chewed slowly, trying to sort it out. Once he swallowed, he opened his eyes and smiled. “Tahini.”</p><p>David’s mouth dropped open. “H-how?”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “I don’t know. It just tastes like tahini.”</p><p>“Well. Patrick’s got a sophisticated palate.”</p><p> Patrick grinned. “It’s very good. What made you decide to add that?”</p><p>“I like experimenting.”</p><p>Patrick’s mind flashed to dirtier places than muffin recipes, and he flushed hot.</p><p>“With baking,” David added, clearing reading Patrick’s expression correctly.</p><p>Patrick took a sip of tea and avoided meeting David’s eyes. Instead, he looked down at the books and cleared his throat. “So, about your shelving.”</p><p>David laughed. “Eat your muffin, Patrick. We can talk about the books after you get some food in you.”</p><p>Patrick glanced over at him, taking in David’s happy, fond expression, and he let himself dream a little while he ate his very delicious breakfast.</p><p>It probably was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>A gorgeous, sweet man who could cook?</p><p>Patrick only had so much willpower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Like All Genres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, how do you know so much about romance novels?”</p><p>Patrick looked up from shelving the last of the books and winced. “Um, long story.”</p><p>“Indulge me?”</p><p>“Finish the book you’re reading and then I’ll tell you.”</p><p>David watched him, his eyes narrowing. “Interesting. Why are you so invested in me reading an unrealistic love story, no matter how sexy it is?”</p><p>Patrick grinned and leaned against the bookcase, studying David. “You said last night you thought the writing was good?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s excellent, which is the only reason I kept reading.”</p><p>“Oh, and here I thought you kept reading because it got you off.”</p><p>David threw back his head and laughed. “Well, there is that, too.”</p><p>Patrick watched him for a second, chewing his lip.</p><p>“What is it?” David asked. “You look like you have questions.”</p><p>“Oh, I definitely have questions.”</p><p>“Okay, what’s one of them?”</p><p>Patrick sighed and glanced across the shop, not comfortable with staring at David while he thought of how to phrase it.</p><p>“You got off to a heterosexual romance. I didn’t think… well, I wasn’t of the opinion that you….”</p><p>“Liked girls?”</p><p>Patrick’s turned back toward David, his cheeks heating up. “Um… well, yeah. Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, but I <em>do</em> like girls.”</p><p>Patrick’s heart sank and he glanced down at his hands. “Oh. Okay.”</p><p>“Mmhmm. But, I also like guys.”</p><p>Patrick’s head shot back up, his heart slamming against his ribs. “Oh? You do?”</p><p>David watched him, eyes assessing. “Yeah. And I also like the full spectrum that exists outside of those two choices.”</p><p>Patrick’s eyebrows drew together. “Oh. Um… okay?”</p><p>David smiled and tilted his head as he studied Patrick. “So, if you’re trying to ask what my preferences are,” he looked around and smiled. “I like <em>all</em> books, regardless of genre. Does that make sense?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, a little bit of hope peeking through the clouds that had been hanging over him all day. “It does. I’m sorry I assumed… other things.”</p><p>David shrugged. “I’m used to it. It’s okay. I know how I come across.”</p><p>“It’s not okay, though! It sucks to have people automatically assume things about you based on how you look or how you carry yourself.”</p><p>David’s eyebrows inched up his forehead. “Why do I feel that’s less to do with me than it’s to do with you?”</p><p>Patrick laughed and thunked his head against the bookshelf behind him, looking up at the ceiling. “Because it is.”</p><p>“So, what are you saying, Patrick?”</p><p>He sighed. “I appreciate you telling me, David. About you. And I think it’s probably far less complicated being interested in everyone than it is only being interested in one option.”</p><p>“Mmm, my father would disagree.”</p><p>“What about you, though? Do you disagree?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t have the most positive of track records in my dating history, regardless of my overwhelming options, so my dad might be right.”</p><p>Patrick turned his head to watch him. “Have you ever been in love?”</p><p>“Oh, sure. Or, I’ve <em>thought</em> I’ve been, anyway. Turns out, it’s never truly been reciprocated. I thought it was… once… but I was wrong.” He grimaced and shrugged. “Anyway, that was about the time I decided to give up on silly romance novels and rom-coms.” He laughed. “Believe it or not, I used to be addicted to romantic comedies.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Patrick said, smiling over at David. “You seem the type.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes. “Well, I grew up and got over it, I guess. What about you? Have you ever been in love?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “No. I thought I was, but I wasn’t. I was wrong about a lot of things.”</p><p>“Is that why you came home?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “How’d you guess?”</p><p>David smiled. “You’re not the only person who knows how to run away from things when they get hard. I can recognize a fellow escapee by sight.”</p><p>“What did <em>you</em> run away from?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you my story when you tell me how you know so much about romance novels.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Finish the book first, David.”</p><p>“Oh, right. The book. You said there are even more sexy scenes in it?”</p><p>“Mmhmm… quite a few.”</p><p>“Well, then I’ll definitely keep reading.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and then sighed. “David? Can I tell you something I’ve never said out loud?”</p><p>“Sure.” David’s voice was very soft, almost indulgent.</p><p>Patrick glanced over at him and saw what he thought might be gentle understanding in David’s brown eyes. God, they were so pretty.</p><p>“I only like guys.”</p><p>David nodded slowly. “Okay.”</p><p>“Yeah, and… um… I’ve never told anyone that before.”</p><p>“Your family doesn’t know?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “They have no idea. I was… I was in a pretty serious relationship in LA. With a woman. For a few years. She thought we were going to get married. I didn’t exactly let her think any different. I was too afraid to.” He shook his head. “One day, it just got to be too much pressure and I broke everything off and ran back here.”</p><p>“Does she know? About you?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “Nope. Neither do my parents. I think they’re confused as to why I left, but they’re too nice to really ask. I know my mom is worried about me, though. I’m not sure how to really… explain any of this to her.”</p><p>“You don’t have to. Not until you’re ready.”</p><p>“What if I’m never ready?”</p><p>“Then you’re never ready. You’re under no obligation to anyone to explain anything. It’s your life.”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath and wiped at his eyes. “Thank you, David.”</p><p>“Nothing to thank me for.”</p><p>Patrick sniffed and pushed off the bookshelf to turn around and examine it. “I think this is as organized as it’s going to get, but you need more books.”</p><p>“Well, that’s what I have you for, right? To ensure it’s fully stocked?”</p><p>Patrick glanced over at him. “Yeah? Really?”</p><p>David nodded. “Yeah. This back part of the store can be <em>your</em> baby. Speaking of, what do you know about mysteries and horror?”</p><p>Patrick laughed and glanced over at those shelves. “More than you.”</p><p>David grinned. “That I don’t doubt.” He held out his hand. “Come on, follow me.”</p><p>Patrick cautiously took it, doing his best to calm down his heart that started racing at the feel of David’s hand covering his—all warm, soft skin and firm grip.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“To the back room.”</p><p>“Um, why?” Patrick couldn’t help his voice from squeaking.</p><p>“To get you in front of my computer so you can start ordering books, silly. What did you think we were going back there for?”</p><p>“Um.” Patrick flushed hot and wasn’t sure what to say, but then they walked through the doorway behind the register into the prettiest industrial kitchen Patrick had ever seen.</p><p>“Whoa.”</p><p>David spun around to look at him. “You like?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I know you said you had a kitchen put in, but I didn’t expect <em>this</em>. David, you could make so much more than muffins in here.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. But, like I said, I don’t have time.”</p><p>Patrick stopped moving and let go of David’s hand, looking around while his brain whirred a million miles a minute.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” David asked. “You’ve got a look.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Um, yeah. I probably do.” He turned to David and studied him. “I know this is your baby, the store, but what if… what if I helped you? What if I ran the store so you had more time to be in here?”</p><p>David stared at him, blinking. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I mean, obviously you can say no, but I have a business degree. I know how to do this.”</p><p>“What about whatever it is you’ve been working on? On your laptop.”</p><p>“You’re not exactly drowning in customers, David. I think I could do my work behind the counter just as easily as I can on the world’s most uncomfortable couch.”</p><p>“You think my couch is <em>uncomfortable</em>?” David sounded indignant.</p><p>“David, it’s a medieval torture device. It’s probably driving away customers.”</p><p>David narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. “Rude.”</p><p>“But, accurate.” Patrick chewed on his lip and crossed his arms across his chest. “What do you think, though? About my idea?”</p><p>“You really want to do that? Help me?”</p><p>“Yes, but only on one condition.”</p><p>David’s face fell a little. “Oh? What’s that?”</p><p>“You let me taste test everything you make.”</p><p>David’s face lit up, and a huge smile—all dimples and teeth—overtook his face. “Oh, I think that could be arranged.”</p><p>“Then, yeah… I want to help. Do we have a deal?”</p><p>David started nodding before Patrick had even finished the question. “Yeah, yes. We have a deal. How good are you at accounting?”</p><p>“Straight A’s at Uni.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god,” David breathed, grabbing Patrick’s hand and pulling him through the kitchen into a little room off to the side where a small desk and computer sat. “Then this space is all yours.”</p><p>Patrick looked around, hands on his hips. “It’s big enough for a sofa. Can I get a comfortable one put in here?”</p><p>“You can do whatever you want if it means I never have to look at Quickbooks again.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and turned to face David. “I think this is going to work out just fine.”</p><p>David nodded slowly. “Me too.”</p><p>His voice was very small, almost vulnerable, but his eyes were still dancing. He was so beautiful that Patrick wanted to kiss him, right there in that tiny office. He wanted to wrap his arms around those broad shoulders and kiss him senseless. He ached with how much he wanted it, but he somehow managed to keep from leaning into that desire.</p><p>It was a close call, though.</p><p>He cleared his throat and looked back at the computer. “So, show me where I can order books, David.”</p><p>“Fucking <em>gladly</em>,” David breathed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Those are the Terms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’s it coming?”</p><p>Patrick glanced up and blinked rapidly. He’d been staring at a computer screen for so long that his eyes were incredibly dry and scratchy. He’d totally lost track of time.</p><p>“Um, I’ve ordered so much, David. I have no idea what my budget even is.”</p><p>David shrugged. “I don’t know. <em>You’re</em> the business major. Budgeting is your deal now. But, honestly, money isn’t much of an object. Just buy what you think we’d need to bring in a little business.”</p><p>
  <em>We’d need. </em>
</p><p>A giddy thrill shot through Patrick at David’s words. He didn’t think David even realized what he’d said. He cleared his throat and did his best not to grin.</p><p>“Well, I think I’ve certainly ordered enough books to get people interested in browsing. Not just romances, I ordered other genres, too.”</p><p>David smiled. “Well, that’s good. Are you hungry?”</p><p>As if on cue, Patrick’s stomach growled. “Um, apparently.”</p><p>“Well, let’s not keep you and your stomach waiting. I’ll make you something.”</p><p>“Wait. You will? What about the shop?”</p><p>“I’m on my lunch hour. The door’s locked until one. Do you like pasta?”</p><p>“Um, yes? Are you telling me you cook, too? Not just bake?”</p><p>David waved his hands dramatically. “I’m a man of many talents. Also, I needed to live on my own and not starve, so yeah. Once I got comfortable baking, I guess it translated to being comfortable in the kitchen, period.”</p><p>“Jesus, David. You bake, you cook, you look like <em>that, </em>and…” He let his voice trail off, unsure if he should even finish that thought out loud.</p><p>David cocked his head. “And?”</p><p> “<em>And</em>, you’re fucking dangerous.”</p><p>David grinned, then raised an eyebrow and purred, “Honey, you have <em>no</em> idea.” With that, he turned and headed into the kitchen. “Come out here and talk to me while I cook,” he called out as he walked. “It makes it go by faster. You can order more stuff when we open back up after lunch.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Patrick muttered, adjusting himself through his jeans.</p><p>He stood and walked out into the kitchen, watching as David grabbed pots, pans, and supplies from multiple cupboards and a large, industrial fridge.</p><p>“This kitchen is truly something, David.”</p><p>David turned and grinned. “I <em>know</em>! Isn’t it great? I could live in here. Set up a cot in the corner, or something. I’ve considered it, honestly, but then where would I put all my clothes?”</p><p>Patrick thought about his wardrobe, which all fit in two large suitcases during his escape from LA. “How many clothes do you have, anyway?”</p><p>David giggled. “Oh, my sweet, summer child, trust me, you don’t want to know.”</p><p>“That bad, huh?”</p><p>“I could put Kim Kardashian to shame. Especially now that I have some money again. I might be making up for lost time.”</p><p>“Yeah, my mom told me about that whole mess with your business manager.”</p><p>“My <em>dad’s</em> business manager, but yeah. It was a period of… learning and growth. For all of us.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”</p><p>“I’m not,” David said, shrugging as he started throwing ingredients into a large saucepan. “Do you have any allergies to anything?”</p><p>“Not that I know of.”</p><p>“Good. I’m going to make you my infamous kitchen sink macaroni and cheese.”</p><p>“Kitchen sink?”</p><p>“It means I’m throwing whatever I got in there. It will be fine. Cheese makes up for a multitude of sins.”</p><p>“I’m not worried. I’ve had your muffins. I don’t think there will be any sins.”</p><p>David flashed him another smile and continued to move around the kitchen at breakneck speed. “So, tell me about yourself, Patrick. I feel like I’ve only gotten bits and pieces. What do you do for a living?”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “I’m not getting into that until you finish reading the book.”</p><p>David paused and whirled around, his eyebrows drawing together. “What does your job have to do with me reading that book?”</p><p>Patrick grinned. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”</p><p>“Well, now I’m going to have to finish it when I get home. I’m already blaming you for my lack of sleep last night, now I guess you’ll be keeping me up tonight, too.”</p><p>Patrick’s traitorous brain immediately flashed to other scenarios that could result in him keeping David up all night, which did nothing to help alleviate the situation in his pants. Honestly, he was turning into a horny teenager because of this guy… and he’d never really felt like a horny teenager before. Not even when he <em>was</em> a teenager.</p><p>“Um, well, sorry, but those are the terms.”</p><p>“I’m not a fan of your terms,” David said, frowning slightly.</p><p>“You will be when you finish the book.”</p><p>David laughed. “Well. You’re singularly focused on getting me off, aren’t you?”</p><p>Patrick choked, and had to bend over to cough it out. He finally managed to stand again, wiping at his eyes as he struggled to breathe.</p><p>“Jesus, David,” he wheezed. “Warn a guy.”</p><p>“Well, <em>you’re</em> the one forcing me to read porn.”</p><p>“It’s not porn! It’s a romance… with sex.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. How silly of me. <em>Romance</em>.” David waved his arms dramatically and turned to flash him a grin. It was the kind of grin that made Patrick’s knees go weak.</p><p>He leaned against the counter to try and hide the fact that he suddenly couldn’t feel his legs. “I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”</p><p>“Oh, I definitely wasn’t complaining, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick gripped the counter harder.</p><p>David giggled and held up a spoon. “Here. Come taste.”</p><p>Patrick took a deep breath and pushed off the counter, making his way over to David. Leaning against the counter next to David, he opened his mouth.</p><p>David’s eyes went wide and he quirked an eyebrow up. “Well,” he breathed. “Okay, then.” He held out the spoon and gently placed it in front of Patrick’s open mouth and whispered, “Blow.”</p><p>Patrick let out a small, surprised puff of air, his heart hammering in his chest.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, that was sexy.</p><p>He closed his eyes, drew his lips together, and softly blew. Then he opened his mouth again.</p><p>He thought maybe David made a small noise, but then the spoon was placed gently in his mouth, and the flavor of the sauce pushed all other thoughts out of Patrick’s head.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Patrick moaned. “That’s so good, David.”</p><p>This time, he <em>did</em> hear David make a small, choked noise.</p><p>Patrick opened his eyes and their gazes met.</p><p>For a split second, Patrick wondered if they were going to kiss, but then David turned and started furiously stirring the sauce. “It will burn if I don’t keep stirring. Can you strain the water out of the noodles?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, moving carefully around David to grab the pot. “Do you have a strainer?”</p><p>“In the cupboard, to your right.”</p><p>Patrick nodded, tried to gather his wits, and set about helping David make lunch. Eventually, his libido calmed down enough to let him eat, but it was touch and go for a while.</p><p>One thing was for certain, though. It was the best pasta he’d ever had.</p><p>The company wasn’t so bad either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It Was Really Good Pasta (and stuff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time he made it home, it was late, he was full of pasta, and the need to kiss David had become an ever-present itch.</p><p>It was silly, he knew. David didn’t want to kiss him back, not really. He was just a flirt.</p><p>An incredibly sexy, talented flirt.</p><p>In fact, it was downright <em>unfair</em> how good he looked moving around the kitchen.</p><p>Patrick had no idea he had a competence kink, but in the last few hours that knowledge had shoved its way to the forefront of his brain with vengeance. He hadn’t been so keyed up in… well, <em>ever</em>.</p><p>He <em>wanted</em>.</p><p>He wanted David so bad it hurt, and it was so stupid. They’d only just met. Sure, they’d gone into business together after only a couple days of knowing each other, but that made sense. This overwhelming need to kiss David? That <em>didn’t</em> make sense. Well—it <em>did</em>—because David was insanely sexy, but still… the rest of it didn’t make an ounce of sense.</p><p>He’d only just sorted out he was gay. He hadn’t even really <em>done</em> anything with a guy. That whole mess in LA didn’t count. This was new territory, this all-encompassing desire he felt for David. Patrick didn’t know what to do with it.</p><p>He was bound to make a fool out of himself eventually.</p><p>It was only a matter of time before David laughed in his face and kicked him out of his store.</p><p>Groaning, he pushed his way into the house and shrugged off his jacket.</p><p>“Sweetie, is that you?”</p><p>“Mom? What are you still doing up?”</p><p>“I got caught up in an old movie. Where have you been?”</p><p>Patrick made his way into the living room and smiled down at her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “Dad in bed?”</p><p>She nodded. “He never makes it past nine anymore.”</p><p>“Lightweight.”</p><p>She snorted. “Seriously, though. Where have you been?”</p><p>“At the store with David.”</p><p>“All day?” She sounded incredulous.</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah. So, I may have done something impulsive.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“I’m going to help him. With the store. Like, in a business acumen sort of way. I’m going to help run the business side of things so he has more time to branch out with baking. Or cooking. Honestly, he could start making lunches for people, too. The pasta he made me today was better than your lasagna. Sorry.”</p><p>She stared at him, eyes wide. “Seriously?”</p><p>“It was really good pasta.”</p><p>She smacked his shoulder. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>He laughed and rubbed the spot she’d hit. “Ow! But, yes, seriously. I want to help. It will keep me out of my head and I’ll have plenty of time to write once the breakfast rush dies down. David should be baking, not sitting behind a counter. He’s so fucking talented.”</p><p>His mom nodded slowly, studying him. “Why do I feel like there’s more you’re not telling me?”</p><p>Patrick flushed hot. “I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“Don’t you?”</p><p>“Mom,” Patrick warned. “I’m tired and full of carbs. I need to go to bed. I promised David I’d be at the store before it opens tomorrow.”</p><p>She nodded slowly. “Okay. Go get some sleep. But, honey?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”</p><p>He watched her for a second, considering, but then just nodded. “I know, Mom. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“If you’re going to the store before it opens, I’ll probably still be asleep. So, if I don’t see you before you head out, you have a good day tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>Patrick smiled. “I will. Thanks, Mom. For everything.”</p><p>“I just want you to be happy, Patrick. Remember that.”</p><p>“I know. This will help. I’m excited to do something that interests me.”</p><p>“Writing doesn’t interest you anymore?”</p><p>“No, it does. I think I’m just burnt out with my usual storylines.”</p><p>“Well… I guess that’s to be expected, considering the whole mess with Rachel.”</p><p>He sighed, not wanting to get into it. “Yeah. Okay, I need to get some sleep.” He dropped another kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll talk more later.”</p><p>“I’m going to hold you to that.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m aware. Night, Mom.”</p><p>“Night, Sweetie.”</p><p>He made his way upstairs and stripped down, crawling into bed. He probably should have showered, but the lingering scent of baked goods coming off his skin reminded him of David, and so he drifted off to sleep, smiling.</p><p>***</p><p>His phone buzzed, rousing him. Halfway in-between sleep and coherent thought, he reached over and brought it up to his face to read the text.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Finished the book. We’ll discuss tomorrow.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">But, since I know you’re keeping track of how many times it got me off…</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Three.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick was awake in an instant, his body reacting to the surprise jolt of lust zinging through his sleepy brain.</p><p>“Fuck,” he muttered, trying to ignore the insistent press of his cock against the fabric of his boxers.</p><p>There was no way David didn’t know what he was doing… especially after their conversation about preferences.</p><p>Groaning, he rolled over and covered his head with his pillow. “Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>, David,” he whispered against the fabric.</p><p>The guy was going to kill him.</p><p>He rolled back over and stared at his phone. David would know he read it, so he needed to respond.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">You're trying to kill me.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Well, where's the fun in that?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I don't know, but I'm currently deceased</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">😁</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Would you have preferred me not telling you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I don’t know, but now I’m awake and I have a very early appointment with a guy who makes muffins</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Oh, he sounds interesting</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Is he cute?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick snorted and dropped his phone onto his chest, covering his face with his hands and screaming quietly against his palms. He let himself freak out for a minute before deciding how to answer that question.</p><p>His exhaustion and keyed up body made his decision for him.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">He's very cute</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">And unreasonably sexy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Unreasonably? What's unreasonable about it?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Everything</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Explain, please</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">David, it’s like 2 am. We both have to be up for muffins in a few</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Patrick.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What did you mean?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick groaned again and weighed his options. Finally, he just decided to go for it. If he embarrassed himself too badly, he’d just never set foot in the store again, that’s all.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Unreasonable because my dick hasn’t gotten the memo that you’re out of my league</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>David read the text but didn’t respond for such a long time that Patrick started to panic, rolling out of bed to pace the small length of the bedroom.</p><p>“What did you do, you idiot?” he whispered to himself. “You couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you?”</p><p>Finally, his phone buzzed in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he flipped it over and read the message.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Well, that's not true at all</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">We're very much on the same page, I think</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick stared at his phone, his heart hammering behind his ribs.</p><p>As if he’d sleep <em>now</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Patrick woke up with his stomach in knots. He’d slept fitfully, his mind jumping back to his conversation with David and the fact they were going to have a “conversation” when he got to the store.</p><p>It made for only a couple hours of rest and a very anxious mood.</p><p>Taking a quick shower, he dressed in his best jeans and a tight Henley, then tried to tame his curls with some hair product his mom had on the counter. He needed a haircut, but his hair had been the furthest thing from his mind in LA. He definitely hadn’t been expecting to meet the most gorgeous man alive the minute he moved back home with his parents, but of course that’s what happened.</p><p>With his hair finally beat into submission, cascading around his face in some semblance of soft curls, he headed downstairs. True to his mother’s word, she was still asleep and the house was quiet and dark.</p><p>What was he even doing up so early? He’d barely gotten any sleep.</p><p>He was awake at the butt crack of dawn because he had the major hots for a guy he’d met only a few days earlier… <em>and</em> he was now somehow going into business with the guy.</p><p>Yup, he’d officially lost it.</p><p>But, what a way to go.</p><p>Sighing, he bundled up, grabbed his backpack, and headed toward the center of town. It was pitch black out, with only the streetlights guiding his way. No businesses were open yet, but the soft yellow light from the bookstore shone like a beacon in the darkness surrounding him.</p><p>Patrick smiled, despite his growing anxiety, and walked faster toward it.</p><p>Toward David.</p><p>The front door was unlocked, so he slid inside and locked it behind him.</p><p>“David?” he called out.</p><p>“In the kitchen!”</p><p>Patrick shrugged off his jacket and scarf and hung them up behind the register. He set his backpack down on the ground and took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves.</p><p>Then, he walked through the doorway into the kitchen.</p><p>David was at the counter, stirring something in a large bowl. He was wearing only a simple white tee shirt and a pair of soft looking joggers. Patrick staggered back a step, his breath catching in his throat. He hadn’t been expecting to see… <em>arms</em>.</p><p>Long, tan, and very well-defined arms, his biceps flexing as he stirred.</p><p>Patrick choked back a whimper.</p><p>David glanced up and grinned. “Good morning!”</p><p>“Um, hi. You’re very chipper this morning.”</p><p>David’s face scrunched in on itself. “Chipper? Did you age overnight? Are you elderly now?”</p><p>“I’m sleepy.”</p><p>David snorted. “There’s coffee in the coffee maker.”</p><p>“Bless you,” Patrick breathed, heading toward it. He poured himself a cup, took a sip, and grimaced. “God, I hate coffee.”</p><p>David laughed. “You’ll have to wait for the water to heat for tea. I put the kettle on a couple minutes ago. You’re here earlier than I expected.”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t get much sleep.”</p><p>David paused his stirring and turned. “Oh, really? Why’s that?”</p><p>Patrick caught David’s smirk hidden behind the innocent delivery of the question and he narrowed his eyes. “David.”</p><p>David bit his lip and turned back to the bowl, starting to stir again. “Yes?”</p><p>It was obvious he was holding back a laugh.</p><p>Patrick set his coffee mug down and glared. “You’re evil.”</p><p>David’s laugh burst out of him and he glanced back at Patrick, his eyes bright. “I’m sorry you didn’t get much sleep. For what it’s worth, I didn’t either.”</p><p>“You look far more awake than I feel.”</p><p>“I have had <em>so</em> much coffee, you have no idea. I’m pretty sure my heart may explode at any moment.”</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t know that kind of first-aid.”</p><p>David giggled. “What kind of first-aid do you know?”</p><p>“Whatever the Boy Scouts taught me. It’s been a while, but I’m pretty sure we never covered exploding hearts.”</p><p>“Good to know,” David said, nodding over the bowl.</p><p>Patrick moved in a little closer to examine what David was working on. “What flavor are you making today?”</p><p>“Carrot Cake. I had some carrots I needed to either use or toss.”</p><p>“I’ve never tried a carrot cake muffin before.”</p><p>David shrugged. “Neither have I, but I’m sure it will be fine.” He pointed to another bowl to his right. “Cream cheese frosting. Put enough of that on, people will eat anything.”</p><p>“Yum! Can I try?”</p><p>“Sure, grab a spoon.”</p><p>Patrick made his way over to the bowl and dipped a spoon in before bringing it to his mouth, letting the flavor of the frosting wash over his tongue. “God,” he moaned. “Is there anything you can’t cook?”</p><p>“Adelina’s enchiladas,” David answered quickly, then laughed.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>David stopped stirring and turned. “The first time I tried to cook with my mom. It was right after we’d moved to Schitt’s Creek, and Mom tried to convince all of us that my nanny Adelina’s enchilada recipe was actually hers. She somehow got a friend to let us use their kitchen and she and I struggled our way through the handwritten recipe. It didn’t end well.”</p><p>Patrick smiled, trying to picture it. “You’ve never tried to make it again?”</p><p>David shook his head. “I don’t have the recipe. I assume my mom still has it tucked away somewhere. I’m sure I can make normal enchiladas, but I’d want to follow that recipe to get it exactly right. The way Adelina used to.” He shrugged. “Anyway, that was my first attempt at setting foot in a kitchen and I was a complete mess.”</p><p>“And from that, to this.” Patrick gestured around them at the kitchen.</p><p>David nodded. “Well, when I put my mind to something….”</p><p>“Clearly.”</p><p>David stopped stirring and raked his eyes across Patrick, like he was finally seeing him.</p><p>“You look very nice this morning.”</p><p>Patrick flushed. Under that dark gaze he felt stripped bare. “I may have… um… been motivated.”</p><p>David shot him a soft smile. “Hey, let me put these in the oven and then we can talk about the book.”</p><p>Patrick froze. “Oh, um. We don’t have to.”</p><p>“Oh, we definitely do.”</p><p>Patrick’s heart went on a wild, thumping ride inside his chest. “Okay, uh… I’ll just get out of your way, then.” He looked around and started to panic.</p><p>David laid a hand on his shoulder, the pressure soft, but grounding. “Hey. I have the computer started in the office. Do you think you can look over the numbers for the store? I have the accounting program up and ready for you.”</p><p>Patrick nodded, relief rushing through him. “Numbers I can do.”</p><p>“I figured.” David watched him a second, his eyes searching, but then he smiled. “It will take me like another half hour to get the muffins ready. I’ll bring you in some tea once the water heats up.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you,” Patrick whispered.</p><p>David squeezed his shoulder once, the contact causing Patrick’s brain to white out for a second. Then he let his hand drop back to the counter. “Go see how badly I’ve messed up the books and fix it for me?”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “I’m sure you did just fine.”</p><p>Snorting, David shook his head, turning back to the bowl in front of him. “Honey, I’m good in the kitchen. I’m not good with numbers. You’ll see.”</p><p>Patrick watched him stir the batter for a second longer, his heart still racing, then he took a deep breath and headed back toward the office to settle in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Got Myself A Numbers Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, I brought you tea,” David said, breaking Patrick’s concentration. Setting the mug on the desk next to Patrick, he grimaced, gesturing toward the computer. “How bad is it?”</p><p>“Um… well….”</p><p>David snorted. “See, I told you! I’m awful with numbers.”</p><p>“Well, fortunately for you, I’m not.”</p><p>“Got myself a numbers guy, did I?”</p><p>David’s tone was teasing, but there was something hiding underneath it that caused Patrick to glance up at him, his heart jumping into the familiar, racing rhythm.</p><p>“Oh, I’m definitely a numbers guy.”</p><p>David watched him a second before smiling softly. “I gotta get back to the muffins. I’ll come back in a few, okay? Then we can talk.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Okay. I’ll do what I can to save you from financial ruin.” He realized what he said the second it was out of his mouth and he quickly backtracked. “I mean… um… that probably wasn’t the best joke… to say to you… because of before….”</p><p>David laughed and waved his hand. “It’s fine. I appreciate the help. Financial ruin once in a lifetime is more than enough. I don’t need to go through it again, so thank you for saving me.”</p><p>Patrick’s face burned. “I’m sorry. Bad joke.”</p><p>David shook his head. “Patrick, it’s fine. I’m not some delicate flower, I promise. Drink your tea and wake up. We have a lot to discuss.”</p><p>Patrick swallowed hard and nodded, whispering, “Okay.”</p><p>Then David was gone, back out into the kitchen. Patrick buried his face in his hands for a moment before taking a sip of tea and immersing himself back in the numbers. He was so singularly focused on the math that he didn’t even notice David had come back until the smell of freshly baked muffins invaded his senses. He glanced up to find David watching him, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Hi. I brought you a taste test.”</p><p>Patrick blinked and stared down at the muffin. “Have you tried one?”</p><p>“Nope. I am giving you first dibs.”</p><p>“Should I be scared or flattered?”</p><p>David laughed. “I guess that remains to be seen. I put lots of frosting on it, though, just in case.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and picked it up, taking a big whiff of the sugary goodness. “It smells amazing.”</p><p>“Well, even my duds smell good. Unless I burn them. Haven’t done that in a while, though.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s not a dud.” Patrick broke a piece off the top and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly. He wasn’t normally a fan of carrot cake, but this tasted slightly different than what he expected and was so moist that Patrick wanted to devour the whole thing immediately. He kept chewing to sort out the flavor.</p><p>“You put hazelnut in this, didn’t you?”</p><p>David’s eyes lit up. “Dang, Patrick. You’re like a bloodhound for secret ingredients.”</p><p>“Am I right?”</p><p>“You are, and it’s very impressive. How does it taste?”</p><p>Without thinking, Patrick broke off another piece and held it out for David.</p><p>David’s eyes went round and he blinked a couple of times before leaning forward and gently removing the bite from Patrick’s fingers with his mouth. Patrick could have sworn he felt a lingering flick of David’s tongue, hot and wet against his index finger. It shot a jolt of lust through his body so fast and so hard that it nearly made him fall off his chair.</p><p>He couldn’t help the reflexive gasp that burst from his mouth anymore than he could help breathing.</p><p>David’s eyes darkened and he chewed slowly, watching Patrick’s face. “Patrick?”</p><p>His voice was smooth like butter, and Patrick shivered in response.</p><p>“Yes?” he whispered.</p><p>“We’re gonna need to talk about that book now.”</p><p>Patrick nodded and slowly pulled his hand back, lifting it to his mouth to suck the remaining frosting off his fingers.</p><p>David drew in a sharp breath, his eyes going even darker than they were before. “Yeah… we definitely need to talk,” he growled.</p><p>“What about the muffins?” Patrick asked, trying to keep his voice even.</p><p>“They’re cooling. <em>We’re</em> not,” David answered, holding out his hand. “C’mon.”</p><p>Patrick took it and let David haul him to his feet and pull him out of the office and into the kitchen.</p><p>“We’re definitely getting a couch put in there,” David muttered. “You’re right about the one in the back of the store. It’s way too uncomfortable.”</p><p>Patrick snorted out a broken laugh. “Um, okay? We need a comfortable couch for this conversation?” His voice went pretty high pitched at the end of the question, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>“It would have been a better choice than what I have in mind, yeah.”</p><p>Patrick’s steps faltered. “What? What do you have in mind?” he squeaked.</p><p>David laughed and stopped in front of one of the empty counters, patting the top of it with his hand. “Here, sit.”</p><p>Patrick cocked his head to study him. “You sure? You want me to <em>sit</em> on your kitchen counter?”</p><p>David nodded. “I don’t cook on this one, and there’s no where else to sit besides that couch, and… no.”</p><p>“See, I think this is just proving my argument about the store not being inviting enough for customers to—”</p><p>“Shut up,” David interrupted, but the gleeful expression in his eyes didn’t add much heat behind his words.</p><p>Patrick chuckled and hoisted himself up onto the counter, his feet dangling and not touching the floor. David stared at him a second and then hopped up next to him.</p><p>“Okay, first question. How do you know so much about romance novels?”</p><p>“What’s your second question?”</p><p>“Patrick, you promised me you’d answer!”</p><p>“And I will, I just want to know what your second question is to see if I can consolidate.”</p><p>“Okay. Why did you make me read that particular novel?”</p><p>Patrick laughed and tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. “Okay, I <em>can</em> answer both your questions at once, but you have to promise not to make fun of me.”</p><p>“Okay? Can I say I’ll try my best? I mean, usually if something is prefaced with that statement, it’s pretty easy to make fun of whatever follows.”</p><p>Patrick rolled his eyes and laughed again, rubbing his face with his hands. “Okay, I know so much about romance novels because I write them, and it pays to know the market. I chose that <em>particular</em> book for you to read because I wrote it.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Patrick laughed again and slowly turned his head to watch David, afraid of what he’d find.</p><p>David sat there, mouth open, staring at Patrick like he had three heads. “Patrick. What?” he repeated.</p><p>“The book. I wrote it. Nicolette Brasseur is me.”</p><p>“What?” David asked again. “How… <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Brasseur is French for Brewer, David. Honestly, I’m surprised you hadn’t worked that out, yet.”</p><p>“Holy shit!” David hopped off the counter and moved to stand in front of Patrick, his mouth still open and his eyes vaguely wild. “You wrote that book? Seriously? Or, are you just fucking with me?”</p><p>“I’m not fucking with you. I’ve written six novels so far, and I’m three-quarters finished with my seventh, but I’m having a little bit of trouble feeling motivated enough to finish it. The one you read hit the best seller list, which is probably why you actually had it stocked.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” David breathed, staring at him like he was a unicorn. “You seriously <em>wrote</em> that?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. His face was probably bright red. His cheeks had never been so hot in his entire life.</p><p>“Patrick, that book got me off three separate times.”</p><p>Patrick scrunched his eyes shut and tilted his head back. “God. Don’t remind me. To be perfectly honest, that’s part of the reason I didn’t get any sleep last night.”</p><p>The air around him changed—sparking with a weird electricity—and Patrick opened his eyes, confused.</p><p>David stood directly in front of him, close enough to touch. So close that Patrick could feel the heat pouring off him as he just stared with eyes so dark they were almost black. His chest heaved with shallow breaths, and his mouth hung slightly open. It was the sexiest goddamn thing Patrick had ever seen.</p><p>He swallowed and attempted a small smile. “So, yeah. Now you know my big secret. Only a few people do, so please keep it to yourself?”</p><p>David nodded and closed his eyes briefly before clearing his throat. When he spoke, his voice was deep… gravelly. “Patrick, your writing is really fucking beautiful.”</p><p>Patrick flushed hotter. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p>David moved forward a little, his stomach bumping against Patrick’s knees. Patrick let out a small noise before he could stop himself, and then David crowded forward. Patrick’s legs fell open and David took the opportunity to stand between them, leaning into the counter while their upper bodies were almost, but not quite, touching.</p><p>David’s face was <em>right there</em>, and Patrick was having a very hard time controlling his breathing.</p><p>“Patrick?” David whispered.</p><p>“Y-Yes?” he breathed back.</p><p>“I really want to kiss you. Can I please kiss you?”</p><p>Patrick nodded and opened his mouth to say yes, but before he could say a word, David’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck and then his mouth was on his, soft and tentative. Patrick whimpered against his lips and reached up to cup David’s jaw with both of his hands, tilting David’s head slightly for a better angle.</p><p>David purred into his mouth and the kiss evolved from chaste and sweet into something much more hot and insistent, all teeth and tongue and whispered moans. Patrick couldn’t do anything but hang on and try not to burn up from the inside out.</p><p>He wrapped his legs around the back of David’s thighs and pulled him forward until their bodies were pressed together, all heat and hard muscle. Patrick nearly died. The joggers were doing nothing to hide how into the kiss David was, and the feel of him, hard and hot against Patrick’s stomach nearly was his undoing. He squeezed harder, pulling David in closer.</p><p>David whined and pulled back slightly, whimpering against Patrick’s mouth. “Patrick, if you do that again, I’m going to have to do very bad things to you in my kitchen, and I think maybe we should take this a little slower?” He made another small noise and shook his head. “I can’t believe I just said that. Who am I?”</p><p>Patrick stared at him, trying to focus on something other than the raging desire roaring through his body. He was pretty sure he’d forgotten how to speak. All he managed was a confused, “Huh?”</p><p>David watched him, worry etched all over his face. “Oh god. I pushed you too far, too fast, didn’t I? I’m a menace. I’m so sorry. You’re just <em>really</em> sexy normally, and then I find out you wrote that fucking book, and how the fuck am I supposed to not kiss you? It’s all I could dream about last night, and then you had to go and be even <em>sexier</em>, and I don’t think I could have stopped kissing you if you paid me a million—umph!”</p><p>Patrick stopped David’s tirade by grabbing the back of his head and slamming their lips together again.</p><p>David made the most delicious sound—a soft sigh, followed by a low moan—and Patrick was lost.</p><p>He was done for.</p><p>Completely, totally fucked.</p><p>Kissing David was the best thing he’d ever felt, and he didn’t want to stop. He barely managed to pull away long enough to ask, “Do we have to open the store? Can’t we just stay back here, kissing?”</p><p>David chuckled against his skin, peppering Patrick’s jawline with tiny, light kisses. “The locals need their muffins, or they’ll revolt. Also, I don’t think we’d be able to eat three dozen all by ourselves.”</p><p>Patrick sighed and leaned back to study David. He was inhumanly beautiful—all swollen, pink lips and dark, hooded eyes.</p><p>“You are the sexiest fucking thing I have <em>ever</em> seen,” Patrick breathed.</p><p>David flushed. “Um, right back at you.”</p><p>“We have to stop,” Patrick said, trying to calm down before he made some very bad decisions.</p><p>David nodded, his expression sad. “I know. I’m so sorry. I have zero self control.”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking apologize!” Patrick breathed out, aghast. “I loved every <em>second</em> of that. I want to do it again, preferably soon. Whenever we have more time and I’m not sitting on a kitchen counter.”</p><p>David’s eyes flashed. “Where would you <em>like</em> to be sitting?”</p><p>Patrick bit his lip, considering. “How comfortable is the couch at your house?”</p><p>David sucked in a breath and closed his eyes briefly. “Patrick, we’ve still got a whole day to get through. Are you trying to kill me?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Patrick admitted, feeling both smug and very turned on.</p><p>David laughed and opened his eyes, leaning forward to kiss Patrick hard before pulling back and stepping away from the counter.</p><p>Patrick let his legs fall back against the cool steel and let out a wounded sigh.</p><p>David grinned and reached out to squeeze Patrick’s knee. “I’m going to do so many bad things to you tonight, Ms. Brasseur. So, so many. You have no idea.”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath and whimpered, “Fuck.”</p><p>David nodded, then patted Patrick’s knee. “Now, pull yourself together. Morning rush is almost here.”</p><p>With that, he turned and headed into the front of the store.</p><p>Patrick fell back onto the counter and stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>He was so, so fucked, yeah, but he’d never been happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You’re A Monster!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick could hear people talking in the store, but he didn’t trust himself to go out there. There wasn’t any way he could be around David and not give them both away. It was incredibly frustrating because he’d had every intention of helping David with the morning rush. That was the entire reason he’d come in early to begin with—but now all he wanted to do was push David down on the counter and… do things to him.</p><p>He was one-hundred percent certain those things would be written all over his face if he walked out there and saw David in that tee shirt and those joggers again.</p><p>He groaned and tried to focus on the small computer screen in front of him. He’d decided to read through the store’s inventory and order more books he thought they might need. He really should be writing, but his laptop was buried in his backpack on the floor behind the register... right next to David. So, he definitely wasn’t going to be working on his manuscript any time soon.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>David’s soft voice to his left made him jump and let out a quiet yelp.</p><p>David laughed and set down Patrick’s backpack next to his feet. “Sorry. I thought you could use this. I didn’t figure you’d come out to get it since you’ve been avoiding me.”</p><p>David’s tone was teasing, but there was an underlying hesitance behind his words that pulled Patrick out of his panic.</p><p>“No!” he cried. “I’m not avoiding you!”</p><p>David raised an eyebrow, clearing not buying it.</p><p>Patrick sighed. “Okay, I am.” When David’s other eyebrow rose, he quickly added, “But not for the reason you think! I’m avoiding you because I don’t want to lay you out on the counter and get my mouth on you in front of all your customers. It might be bad for business.”</p><p>David’s mouth dropped open and he huffed out a laugh. “Um. Probably wouldn’t meet health code, either.”</p><p>“There is that, too,” Patrick agreed. He took a deep breath and pushed away from the desk, standing and walking the couple of paces to where David stood in the doorway. Then he took David’s face in both his hands and kissed him soundly.</p><p>David made a small noise of surprise and then wound his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, hugging him close. Patrick pulled back a little and smiled. “I’m not avoiding <em>you</em>, I promise. I just don’t trust myself.”</p><p>David nodded and his mouth tried to migrate up one of his cheeks. He took a deep breath and tilted his head, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Okay. Okay. That makes me feel better, thank you. Um, but… after that kiss, I think you should stay back here for a bit. At least until the morning rush goes away completely.”</p><p>“Oh? Why’s that?”</p><p>“Because there’s a very real chance I could lay <em>you</em> out on the counter.”</p><p>Patrick’s body went hot and he leaned in to kiss David again—softer and quicker this time. “You’re a tease.”</p><p>“You started it.” David smiled and nodded at the backpack. “Get to work. Now that I know what your day job is, you’d better believe I’m encouraging it. Three times, Patrick. THREE TIMES.”</p><p>Patrick groaned and stepped away from David. “You’d better get back up front before I try to make it four.”</p><p>David’s eyes flashed and he sucked in a quick breath. “Well, fuck,” he whispered, carefully adjusting himself through his joggers.</p><p>Patrick groaned and stepped forward just as the bell at the counter rang.</p><p>David’s eyes went round and he turned his head that direction. “I, uh… I should go take care of… that.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Might want to put on an apron, though,” he said, pointing to David’s… situation.</p><p>David’s eyes narrowed before he grumbled something and stalked toward the oven, grabbing and apron and tying around his waist.</p><p>“You’re a monster,” he stage-whispered, then walked through the doorway into the main store.</p><p>Patrick laughed and sank back into his chair.</p><p>The morning had gone much better than he’d expected.</p><p>***</p><p>When he fired up his laptop, he had an email waiting for him from his agent.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Hey Patrick-</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Well, that was an unexpected proposal. If you were still in town, I’d take you to coffee and we’d talk about this. I have so many questions.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong><span class="u">So</span> many!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>But, yeah. I think we can make this work. I know some publishing houses that are looking for diverse stories. We could branch out under a different pseud, or you could stick with your normal pseud and we could renegotiate your current contract? Up to you.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Send me the pages once you have them written and I’ll see what I think.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>God, I really do have so many questions. I didn’t see this coming.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Does Rachel know?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>How are things with your parents? Coming back to LA any time soon?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>-Jillian</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Patrick groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Jillian and Rachel had been friendly, but not close enough for Jill to know why Patrick had left LA like he did. He’d told her he wanted to go back home and spend some time with his parents—because they were getting older—and Jill didn’t question it.</p><p>She knew that he’d broken up with Rachel, though.</p><p>Or… well… that she’d broken up with him.</p><p>That they’d broken up with each other?</p><p>He let out a frustrated laugh and picked up his laptop, sinking to the floor and setting it on the ground in front of him.</p><p>Sure, they’d broken up with each other—right after he’d acted like the worst sort of asshole and given her no choice.</p><p>Sighing, he wrote Jill back.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Hi,</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I haven’t thought about the pseud situation yet. Let me noodle on that? </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I don’t have any pages written yet, but I have the loose idea for a story percolating in my brain. I’ll work on it while I finish the current novel. Don’t worry, I’m not letting that fall by the wayside. I’ll have it done by the deadline.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I’m sure you have questions. So do I. I’m still working it all out in my own head. It’s very new, but… it’s right.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>This feels right.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Rachel knows. It’s why we broke up. But, maybe don’t talk to her about it? Just because we ended things doesn’t mean they ended well. I don’t want you to think less of me.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I don’t know if I’m coming back to LA any time soon. I have some things I’ve decided to pursue while I’m here, and it’s looking promising.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Let me know what you find out. Maybe nothing will come of this idea, but I want to write some pages and see if they work. I think they might.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Talk to you soon,</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>PB</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Patrick sent the email and then opened up his manuscript, settling in to write his already negotiated novel. If anything, the words seemed to come a little easier while he sat in the tiny office off David’s kitchen, the smell of carrot cake surrounding him.</p><p>As a matter of fact, it might wind up being his new favorite space to write.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. On the Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We really gotta get a couch back here.”</p><p>Patrick looked up. David stood in the doorway, staring down at him, his mouth pulled to the side in a small, enigmatic smile.</p><p>“We do? Why’s that?”</p><p>“You look very uncomfortable, hunched over on the floor like that. Very cute, sure, but still uncomfortable. Your neck must be killing you.”</p><p>Patrick sat up straight and stretched his neck to both sides. “It is a little,” he admitted.</p><p>David walked into the office and sat on the floor across from Patrick, spreading his legs wide and patting the ground in front of him. “Here, come here.”</p><p>Patrick watched him for a second, considering. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m going to give you a neck massage.”</p><p>Patrick stopped breathing for a second. “You are?”</p><p>David smiled and nodded, patting the ground again. “I am.”</p><p>“What about customers?”</p><p>“Lunch hour,” David said, shrugging. “I can make us something quick to eat after I’m done.”</p><p>Patrick carefully closed his laptop, pushing it out of the way. Then he got on all fours and crawled over to where David was, settling into the space between his legs.</p><p>David hummed and then let out a small laugh. “Okay, I should <em>not</em> have found you crawling across a dirty floor as sexy as I just did.”</p><p>Patrick leaned his head back and smiled. “Glad I could help broaden your horizons. Now, what was this about a neck massage?”</p><p>David sighed, the sound long-suffering, then he gently pushed Patrick’s head forward and placed his hands on both shoulders, digging his thumbs into the space directly below Patrick’s neck.</p><p>Patrick moaned as jolts of electricity danced down his spine and out across his arms, the hair standing on end.</p><p>“Oh, God,” he gasped. “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>David made a small noise behind him, his fingers flexing—digging in harder—before relaxing and continuing to knead. “You’re very tight,” he murmured, punctuating the point with another deep press on a muscle.</p><p>Patrick groaned at let his head fall farther forward. “God, you have magic fingers,” he moaned.</p><p>David paused, then let out a light chuckle. “Full disclosure, what I want to say in response to that is very naughty. You should be proud of me for not just blurting it out.”</p><p>“Well, now you gotta tell me,” Patrick murmured. “Naughty or not. Now you’re just being a tease.”</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea how much of a tease I can be, Patrick,” David responded immediately, then his hands stilled on his shoulders. “Shit. Sorry.”</p><p>Patrick slowly rotated his body until they sat staring at each other—Patrick cross-legged with David’s long legs stretched out alongside him, boxing him in. “David, we spent this morning making out on your kitchen counter, and I’ve spent the better part of the last few hours wondering when we can do it again. I don’t think you need to apologize for sexual innuendos. I’m pretty sure we’re on the same page about all this.”</p><p>David’s pupils dilated and he leaned forward, staring down at Patrick’s lips. “Do you maybe… do you maybe want to do it again right now?”</p><p>Patrick tried his best not to just launch himself forward. “I think I’d be amenable to that.”</p><p>David’s lip quirked. “Oh. <em>Amenable</em>. Sure. You’re definitely a writer. You should meet my mother. She’ll expand your vocabulary to degrees you never knew existed.”</p><p>“Hey, David?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Patrick <em>did</em> launch himself forward then, grabbing David’s face with both hands and kissing him hard while pushing him backward until they both tumbled to the ground.</p><p>David let out a soft, “Oof,” and then he was kissing Patrick back, all soft lips and heat and explosions going off behind Patrick’s eyes.</p><p>Patrick whimpered and shifted his body until he was draped fully across David, the hard planes of his muscles and… other things… causing Patrick’s brain to white out for a minute. It felt so, so very different than being with a woman, and those differences were… perfect.</p><p>It all felt so fucking <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>David felt perfect.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so,” David murmured between kisses, arching up and pressing into Patrick slightly, making them both whine.</p><p>Oh. So he’d apparently said that bit out loud.</p><p>Cool, cool.</p><p>He groaned and buried his face against the side of David’s neck, his cheeks burning.</p><p>David rubbed his hand up and down Patrick’s back. “Hey, it’s okay. I think you feel perfect, too.”</p><p>Patrick pushed his face farther into the juncture between David’s neck and shoulder. “I didn’t know,” he said, his voice muffled. “Not really.”</p><p>David hummed and tightened his arms around Patrick’s back. “You okay? We can stop if you’re overwhelmed.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “No… I’m not freaking out.”</p><p>“You sure about that?” David’s tone was teasing—a bit amused, but still concerned.</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yes. This is not a bad thing. You—you feel really good.”</p><p>“So do you,” David purred, squeezing him tight again. “But, it’s okay to feel overwhelmed, especially since you’re not used to… um… being with a guy? Maybe I’m wrong, tell me if I am, but it seems like you might be a little… um… new? At this?”</p><p>“Oh god. Am I that bad at it?” Patrick asked, trying to pull back.</p><p>David’s arms tightened. “Hardly,” he protested, his voice rough. “The exact opposite. You’re a fucking natural. I’m lying on a dirty floor, Patrick. <em>A dirty floor</em>. Because your kisses scrambled my brain and my sense of propriety so much that I lost track of where I was.”</p><p>“Sorry, do you want to get up?” Patrick asked, trying to roll off him.</p><p>David shook his head and didn’t let go of his hold. “No. Stay.”</p><p>“Mmm, why?” Patrick asked, smiling against the skin underneath David’s ear.</p><p>“Godammit, Patrick,” David growled. “Would you fucking <em>kiss</em> me?”</p><p>Patrick didn’t argue.</p><p>***</p><p>A loud ringing blared from the general area of the kitchen and Patrick slowly pulled himself away from David’s lips and the haze of lust surrounding his brain.</p><p>“Wha? Wha’s that?” he slurred.</p><p>“Alarm” David answered, his tone annoyed. “I have to open the store again. Lunch hour is up.”</p><p>“But, you didn’t eat,” Patrick protested. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Neither did you,” David said, kissing Patrick softly before pushing at his shoulders. “Here, get up. I gotta try and make myself presentable.”</p><p>Patrick stared at him, all swollen lips and mussed up, dark hair. It stuck up in messy tufts and curls—definitely a tattered shell of the smooth, coiffed style from earlier in the day.</p><p>“Um. I may have messed up your hair.”</p><p>David’s eyes went round. “Oh god, how bad is it?”</p><p>Patrick bit his lip. “You look like you’ve had some really good sex. Which… I wish that were actually the case, believe me.”</p><p>David groaned but kissed him again. “Close enough. Best make-out session in a long while. Maybe ever. Fuck.” He reached up to touch his head. “I gotta try to fix this.”</p><p>Patrick rolled off him and stood, holding out his hand.</p><p>David stared up at him, his eyes darkening even more. “God, you’re hot,” David whispered. “You look just as debauched as I feel.”</p><p>Patrick motioned with his hand again. “C’mon, get up and fix yourself. I’ll turn off the alarm.”</p><p>David nodded and grabbed his hand, letting himself be hauled up off the ground. As he turned around, Patrick brushed the dust off the back of his tee shirt and hesitated a second before brushing off the joggers covering David’s ass.</p><p>The touch of his hand against the firm muscle under the soft fabric made them both gasp and freeze. David turned slowly around and shook his head. “I’ll brush myself off in the bathroom. You touch my ass again and I won’t be opening the store any time soon.”</p><p>Patrick swallowed hard and nodded. “Noted.”</p><p>David closed his eyes briefly and reached forward to haul Patrick back against him, kissing him hard before letting go and stepping away. “Go turn off the alarm. I’m gonna go get cleaned up.”</p><p>With that, he turned and fled toward the bathroom.</p><p>Patrick followed the noise to the counter and found David’s phone laying next to the stove. He swiped the alarm off and leaned against the cold steel, scrunching his eyes shut and running his hand through his hair.</p><p>He was so turned on he thought he might die.</p><p>He’d never been so turned on in his life, and it was just from making out, not even from actual sex.</p><p>Kissing David on the dirty floor in a tiny, closet of an office was better than any full-on sex he’d had in far more impressive venues.</p><p>He couldn’t even <em>begin</em> to imagine what sex with David might be like.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>It would kill him.</p><p>“Hey, how do I look?”</p><p>Patrick opened his eyes to find David standing in front of him, a little rumpled but not as obviously fucked out as he’d been before.</p><p>And he was back to wearing the apron.</p><p>Patrick smirked and pointed toward it. “Planning on doing some more baking?” he teased.</p><p>David’s eyes narrowed. “There’s a very good chance I’m going to stay stupid hard for the rest of the work day, and these pants are the worst choice I could have made for that kind of situation.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. I’m pretty partial to them. Situation, and all.”</p><p>David sighed and moved closer, boxing Patrick up against the counter. “I’m pretty partial to your jeans. You have no idea how delicious you look in them.”</p><p>“They’re just basic jeans, David.”</p><p>“Mmm. Then it must be the body filling them out that’s impressive.”</p><p>Patrick flushed hot. He’d never been that proud of his body. He was short, a little soft around the middle, and not as toned as he’d have liked. Rachel hadn’t minded, but he was beginning to realize he hadn’t much cared what she thought. He definitely cared what David thought.</p><p>“Um… I should probably work out more,” he muttered, embarrassed.</p><p>David shook his head. “Lies. You’re gorgeous. If you only knew the thoughts I’ve had about your thighs the last couple days.”</p><p>“You’ve thought about my <em>thighs</em>? Why?”</p><p>David grinned and leaned forward until his lips hovered over Patrick’s. “Oh, honey. I can’t wait to show you everything I can do with those thighs.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Patrick whispered, and then they were kissing again.</p><p>A sharp rapping at the front door broke them both apart, panting.</p><p>David stared at him, his eyes wide, and re-adjusted the apron around his waist. “You’re so fucking dangerous. You have no idea.”</p><p>Patrick blinked and tried to get his brain back online. “Food. We need food.”</p><p>David frowned. “I don’t have time to cook.”</p><p>“I know. I’ll go get us something. I’ll walk over to the diner. What do you want?”</p><p>“Cheeseburger and fries, please.”</p><p>Patrick nodded and pushed off the counter, kissing David quickly before ducking under his arms and walking away from him. “Go on, David. We’ve got customers waiting.”</p><p>He thought he heard David mutter something about his ass.</p><p>He bit back a smile.</p><p><em>God</em>.</p><p>It had been the most enlightening few days of his entire life, and he couldn’t wait to see how much more he was going to learn about himself.</p><p>Especially since David was his teacher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Is He Cute?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Patrick a few minutes to compose himself, but he finally felt calm enough to leave the kitchen and head out into the main part of the store.</p><p>David stood behind the counter, his back to Patrick, talking to a customer who had just bought some muffins.</p><p>When the customer turned to head toward the door, Patrick snuck up behind David and slapped him on the ass. He grinned at David’s shocked expression, then winked as he followed the customer out the door. Once he was outside, he broke out in giggles.</p><p>God, it was turning into the best day <em>ever</em>.</p><p>Making his way across the street to the diner, he pushed his way inside and stared around. Nothing had changed in there, at least. Not like the bookstore. It still had the slightly run-down 50’s feel, complete with the jukebox in the corner and the smell of slightly stale fryer grease in the air.</p><p>“Brewer? Is that you?”</p><p>Patrick turned to find Matt Miller grinning at him.</p><p>“Matty?”</p><p>“Dude! What are you doing here? Are you visiting, or back for good?”</p><p>Patrick shrugged, his thoughts flashing back to David and the store. “Not sure. I’m here for a while, anyway.”</p><p>“That’s great, dude! What are you up to? I’m getting ready to head out. Wanna hang out? Catch up?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “I’m ordering to-go, actually. I do want to catch up, though. Another time?”</p><p>Matt nodded. “We’ve got a pick up hockey game going this Saturday at the rink. Wanna join? Or has life in LA made you forget how to skate?”</p><p>Patrick narrowed his eyes. “I can still skate circles around you, Miller.”</p><p>Matt laughed. “See you there, dude. Game starts at noon.”</p><p>“I’ll be there,” Patrick said. “It’s great to see you.”</p><p>“You too, Brewer.”</p><p>“You say that now, but wait ‘til I kick your ass this weekend.”</p><p>Matt laughed and clapped Patrick on the back. “Bullshit. I bet California made you soft. Later, Brewer.” With a smile and a salute, Matt headed out the door.</p><p>Patrick snorted and walked to the counter, ordering their lunch. While he waited, he pulled out his phone and checked his emails.</p><p>Jillian had written him back.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Pat-</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I talked to the editors at a few houses and they all seem interested. We also can renegotiate your current contract if you want to do that instead. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Once you get some pages written we can set up a Zoom to discuss options. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Now on to more important matters…</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong><em>What</em> feels right, exactly? Does that mean you’re seeing someone? Dish, Brewer! I can’t believe you’ve kept this from me! I thought we were friends!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Is he cute? (Imagine me winking at you lewdly, b/c I totally am).</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I’m happy for you. I know it couldn’t have been easy—with Rachel, and everything else. I haven’t run into her lately, but I’ll take whatever she says with a grain of salt. I’m sure she’s upset… but Pat? You did the right thing.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Now, get me the freaking pages! I want to read them!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>But also, don’t stop with the actual book. You’re still on deadline. Don’t make me fly to Canada in the winter. I’d never survive.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Talk to you later,</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Jill</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Patrick snorted and closed out his email, his mind lost in the possibilities of a new storyline.</p><p>“Hey, order up,” came a voice from behind him.</p><p>Patrick grabbed the food, thanked the waitress, and headed back to the store. It was freezing outside and he just wanted to get back to where David was. Honestly, that would probably warm him up faster than any furnace could.</p><p>Pushing back into the store, he looked around for David. He wasn’t behind the counter, and there weren’t any customers around that Patrick could see.</p><p>“David?” he yelled.</p><p>“I’m in the back corner,” David called back.</p><p>Patrick snorted. “Why? You hate it back there.”</p><p>He headed to the back and watched as David stared at the shelves of romance novels.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>David turned and blushed slightly. “Looking for more of your books?”</p><p>Patrick laughed, delighted. “My mom has all of them… you don’t. They’re on order, though. In the meantime, I’ll bring you one from her collection tomorrow.”</p><p>David grinned a little lopsidedly. “I can’t believe I’m actually excited to read these things. I thought I was cured.”</p><p>“Cured? Of what?”</p><p>“Being a hopeless romantic.” He sighed and glanced at the bag. “Is that lunch?”</p><p>“It is. Wanna eat here or in the kitchen?”</p><p>David plopped down on the couch and grimaced. “Here. But you’re right. This couch is awful.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “But, it fits the aesthetic of the store, David.”</p><p>David scowled. “Okay, I can’t handle your teasing on an empty stomach. Gimme.”</p><p>Patrick handed him the bag and sat down. “One of the burgers is mine. I figured we could share the fries. They always serve too many anyway.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” David said, his mouth already full of a couple fries. “I’m starving.”</p><p>“Worked up an appetite, did you?” Patrick teased.</p><p>David’s eyes went dark. “Oh, you have no idea the appetite I’ve worked up,” he purred, his voice low and smooth.</p><p>Patrick swallowed and leaned forward, unable to stop himself.</p><p>David’s smile was more than a little feral, but he shook his head and waved his finger. “Nuh uh. First we eat. Then, if you’re really lucky and there aren’t any customers, I’ll thank you for buying me lunch.”</p><p>“How are you planning on thanking me?” Patrick whispered.</p><p>David just popped another fry in his mouth and smiled.</p><p>Patrick swallowed, suddenly not very hungry anymore.</p><p>Not for burgers, anyway.</p><p>***</p><p>They managed to make it through lunch before the bell above the door tinkled. David sighed and stood up, smoothing down his apron. “I’ll get that. You finish your food.”</p><p>Patrick glanced down at his half eaten burger. “I’ll try.”</p><p>“What happened to your appetite?” David asked, smirking.</p><p>“Oh, you experienced my appetite back in the office, David.”</p><p>David’s eyes darkened and he sucked in a breath.</p><p>A thrill shot through Patrick. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but whatever it was, he was running with it. “Now, go help the customer. You don’t want to keep them waiting, do you?”</p><p>“Screw the customer,” David muttered.</p><p>Patrick let his mouth fall open in mock outrage. “David! And that attitude is why I’m going to handle the business and you’re going to stay in the kitchen in your pretty, pretty apron.”</p><p>David scowled and held up a finger. “Okay. Enough of you.” He turned and headed up front.</p><p>Patrick giggled and leaned back on the couch before wincing and sitting forward again. The couch was <em>horrible</em>. He stared at the burger, then put it back in the bag. He really wasn’t going to be able to eat any time soon.</p><p>He was just about ready to head back to the office when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he glanced at the screen, then quickly looked around before answering.</p><p>“Hi, Mom.”</p><p>“Hey, sweetie. Still at the store? Everything working out okay?”</p><p>“Yep. I did some ordering earlier, and I’ve been working on the novel since. We just took a little break for lunch. I ran into Matty Miller at the diner. I think I’m gonna meet up with the guys this weekend.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s great, honey! It will be good for you to see your friends again. Are you going to be home in time for dinner tonight? I was thinking of making something light, but if you’re hungry, I can run to the store and get a pot roast.”</p><p>“No… no, don’t do that. Um… I’m not sure when I’ll be home tonight. It might be after dinner.”</p><p>“Oh. Late night at the store?”</p><p>“Um… I guess, yeah.”</p><p>“You okay, Patty? Your voice went all funny.”</p><p>David came around the corner and Patrick held a finger up to his lips, pointing to the phone. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… don’t worry about me tonight. Can I have a rain-check on the pot roast?”</p><p>“Of course, honey. I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p>“’Kay. Bye.” He hung up and watched David, who looked very pleased all of the sudden. “What’s that look for? What are you thinking?”</p><p>David grinned and advanced on Patrick until he stood directly in front of him. “Planning on staying out late, huh?”</p><p>Patrick flushed. “I mean… I didn’t think… I can go home if you’d rather not hang out with me tonight.”</p><p>David shook his head and laughed. “Oh, I want to <em>hang out</em> with you tonight, Patrick, but I’m a little concerned about getting you home before curfew. Will your mom call my parents?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Patrick murmured, reaching up to thread his fingers through David’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss.</p><p>David’s laugh died on a whimper and then they didn’t talk for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I Think I Know What I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick looked around, still unsure how this was his life or how any of the past few days had even happened.</p><p>Completely and utterly amazed he was standing in David’s living room.</p><p>They'd rushed through closing down the bookstore, Patrick jumping in to help, in order to get back to David's house quicker. Patrick wasn't entirely sure why David had been in such a hurry, but he knew why <em>he</em> was. He wanted to be alone with David in a setting that wasn't full of uncomfortable couches and dirty floors.</p><p>David's house was anything <em>but</em> those things. It was cute and cozy—an odd mixture of modern and timeless classic. It had a completely different vibe than the store, so Patrick was more than a little confused by the dichotomy. </p><p>"What's that look for?" David asked.</p><p>“I didn’t picture you for a Craftsman type of person,” he admitted, smiling as he spun around to study the space around him.</p><p>“Oh, really? What kind of person do you think I am?”</p><p>“The new, shiny condo and modern furniture kind.”</p><p>David shrugged. “Maybe once upon a time, but I’m not the same person I used to be.” He looked around. “I like this house.”</p><p>“So do I. It’s very cute. It’s just warmer than I expected.”</p><p>“Warmer?”</p><p>“Well, the bookstore is very monochromatic and modern. And cold. This isn’t.”</p><p>David pursed his lips. “Hmm. Well, I guess you have a point. Maybe what I want in the aesthetics for a business is more in line with how I used to want my house. Now I just want to be someplace that’s comfortable and feels like home. Somewhere I can make myself pancakes and watch horrible reality television in my boxers.”</p><p>“Um, I can get behind that. Where do I sign up?” Patrick asked.</p><p>David grinned and grabbed the lapels of Patrick’s jacket to tug him forward a little. “I think your name is already at the top of the list.”</p><p>“Is it?” Patrick breathed. “That’s good to know.”</p><p>David watched him a second, his smile small but thoughtful. “What do you want tonight, Patrick?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“What do you want to do? You’re in the driver’s seat. I’ll go wherever you want.”</p><p>Patrick blinked, his heart beating like a rabbit’s behind his chest.</p><p>He had just been given a world of options and he was <em>terrified</em>.</p><p>And excited.</p><p>Terrifyingly excited.</p><p>Excitedly terrified?</p><p>He needed to stop thinking in adverbs.</p><p>“Um… I’m not sure. I just… can we kiss some more and see what happens?”</p><p>David’s smile was soft and indulgent and he tugged on Patrick’s lapels again.</p><p>“Absolutely. Why don’t you take off your coat and come sit with me on the couch?”</p><p>Patrick nodded and kept nodding as he removed his coat and stared around for a place to put it—his mind a chaotic jumble of thoughts. He needed to stop nodding. He froze and tried not to whimper.</p><p>David gently removed the coat from his hands and turned to hang it in a closet by the front door. Then, he moved past Patrick, trailing his finger across his arm as he did, and motioned for him to follow.</p><p>“Come sit. This couch is much more comfortable than the one in the store.”</p><p>Patrick swallowed and nodded again, the skin on his arm buzzing with electrical aftershocks. Again with the nodding. <em>Fuck</em>. Clearing his throat, he followed David to the couch.</p><p>Once he sat down, he turned to David and drew in a long breath. He was here, so he may as well be honest.</p><p>“I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p><p>David’s eyebrows drew together and he looked a little taken aback.</p><p>And disappointed?</p><p>Why would he look disappoint—oh!</p><p>“NO!” Patrick shouted, making David jump a little. “That’s not—I didn’t mean with <em>you</em>. I know what I’m doing with you. I just don’t know what I’m doing… in general.”</p><p>David’s eyebrows scrunched together even more, but some of the worry lines on his forehead smoothed out.</p><p>“Okay? Wanna expand on that?”</p><p>Patrick laughed uneasily and ran his hand through his hair to the back of his neck. The skin there was burning. He must be bright red. “Um. I’m… not exactly experienced with any of this, as you might have guessed. This is all new to me. It’s <em>right</em>… it’s never felt so right… but it’s new. I feel like I’m way out of my depth here.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “Because you’re <em>you</em>, and you’re gorgeous and beautiful and sexy, and you know what you’re doing, obviously. You know who you are.”</p><p>“You don’t know who you are?”</p><p>Patrick paused. “Um… I think I’m finally figuring that out. A little late in life, though,” he added, laughing bitterly.</p><p>“Hey. Stop that. Come here,” David said, tugging on Patrick’s arm until he fell across David’s chest, pushing him backward onto the cushions.</p><p>Patrick let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and sighed, stretching out and tucking his head into the hollow between David’s arm and his chest.</p><p>David reached up and ran his fingers through Patrick’s curls, the light touch sending zings of pleasure down Patrick’s body. He sighed and snuggled in more.</p><p>“I’m sorry. That was a little heavy for what you probably intended to be a make-out session.”</p><p>David hummed, the sound reverberating against Patrick’s cheek. “Patrick, you can say whatever you’re thinking. I’ll listen. But, for what it’s worth, there aren’t any rules or timelines to figuring out what you want in life. Everybody’s story is different. Just because I knew my sexuality early on, that doesn’t mean I knew who the fuck I was as a person. It took me over thirty years and losing all my money to do that. And honestly, I’m still not entirely sure. I just think I’m closer than I was before.” He squeezed Patrick tighter. “And… as far as being inexperienced… um, did you forget that I was so into what we were doing in the store that I actually rolled around on a dirty floor? That’s not inexperience, honey. That’s someone being so fucking hot I forgot where I was.”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath and pushed himself up to stare down at David. “Yeah?”</p><p>David nodded. “Fuck, yeah.”</p><p>Patrick let himself relax into the moment, bolstered by the dark brown eyes focused on him. “Do you think I could make you forget where you are right now?”</p><p>David smiled, biting his lip. “You can <em>try</em>.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and settled himself more fully across David’s body, every point of him pressed against David’s matching points. “Oh, I think I’m gonna succeed.”</p><p>David’s pupils dilated and he managed to whisper, “Fuck,” before Patrick swallowed that exclamation with a kiss.</p><p>Patrick had no idea how long they spent on the couch, making out like horny teenagers, but by the time he broke away and took a breath, he was unbearably turned on and his lips were numb.</p><p>He laughed and kissed the skin under David’s ear, whispering, “You know, this couch <em>is</em> far more comfortable than the one in the store. I’ll give you that.”</p><p>David groaned and shivered underneath him. “That thing should be taken outside and shot.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled and burrowed his face into David’s neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne and the sugar from his early morning baking. “Mmhmm. I told you. You didn’t believe me.”</p><p>“Well, I stand corrected,” David sighed, his voice happy as he squeezed Patrick closer. “You feel good, too,” he whispered.</p><p>Patrick pressed a kiss into David’s shoulder and pushed himself up to stare down at the man under him. David was flushed, hair mussed, staring up at Patrick with bright, shining eyes.</p><p>“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Patrick breathed.</p><p>David tucked his smile into his cheek and reached up to run his hand across Patrick’s cheek. “Right back ‘atcha, handsome,” he murmured.</p><p>Patrick snorted. “You know, I try to be romantic, and—”</p><p>David wrapped his hand around the back of Patrick’s head and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Patrick collapsed back on top of him, his weight pressing David into the couch as he moaned against David’s lips.</p><p>God, kissing him was a revelation. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, and he wanted more of it. Needed more of it. It was becoming as necessary to him as breathing. He pulled back and stared at David, reaching down to run his fingers across the arch of David’s perfect lips.</p><p>“I think I know what I want.”</p><p>David’s eyes went darker. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Where’s your bedroom?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Look At You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David pulled back and stared at him, eyes wide. “Are you sure? We don’t have to. You’re driving all this, remember?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I know, and I’m driving us to the bedroom.”</p><p>David studied his face, chewing on his lip. “You’re <em>sure</em>, sure? I don’t want to rush you.”</p><p>Patrick paused. “Wait. Do <em>you</em> not want to?”</p><p>Fuck. Maybe his hopes for the night were a bust.</p><p>David laughed and scrunched his eyes closed for a second. “Patrick, you have no idea how many times I’ve gotten off thinking about your thighs, specifically, so yes… I definitely want to. I just don’t want… well, I <em>like</em> you… as a person, I mean. I don’t want to mess this up.”</p><p>“You think it would mess things up?”</p><p>David sighed. “Historically, I don’t have the best track record. I tend to be too much for people.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head and leaned forward to kiss David softly. “Well, I think you’re just right. But, if it’s going to stress you out, we can just make out some more… I’m very okay with that. Though, I’m curious how my <em>thighs</em> managed to get you off.”</p><p>David’s eyes flashed and he reached down to grasp them, his fingertips digging in.</p><p>Patrick gasped at the contact, his eyes rolling back in his head. He’d never been so responsive to anyone before. It was mind-blowing but so validating.</p><p>David groaned and lowered his head to Patrick’s shoulder, squeezing Patrick’s thighs again. “God. Just like I imagined. Your muscles are just… holy <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>Patrick whined at the additional contact, his nerves lighting up all the way the top of his spine. “David. You’re not going to mess anything up. I’ve never… <em>Jesus!</em>... I’ve never wanted anyone like this. Ever. I know it’s fast, but at the same time, it’s <em>not</em>? This feels right. I want you. We don’t have to do like… <em>everything</em>… but I do want to do <em>some</em> things tonight.”</p><p>David made a small noise that Patrick felt everywhere, then he squeezed his thighs lightly again before pulling back and staring at Patrick, his dark eyes almost full black. “What <em>do</em> you want to do, Patrick?”</p><p>Patrick’s nerves ratcheted up. Maybe the night wasn’t a bust after all. “I want to do everything, but I’ll take whatever you’re comfortable with.”</p><p>David nodded and stepped back, holding out his hand. “Let’s get to the bedroom, then. I have some ideas I think you’ll like.”</p><p>Patrick swallowed, grabbed David’s hand, and let himself be led.</p><p>***</p><p>David’s bedroom was as rich and warm as the rest of the house, with a giant, four poster bed dominating the interior. Patrick stared at it as his blood dropped from his head down to a more insistent part of his anatomy.</p><p>Oh god, this was really happening.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>This was actually happening.</p><p>David must have seen something in his expression because the look in his eyes switched from intense to understanding in a split-second.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked, his voice quiet and not even a tiny bit judgmental about Patrick’s obvious freak out.</p><p>That made Patrick’s decision even easier.</p><p>He nodded. “Yes! Fuck, yes. Please.”</p><p>David’s eyes regained some of their heat. “Okay. You just looked a little overwhelmed for a second.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Your bed is pretty overwhelming.”</p><p>David’s gaze flashed over to it and he grinned. “Um. Yeah. It was my first indulgence after we got our money back. I spent a few years sleeping on a twin bed with a hard mattress. I may have gone overboard with this, but I have no regrets.”</p><p>Patrick studied it and laughed. “The mattress is comfortable?”</p><p>“Oh my god, yes,” David breathed. “It’s exquisite.”</p><p>Patrick continued to stare at it. “Okay. Then, what ideas did you have in mind for us, David?”</p><p>David’s eyes went molten. “Take off your clothes, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath at the unexpected order, spoken in such a commanding tone that his heart seized in his chest for a second.</p><p>It was now or never.</p><p>Once he took this leap, there was no going back. There was before… and there would be <em>after</em>. No amount of knowing what he wanted could replace the actual act of <em>doing</em> what he wanted. This would change everything.</p><p>He blew out the breath he’d been holding, and with shaking hands, pulled his sweater up and over his head, tossing it on a chair to his left.</p><p>David’s gaze followed the sweater for a split second before it snapped back and focused on Patrick’s chest, intent and burning hotter than before.</p><p>“Goddamn,” he muttered. “You’re hiding a lot under those clothes, aren’t you?”</p><p>“A lot <em>good</em>, or a lot… bad?”</p><p>David snorted, his gaze roaming up and down. “Very, very good.”</p><p>“Well, before I go any further, I think it’s your turn,” Patrick said, trying to not burn up under the heat of David’s gaze.</p><p>David didn’t even hesitate. He just whipped the tee shirt over his head and tossed it in the direction of Patrick’s sweater. He looked physically pained for a second, but then barely shook his head and stood still, letting Patrick stare.</p><p>And Patrick stared.</p><p>And then stared some more.</p><p>David’s body was gorgeous—all lithe, masculine grace—with sculpted pectoral muscles covered in a dusting of dark hair. His joggers rode low on his hips, and that expanse of golden, soft skin made Patrick’s mouth start to water.</p><p>He whimpered—clenching his fist to keep from reaching out to run his hands through all that coarse hair, dying to feel the texture juxtaposed against the heat of David’s skin.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered.</p><p>David’s eyelids fluttered, and he looked up at ceiling as he bit back a pleased smile. “I… um… I eat a lot of muffins. In case you haven’t figured that out.”</p><p>Patrick <em>did</em> step forward then, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and rubbing his cheek against David’s chest, just like he wanted. “You’re gorgeous,” he repeated.</p><p>David’s fingers danced up Patrick’s spine then back down, dipping under the waistband of Patrick’s jeans. “Can these come off?”</p><p>Patrick gasped at the electric jolt the soft caress created. “Yes,” he groaned. “But, only if these come off, too.” He plucked at the fabric of the joggers and tugged lightly.</p><p>David dug his fingertips into Patrick’s skin, the pinprick of pain making Patrick squeak in surprise. Then David’s hands were on his own hips, pushing the joggers off before he began to carefully fold them.</p><p>“One second,” he whispered, his mouth quirking to the side. “I really <em>did</em> try, but this would have bugged me all night.”</p><p>He headed to the chair and picked up both his tee shirt and Patrick’s sweater, folding them and stacking them on top of his joggers.</p><p>“They’d get wrinkled if we left them like that all night,” he explained shrugging slightly.</p><p>Patrick stared at him, blinking, and let out a soft laugh. David stood there, embarrassed and shy, wearing nothing but skin tight, black boxer briefs, and Patrick fell a little bit in love.</p><p>He took a deep breath and unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down his hips and bending down to pick them up before handing them to David. “Here, may as well fold these, too.”</p><p>David laughed and carefully took them from Patrick’s hands, folding them and placing them on the rest of the clothes. Then he turned around and let his gaze roam up and down Patrick’s body.</p><p>“Look at you,” he breathed.</p><p>“Um, look at <em>you</em>,” Patrick countered.</p><p>David took two large steps forward and wrapped himself around Patrick like a very warm, very hairy octopus. “Bed,” he murmured. “You need to be in my bed. Then we can argue about who is hotter. I’ll still win that argument, though. You’re fucking delicious.”</p><p>Patrick groaned at the feel of David’s skin pressed against him—his chest hair scratchy against Patrick’s nipples. Patrick made a small noise and tentatively rubbed against him, gasping at the electric charge that slammed through his body from the movement.</p><p>David groaned and rotated their bodies, walking Patrick backward toward the bed. “You need to be naked,” he whispered, mouthing at Patrick’s neck. “Right. Fucking. Now.”</p><p>Patrick gripped David’s back and held on, only managing to whimper an affirmation.</p><p>He was on fire.</p><p>He’d never been so turned on by the lead up to sex in his life. He didn’t even think he had it in him. Years of writing these feelings in countless scene after countless scene and he never believed they were actually real.</p><p>Little did he know… not only <em>were</em> they real, they were so much more intense than he’d been able to capture on the page.</p><p>Now that he knew, he was going to enjoy every fucking minute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I know I’m a tease, and all the “Yay Wednesday!” comments were making me cringe bc I knew what was coming.</p><p>However, it will be a very happy American Thanksgiving for both you all and Patrick.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. You’re a Goddamn Delight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh... Happy Thanksgiving?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They tumbled onto the mattress, David’s weight pressing Patrick into the silky fabric. His longer body draped over Patrick’s, all hot skin and rough body hair.  Everything in Patrick’s world narrowed to the feel of the man lying on top of him.</p><p>It was incredible.</p><p>“Oh god,” Patrick breathed. “Oh my <em>god</em>!”</p><p>David’s lips trailed down Patrick’s jaw and neck until he mouthed at Patrick’s chest, the soft flick of David’s tongue against his nipple making Patrick arch off the bed and yell.</p><p>David paused and rested his chin on Patrick’s sternum, grinning at him. “You okay down there?”</p><p>“David,” Patrick breathed. “I think I’m dying. I’m pretty sure you’re killing me.”</p><p>David laughed. “Honey, I haven’t even started.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about, honestly. I’m not going to survive tonight, am I?”</p><p>Propping himself up, David gazed down at Patrick. “You want me to stop?”</p><p>“Fuck no. Kill me, I don’t care. Just keep kissing me.”</p><p>David laughed and lowered his head. “That I can do,” he whispered, capturing Patrick’s mouth again.</p><p>Patrick whimpered and wrapped his arms around David’s body, pulling him closer and kissing him back with all the enthusiasm and lust flowing through his blood.</p><p>David made a rough noise and rutted against Patrick’s thigh before pulling back with a gasp. “Shit! I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?” Patrick groaned, immediately wanting the sensation back.</p><p>“I went a little overboard there for a second,” David whimpered, his breath hot against Patrick’s neck. “You just feel so fucking good.”</p><p>“So do you,” Patrick whispered. “And you didn’t go overboard. I-I liked that. So much. I like feeling you get hard because of me.”</p><p>David made another desperate noise and pressed back into Patrick’s thigh, his cock hard and heavy against Patrick’s skin. The heat of it made Patrick’s own dick so hard he was pretty sure blood flow to the rest of his body immediately re-routed. He went light-headed and tingly everywhere except for the throbbing pulse straining against his boxers.</p><p>“David, please,” he begged, even though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for.</p><p>David groaned and sucked hard at Patrick’s shoulder, the bright bloom of pain causing Patrick to keen and arch up. The contact of his own hard cock against David’s stomach made them both freeze—matching groans reverberating through the bedroom.</p><p>David’s hands scrambled at the waistband of Patrick’s boxers. “I need to take these off. Can I please take these off? I need to see you. I want to get my fucking mouth on you. I need it. Can I?”</p><p>Lust slammed through Patrick at David’s question, so strong that he lost the ability to speak. He just nodded and whimpered and clutched at David’s back.</p><p>“Words, Patrick,” David chastised, his own voice hoarse and halting.</p><p>“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Patrick chanted. “Please! David, please put your mouth on me.”</p><p>David groaned and kissed his way down Patrick’s body, pushing at Patrick’s boxers as he did.</p><p>Patrick pushed himself up off the mattress, allowing David to drag his boxers down his leg before tossing them onto the floor.</p><p>Patrick had a momentary urge to tease David about the fact they’d wrinkle, but that thought died the minute David dragged his tongue up the length of his cock, pausing to drop a light kiss at the tip.</p><p>Patrick <em>whined</em>—the sensation jolting through is body like a live wire.</p><p>Then David groaned and took him down in one, smooth slide, all the way until Patrick’s cock hit the back of David’s throat, his nose bumping up against Patrick’s pelvis.</p><p>Then he pulled completely off, just as quick.</p><p>“Holy FUCK!” Patrick yelled, his hips following David’s mouth.</p><p>David sat up for a second and grinned down at Patrick, his eyes wild and his expression wolfish. “You’re gorgeous,” he growled. “And I’m going to take you apart.”</p><p>“Oh god, please,” Patrick begged, desperate for more of his mouth. His <em>throat</em>. “Please, David. Anything. <em>Everything</em>.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think we have time for <em>everything</em> tonight,” David teased, his eyes bright and hot. “But, we do have time for this.” Then he dove back down and buried his face in-between Patrick’s thighs.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned. “I <em>knew</em> these were going to be glorious.”</p><p>With a growl, he proceeded to pepper the inside of Patrick’s thighs with kisses, bites, and bright, blooms of pain that made Patrick cry out and scrabble at the sheets.</p><p>“David!” he yelled. “Fuck. What are you doing? That’s so… <em>fuck</em>… that’s so good. Not enough, though. Please… I need your mouth on me.”</p><p>David paused, his tone pleased. “My mouth <em>is</em> on you.”</p><p>“You know I mean.”</p><p>“Do I? I think you’re going to need to clarify.”</p><p>The little shit sounded like he was smiling. Patrick was too overwhelmed to check. Instead, he just lay like a trembling lump on the bed.</p><p>He may as well make it a <em>begging</em>, trembling lump.</p><p>“Please, David. Suck my cock.”</p><p>David made a small noise, then blew it out breath on a dark chuckle. “Oh honey, you only had to ask.”</p><p>Then he dove back down—the warm, wet heat of his mouth surrounding Patrick, squeezing him.</p><p>He shouted and arched off the bed. “David! Fuck!”</p><p>David moaned, the vibrations traveling through Patrick’s body, lighting him up. He chased the sensation, and David grabbed Patrick’s hips, pinning him to the bed.</p><p>Patrick couldn’t move—couldn’t follow the slick, hot motion of David’s mouth. He could only reach out and hold on for the ride. His fingers tangled in David’s hair and he grabbed hold and yanked, out of his mind with pleasure.</p><p>David keened and doubled down on his efforts.</p><p>Patrick had never felt anything so amazing in his entire life.</p><p>He’d gotten blow jobs before—of course he had—but, this was on another level. David had a particular skill set Patrick had never encountered before, and he wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky as to be on the receiving end of it now.</p><p>It wasn’t going to take long, not at this rate. He’d been keyed up all day—hell, for the last <em>few</em> days—and David’s mouth was better than any fantasy he could have ever dreamed up.</p><p>David took him particularly deep, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat, and then David swallowed around him—his tongue tracing patterns as he did.</p><p>Patrick was done for.</p><p>He didn’t even have a chance to warn David. He just tightened his grip in David’s hair, pushed hard against David’s pressure at his hip, and came with a shout.</p><p>David made a noise of surprise and gripped Patrick’s legs, his fingertips pressing in to his inner thigh, where he must have left hickeys earlier. The sharp sting of pain from that pressure shot up Patrick’s spine, prolonging his orgasm. He just came, and came, and came until he felt hollowed out and limp against the sheets, dimly aware that he might be screaming.</p><p>David gentled him through it, finally pulling off with a pop. He sat up and smiled down at Patrick, reaching out to brush a couple damp curls off his forehead.</p><p>“I’d say that was a success?”</p><p>Patrick could only choke out a weak laugh and nod.</p><p>David stared at him a minute, his eyes hooded and dark with his lips swollen and red. He was a fucking <em>vision</em>.</p><p>Patrick couldn’t speak. He had so many things he wanted to say, and he couldn’t speak. He could only whine and press weakly into David’s touch.</p><p>“You’re so fucking sexy and you taste so good,” David murmured, trailing a finger down Patrick’s chest. “From the moment you unwrapped that scarf from around your face I knew I was fucked.”</p><p>Patrick blinked, his stomach swooping in surprise.</p><p>“What?” he breathed.</p><p>David just smiled and continued tracing patterns on Patrick’s chest.</p><p>Patrick tried to focus on his words, but he was so thoroughly fucked out he could barely move, much less think. Then David shifted slightly, the heat and hardness of his cock against Patrick’s thigh slamming him back to reality.</p><p>“David, you haven’t come yet,” he groaned, reaching down with a shaky hand.</p><p>David shook his head. “You don’t have to.”</p><p>Patrick growled. He needed to get his hands on him. He needed to touch him more than he’d ever needed anything. Arching up, he rolled them both over until they lay on their sides, face to face.</p><p>David stared at him, his eyes a little wild and unfocused.</p><p>“Did you just physically <em>move</em> me?” he gasped.</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” David whispered, looking awe-struck. “That was insanely hot.”</p><p>Patrick stared at David—all messy, dark hair and swollen lips—his skin golden and shining—and he needed to get his hands on him immediately.</p><p>“David. I want… well, I know I wouldn’t be able to follow that blow job with any kind of expertise, but I want to at least touch you. Can I please make you come with my hands?”</p><p>David’s eyes went darker and he sucked in a breath, nodding. “Please,” he whispered hoarsely.</p><p>Patrick drew in a long breath and ran his hand across David’s ribs, watching the skin break out in goosebumps. Once he got to the waistband of David’s boxers, he paused. “Can these come off now?”</p><p>David nodded jerkily and scrambled up to his knees, pushing the fabric off his hips and down, then huffed once he realized he couldn’t push them off any further.</p><p>Patrick would have laughed at his disgruntled expression if he wasn’t already so overwhelmed at the sight of David’s dick, hard and long and pink, standing at perfect attention against the flat, hairy plane of his stomach.</p><p>Patrick made a low noise and reached for it before changing trajectory and pushing at David’s chest. David tumbled to the mattress with a quiet laugh and then whimpered when Patrick pulled him onto his side and scooted close, kissing the laugh right off his lips.</p><p>“Gonna touch you now,” Patrick murmured between kisses. “Wanna get my hands all around that perfect fucking cock of yours.”</p><p>David groaned against his mouth and nodded quickly. “Please. Patrick, please touch me.”</p><p>Patrick took a deep breath and reached down, wrapping his hand around it. The heat and silky hardness of it caused Patrick’s brain to stutter for a second. He was touching another man’s dick.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>Better yet, he was touching <em>David’s</em> dick.</p><p>Perfect, gorgeous, sexy, talented David.</p><p>He had his hand wrapped around David’s cock, and it was the best thing he’d ever done.</p><p>He moaned and squeezed gently, testing out the feel and the weight of him against his palm.</p><p>David whimpered, the sound broken, and Patrick’s gaze flew to his face. David’s eyes were closed, his bottom lip sucked into his mouth as he bit down. There was color high on his cheeks and his hair was a debauched, curly mess.</p><p>Patrick had never seen anything so beautiful.</p><p>“You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen,” Patrick whispered, squeezing a little to punctuate his words.</p><p>David’s eyes opened, full-black and hazy. “Patrick,” he groaned, his voice a wreck. Then he sighed and closed his eyes again, pressing forward into Patrick’s grip.</p><p>Patrick took the hint and began to explore, kissing David’s face and neck as he built up a slow and steady rhythm.</p><p>David moaned and rutted into Patrick’s fist. “Oh god,” he breathed. “Fuck. That feels so good. I’m so close.”</p><p>“Come for me, David,” Patrick purred. “Let me see you come. Go on and get us all <em>filthy</em> because of what I’m doing to you. I want your come on me. I <em>need</em> your come all over me. I want to feel it. I want to see you come apart because of me.”</p><p>Patrick had no idea what had gotten into him. He’d never been much of a dirty talker in bed—usually too focused on maintaining his erection—but now he couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of his mouth any more than he could stop touching David’s perfect cock.</p><p>Whatever it was spurring him on, it seemed to push David over the edge. He moaned—a high, broken thing—and surged his hips forward once. Then he exploded all over Patrick’s fist, painting both their chests with ropes of his come.</p><p>Patrick gasped, stroking David through it, reveling in the continuing splashes of wet heat against his skin—David’s gasping and moaning against his shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm.</p><p>After a bit, David whimpered and shivered, pulling back slightly. Patrick reluctantly let go and dropped a kiss to David’s forehead. “You okay?” he whispered.</p><p>David nodded. “Yeah. Just really sensitive.” He pulled back and stared at Patrick, his eyes wide. “Wow.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and stared down at his hand, still covered in David’s come. He brought it up to his mouth and tentatively licked a finger, testing out the flavor. It exploded across his tongue—bitter and slightly salty.</p><p>He loved it.</p><p>He moaned and closed his eyes, sucking the finger into this mouth.</p><p>David made a dark noise and Patrick only had a second to register David was moving before his hand was ripped away from his face and David’s lips were on his—his tongue chasing the path of Patrick’s finger.</p><p>Patrick groaned and tangled his tongue with David’s, kissing him back until they both couldn’t breathe.</p><p>David pulled back, gasping. “Fuck.”</p><p>Patrick nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. He was actually starting to get hard again, which was unheard of.</p><p>David must have felt the evidence of that against his hip because his eyes darkened even further and he pressed against Patrick’s body, groaning. “You gotta give me a second to recuperate. I’m not a kid anymore.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled, embarrassed. “I’ve… uh… I’ve never reacted quite this fast before.”</p><p>David’s eyes flashed and he kissed Patrick quick. “You’re a goddamn <em>delight</em>. Let’s take a shower before this dries all over us, okay? Then we can revisit all this.” He reached down and squeezed Patrick’s growing erection.</p><p>Patrick gasped and his hips jerked forward.</p><p>“David. Fuck. Let’s go get clean.”</p><p>David nodded and kissed him again before rolling out of bed and pushing his boxers the rest of the way off. Then he held out his hand to Patrick and smiled lazily—a vision in perfect, beautiful, debauched nakedness.</p><p>Patrick took his hand and fell in love—almost simultaneously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I’ll Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water from the shower was warm and the tile against his back was cold.</p><p>Patrick didn’t care.</p><p>David was pressed against him, mouthing at his neck as he stroked Patrick’s cock, his movement steady and languid. His grip was tight and perfect… and driving Patrick right into delirium.</p><p>“Fuck, David,” he groaned. “How are you doing this to me?”</p><p>David chuckled and squeezed a little harder before relaxing his fist. “I should think that’s fairly obvious,” he murmured.</p><p>Patrick moaned and glanced down, watching the head of his cock disappear and reappear in David’s grip.</p><p>“I just meant… <em>god</em>… I meant… how can you make me want you again so soon? I’ve never… it’s never been so easy for me to get off, and now… <em>twice</em>. David.  It’s been twice.”</p><p>“Not twice <em>yet</em>. Working on it, though.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and thunked his head backward, managing to only give himself a face full of water. He sputtered and laughed again, scrubbing at his eyes. David increased his tempo and Patrick’s laughter stopped. He groaned, resting his head on David’s shoulder and let the water cascade down his neck as David quietly took him apart.</p><p>The heat and the relentless rhythm, combined with David’s soft voice murmuring of filthy things against his hair finally pushed Patrick over the edge. He surged forward and emptied himself in David’s fist, biting at his shoulder as he came. He stood there, trembling and trying to catch his breath while David worked him through it.</p><p>“Jesus,” he groaned. “I’m dead.”</p><p>“Hmm, well, that’s going to make washing your hair a little harder.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled and kissed David’s shoulder, stepping back slightly. “We’re going to run out of hot water.”</p><p>“Well, we’d better hurry then. Turn around.”</p><p>Patrick did as he was told and let David work shampoo through his hair, his fingertips digging into Patrick’s scalp, making him gasp. If he hadn’t already had a couple mind-blowing orgasms in the last hour, it was entirely possible he’d could have managed a third one. That was totally unheard of for him, but with David, anything seemed possible.</p><p>David was very efficient. By the time they were both sparkling clean, the water had just begun to go ice cold. Giggling and shrieking, they struggled to get out of the frigid stream before David finally managed to turn off the faucet. He dragged Patrick out of the shower and wrapped him in a large towel, then began to gently dry him off.</p><p>“Come to bed?” David asked, kissing at his shoulder. “We can warm up under the covers.”</p><p>“David, I don’t think I have any more orgasms in me tonight, as much as I may want another.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes. “Come to bed for the <em>sleeping</em>, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick’s stomach swooped. “You want me to stay the night?”</p><p>David nodded, then bit his lip, his expression growing worried. “Unless… unless you don’t want to?”</p><p>He shook his head and David’s face fell. Patrick panicked and started shaking it harder before he realized that probably looked even worse.</p><p>“No! No, that’s not…  I mean… of <em>course</em> I want to stay the night! Are you sure <em>you</em> want me to?”</p><p>David nodded, his worry lines smoothing—his expression growing fond. “Yes. I’m sure. Please stay with me tonight?”</p><p>Patrick’s stomach fluttered with a strange sensation—pinpricks of both cold and hot. He’d never felt anything like it before, but he thought it might be the butterflies everyone talked about. He’d written about them quite a few times, but it was strange to finally actually experience them for real. He might need to rewrite a few scenes.</p><p>Honestly, he should just go home and sort everything out. Try to figure out his life… etcetera. But most of all, he needed to sort out his intense feelings for this amazing man he’d just met a few days earlier. It would be the sensible thing to do.</p><p>Instead of doing the sensible, though, he nodded instead.</p><p>“I’ll stay.”</p><p>David’s answering smile was everything he didn’t know he was missing.</p><p>***</p><p>Patrick woke slowly, the soft light of very early morning filtering through David’s curtains and casting the gigantic bed in a pallid glow. He was warm and cozy, snuggled underneath the soft, down comforter. Carefully rolling over, he gazed at the man in the bed next to him.</p><p>David’s hair was a tangle of messy curls, black and shining against the pillowcase. His cheeks were scruffy and in need of a shave, but his mouth was soft and lax in sleep. Kissable.</p><p>Patrick had never woken up to a more gorgeous, perfect sight in his life.</p><p>He wanted to touch, but he didn’t want to wake David up. After all the pleasure he’d given Patrick the night before, he would have let David sleep for <em>days</em>. He carefully climbed out of bed, drawing up the covers behind him, and quietly got dressed. He had just gotten one leg into his jeans when David’s alarm started blaring.</p><p>Patrick stumbled in surprise, falling onto the mattress, his head landing in David’s lap.</p><p>The noise and Patrick’s tumble startled David awake. He sat up, wildly flailing his arms. “Wheresthebear?” he slurred, his eyes wide and panicked.</p><p>“No bear, just me. I fell. The alarm scared me, sorry.”</p><p>David’s eyes cleared and he smirked down at Patrick. “Well, good morning,” he purred. “See anything you like down there?”</p><p>Patrick’s face flushed hot. “There’s a <em>lot</em> I like down here, but I was trying to get ready to head home.”</p><p>The smile dropped off David’s face. “Oh.”</p><p>Patrick didn’t like that one bit. He pushed himself up to a seated position and grabbed David’s face with both hands and kissed him hard before pulling away and dotting his forehead and cheeks with small kisses.</p><p>“I just want to go get a change a clothes and try to sneak in the house before my mom wakes up. If she sees me come in wearing my clothes from yesterday, I’m going to wind up outing myself a little bit sooner than I planned on. If I had a choice, I’d stay here in bed with you all day, believe me.”</p><p>David’s worried expression morphed into a sweet, understanding one. He kissed Patrick back, gently. “As much as I like the sound of that, I have to get up, too. These muffins don’t bake themselves.”</p><p>“Mmm, no, they do not. A very sexy, very talented baker does that.”</p><p>David preened under the compliment. “Any flavor requests for today?”</p><p>Patrick kissed him again and sat back. “Surprise me.” He rolled off the bed and stood. “But, I really <em>do</em> have to get back to the house before Mom wakes up.”</p><p>David nodded, chewing at his lip. “I’m not rushing you, believe me. I know everyone has their own time frame… but, you’re <em>going</em> to tell them eventually right? I don’t know… I really like you, Patrick. I do. I just don’t know if I can be someone’s dirty little secret at this point in my life. I’ve already been through that in my past and I don’t want to revisit it.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “David! No. I’d never hide you on purpose.” Then he frowned. “Except, that’s what I’m doing, huh? Fuck.”</p><p>David scooted forward to the edge of the bed and grabbed Patrick’s hand. “No. I’m not expecting you to out yourself immediately to appease my anxiety. I’d never do that.” He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, his eyelids fluttering. “Okay, I don’t normally get all… earnest… like this. But, personal growth, and all… I thought I’d try it out.”</p><p>He sighed again and his gaze flicked back to Patrick’s, spearing through him. “I like you, Patrick. If last night wasn’t a clue, I want more than just making out with you in an empty kitchen. I like hanging out with you. I like talking to you. I like how sweet and good with numbers you are. I especially like the filthy, filthy words you put to a page, and I’d like to read more of those, thank you very much.”</p><p>He took another breath and closed his eyes. “The thing is… I think maybe I want… like <em>more</em>? With you? I know this is really fast, and I’m probably coming off as really clingy and needy and gross. Oh god, I totally am. Forget I said any of this.” He buried his head in his hands and groaned. “It’s too early. I’m always overshare when I’m sleepy.”</p><p>Patrick stared at him, delight and happiness making its way from his head down to the tips of his toes. He grabbed at David’s hands and pulled them off his face, tilting David’s chin up until he finally opened his eyes and met Patrick’s gaze. He looked worried and embarrassed, so Patrick smiled gently and stroked David’s cheek with his thumb.</p><p>“I want more with you, too.”</p><p>David’s eyes lit up. “You do?”</p><p>Patrick nodded and chewed on his lip. “I know it’s fast. But, this feels right, David.” He motioned between them. “Nothing has ever felt so right in my life. Last night was a revelation. And it’s not just the sex, even though that alone is mind-blowing… but, it’s <em>you</em>. You’re a revelation, too. You’re <em>the</em> revelation. I like everything about you. I want every bit of you. I’m not stupid enough to throw that away. I’ll tell my parents. I just need to figure out how and when. I’m not hiding you because I’m ashamed of you, David. I’m just scared of how to tell my parents I’m someone they don’t know at all.”</p><p>“Hey. Hey…” David grabbed at his hand and pulled him down for a soft kiss. “They know you, they do. They just don’t know one <em>tiny</em> thing about you, that’s all. You’re still the same Patrick you were before you met me.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “No I’m not. I’m <em>better</em>.”</p><p>David’s eyes warmed up to the point of molten goo. “Patrick?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“If you don’t get going back to your house, I’m going to strip off every bit of your clothes and fuck you into this mattress. Then we’ll both be late for today, and this town won’t get any muffins. So, choose wisely.”</p><p>Patrick’s body went electric and he gasped as he stepped backward. “Fuck. You’re just mean.”</p><p>David grinned, his eyes glittering. “Maybe, but I’m not lying. You’ve got about ten seconds to get out of here before all that happens.”</p><p>Patrick paused and considered it.</p><p>David’s eyes went darker. “Patrick,” he warned.</p><p>Patrick laughed, gave David a quick peck on the lips, and fled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Work Up An Appetite, Did You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was just coming up by the time Patrick got home, and he had a sinking feeling he might be pushing his luck. His mom was normally a pretty early riser.</p><p>Sneaking in the front door, he heard movement coming from the kitchen so he quietly crept up the stairs, managing to make it to his bedroom before anyone noticed. Breathing out a long sigh of relief, he stripped off his dirty clothes, threw on pajamas, and mussed up the covers on his bed.</p><p>Couldn’t be too careful when it came to his mom.</p><p>Then he headed back downstairs and into the kitchen.</p><p>“Morning, mom,” he said, yawning and stretching.</p><p>She turned and smiled at him. “Hey, honey! When did you wind up getting in last night?”</p><p>“Uh. Pretty late, sorry.”</p><p>She cocked her head and studied him a second. “Hung out with David all night, huh? What did you boys end up doing?”</p><p>Patrick grabbed a mug from the cupboard and nearly dropped it. His cheeks heated up and he smothered his laugh with a cough. “Um… we just hung out and talked shop. I will say that his house is very different than what I expected.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well, it’s nothing like the bookstore, for one. It’s more inviting and warm. He’s a whiz at interior design. I don’t know why that didn’t carry over to the shop.”</p><p>“I think the shop is very nicely decorated. Just not for a bookstore.”</p><p>He paused and thought about it. “No, I guess you’re right. I hate the couch, though. It’s like sitting on a block of avant garde cement.”</p><p>“I think David is probably more of a ‘get what you want and get the hell out’ sort of proprietor,” his mom said, a smile evident in her voice.</p><p>Patrick turned and grinned at her. “You’re not wrong. He’s much happier in the kitchen. Watching him move around in there… he’s like a different person. It’s amazing to observe.”</p><p>She smiled at him but her eyes narrowed. He could almost see her gears spinning.</p><p>Panicking, he blurted out, “And to be able to taste the muffins before anyone else is even more amazing!”</p><p>She laughed and the calculating look from a second earlier disappeared. “Well, you always were a slut for baked goods.”</p><p>Patrick choked, his eyes bugging out of his head. “Mother!”</p><p>She started giggling. “Oh please. I’ve read your books. Don’t act like a prude.”</p><p>“I’m not! I just—” He wasn’t actually sure how to finish that sentence, so he shut his mouth and tried to control the blush he knew was traveling across his face.</p><p>She studied him, her grin growing larger and larger. She looked like she was going to say something equally embarrassing, but instead she just shook her head and asked, “What are you up to today? Do you want to go to a couple estate sales with me? Like the old days?”</p><p>He paused. He really wanted to go to the store to see David, but he figured that would definitely arouse her suspicions. “Um. Sure. At some point today I need to work on my book, though.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. We won’t be gone <em>all</em> day.”</p><p>“Then, yes. I’d like that.”</p><p>She grinned and held out her arms. “C’mon. Give me a hug.”</p><p>He sighed, but shuffled over to her, looping his arms around her neck. She snuffled into his shoulder and hugged back before pulling away and frowning slightly. “Did you bring your own body wash, or something? You smell… spicy. I don’t have anything with that scent here.”</p><p>Patrick thought back to David’s shower—and just how much body wash David had used on him… and <em>why</em>—and tried as hard as he could not to go into a complete, panicky meltdown.</p><p>“Oh, um… must be my cologne,” he lied.</p><p>“When did you start wearing cologne?”</p><p>“LA changed me, Mom. In fundamental ways,” he joked. Or tried to, anyway. He was still panicking pretty hard.</p><p>She smacked his arm but seemed to believe him. “Well, go get ready go to. I’ll make breakfast, and then we can head out.”</p><p>Patrick stared down at his empty mug. “But, my tea?”</p><p>She snorted and took the mug out of his hand. “I’ll make your tea. Go get ready.” It was her no-nonsense voice, so he had no choice but to comply.</p><p>“Fine,” he sighed, turning to head back upstairs.</p><p>“Patrick?” she asked, stopping him.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>She watched him a second and then shook her head. “Never mind. See you down here in twenty.”</p><p>He snorted and walked a little faster to the bathroom.</p><p>***</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Change of plans. Mom wants to take me out to some Estate Sales today. I figured I should spend some time with her, especially since she asked me to</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What the hell are estate sales?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Are they like… fancier garage sales? Is that what happened to all my family’s possessions?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I don’t know? But, when people die, sometimes their relatives just open up the house and let people buy their belongings. It’s easier than cleaning up and trying to sort out what to do with it all</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">EWW!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What's Eww?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">That’s very morbid, Patrick. Should I be worried about your mother?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It’s totally normal, David</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Speak for yourself, Nosferatu</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You’re cute and I’ll see you later today once we’re back</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Save me some muffins</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m sorry, I’ve never tried making muffins for the undead</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I wouldn’t know how much blood to add</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Save me two, David</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why should I do that?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What if I sucked your cock as a reward?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">PATRICK!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">But, yes. For that, I’ll save you three muffins</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick laughed and shoved his phone in his pocket, trying not to think too much about getting his mouth on David. He’d never done that before, obviously, but <em>god</em>… now that he’d thought about it… now that he’d experienced David’s mouth on <em>him</em>—well, it’s all he’d probably think about for the rest of the day.</p><p>David’s cock was a thing of beauty and he fucking <em>craved</em> it… which… thinking things like that was going to take some getting used to.</p><p>He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He’d be hanging out with his mother all day. He didn’t need to think of David’s cock while he was stuck in a car with her.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where the smell of breakfast and coffee filled the air.</p><p>“Smells good in here,” he sighed. “I’m starving.”</p><p>“Work up an appetite did you?” his dad asked.</p><p>Patrick froze. “Wh-what is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Just that you’ve been working at the bookstore the last few days, right? What else would it have meant?”</p><p>Patrick blinked and tried to calm down his heart and his sudden, overwhelming bout of nausea.</p><p>Oh <em>man</em>, he was going to have a hard time telling them. Clearly.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. I have.”</p><p>“How’s that been going?”</p><p>“Really… good. I just have to ease David into my ideas, I think. If I can get him focused more on baking, he might let me handle the store itself.”</p><p>“And… you want to do that? Handle the store? Does that mean you’re going to stay here?”</p><p>His dad sounded so hopeful and Patrick didn’t know how to answer his question. He definitely wanted to be where David was right now, but it was still new. If it didn’t work out with him, Patrick wasn’t sure he’d be able to stay in a small town where someone like David still existed. It would be too hard.</p><p>“Um, I don’t know just yet. We’ll see how this whole store thing works out.”</p><p>He glanced over at his mom. She watched him with a strange, thoughtful expression.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>She shook her head. “Nothing. Eat your breakfast. We need to get this show on the road! I don’t want to miss out on something neat because some early bird bought it up first.”</p><p>“Spoken like a true pack-rat,” his dad grumbled.</p><p>Patrick laughed and his mom smacked his arm.</p><p>“Ow! He’s not wrong!”</p><p>“I didn’t say he was, but it’s not polite to laugh.”</p><p>He snorted and ducked out of her way, laughing as he grabbed a plate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. You’re Addicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first estate sale was a bust, full of slightly warped Tupperware and miscellaneous knick-knacks. They didn’t stay long, and Patrick’s mom pouted on their way to the next stop.</p><p>“They advertised that much differently,” she griped.</p><p>“Maybe we weren’t early enough,” Patrick teased. “You just <em>had</em> to make breakfast. I could have gotten us muffins.”</p><p>“You and those muffins,” she snapped. “You’re addicted.”</p><p>“Um. Well, they’re really good muffins.”</p><p>“Is it the muffins, or is it David?” Her voice softened a little, went a bit hesitant.</p><p>Patrick froze, his hand halfway to his mouth as he turned to stare at her. “What?” he breathed.</p><p>She glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow. “Please. I’ve known you your whole life. I know when you’ve got a crush on someone. Though, this seems different, somehow. Can’t put my finger on it… but it’s different.”</p><p>“Um, maybe because David’s a guy?” There was no point in denying anything, she’d just get offended. Besides, he really didn’t want to deny David… not when asked outright. It didn’t feel good to lie about how he felt. Omission was one thing… flat out falsehoods were another thing entirely.</p><p>She waved one hand. “Details. It doesn’t matter if he’s a guy or a girl, or neither. You like him, right?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah. I… um… I like him a lot.”</p><p>She smiled smugly. “I <em>knew</em> it. You get a look when you talk about him.”</p><p>“A <em>look</em>? What kind of look?”</p><p>“Dreamy. Cartoon heart eyes.” She glanced over at him and winked. “You get those from your dad. He can never turn them off, either.”</p><p>Patrick’s face flushed hot. “Oh god. Does Dad know, too?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No. At least, he hasn’t said anything to me about it.” She reached over and grabbed his arm, squeezing it. “Do you want me to tell him about this? Or do you want to?”</p><p>Patrick thought about it. “Can you? I don’t know how… well… he knows me as his baseball and beer loving sporty son, you know? I’m not sure how he’d take this.”</p><p>“He also knows you write romance novels and brood in your room. I don’t think he’s put you in a box, Patrick.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know… I just… this is different.”</p><p>“He’s not going to love you any less. I know my husband and I know how much he loves you.”</p><p>Patrick wiped at his eyes. “I know he does. But—”</p><p>“No buts! It just is. I’ll talk to him for you, but it will be okay.” She squeezed his arm again and let go. “Does David know?”</p><p>Patrick’s face heated even more. “Um. Yes.”</p><p>She cackled. “Oh! You worked fast, huh?” She paused and snorted. “Speaking of… I know you didn’t come home at all last night.”</p><p>“How?!” Patrick cried.</p><p>“I checked on you on my way downstairs this morning and your bed was made and clearly not slept in.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Patrick muttered.</p><p>“Language, child!” she chastised. “You owe me a dollar.”</p><p>Grumbling, he buried his face in his hands. “This is so embarrassing.”</p><p>“Why? We’re both adults. I read your books, Patrick. It’s not like I don’t know you’ve had sex before.”</p><p>“But not with a guy,” he blurted out before he could reign it in.</p><p>“Hmm. Well, that’s surprising.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Patrick asked, aghast. “Why is it surprising?”</p><p>“I just mean… well, you had crushes on guys in school. I just figured maybe you had some boyfriends you hid from us.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I never had crushes on guys in school.”</p><p>She side-eyed him. “Patrick. Yes, you did.”</p><p>“No I didn’t! Who? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Do you need me to start from grade school?”</p><p>“Yes! Apparently!”</p><p>She held up a finger and started ticking them off. “Peter Reynolds. Michael Stevens. Marcus Brown. Josiah Wheaton. Then, there was that <em>really</em> long period of time where all you talked about was Jacob Stewart. Um… Matty Miller? Though I’m surprised you’re going to play hockey with him if you’ve started something with David. Oh, and in college you talked about your friend Liam a lot.”</p><p>Patrick stared at her, the blood draining from his face. “Oh. Oh my god,” he breathed. “Holy shit.” He held up a finger, stopping her. “Yes, I know. I owe you two dollars.”</p><p>She chuckled but quietly asked, “Did you not realize?”</p><p>He shook his head. “I had no idea. Honestly, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Why now? What is it about David?”</p><p>Patrick bit his lip and considered not telling her, but he’d never been good about lying to his mom. “David is… David. He’s amazing. But… I knew before David. Back in LA.”</p><p>She pulled over near the next estate sale and turned off the engine. “LA? Is—is that why you and Rachel broke up?”</p><p>He nodded, frowning. “Yeah. I—um—I made a mistake. She found out.”</p><p>His mom winced. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No. I don’t feel good about how I acted. She’s pretty pissed at me, still. No excuses, but I think I panicked. About the wedding… about being tied to her forever. And I kind-of went off the deep end.”</p><p>She sighed. “I hated that you two got engaged.”</p><p>He stared at her, surprised. “You did? Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“Wasn’t my place,” she said, shrugging. “But, I thought maybe you’d be making yourself really unhappy. Your father and I were so relieved when you called it off.”</p><p>“You were? Again… you should have said something! I think—” He paused and cleared his throat. “I think maybe I asked her to marry me because it’s what I thought you both wanted for me? A nice normal life. Grandkids. Showing off my pretty wife to all your friends. That sort of thing.”</p><p>She made a choked noise and grabbed his arm again. “Oh, Patrick! We’ve only ever wanted you to be happy.”</p><p>He nodded, the significance of her statement washing through him. He had to blink back tears before he continued talking.</p><p>“David, he—” Patrick cleared his throat. “I mean, I’ve only known him a few days, but he’s different. He makes me feel different… right. He makes me feel right.”</p><p>His mom made another soft noise. “Oh, honey.”</p><p>He nodded again, his eyes watering more. “Yeah, and um… I really like him. He’s so smart, and interesting, and talented. He’s flamboyant and occasionally snarky and he definitely has opinions… and I didn’t know I’d like all those things so much, but oh… I really do. I like them a lot.”</p><p>“Well, he’s not bad to look at, either.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and wiped his eyes. “No. No, he is not bad to look at. I have no idea what he sees in me.”</p><p>“You’re not bad to look at, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick rolled his eyes. “So he says. But, I’m nowhere near his level.”</p><p>“Well, not many people are. Well done, kid.”</p><p>Patrick laughed again. “Yeah, no kidding.” He glanced at her and smiled. It felt watery. “I… um… you were right. I spent the night with him last night.”</p><p>She blushed a little, but nodded. “I figured. And… it was okay? You’re okay?”</p><p>He snorted and scrunched his eyes tight, embarrassed, but wanting to get it off his chest. “It was <em>so</em> much better than okay.”</p><p>His mom giggled. “Okay, I don’t need anymore details. I just wanted to make sure you were alright with everything. No regrets.”</p><p>“Definitely no regrets. I’m great. Really. I’m… yeah… <em>he’s</em> great,” he said, unsure of how much more he should offer up.</p><p>“Well, good. You should bring him around for dinner sometime.”</p><p>He opened his eyes, surprised. “Yeah? You sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely. I like him… the bits and pieces I see of him at the store, anyway. I want to see you two together. Bring him to dinner.”</p><p>“I’ll—I’ll ask him. Thank you.” He paused. “Do you think I should invite him to watch the hockey game this weekend?”</p><p>“If you want him to get jealous, then definitely,” she said, laughing. “Matty Miller is a tall, hunk of man.”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “Yeah, I guess he is. But, he’s not David.”</p><p>His mom watched him a minute, her expression soft. “I like this for you.”</p><p>He flushed hot. “What?”</p><p>She gestured wide at him. “You. All of it. I like how you look when you talk about him. I like how happy and settled in your skin you seemed this morning. I guess all it took was a good lay, huh?”</p><p>“MOM!” Patrick cried, his face burning up. “Okay! This conversation is over! Let’s go check out this sale.” He opened the car door and fled, the sound of her laughter following him to the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. How Much Is This, And Do You Deliver?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He buried himself in a back bedroom of the house before his mom caught up with him, knocking her shoulder against his and chuckling.</p><p>“I was just teasing you.”</p><p>He snorted. “I know. But you weren’t wrong.”</p><p>She threw her head back and laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls of the small room. “C’mon. There’s nothing in here that looks interesting, but this house has some treasures. Let’s explore.”</p><p>They wandered through each of the rooms, his mom grabbing a few things here and there until they made it to a cozy family room connected to the kitchen. Patrick stopped and stared. A large, fluffy couch sat in the corner of the room, covered with horrible orange and red cabbage rose patterned upholstery. It was hideous, but looked comfortable.</p><p>Patrick chortled and made his way over to it, sinking down onto the cushions.</p><p>It was <em>so</em> comfortable.</p><p>David would hate it.</p><p>He motioned to one of the people running the sale, and they headed over.</p><p>“How much is this, and do you deliver?”</p><p>“I can let you have it for forty? And yeah, I suppose I can drop it off if it’s nearby.”</p><p>“Oh, it is. Right in the center of town. You know the bookstore?”</p><p>The guy nodded but looked perplexed. “This doesn’t really fit the look of the place?”</p><p>“Oh no. It totally doesn’t. Can you deliver?”</p><p>“Sure,” the guy said, shrugging. “I’m not gonna argue a sale. Won’t be until a little later today, though. I have to wait until my brother gets here to take over.”</p><p>“That works. Just whenever you can. When you drop it off, tell the guy in the shop that Patrick said it’s for the office.”</p><p>“Ok. Will do.”</p><p>Patrick pulled out the money and the guy slapped a sold sticker on the sofa. Patrick paid him and got up, cackling his way into the kitchen.</p><p>“Did you just buy a sofa?” his mom asked, mystified.</p><p>“I did, in fact, just buy a sofa.”</p><p>“That thing is hideous. I hope you don’t expect me to put it in the house somewhere.”</p><p>“Oh no. It’s going in the shop.”</p><p>She choked on a laugh. “The <em>shop</em>? David will throw a fit.”</p><p>Patrick grinned. “Oh, I’m aware.”</p><p>“You’re so much like your father it’s frightening.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p>She groaned and looked around. “I think I’ve found everything I’m going to find here. Want to move on to the next place?”</p><p>“Sure. I’ve already got what I wanted from here.”</p><p>***</p><p>They were knee deep, exploring a house that seemed like an old lady had possibly kept everything she’d ever acquired in her <em>entire</em> life, when Patrick’s phone buzzed.</p><p>He grinned and pulled it out, winking at his mom.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Patrick! What the fresh hell is this monstrosity?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>“Here we go,” he muttered, giggling.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Whatever do you mean, David?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">PATRICK!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I hate you!?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">This can’t be in here! It’s bringing down the property value of the whole block</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It’s for the office, David</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">No one will see it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’LL see it! That’s enough!?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">David, do me a favor and go sit on it for me</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>He waited and stared at his phone for a couple minutes before the response bubbles appeared back on his screen.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Oh. Okay. So, it’s very comfortable, I’ll give you that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Mmhmm. Now imagine me pressing you into those cushions during lunch hour</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Right!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">So the couch stays</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You’re coming by tonight once you’re back in town, right?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I need to write and I’ll get sidetracked if I come to the store. How about I come to your house tonight once you’re home?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Will you stay the night?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Do you want me to?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Of course I want you to</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Did you save me muffins?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">They're in a bag in the kitchen</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Then I'll stay the night</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I owe you a blow job, after all</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Fuck! Patrick!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Now I've got a hard on in front of all these sofa delivery people</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick grinned, but wasn’t doing much better himself with the visual image his words produced.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Good</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'll take care of that tonight</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Fucking hell, Patrick!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m going to have to close for 10 minutes just to take care of myself in the bathroom</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Don't do that!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hold out until tonight, please?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I promise I'll make it worth your while</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Fine.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">But you’re making up for this couch, the extra muffins, AND my unreasonable erection</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Unreasonable, huh?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Well, not unreasonable</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You're very sexy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hurry back, okay?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I will. See you tonight, David</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick shoved his phone in his pocket and glanced up at his mom, who stood there grinning at him.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”</p><p>Patrick ducked his head, knowing his cheeks had probably gone scarlet. “Mom. Stop!” he whined.</p><p>She laughed. “I’m just happy for you, honey.”</p><p>He studied his cuticles. “I know. I’m gonna spend the night at his place tonight, okay?”</p><p>“Do you want me to talk to your dad while you’re there?”</p><p>He glanced up at her. “Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.”</p><p>She nodded. “It will be fine. Enjoy your night, honey.”</p><p>He smiled. “I will.”</p><p>She patted him on the arm and wandered off, so he headed into the kitchen to look around.</p><p>The old lady had so much stuff it was overwhelming, but Patrick’s gaze caught on an ornate, wooden box on the kitchen counter. Something about it called to him, so he walked over and opened it. It was stuffed full of index cards separated by alphabetical tabs. Patrick frowned and started to flip through them.</p><p>“Is this—” he said out loud to himself, delight starting to rush through him.</p><p>“Grandma liked to bake,” a voice said to his left.</p><p>He jumped and turned to find a small, blonde woman smiling up at him. “These are all baking recipes?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah, from way back. Grandma was a… collector.”</p><p>Patrick huffed out a laugh and looked around the kitchen. “I gathered.”</p><p>She laughed. “Yeah, it’s been a ride, cleaning out this place.” She held out her hand. “Marissa.”</p><p>He shook it. “Patrick.” He glanced back down at the box and smiled. “I’m definitely gonna want to buy this.”</p><p>“Oh? Do you bake?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, but my—um, the guy I’m seeing does. He just makes muffins right now, but I’m trying to convince him to branch out into other things. This is perfect.”</p><p>She cocked her head, her eyed going round. “Muffins? Is he from here?”</p><p>Patrick smiled and nodded. “Yeah, he owns the bookstore.”</p><p>Her eyes went even wider and she wolf-whistled. “You’re dating David Rose?”</p><p>“I mean… sort of? It’s really new.”</p><p>She shook her head, still looking awed. “He’s been here a couple years and hasn’t dated <em>anyone</em> that I’ve seen. Believe me, I’ve been paying attention. He’s pretty.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Um, yes. He is.”</p><p>“Well. Good for you. And if you can get David Rose to try out any of my grandma’s recipes, I’ll let you have that for free.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Patrick protested.</p><p>“Oh, no. I’m totally serious. There are some doozies in there. I can’t wait to hear David’s reaction to them. You’ll have to tell me.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and ran his fingers over the cards. “Well, if you’re sure….”</p><p>“Oh, I am. I’m serious, though. I’m giving you my number. Please tell me how David reacts to the one that uses laudanum.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Patrick gasped, staring at the cards in horror.</p><p>She cackled. “<em>Exactly</em>. There are some good ones in there too, I promise. If you can convince him to make her oatmeal cookies, I’ll love him forever. I haven’t had those in ages. They’ll bring back happy memories for me.”</p><p>She grabbed a notepad from her pocket and scribbled down her number, ripping out the sheet and holding it out to him. “Seriously. Call me. I can’t wait to hear what he thinks about all this.”</p><p>He grabbed the paper and looked at it. “I feel like I should state that I’m <em>very</em> gay.”</p><p>She laughed and patted his hand. “Honey, no worries. So am I.”</p><p>He laughed, surprised. “Oh! I just assumed since you were watching David’s love life….”</p><p>“Oh, that’s just because he’s pretty and this town is boring. Free entertainment.”</p><p>“Well, I will say I’m glad you’re not competition because I really like him.”</p><p>She laughed. “He’s all yours, and you’ve already made my day… hell, my <em>year</em>… by dating him. I hope he likes the recipes.”</p><p>Patrick stared at the box and replaced the lid, picking it up to tuck it under his arm. “Thanks, Marissa. I’ll definitely text you.”</p><p>“Excellent,” she said, grinning. “Talk to you later, Patrick.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Making Up For The Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they were back at his parent’s house, Patrick retreated to his room. He meant to work on the novel that was on deadline, but he stared at the blank page long enough to realize words weren’t going to come. Instead, he opened another document to start something else… the something else he’d promised Jillian at least five pages of.</p><p>After the night he’d had with David, he felt plenty inspired to begin writing <em>that</em> story.</p><p>He thought back to waking up to David’s gorgeous face, and how alive it made him feel.</p><p>Then, he started to write.</p><p>A soft knock at the bedroom door roused him out of his tunnel vision. How long had he been writing? It felt like forever. He didn’t even know how many pages he’d managed to finish, but it was definitely more than five.</p><p>“Yeah?” he called out.</p><p>His mom opened the door and poked her head in. “Hey, honey. You still headed to David’s tonight?”</p><p>He nodded and looked around for his phone. “Yeah. What time is it?”</p><p>“A little past six.”</p><p>“Oh shit,” he said, his eyes widening. “David will have already closed the store.”</p><p>“Probably, yeah. Are you hungry? Dinner’s almost ready.”</p><p>“I am, but I promised David I’d come over right after he got home. I’m already late.”</p><p>“I can put something in a to-go container for you?”</p><p>“Let me call him and see what’s up, okay? I’ll be down in a second.”</p><p>She nodded and smiled at him, shutting the door quietly behind her.</p><p>He finally located his phone, buried under a pile of rumpled blankets next to him. Quickly dialing David’s number, he glanced at his computer while he waited for it to connect.</p><p>Twenty-seven pages. He’d written twenty-seven pages without even realizing it.</p><p>That was insane.</p><p>“Hello?” David’s voice was quiet, hesitant. “You calling to cancel on me?”</p><p>“No! I’m sorry, I got caught up in writing and lost track of time. I’m headed over in a minute. Are you hungry? My mom is offering to box up some food for me to bring over.”</p><p>“Your mom? She knows you’re coming over?”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Um, yeah. I have a lot to tell you about today.”</p><p>“Can’t wait.” David’s voice had warmed up… lost the initial hesitance. “But, no. I’m making dinner. It’s almost done.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Of course I am. Have you met me?”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “I have, in fact, met you. Can I bring anything?”</p><p>“No. Just yourself. And hurry. You have a hideous couch to make up for.”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath. He’d almost forgotten about that promise, but now that he remembered, it was going to be a hell of an uncomfortable walk to David’s.</p><p>“I’ll be there very soon, and then we’ll discuss the couch.”</p><p>David laughed, the sound low and warm. It did sparkly things to Patrick’s insides. “Oh? Discuss? What’s there to discuss? Besides, it will be kinda hard to discuss anything with your lips wrapped around my cock.”</p><p>“Fuck. David!”</p><p>“You started it earlier! I’ve been thinking about it all day. Just get your ass over here and follow through with those promises.”</p><p>“I’m on my way,” Patrick whispered, already almost fully hard. God, what this man did to him was crazy.</p><p>He hung up the phone and stared at his computer, saving the pages and emailing them to Jillian before he had a chance to overthink it.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Jill-</p>
  <p>I haven’t even read through this. I just vomited words onto a page, and am sending you the unedited version. I don’t want to spend more time on this if you hate it, but I definitely gave you more than 5 pages.</p>
  <p>Let me know what you think of where I’m going with this.</p>
  <p>Do I have anything here?</p>
  <p>TTYL,</p>
  <p>PB</p>
</blockquote><p>Then he shut down his computer, rolled out of bed, and started stuffing things into an overnight bag.</p><p>Once he was packed, his laptop and David’s recipe cards safely tucked with his change of clothes, he headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Luckily, it was just his mom, stirring something on the stove.</p><p>“Where’s Dad?” he asked, looking around.</p><p>“Still in the shop. He should be in in a minute. Now’s your time to escape if you want to avoid uncomfortable questions before I tell him what’s up.”</p><p>Patrick kissed the top of her head. “Thank you. I really appreciate this.”</p><p>She waved a hand. “Just go have fun. Did you want me to pack something up for you?”</p><p>“No, David is cooking us dinner,” he said, smiling at the warm feeling that spread through his body at that admission. It felt so <em>domestic</em>.</p><p>His mom must have seen something in his face because she gently smiled at him and nodded towards the pantry. “Grab a bottle of wine to take with you. I have a feeling David would appreciate that.”</p><p>“You’re probably right. Thank you.” Kissing her head again, he walked to the pantry, selected a bottle that looked like it might be something David would drink, and stuffed it in his duffel.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he called to his mom and headed toward the front door, eager to escape the house before his dad came in.</p><p>His mom was right… there’d be a lot of uncomfortable questions he wasn’t quite ready to discuss with his dad yet.</p><p>Once he was outside, he breathed out a sigh of relief, and headed toward David’s, picturing all the new things he wanted to explore with him that night.</p><p>It was a very long, very uncomfortable walk.</p><p>***</p><p>Once he finally made it to David’s and knocked on the front door, he was so turned on he thought he might explode. He needed to get his mouth on David more than he’d ever needed to do anything in his entire life.</p><p>David opened the door, looking flushed and beautiful in a tee shirt and sweats, his hair a riot of limp, messy curls.</p><p>Patrick stared at him, his mouth dropping open. “You look—”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>. I’m cooking and there was a lot of steam. My hair has deflated. Try not to judge me too harshly.”</p><p>Patrick pushed his way into the house and shut the door behind him, dropping his bag and spinning David around to press him against the door.</p><p>“Is the food gonna burn if you don’t get back to it right now?” he murmured, kissing at David’s throat.</p><p>David moaned and stretched his neck, barely shaking his head. “N-No. It’s in the—<em>oh god</em>—it’s in the oven, warming.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Patrick breathed, biting at David’s shoulder briefly before dropping to his knees and gazing up at him.</p><p>David stared back, pupils blown and chest heaving. “W-What are you doing?”</p><p>“Making up for the couch, I think.”</p><p>“Patrick,” David moaned, reaching down to thread his fingers through his hair. “I thought you were kidding.”</p><p>Patrick grinned and winked at him, earning another groan… this time maybe tinged with a little long-suffering. Patrick laughed and grabbed the waistband of David’s sweats, tugging them and his boxers down to the middle of his thighs with one motion.</p><p>The sound that punched out of David burned like fire through Patrick as he stared at the gorgeous, already hard cock standing at attention right before his face.</p><p>“David,” he groaned, reaching out to stroke one finger up the length of it, reveling in its silkiness and heat.</p><p>David whined and bucked his hips forward, his fingers tangling in Patrick’s curls as he gripped harder.</p><p>Patrick gasped at the zing of pain and pressed David back against the door with one hand on his hip, holding him in place. Then he leaned forward and let his tongue follow the path his finger had taken.</p><p>David cried out and tried to move again, but Patrick kept him pressed against the door. “Stay still, David,” he chastised. “Let me taste you. I’ve been thinking about this all day.”</p><p>“S-So have I,” David whispered, tugging on Patrick’s hair a little harder. “Holy fuck.”</p><p>“Well, better not keep us both waiting, then,” Patrick said, watching David’s face as he wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly sucked him down.</p><p>David gasped and made a high-pitched, breathy noise as his eyes rolled back in his head. He seemed to melt into the door, his body going pliant. Patrick had raise his other hand to hold him steady, and he chuckled for a second before it fully registered where he was and what he was doing.</p><p>Holy shit. He was on his knees, pressing David’s half-dressed body up against his front door, and David’s gorgeous, beautiful, delicious cock filled his mouth.</p><p>How was this even happening?</p><p>He moaned and tentatively took it deeper, almost touching the back of his throat. Then he slowly traced the shape of it with his tongue.</p><p>David tasted crisp and clean, a hint of salt mixed with a woodsy scent that filled Patrick’s senses. Dimly, he realized that must be David’s body wash, and for some unknown reason, the thought made him almost unbearably aroused. He moaned again and doubled his efforts, beginning to move back and forth, still circling the head with his tongue.</p><p>The noises coming out of David’s mouth as he got harder and hotter in Patrick’s mouth were almost enough to push Patrick over the edge. He had to pause a second and let go of David long enough to unbutton his jeans and shove his hand inside, squeezing at the base of his dick to keep from coming in his pants.</p><p>God. Just like that… he almost came <em>that</em> quick. It was fucking insane what David did to him.</p><p>David glanced down and whined, bucking forward now that he had a little freedom to move. Patrick choked briefly, pulling off to cough for a second while David stared down at him, clearly mortified.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he breathed. “I didn’t mean to do that.”</p><p>Patrick caught his breath, wiping at his eyes for a second before shaking his head. “Do that again,” he ordered.</p><p>David stared. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“David, that was so fucking hot. Do that again.”</p><p>David glanced down at Patrick’s other hand, still shoved down his pants. “Get your cock out. I want to watch you get yourself off while I fuck your face.”</p><p>Patrick moaned, but did as he was told.</p><p>David’s eyes widened and he grabbed Patrick’s head with both hands, guiding his dick to Patrick’s lips. “Are you ready?” he whispered.</p><p>Patrick stroked himself and moaned again, nodding.</p><p>David cursed and slid in, filling his senses. “Tell me if it’s too much,” David said. “Tap my thighs, okay?”</p><p>Patrick tried to make a noise of affirmation and gripped David’s leg with his free hand, digging his fingers in. Then he began to stroke himself in earnest, their eyes locking.</p><p>The heat in David’s gaze burned through him as he held on. David began to move, gentle at first, but then with growing intensity as he chased his own orgasm.</p><p>Patrick knew wasn’t going to last long, but he wanted to at least wait it out until David came. It didn’t quite work out that way. David’s rhythm, taste, and noises were too much. Patrick’s orgasm hit him like a freight train and he screamed around David’s cock, which was still moving relentlessly in his mouth, making his eyes water.</p><p>That must have been the last straw for David, because he keened loudly, his movement stuttering as he grunted and gripped Patrick’s head harder, pressing into him heavily one last time before Patrick felt the heat of David’s release against the back of his throat. Somehow, instinct must have taken over, because he managed to swallow most of it down before he started to cough, tapping at David’s thigh.</p><p>David pulled away instantly, rubbing at Patrick’s head and sinking slowly down next to him. “Are you okay? Was that too much? Shit, I’m so sorry.” The rubbing and patting at his hair intensified.</p><p>Patrick laughed, his voice coming out hoarse. That shouldn’t have been a surprise, but still… the reasons for why he sounded that way sent frissons of awareness down his spine.</p><p>“I’m so good, David,” he slurred, feeling sluggish. “That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever done. Thank you.”</p><p>David laughed, the sound incredulous. “You’re <em>thanking</em> me for losing control and fucking your face like a maniac?”</p><p>“Mmm, I am.” Patrick scooted around and collapsed against the door next to David. “I can’t feel my legs. I came so fucking hard.”</p><p>“Same,” David groaned, reaching over to rub Patrick’s thigh. “That was amazing.”</p><p>“It was,” Patrick sighed, leaning his head on David’s shoulder. “Now, what did you make for dinner?”</p><p>David’s laugh started out as a small giggle and turned into a loud, bright thing. He looped both arms around Patrick’s shoulders and drew him close, hugging him tight before gesturing to his lap. “Put yourself away and come see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. David Makes Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They somehow pulled themselves together, pushed themselves off the floor, and dragged themselves, hand in hand, into the kitchen.</p><p>David grinned at him, stopped next to the table, and pushed Patrick gently into a chair. “Sit. I’ll bring you food.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, David. I can get myself a plate.”</p><p>“I know you <em>can</em>, but you’re not gonna. Not after that spectacular greeting.”</p><p>“That was purely for the couch.”</p><p>David laughed, his eyes bright and his dimples deep. “Well, by all means, keep buying horrible furniture. I won’t complain.”</p><p>Patrick hid his grin behind his hand. “I’ll keep that under advisement.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes and headed toward the stove, opening it and bending down to pull out a large soup tureen and another casserole dish, setting them on top of the stove.</p><p>“I hope you like Greek food? I haven’t had a reason to make it before, but I found a couple recipes from this great place I used to go to on Mykonos. It was seriously the best soup I’ve had, probably ever, but I didn’t know if it would be enough for us? So, I made a nice Spanakopita, too.” He turned around and smiled sheepishly at Patrick. “I wanted to make something that would fill us up, but not be too much, you know? Since you’re staying the night….”</p><p>His voice trailed off and his cheeks went a little pink, and Patrick <em>got it.</em></p><p> “Oh! Um… yeah. That’s probably… what kind of soup?” He cleared his throat and knew he was blushing right back.</p><p>“Avgolemono. It’s a lemon chicken soup with rice. It’s so good, Patrick! I hope you like it. I mean, I hope I did it justice, at least. It’s probably not as good as if we were in Greece, but it’s the best I can do here in the middle of snowy Canada.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s great, David. You’re an amazing cook.”</p><p>“Well, I’m better than I used to be, anyway.” He shot Patrick another smile and grabbed some bowls. “What would you like to drink?”</p><p>“Oh! Hold that thought! Be right back.” He got up and ran back to the front door to grab his duffel, bringing it with him back to the kitchen. By the time he made it back, David already had a steaming bowl of soup and a small plate of pastries on the table waiting for him. Patrick stared at the food, his stomach rumbling, before he remembered why he’d gotten up in the first place.</p><p>“Here. I brought us wine.” He unzipped his bag and pulled out the bottle, handing it to David.</p><p>David took his from his hands and did a little shimmy. “Ooh la la! Very fancy! This looks great. I’ll get us some wine glasses.”</p><p>“No, I’ll get those. You just tell me where everything is and make yourself a plate, David.”</p><p>“Well, okay. I’ll let you do that. Glasses are in the cupboard, just there, and the corkscrew is in the drawer under the microwave.”</p><p>He handed the bottle back to Patrick and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss before turning to grab his own bowl. Something in the simple gesture made Patrick go a little unsteady—his heart lurching in his chest—and he set the wine bottle down on the counter before wrapping his arms around David’s waist and hugging him tight from behind.</p><p>David let out a breathless laugh. “What’s this for?”</p><p>“Thank you, David. You could have ordered pizza and I’d have been happy. I’m just glad to be here with you.”</p><p>David hummed, reaching up to squeeze Patrick’s hands, leaning back into him. “Well, pizza isn’t that impressive, is it?”</p><p>Patrick smiled against David’s neck and kissed it softly. “Are you trying to impress me, David?”</p><p>David sniffed but shivered at the kiss. “Maybe. At any rate, I’m glad I did because after that performance at the door, I’d have felt really bad about serving you takeout.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and kissed David’s neck again, squeezing him tight one more time before letting go and going back to the wine. “It looks amazing, David. Let’s eat, okay?”</p><p>“Mmm… yes. Let’s eat, because I’ve definitely worked up an appetite just now.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and reached for the glasses.</p><p>***</p><p>Dinner was amazing, but Patrick didn’t really expect any different. He’d yet to try anything David made that <em>wasn’t</em> delicious. By the time they were both full and pleasantly buzzed on surprisingly good wine and even better conversation, Patrick remembered the recipe box in his bag.</p><p>“Oh! I almost forgot! I got you a present while I was out today!”</p><p>David’s eyes went round and he sat forward, obviously delighted. “A present? From where? Did you find a nice boutique?”</p><p>Patrick chuckled and unzipped his bag, pulling out the box and setting it on the table. “Not exactly.”</p><p>David studied it, one perfect eyebrow arched nearly to his hairline. “What’s this?”</p><p>“David, I told you my mother and I were out going to estate sales.”</p><p>“This is from an… estate sale?”</p><p>“That is correct.”</p><p>“So, you bought me something from a… from a dead people house?”</p><p>Patrick huffed out a charmed laugh. The look of horror on David’s face shouldn’t have been as cute as it was.</p><p>“Well, technically, just one dead old woman’s house.”</p><p>The horrified look grew exponentially and David eyed the box like it was going to bite him. “Did you bring me her ashes?!”</p><p>Patrick laughed out loud. “That might be a little much this soon in our relationship.”</p><p>David’s expression softened a little at the word. “Oh,” he breathed. “Relationship?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I thought we discussed that this morning.”</p><p>David bit his lip and nodded frantically. “We did. We did. Yep. I just didn’t think… I guess I didn’t think it would take?”</p><p>“What do you mean, <em>take</em>?”</p><p>“I mean, I didn’t know if you’d… uh… that you’d still want that… with me… after you thought about it.”</p><p>“David, I sucked your dick the minute I walked in your front door. I think I meant it.”</p><p>David’s answering smile was bright and happy… but then he looked back at the box and it dropped off his face.</p><p>“Okay. If it’s not ashes, what the hell is it?”</p><p>“Open it and see,” Patrick said, trying to hold back his grin.</p><p>David reached out, his movement hesitant, and pulled the box closer to him. His eyebrows drew together and he sucked in his bottom lip as he traced the wood with his finger. He was so adorable that Patrick wanted to sweep the box aside and kiss him senseless. He only just managed to hold himself back.</p><p>Then, David drew in a resolute breath and let it out slowly as he lifted the lid. His eyebrows furrowed even more. “What are these?” He pulled out an index card out and read it, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. “Patrick? Are these all recipes?”</p><p>“They are! The lady’s granddaughter assured me there are some great ones in there, but also some batshit crazy ones from long ago. I thought maybe you’d have fun with them?”</p><p>David stared at the one in his hand and then reached for another, pulling it out and laughing as he read it. “I think I just found a batshit crazy one.”</p><p>“Ooh, what is it? Is it the laudanum?”</p><p>“What?!” David squawked. “No! It literally is just called <em>Crazy Depression Cake</em>, and I have no idea what that means, but I should probably avoid making it. Laudanum? Are you serious?” He eyed the box like it was a snake again.</p><p>“Supposedly. There’s also a recipe for oatmeal cookies in there that I promised you’d make, for old time’s sake. The granddaughter would like to taste them again.”</p><p>“Hmm. I’ll take that under advisement.” Running his finger across the cards, he put the two in his hand back in the box and shut it. Then he smiled up at Patrick, his eyes twinkling. “Patrick?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“This is a very sweet and unexpected, if not slightly horrifying gift.”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “You know? I thought you might think that. But, how could I not bring it back for you? It screamed David Rose.”</p><p>David shook his head and his smile went wide, overtaking his face. “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>Patrick shrugged and drained his wine glass before setting it down on the table with a quiet thunk. “Take me to bed?”</p><p>David’s smile grew wicked and his eyes burned. “Oh, honey… <em>that</em> I can do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Running on Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where they’d been a tangle of breathless limbs on the way to the bedroom the previous night, this time they walked there calmly, almost shyly, and stared at each other once they stood in front of David’s giant bed.</p><p>“What do you want tonight, Patrick?” David asked, his voice low and warm.</p><p>Patrick shook his head, feeling a little awed that he was even there. “I don’t even know. I-I feel like I’m on training wheels here. I don’t know all the moves yet.”</p><p>“Your moves are just fine, trust me.”</p><p>“I think I’m running purely on instinct.”</p><p>David moved forward and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck, nuzzling into it. “Well, then. Your instinct is excellent. So, I ask again… what do you want tonight?”</p><p>Patrick shivered. “I just want you,” he whispered.</p><p>“You have me. What do you want to do with me?”</p><p>“I want to make you feel good.”</p><p>“Mmm… you’re <em>very</em> good at that. No complaints.”</p><p>“No, I’m serious. I’ve never—hmm—well, I’ve never felt the need to before you?”</p><p>David pulled back and stared at him, his eyebrows raising. “This feels like a longer conversation, maybe?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I think so, yeah. I want to explain things to you. Before we do more?”</p><p>“Okay. We can do that. How about we get undressed and talk in bed, though? I’m full of food and it’s slightly chilly.”</p><p>Patrick smiled and bit his lip. “I’d like that.” The thought of talking in bed, minus clothes… it sounded amazing. “Maybe keep our underwear on, though? For now? I don’t know how much I can concentrate on conversation if your dick is right there.”</p><p>David grinned for a second, then his face smoothed out as he obviously tried his best to look serious. “That sounds wise.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and leaned in to kiss him quick. “Shut up and take your clothes off, David. I’ll meet you under the covers.” Then he stepped back and pulled his sweater up over his head.</p><p>David’s eyebrows rose and he watched for a second before shaking his head and pulling off his tee shirt. He folded it gently and placed it on the dresser, followed by his sweat pants, then headed over the bed, folding down the covers and climbing in. He glanced back to Patrick and laughed. “You gonna join me, or what?”</p><p>“Huh?” Patrick asked, then realized he was just standing there, sweater dangling from one hand, slack-jawed. God, watching David undress apparently made his brain reboot. “Oh! Yes.” He walked over to the dresser and placed his sweater on top of David’s clothes and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off and adding them to the pile.</p><p>When he turned back to face David, he had to take a step backward from the force of his gaze.</p><p>“What?” he asked, suddenly a little breathless.</p><p>“That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do,” David purred.</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Folding clothes?”</p><p>David nodded. “Wardrobe care is very important to me.”</p><p>Patrick made his way to the bed and slid in next to David, pulling him close and nibbling on his ear. “I can sense that.”</p><p>David made a liquid, growly noise and pressed his body along the length of Patrick’s, turning his head to capture his lips.</p><p>They kissed languidly for awhile before David pulled back, his eyes dark and bottomless, and groaned. “We’re getting carried away. We were going to have a conversation.”</p><p>“Mmm… talk is overrated. More kissing,” Patrick griped.</p><p>David giggled and kissed the tip of his nose before pulling away and pressing a hand against Patrick’s chest to keep him from following. “Nope. Talk. You said something earlier about how you never felt the need to make anyone feel good. What did you mean?”</p><p>Patrick sighed and rolled over on his back. “I don’t know if that’s true. Or, at least, it didn’t come out like I meant it. I did <em>try</em>. I just think I was always thinking of myself more. I don’t feel that way with you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I don’t have to <em>try</em> anything. It just is.”</p><p>David looked wildly pleased for a second, but then his expression softened and he stroked Patrick’s chest with his thumb. “Okay? I think I understand. Though probably not for the same reasons as you.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I mean, I’ve been with like a thousand people,” he grimaced and then shrugged. “Full disclosure. Maybe not a <em>thousand</em>, but a lot. I’ve never had to try because I wasn’t into their gender—I assume that’s what you mean—but I’ve had to try because I didn’t necessarily want to be with them at all. A lot of time it was what was expected of me, so I just went along with it. Sometimes it was easier to just… I don’t know… float away and let people get what they wanted from me. But, if I was the one who was expected to… um… perform… then yeah, sometimes I had to try. Sometimes it was easy and I was very into it… but sometimes I wasn’t, so I had to really focus to be present in the moment. Does that make sense?”</p><p>Patrick’s heart broke a little. He didn’t like the sound of that at all. “David,” he whispered, reaching out to cup his face. “I never want you to have to feel that way again. Don’t ever think you have to <em>perform</em> for me, okay?”</p><p>David smiled at him lopsidedly and turned his face into Patrick’s palm, kissing it softly before nuzzling in. “No chance there. I’m <em>very</em> into this with you.”</p><p>“You are <em>now</em>, but… if there comes a point where you’re not, then tell me, okay?”</p><p>David nodded, his eyes intent as he studied Patrick. “I don’t see that happening, but okay.”</p><p>Patrick watched him a minute and then reached over to wrap his arms around David’s waist, rolling them over until David was lying on the mattress and Patrick was straddled across his lap.</p><p>David’s pupils dilated and he gasped. “Holy fuck!”</p><p>“Mmm… like that, huh?”</p><p>David nodded frantically. “Yes! Yep. More of that, please!”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind. Can we stop talking now? I want to make out with you.”</p><p>“Yes,” David breathed, staring at Patrick’s lips. “That sounds perfect.”</p><p>Patrick grinned and leaned down, capturing David’s mouth. Then he proceeded to make up for the last couple decades of being blind to how fucking perfect it felt to be stretched out on top of a gorgeous man, kissing him as if his life depended on it.</p><p>David didn’t seem to mind, either.</p><p>Patrick had no idea how long they kissed, but it felt like hours. His brain was hazy and his lips were numb—his body thrumming with a low current of electricity that arced with each stroke of David’s tongue.</p><p>David moaned and pulled away, breathing hard, his fingers running through Patrick’s hair. His expression was thoughtful as he caught his breath. “So wait. Your mom told you to bring wine to dinner?”</p><p>“David, bringing up my mom while I’m trying to make out with you isn’t gonna help either of us,” Patrick murmured against his lips.</p><p> David laughed and let Patrick kiss him for a minute longer before pulling away again. “Seriously, though… do you think she suspects?”</p><p>Patrick groaned and sat up, straddling David’s lap. “David, she doesn’t just <em>suspect</em>. She knows.”</p><p>David’s eyes went wide. “What?! She knows? You came out to her?! And you didn’t lead with that?”</p><p>Patrick winced. “I didn’t <em>come out</em>, per say. She kinda asked me about you. She suspected I liked you because I guess she’s noticed my history of crushes on guys throughout my life.”</p><p>David grinned and propped himself up on his elbows. “Okay, I’m going to need you to expound on that.”</p><p>Patrick shrugged and his face heated up, all the way to the tips of his ears. “The problem is, I didn’t know. Not until she listed them off. I really didn’t. I feel so dumb that I didn’t see it for what it was back then. I thought I just really liked hanging out with my friends.”</p><p>David’s expression softened and he ran his hand down Patrick’s cheek. “Aww, honey. That’s so sweet.”</p><p>“It’s <em>dumb</em>, David. Like… how did I not know? I spent most of my life ignoring the obvious signs of who I was, and doubled down on things I clearly <em>didn’t</em> want. I almost got <em>married</em> because I was fighting it so hard, and I didn’t even know I was! What’s wrong with me?”</p><p>David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s back and pulled him down until he lay fully across his chest again. “Hey, hey… shh. Nothing is wrong with you, honey. You’d be surprised how common that is. Not everyone knows. A lot of people fight it.”</p><p>“Not you, though.”</p><p>David hummed and squeezed Patrick tighter. “I had the opposite issue. People have just assumed I’m gay, ever since I was little. I’ve always been… unapologetically me. I’m not exactly a man’s man. Do you know how many times I’ve hooked up with girls, just to find out later that they only slept with me because they had a bet with someone that they could ‘turn’ me?” He shrugged, the movement rippling through Patrick’s body. “It’s not easy… even when you know who you are. Don’t beat yourself up. You got there eventually.” He squeezed again. “Besides… selfishly, I like your timeline. It landed you here, right now, with me.”</p><p>“David,” Patrick breathed, kissing at his chest, David’s chest hair tickling his lips. “I think you’re <em>very</em> manly and very sexy.” He kissed his chest again. “People suck and you deserved better.”</p><p>“Hmm… I’m happy where I’m at right now, though. So it’s okay.”</p><p>Patrick sat up again and stared down at him. “I think I know what I want tonight.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Patrick’s face heated again, but he made himself lock eyes with David, steeling up his nerves. “I want to know what it feels like to fuck you. Is that—is that something you’d be interested in?”</p><p>David’s eyes flashed and he nodded enthusiastically. When he spoke, his voice was gravelly. “Honey, yes. I’m <em>so</em> interested, but are you sure? We don’t have to rush to that… it’s a big step.”</p><p>“I know. And I want to make it. Apparently, I’ve waited my whole life for it. And… I’m actually glad.”</p><p>David cocked his head. “You’re glad? I’m confused. You just did a whole monologue about how bad it made you feel.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and shrugged. “I know. But… now that I think about it, I’m glad. Because I’m glad it’s you. I want it to be you. I think I was waiting for you.”</p><p>David closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again, they burned bright… sparkling with moisture. “I’m glad it’s me, too.”</p><p>He pulled Patrick down again and kissed him so hard that Patrick stopped thinking about everything that wasn’t David.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. I Want Everything With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick wasn’t entirely sure when their boxers came off, but he was acutely aware of David’s naked body pressed against him—all heat, soft skin, and coarse hair.</p><p>All he could think was that he needed to get <em>closer</em>. Immediately.</p><p>“Tell me what to do,” he gasped. “Tell me how to be good for you.”</p><p>“You already <em>are</em>,” David murmured, kissing down Patrick’s body.</p><p>“David! If you keep doing that, I won’t last. I won’t be able to… to do what we discussed.”</p><p>David chuckled and rolled off him. “Oh, that sounds very serious. What we <em>discussed</em>.”</p><p>“Don’t tease. I’m dying.”</p><p>David grinned at him and kissed him quick before rolling over and opening the side table drawer to pull out a condom and some lube. “Well, we can’t have <em>that</em>, can we?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head and stared at the items in David’s hands, his blood heating up even more than it already was… bubbling in his veins like slow, molten lava. Finally, after a whole life of never feeling quite right in his skin—and definitely like he was never enough in the bedroom—he was <em>exactly</em> where he wanted to be.</p><p>He held out his hand. “Gimme.”</p><p>David smiled and handed Patrick the lube, but held on to the condom. Patrick made another grabbing motion and David shook his head. “Nope. Patience.”</p><p>“David, I honestly don’t have any right now.”</p><p>David looped a leg over his hips, drawing him close, and kissed him soft and slow. “Patience, honey. You want me to show you what to do, right?”</p><p>“Yes. Please. Show me, David,” Patrick breathed, arching against him.</p><p>David groaned and pressed into him for a second before pulling away and rolling over onto his back, turning his head to look over at Patrick.</p><p>“Um, so there are certain… preparations that need to be done. I can do them… or you can, if you want to?”</p><p>Patrick rolled over on his side and studied him. “Do <em>you</em> want me to?”</p><p>David nodded. “Yes, I’d like that very much. But, this is all new for you, so you don’t have to do anything you’re not… comfortable with.”</p><p>“David, I want <em>everything</em> with you. I want to make you feel good. Tell me how.”</p><p>David watched him a minute, his eyes searching, then nodded. “Okay.” Reaching over, he pulled Patrick on top of him. “Kiss me,” he breathed, his eyes dark and burning.</p><p>Patrick didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed David’s face with both hands and tried to pour every ounce of passion, need, happiness, and appreciation he felt into the kiss.</p><p>It seemed to work. David whined and gripped him right above his hips in what felt like an iron vise. He squirmed underneath him, which only ratcheted up Patrick’s desire.</p><p>“Jesus, David,” he groaned against his lips. “You’re seriously killing me. What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“Fingers,” David gasped. “Fuck me with your fingers first. Lots of lube!”</p><p>Patrick froze, the reality of David’s words washing through him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god.</em>
</p><p>That sounded <em>amazing</em>.</p><p>David went very still underneath him. “Um. Unless you don’t want to?” His voice held more than a small note of worry and Patrick propped himself up to stare down at him.</p><p>“Oh, I want to <em>very</em> much, David,” he growled, and leaned down to kiss him, probably a bit more aggressively than the moment really warranted.</p><p>The tension seemed to seep out of David’s pores and he went pliant underneath him, only whispering a quiet, broken “Please?” that ricocheted through Patrick’s nerve endings.</p><p>Patrick moaned and began kissing down David’s body, pausing to bite here, lick there, squeeze and stroke <em>everywhere</em>, until David was a writhing, panting mess.</p><p>Patrick sat up and stared, running his fingers down David’s inner thigh and back up again, pausing just before he went any further. He glanced up at David and had to catch his breath at the sight laid out and trembling before him.</p><p>David looked <em>wrecked</em>—his eyes hazy, his lips swollen from where he’d been biting down on them, his cheeks flushed a delicious pink.</p><p>He was so fucking beautiful.</p><p>“David,” he whispered. “You ready?”</p><p>David nodded, a little desperately. “So ready. <em>Please</em>, Patrick.” He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his hips, lifting them at angle that gave Patrick a view that nearly sent him in cardiac arrest from all his blood suddenly rushing to his dick.</p><p>He closed his eyes briefly and focused on breathing. Something about David begging to be fucked was enough to make him lose his damn mind. He had no idea he could be <em>this</em> turned on, but now that he knew, he was going to run with it and see what happened.</p><p>He unsnapped the top of the lube and thoroughly coated his fingers. Then he took a deep breath, moved his hand back into place, and gently pressed against David’s entrance.</p><p>David gasped, whined, and simultaneously pushed against Patrick’s hand. “Patrick! Don’t tease!”</p><p>“That’s my line,” Patrick murmured, smiling.</p><p>David grumbled, his eyebrows drawing together as he glared at Patrick without any real heat.</p><p>Patrick grinned. As turned on as he was, he was amazed he could still be having so much <em>fun </em>during sex. It was a goddamn revelation.</p><p>“Don’t pout, David. It’s not becoming,” he purred, and slowly—very slowly—slid his finger in.</p><p>If felt incredible, all burning heat and <em>David</em>. He <em>surrounded</em> him, squeezing him tight, and it was fucking amazing. David whined and gasped, pressing against Patrick’s hand as he experimentally slid his finger in farther, moving forward and back—testing out the motion.</p><p>His body was on fire. It wasn’t even his <em>dick</em> inside David and he felt like maybe he could come within the next ten seconds. He paused and closed his eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He needed to calm down or he’d never actually get to experience more than one finger inside David.</p><p>David whimpered and pressed against Patrick’s hand again, sliding him in deeper. “More!” he ordered, his voice hoarse. “And keep moving.”</p><p>“I’m too busy trying not to come,” Patrick admitted.</p><p>“Me too, and you’re not making it easy.” David arched again. “Get me ready, Patrick. I want to come around your cock. I want you to feel what you do to me.”</p><p>Patrick groaned and pulled out completely before adding more lube to his hand and tried his best to ignore the disgruntled sounds coming out of David’s mouth at his departure.</p><p>Then he slid two back inside.</p><p>The punched-out, desperate noise that exploded from David sent Patrick into overdrive, and he began fucking in and out of him with abandon. David didn’t seem to mind at all.</p><p>However, when Patrick grabbed David by the hips with his other hand and hoisted him up slightly, something changed. It was like an electric shock slammed through David’s body—he went rigid, his mouth falling open, and he clenched tight around Patrick’s fingers as he squeaked.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Patrick asked, worried, and started to pull out.</p><p>“No, don’t leave!” David ordered, his voice frantic. “That… god… that was really good. Keep doing that. You hit my prostate, that’s all. It was a lot… I wasn’t expecting… but good, I promise.”</p><p>“I did?” Patrick asked, fascinated. He waited for David to unclench slightly before he began to move in and out slowly, exploring. He rubbed up against a slightly different texture, and David gasped sharply—made another high-pitched sound—and Patrick thought maybe he’d done it again. “Here?” He rubbed again, and David cried out, nodding.</p><p>“Yeah. Yes. God. If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last. I need your cock in me.”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath. “Now?”</p><p>David smirked slightly and shook his head. “Add another finger first… and like… stretch me a little? You’re <em>big</em> and it’s been a while for me.”</p><p>Something about the combination of the off-handed compliment and the fact that he was the first person David had been with in a while made Patrick feel like he could do anything. He felt invincible. Pulling out completely, he added more lube and then shoved three in without any warning, wanting to see if David took to that kind of treatment during sex. If not, he’d fall over himself apologizing, but somehow he thought David might be into it.</p><p>He wasn’t wrong.</p><p>David cried out and and pressed back against Patrick’s hand, his eyes wide and shocked, but burning bright and hot.</p><p>“Patrick! Fuck! Yes! Just like that!”</p><p>So yeah… he definitely took to that kind of stuff. Good to know. Patrick filed it away for later, in what he was pretty sure would end up being a David-sized box in his heart.</p><p>He did what David asked. He fucked him hard with three fingers, explored, stretched him a little, until David writhed and gasped and moaned underneath him, begging for his cock.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Patrick whispered, frantic. “Condom. Give me the condom.”</p><p>David seemed to come back to himself for a second, long enough to toss the package at Patrick before collapsing back on the pillow.</p><p>Patrick pulled out, tried to ignore David’s wounded whine, and wiped his fingers on the towel David had insisted they put on the bed first. He’d never been so grateful for David’s foresight as he was in that moment.</p><p>Then he opened the packet with shaking hands, slid it on himself, and generously coated both himself and David with lube. Then he leaned forward and kissed David soft and slow, earning another whine and a soft sigh for his efforts.</p><p>“You ready?” he murmured.</p><p>“So ready,” David slurred. “I need you in me. I need you to fuck me right… now.”</p><p>Patrick closed his eyes briefly and tried to catalogue the moment. He didn’t want to ever forget it… this perfect span of time in-between knowing what’s right and <em>doing</em> what’s right.</p><p>Then he slid home.</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>David moved under him, with him—his body undulating and sliding like waves in an ocean and Patrick let himself drown. He lost track of time, aware of only the rhythm of their bodies and the soft and sharp sounds David made as they moved. Then it all got to be too much. He gasped and bit at David’s shoulder—heard David’s sharp intake of breath before he keened and clenched tight around him, a warmth suddenly blooming between their bodies—and Patrick was lost.</p><p>He came harder than he’d ever come in his life—lights flashing behind his eyes, explosions going off in his shuddering body—and then he drifted away into a glorious, peaceful blackness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. It’s Actually Almost Unfair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slowly came back to himself at David’s soft chuckle and warm hand rubbing slow circles on his back.</p><p>“Honey, you okay?”</p><p>He only managed a grunt of affirmation and buried his nose further into David’s neck.</p><p>David snorted and rubbed more aggressively. “Honey, as much as I’d love to stay here all night, things are going to get really uncomfortable for us both if you don’t move.”</p><p>Patrick grumbled, but realized David was right. He reluctantly pulled out, both of them hissing at the motion, and rolled over to toss the condom in the trash can next to the bed. Then he rolled back over and buried his face in David’s neck again, not quite ready to look him in the eye. He was still a little too overwhelmed.</p><p>David seemed to understand, and started rubbing slow circles on his back again. “Mmm… I guess we can stay like this for a little while because it’s very nice, but we’re going to have to shower eventually. I can state with authority once all this dries in my insane amount of body hair, I’m going to be hating life. I’d like to avoid that, if at all possible.”</p><p>“Noted,” Patrick murmured, his voice muffled. “But, I like your body hair. It’s just the right amount.”</p><p>David snorted and kissed the top of Patrick’s head. His hand stilled a for a second before the rubbing started again, a little more tentatively. “Was that… was that okay for you?”</p><p>Patrick pulled back to stare at him, David’s hesitant words pushing him to respond. “Seriously?” he asked, incredulous.</p><p>David shrugged, a slight thing, and his gaze darted away a second for meandering back to Patrick’s face. “Well, it was a first for you. Now that you got to experience it, it might not have been what you were expecting? I’ll understand, if not. I’ve had plenty of people try with me and decide it’s not for them. You wouldn’t be the first.”</p><p>That soft, throw-away admission slid through Patrick’s heart like a knife. He leaned down and peppered David’s face with kisses. “David, now that I got to experience that, I want to do it again immediately. Unfortunately, my body needs to catch up with my aspirations.” He kissed David on the lips once, hard, then pulled back again. “Everyone else before me are idiots who didn’t deserve their time with you. That was the most perfect thing I’ve ever managed to live through. I loved every second of it. I want more. With you. More of that. More of <em>you</em>. Until you get sick of me.”</p><p>David’s smile spread across his face, lighting up the room. “Now, that’s <em>my</em> line.”</p><p>Patrick giggled and shook his head. “Not possible. I’d never get sick of you.”</p><p>“You say that now….”</p><p>“Mmhmm, and I mean it.” He leaned down and kissed David again before rolling away to stand up, his body lighting up at the way David’s gaze roamed all over him, his eyes wide and hungry. He definitely was never going to get sick of being looked at like that… like he was some kind of sex god. Especially since he was pretty sure the person giving him that look was an <em>actual</em> sex god himself.</p><p>Patrick held out his hand. “Let’s go get ourselves cleaned up.”</p><p>David nodded and grabbed his hand, letting himself be pulled out of bed and dragged into the bathroom.</p><p>Patrick started the shower, waiting for the water to warm while David sagged against the counter, looking relaxed and exhausted. He smiled at Patrick sweetly, and Patrick took a moment to let himself sink into the big, warm blanket of contentment surrounding him, before turning around to test out the heat of the water with his hand.</p><p>David’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and he dropped a kiss behind Patrick’s ear. “You have a <em>spectacular</em> ass, Mr. Brewer,” he whispered, biting down on his earlobe.</p><p>Patrick hissed and pushed said ass back against David. He couldn’t help it. “Yours isn’t so bad either.”</p><p>David’s laugh was quiet and warm as he gently ran his tongue over where he’d just bitten. “Mmm, it’s nothing like yours, though. I can’t wait to get my mouth on it… and my dick in it.”</p><p>Patrick shuddered and pushed back again. “I want that,” he whispered.</p><p>“Do you? Are you sure?” David asked, pressing his already half-hard dick against his ass.</p><p>Patrick gasped, both shocked and impressed over David’s apparent refractory period and his hunger for Patrick in general. What on earth had he ever done to deserve someone like David Rose wanting him so much?</p><p>“I’m so fucking sure. That felt amazing, being inside you. I want to know… I need to know how it feels the other way around.”</p><p>“Mmm… well, we can definitely explore that. But, you don’t have to like it, you know? Not everyone does.”</p><p>“I know. And I’ll tell you if I don’t. But… honestly, David.” He turned around in David’s arms and stared up at him. “I can’t imagine not liking <em>everything</em> with you.”</p><p>David sucked in his cheeks and looked up at the ceiling, blinking. “Mmm, okay. There’s only so much I can take in a night before I start to spiral. Mind-blowing sex followed by sweet, earnest declarations might put me over the edge.”</p><p>Patrick looped his arms around David’s waist and kissed his shoulder. “I mean it, though. And… mind-blowing, huh?”</p><p>David sighed and maneuvered them both until they stood under the hot spray of water. “You <em>know</em> it was, Mr. Brewer.”</p><p>“Mmhmm… but it’s very nice to hear it from you, considering I’m a novice, and all.”</p><p>“There’s nothing novice about you, Patrick,” David grumbled. “It’s actually almost unfair.”</p><p>“Why would that be unfair?”</p><p>“It’s unfair that you’ve withheld all that concentrated sexy from the general male population. If I were a bigger person, I’d feel bad for every other man who has run into you and not experienced it for themselves.”</p><p>Patrick didn’t know he could feel so proud and so charmed at the same time. “But, since you’re apparently <em>not</em> a bigger person, what do you feel instead?”</p><p>David crowded closer and ran his hands up and down Patrick’s back. “Thankful that you’re mine. At least for now,” he whispered.</p><p>Patrick’s heart expanded at least three sizes in his chest. “I’m yours as long as you want me, David.”</p><p>David made a soft noise, but didn’t say anything else… just held Patrick tighter.</p><p>Patrick didn’t mind it at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. What Happens in LA Stays in LA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later, they lay in bed, curled up together, David softly stroking Patrick’s arm. Patrick should have been exhausted, but his mind wouldn’t shut off. It had been the most incredible night of his life, thus far anyway, and he didn’t want to cut it short by falling asleep. He just wanted to stay awake and experience David for as long as his body would let him.</p><p>“Hey, can I be honest with you about something?”</p><p>David stiffened next to him, the gentle, hypnotic rubbing on Patrick’s forearm pausing. “Umm… now I’m worried this is leading up to the part I usually don’t like. Are you tired of me already?”</p><p>Patrick sat up and stared down at him. “What? David, no! Why would you think that?”</p><p>“Um, because it’s the middle of the night and you just asked if you could be honest with me? Historically, those are not words that precede anything good.”</p><p>Patrick sank back down and wrapped David up in his arms. “I’m not tired of you. Not even remotely. I just wanted to be honest with you about LA.”</p><p>“Oh… okay? What about LA? You said you broke off a relationship with a woman. Is that not true?”</p><p>“No, it is. Sort-of.”</p><p>“Um… I’m gonna need you to elaborate.”</p><p>Patrick sighed and hugged David tighter, needing the comfort of his body heat. “Our relationship ended, yes… but it was less me ending it and leaving like some kind of emotionally aware hero, and more her getting pissed and wanting a break, and me using that break as an excuse to run like a coward.” He sighed again. “She used to do that all the time, get mad and break up with me for a couple days, and we’d just wind up falling back into it. I honestly don’t know if that’s what would have happened this last time, but I didn’t want to risk it.”</p><p>“Why did she get pissed?”</p><p>“Ahh… you picked up on the heart of the matter.”</p><p>“Seems relevant somehow.”</p><p>Patrick squeezed harder. “It’s very relevant, but I don’t want you to think less of me.”</p><p>David rolled over until they were face to face, Patrick’s arms looped around his shoulders, and rested their foreheads together. “Patrick, you have no idea how messy my past is. I’ve done things… well, let’s just say that I’m not proud of the choices I’ve made in my life and leave it at that. If you knew some of them, you wouldn’t be here with me right now.”</p><p>“Lies,” Patrick said, squeezing David’s shoulders. “Besides, the person you are right now is amazing. If your past had any contribution to who you are now, how could I fault any of your choices? The David laying next to me is fucking spectacular.”</p><p>David shimmied in his arms and buried his face in Patrick’s neck, sucking in a shuddery breath before he hugged him tighter, then loosened his hold. When he spoke, his voice was suspiciously wet. “Okay. I believe we were talking about you, though? What happened in LA?”</p><p>Patrick sighed. “It started out as an ordinary night. She came home and started talking to me about wedding stuff… keep in mind I’d never actually asked her to marry me. She just misunderstood something I said once, and I never corrected her. That’s how much of a coward I am, David. I didn’t want to get married, but I was too afraid to stop her and say ‘Hey… I never actually asked you, sorry.’ I was too afraid of making a scene and that fear nearly had me married off to someone I didn’t even want. What kind of a pathetic person does that? I didn’t want her in the way she thought I did, but I still didn’t stop the train wreck that was happening.”</p><p>He tried to pull back, but David’s grip tightened, anchoring him in place. “No, stay. Keep talking. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Okay. Um, so I didn’t understand <em>why</em> I didn’t want her like that. She was great… she <em>is</em> great… and we had a good friendship. But the attraction, the <em>pull</em> I write about in those stupid novels… it never was there, no matter how hard I tried. I thought I was broken.” He shrugged. “Anyway, that night, the wedding plans were too much to listen to. I was stuck at a point in the novel I couldn’t get past and I was frustrated and pissed at myself. Hearing about plans for something I didn’t want to do was too much for me to deal with. So, I told her I didn’t want to hear it, and left the apartment.”</p><p>“Okay? And?”</p><p>“<em>And</em>, I went for a walk and ended up in a bar and got royally drunk because I felt sorry for myself.”</p><p>“She got mad at you because you got drunk?”</p><p>“Mmm… she got mad at me because of what I did while I was royally drunk.”</p><p>David squeezed once. It felt encouraging. “What did you do, honey?”</p><p>“Well, I was sitting at the bar, staring at this really pretty glass of whiskey, listening to how loud the music had suddenly gotten, when someone sat down next to me. I looked up, expecting to see some girl I’d have to shoo off, but it was a guy. A really attractive guy, just sitting there, smiling at me. And… and I felt this weird thing happen inside me. I couldn’t place it at first. I thought maybe I was going to be sick from all the alcohol, but then I realized what it was.”</p><p>“The pull?” David asked.</p><p>Such a simple question, but so on point that Patrick had to stifle his gasp. How David understood him so well already was a miracle in itself. He didn’t want to let this go. He never wanted to let David go. He squeezed him tighter, buried his face into his neck, and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. The pull. The one I wrote about, but never experienced. Or, at least, didn’t realize I’d ever experienced, but only because I’d been looking for it in the wrong places. In that moment, though… I was so drunk and unguarded, and then he was just <em>there</em>, smiling at me, and fuck, David… I felt the pull so fucking strong it nearly knocked me off my stool. I don’t even know what he said to me, I have no idea what his name was… all I know is that at some point in the conversation, he leaned in and kissed me and it was like… it was like my whole world rearranged. Everything inside me that I thought was broken… it mended itself. I finally felt right.”</p><p>He paused and squeezed David again, blinking back tears of shame that rushed to his eyes.</p><p>“And so I kissed him back.”</p><p>David kissed the top of his head. “And somehow she found out?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah. One of Rachel’s friends was there, at the bar, and saw me. She texted her a picture. When I got home, she confronted me with it. I couldn’t exactly deny the kiss—that’s all it was, by the way. We kissed a little, and then I got overwhelmed and made my excuses and left, but the damage had already been done. She was furious, and hurt, and confused—and honestly, so was I. My whole image of myself had just been turned upside down, you know? I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t deny it, so I didn’t, but I also didn’t know how to explain why I’d been caught making out with a dude in a random bar on a Tuesday night. I didn’t really understand why, myself. It had felt so fucking good, and I was so confused, David.”</p><p>“That’s a lot to deal with,” David murmured, kissing the top of his head again. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that alone.”</p><p>Patrick laughed brokenly and realized his cheeks were wet. He reached up to wipe at them and buried his face back in David’s neck again. “I think she thought I’d come crawling back the next day, but I didn’t. I stayed in a hotel for a couple of days, went back to the apartment when I knew she’d be at work and grabbed some of my things, enough to fit a couple suitcases, and I got on a plane to come back here.”</p><p>“So, you’ve never really talked to her about it? About why you kissed that guy?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “No. I don’t know if she figured it out, or if she just thinks I got drunk and didn’t know what I was doing, or what. She’s texted me a few times, trying to start a conversation, but I never have answered. I didn’t want to fall back into it, you know? And then… and then I met <em>you</em>.”</p><p>David hummed and pulled him closer. “For what it’s worth, I’m very glad for everything that brought you here.”</p><p>“Me too,” Patrick whispered, then froze. “Oh god. I’m going to have to tell her, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I think so, honey.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>David sighed and kissed his head again. “I know it will be hard, but I’ll be there with you every step of the way, if you want.”</p><p>“Of course I want. I want you with me for everything, but I think I need to do this on my own. I think I’m ready.” He paused and pulled back to look David in the eye. “You’ll be with me, at any rate. In here.” He tapped at his chest. “You’re already in here. Is that crazy?”</p><p>David’s eyes glistened in the soft darkness and he shook his head. “I mean, <em>maybe</em>… but if you’re crazy, so am I.”</p><p>Patrick’s heart stuttered. “What are you saying?”</p><p>David leaned forward and kissed him softly, then grabbed his hand to place it on his chest. Patrick flexed his fingers in the wiry hair and felt David’s steady heartbeat underneath all that soft, warm skin.</p><p>“You’re already in here, too,” David whispered.</p><p>Patrick’s heart cracked open and he surged forward, capturing David’s lips.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night having a conversation that didn’t require any more words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The One With The Laudanum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick woke slowly and reached out for David, but the bed was empty. He sat up, looking around, and saw faint light coming from under the bedroom door. Rolling out of bed, he pulled on his boxers and a tee shirt, and padded to the door.</p><p>The house was quiet, with the faint light originating from the kitchen. Patrick tip-toed down the hallway, glancing at the clock and pausing a moment before stepping into the kitchen.</p><p>“David? It’s one in the morning. What on earth are you doing?”</p><p>David glanced up from where he sat, notecards fanning the floor around him, and glared, his lips thinning.</p><p>“You did this. <em>You</em>!” he hissed.</p><p>Patrick grinned and sat on his haunches in front of David. “You’re gonna need to elaborate. What exactly did I do?”</p><p>“You bought me a haunted box!”</p><p>Patrick laughed out loud. “What?!”</p><p>David growled and started moving notecards around. “I swear to god, this thing was calling to me, Patrick! It’s like the old lady was in the bedroom, hovering above the bed, whispering, “Please, David. Come organize me and find the damn recipe with the laudanum.”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “And did you?”</p><p>David reached down and picked up a notecard, waving in front of Patrick’s face with a flourish. “Oh, it’s not a baking recipe. It’s a recipe for something called ‘Magic Oil’ which includes,” he held the card up to his face to read. “Laudanum, chloroform, and hemlock… amongst other things. I’m pretty sure this is illegal, Patrick. Will the RCMP come down on me next? Is prison time your gift to me?”</p><p>Patrick reached for the notecard, and David pulled it back, shaking his head. “Oh no. This is going somewhere very safe. Away from human consumption.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m not going to become a magic oil addict by reading a recipe, David.”</p><p>“You never know. If I’d been aware this stuff existed a decade ago, there’s a very good chance I could still be in a dark basement somewhere, surrounded by thousands of tincture bottles.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a delightful image,” Patrick teased, then held out his hand. “Come back to bed, David.”</p><p>David’s eyes went wild and he stared at all the notecards on the ground. “I have to put these all away first.”</p><p>“They’ll still be there in a few hours. Come to bed.”</p><p>David stared at the mess around him and Patrick knew the exact moment he relented. “Fine, but you have to help me clean up in the morning.”</p><p>“I can do that, but right now I want to cuddle you.”</p><p>David sniffed. “It’s the least you can do to make up for infecting my home with the poltergeist of baking and illegal narcotics.”</p><p>“Maybe you can appease her by making those oatmeal cookies.”</p><p>David’s eyes lit up and he glanced around again. “Oh! I think I saw that one!”</p><p>“Nope!” Patrick interrupted, grabbing David’s arm and hauling him up. “Sleep first. C’mon.”</p><p>David sighed and sagged into Patrick’s body. “I am very tired. And now my back hurts.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I owe <em>you</em> a massage now, huh?”</p><p>“Ooh!” David said, shimmying, then winched, grabbing at his back. “Ow.”</p><p>“Yep, looks like I do. Let’s get you to bed. Got any massage oils?”</p><p>“Patrick Brewer, you’re quickly becoming my favorite person in the whole world.”</p><p>“So, does this mean I’m forgiven for the dybbuk box?”</p><p>David snorted, then shivered. “While I appreciate your concerning knowledge of obscure Jewish folklore, please don’t joke about such things. I’ll have to tell you some time about just how bad my dad is at giving presents.”</p><p>Patrick couldn’t stop the grin from overtaking his face. David was just so damn cute. “Oh, I’m gonna want to hear that story, David.”</p><p>David nodded. “Not while it’s still dark, though.” He shivered again. “And you owe me a massage. I have the perfect oil for you to use.”</p><p>***</p><p>David lay on his stomach, stretched out in front of him, all golden skin glistening with a generous portion of oil. Patrick straddled his ass and was having a really hard time keeping his mind on the task at hand. David’s body was gorgeous, yes… but his naked ass should be on display in famous art galleries. Right next to the <em>other</em> statue of David.</p><p>Patrick let his hands slide down and gently grip the two round globes, digging his fingers in, and David gasped, pushing back into them before chuckling and dropping his body back to the bed.</p><p>“Patrick, honey… I don’t need a butt massage.”</p><p>“Hmm… you sure about that?” Patrick squeezed again and David let out a little, breathy moan that shot fire through Patrick’s <em>entire</em> body.</p><p>“Mmm… maybe later. Right now, though, the actual back massage was feeling pretty excellent. More of that, please?”</p><p>Patrick sighed and gave the soft skin under his fingers one more squeeze before letting his hands travel up David’s spine to his shoulders. David purred happily and shimmied on the bed a little, making Patrick giggle. Then he focused on making David feel good.</p><p>David moaned and undulated under his fingers while Patrick worked out a whole host of knots in his muscles, the smell of sandalwood and sage filling his senses as his hands glided over David’s soft skin. It was almost two in the morning, and he was exhausted, but he’d have stayed awake for days if it meant getting to touch David like this—watching him move, listening to his soft breaths and moans.</p><p>It was <em>heaven</em>.</p><p>Patrick groaned and leaned down to kiss David’s neck. He couldn’t help it. David whimpered and pushed his ass back against him, and Patrick had to grip his hips, holding him still.</p><p>“David, don’t tease me.”</p><p>“Who says I am?” David’s voice was rough, a little dark.</p><p>Patrick shivered and dug his fingers in. “David, it’s almost two and we need to sleep. When I fuck you again, I want to be able to take my <em>time</em> with you.”</p><p>David shook his head. “Don’t need time, just need you.” He lifted up slightly, reaching around him to grab Patrick’s hand and tuck it underneath him. “See?”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath and let himself explore. David was so hard and hot, and Patrick’s hand was still slicked up from all the massage oil. He wrapped his fingers around the shape of him and squeezed, starting to stroke slowly.</p><p>David whimpered and pressed down, trapping Patrick’s hand for a minute. “You gotta give me room to move,” Patrick murmured, kissing David’s neck. “Let me make you feel good.”</p><p>David groaned and arched off the mattress again. “Get a condom, please?”</p><p>Patrick tried to regulate his heart but nodded and pulled his hand away, reaching into the drawer to grab a condom and some lube. Screw sleep… this was much better.</p><p>He opened the package with shaking hands and slid it on, coating himself with lube, then looked down at David. “You’re so beautiful like this. Can I—can we stay in this position?”</p><p>David nodded and pushed himself up to his knees. “With slight adjustments.”</p><p>Patrick’s heart stopped as he stared at the sight before him. “Oh my god, David,” he breathed. “You’re so gorgeous.”</p><p>He reached out and ran his finger down the seam of David’s ass, preparing to do what he’d done earlier to get him ready, when David shook his head. “Don’t need that. Just need your cock.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>David chuckled. “You won’t. We’ve done plenty tonight already. Just get over here and fuck me.”</p><p>Patrick groaned and surged forward, draping himself over David’s body. When he slid in, it felt like coming home.</p><p>They both stilled and groaned for a second before Patrick reached around and took David’s cock in hand. David simultaneously pushed back into him and surged forward into his fist, letting out a broken whine.</p><p>Patrick was lost. He pushed David down into the mattress, crowded over him even more, and pounded into David’s tight heat—the sleek slide of the body oil helping to drive his movement.</p><p>It didn’t take long before David was crying out and coming all over Patrick’s fist, and the clench of his release around Patrick’s cock was too much for his exhausted state. He mouthed at David’s shoulder, pushed in one last time, and came so hard he saw stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sleeping Beauty Has Awakened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick woke to David peppering light kisses on his shoulders and back. As good as it felt, he didn’t want to wake up. His body felt like it was submerged in lead, and he couldn’t actually open his eyes.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No, what?” David’s tone was amused, and the kissing intensified. “Time to wake up, honey.”</p><p>“And<em> that’s</em> the no.”</p><p>David giggled and tugged at the covers, pulling them off Patrick slightly. Patrick pulled them up to his chest again with a sluggish but obstinate yank.</p><p>“David,” he whined. “Wanna sleep. Tired.”</p><p>“Well, me too, but <em>I’m</em> up. You promised to help me clean up the mess I made with the notecards, remember?”</p><p>Patrick groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes, turning his head and blinking up at David. “That was very much a mistake made in the heat of the moment because you were so cute and I wanted to get you in bed. Have pity on me.”</p><p>David grinned and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “Wakey wake, honey. There are <em>so many </em>haunted notecards to put away.”</p><p>“What about… what about you go to the store and make your muffins, and I stay here and sleep for a little, then clean up your cards? I’ll bring you the exceptionally organized box later, and watch the counter while you experiment in the kitchen. How’s that?”</p><p>David narrowed his eyes. “<em>You’re</em> going to organize my recipes?”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Patrick said, closing his eyes again. “I’m a very organized person, David. You should see my spreadsheets.”</p><p>“You’re a writer.”</p><p>“Mmmhmmm… how do you think I plot things? Also, I’m a writer who has a background in business, remember? I promise you I’ve got a massive organizational kink.”</p><p>David laughed, the sound delighted, and rubbed at Patrick’s shoulders. “We’re <em>definitely</em> going to discuss that later in more detail, but… okay. If you’re sure? I wouldn’t mind getting an earlier start on the muffins. I have an idea that might take a little longer than normal.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I’m sure. Wanna sleep. You go cook, I’ll be by later.”</p><p>“Okay. Lock up when you head out?”</p><p>“Mmhmm… I will. Thanks, David.” He pulled the blanket up to his neck again and curled up. He was nearly asleep when David’s voice whispered in his ear, soft and low.</p><p>“I’m only letting you sleep longer because you fucked me so good last night that I’ll be feeling you <em>all</em> day.” He lightly bit Patrick’s earlobe, kissed his cheek, and rolled off the bed.</p><p>David was out the door before his words registered in Patrick’s brain. Once they did, it took him a good twenty minutes to be able to fall asleep again.</p><p>***</p><p>The room was very bright and Patrick was burning up under a mountain of covers. He flung them off his body and stared up at the ceiling, blinking in confusion for a minute before he remembered where he was, and why he was naked.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he breathed out quietly, rubbing at his eyes. “I had sex with David.”</p><p>Laughing to himself, he sat up slowly, wincing at the burn in his thighs. He’d really gotten a really intense workout the night before, and his somewhat sedentary life lately wasn’t all that used to it.</p><p>Sex with David was absolutely worth any discomfort he might be feeling now, though.</p><p>Rolling slowly out of bed, he made his way to the shower and quickly cleaned up, his mind drifting back to snippets of the previous night—being so turned on he literally dropped to his knees in David’s foyer, just to get his mouth on him—fucking David slowly, and <em>not</em> so slowly, into his mattress, listening to the sounds it punched out of him—how amazing it felt when David came around him.</p><p>Patrick shivered and squeezed some extra body wash into his palm, resting his forehead on the tiled wall as he took himself in hand. He was still getting used to how easy it was to get hard from just <em>thinking</em> about David. This must be what it felt like to be a hormonal teenager. Honestly, he’d probably jacked off more in the last week than he’d ever had the inclination to do as a kid. Groaning, he imagined David’s broad expanse of back underneath him, glistening and golden in the soft light, and once he did that, it only took a few strokes before he was gasping through his orgasm.</p><p>Laughing quietly, he thunked his head against the shower wall a few times before he turned to lean against it, letting the water clean off his hand and chest. David had apparently turned him into a sex fiend in a matter of days, and Patrick was pretty okay with that turn of events. </p><p>Sighing, he turned off the warm spray of water and dried himself with one of David’s fluffy towels, heading back into the bedroom. Once he was dressed in his clean change of clothes, he threw his dirty clothes in his duffel and carried it downstairs and into the kitchen. He thought about leaving his stuff in the bedroom, but didn’t want to be presumptuous.</p><p>Maybe David would want a night alone after last night? Patrick hadn’t exactly let him get much sleep, so he wouldn’t blame him if he did.</p><p>Once he flipped on the overhead light, the notecards lay fanned out across the floor like they’d been the night before. Patrick took in the sight with a low grown. There were so <em>many</em> of them! God, why did he agree to do this by himself, anyway?</p><p>He’d agreed to it because he wanted to sleep longer.</p><p>He wanted to sleep longer because he exhausted himself fucking David senseless.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right.</em>
</p><p>Totally worth it, then. He’d clean up a million notecards if it meant getting to experience more of the amazing, perfect, beautiful things he’d experienced with David in the last twenty-four hours.</p><p>Plopping down on the floor, Patrick picked up a card, grabbed his laptop, and got to work.</p><p>***</p><p>The shop was quiet when he stepped through the door, but it smelled amazing. He couldn’t wait to taste whatever it was David had concocted this morning.</p><p>“David?”</p><p>After a few seconds, David popped his head out from the doorway to the kitchen.</p><p>“Hiiii,” he breathed, doing a little shimmy and biting back a grin. “I see Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened?”</p><p>Patrick rounded the counter and looped his arms around David’s waist, kissing his crooked smile until David sighed and relaxed into him, his arms going around Patrick’s shoulders.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me sleep longer, David,” he whispered, kissing him quick again before pulling away.</p><p>David looked dazed and soft, and blinked a couple of times before answering. “Um… yeah. You’re welcome,” he whispered, then laughed and shook his head slightly. “It’s gonna take me a minute to get used to being greeted like that.”</p><p>“Did you not like it? I can always change it up to a firm handshake instead.”</p><p>David shot him a quick glare. “Don’t you dare. You know I liked that very much.” He glanced away, his cheeks going a soft pink.</p><p>Patrick couldn’t resist. He leaned forward and kissed him again, this time slower—with more intent.</p><p>David moaned and pulled him closer, and Patrick let himself get lost in the kiss before pulling back and clearing his throat.</p><p>“Umm… we probably shouldn’t do this out here in the open. Your customers might object.”</p><p>“What customers?” David murmured, leaning forward to chase Patrick’s lips. “I don’t see any customers.”</p><p>Patrick laid a palm on David’s chest, stopping his forward momentum. “David,” he chastised. “We should come up with some ground rules.”</p><p>“What sort of ground rules?”</p><p>“Making out like teenagers is only for the kitchen or the office, not in the main store.”</p><p>David nodded. “I can live with that.”</p><p>Patrick narrowed his eyes. “You agreed to that pretty easily.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>David grinned darkly at him and shoved him through the curtain into the kitchen. Then he slammed Patrick against the wall next to the door and leaned in, whispering against his lips. “Because we’re in the kitchen now.”</p><p>Patrick didn’t have time to answer before David’s lips were back on his and nothing else around them mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Organizational Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick didn’t register there was anyone else in the store until David pulled away abruptly and uttered a low curse.</p><p>“Whasgoingon?” Patrick slurred, the blood in his body slowly making its way back up to his brain.</p><p>“Customers,” David growled, his eyebrows drawing together as he glared at the curtain. “You stay here and pull yourself together.”</p><p>“Pull myself together?”</p><p>David reached down and palmed Patrick over his jeans. Patrick hissed and pressed into his hand, drawing a small smirk from David and a raised eyebrow. “Yes. Pull yourself together.” David leaned forward, gave him a small kiss, and headed through the curtain.</p><p>Patrick leaned against the wall and blew out a breath. He was pretty sure David was going to kill him before the week was out. Glancing around the kitchen, he tried to compose himself, and grinned when he caught sight of the brown paper bag sitting on the counter.</p><p>David saved him muffins.</p><p>Of <em>course</em> he did.</p><p>Rubbing his hands together, he sprinted over the the counter and opened the bag, taking a big whiff and sighing happily. Lemony and something sharper. He pulled out a muffin and broke off a piece, popping it in his mouth and moaning around it.</p><p>Lemon and cranberry. Not a combination that Patrick would have ever considered, but it was so good. He broke it in half and shoved a huge piece in his mouth just as David walked back through the curtain.</p><p>David took one look at him and busted out laughing.</p><p>“I see you found the muffins.”</p><p>“I didth,” Patrick answered, his mouth still stuffed with muffin. “Stho good, Davidth.”</p><p>David grinned and walked over to him, leaning against the counter and watching him chew. “You look like a chipmunk.”</p><p>Patrick wanted to glare, but the muffin was too good. Instead, he popped the rest into his mouth and shrugged. “Worth ith.”</p><p>“You like them?”</p><p>Patrick swallowed, nodded, and set the bag down, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and pulling him close. “You’re a wizard.”</p><p>David snorted, but buried his face in Patrick’s neck. “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“Maybe, but your muffins are magic, I promise. Speaking of magic, hold on.” He let go of David’s waist and stepped back, earning a whine. “One sec. Don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>“Where would I go?” David pouted, his voice petulant.</p><p>Patrick rolled his eyes and headed to the front of the store to grab his duffel. Once he was back in front of David, he unzipped it and smiled. “<em>Voila</em>! Magic!” He pulled out the recipe box and set it on the counter. “Okay, so I organized it by type of dessert—cookies, cakes, muffins, pies, etc. Then there’s a miscellaneous section in the back.” He paused and glared at David. “I did not find the Magic Oil recipe, however.”</p><p>David smirked. “I told you I put that somewhere safe.”</p><p>“Mmhmm. Anyway, the best part is yet to come. Follow me into the office. Bring the box.”</p><p>“What are we doing in the office?”</p><p>“I want to show you something on your computer. I emailed it before I headed over.” He pulled up the email and pushed David down onto the chair. “I told you I had an organizational kink, so I made you a database.”</p><p>“You made me a <em>database</em>? Of what?”</p><p>“The recipes. All you have to do is search by ingredient. That way you can see if there’s something in there you want to try that day. Type something in.”</p><p>David sucked in a breath and typed in <em>Oatmeal.</em> Five different records came up, all pointing to the numeric and color coded system Patrick had created in the box.</p><p>“Oh my god,” David breathed, staring between the computer and the box. “You did all this once you woke up this morning?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I was inspired.”</p><p>“Holy shit.” David thumbed through the box and pulled out a recipe and held it up. “The cookies you were talking about earlier.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Patrick grinned, then bit his lip. “I realize it might be a pain to put them back where you got them. You don’t have to use the database if you don’t want.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” David gasped. “This is incredible! Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier, you go and color code and catalogue my recipes.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “So this is a win?”</p><p>David swiveled the office chair until he was able to pull Patrick down into a very thorough kiss. “It’s a winner. And it’s also lunchtime. Go lock the front door and get your ass back here.”</p><p>“Why, David Rose, what did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Well, thanks to you, we have a hideous couch to break in. I didn’t want to waste any time.”</p><p>Patrick swallowed thickly and stood. “Yeah, I’m gonna go lock up now.”</p><p>David grinned. “Thought you might be on board.”</p><p>“On <em>board</em>? I’m driving the fucking boat, David.”</p><p>David laughed, the sound delighted. “Well, in that case, I’ll be here waiting for you to drop anchor.”</p><p>Patrick groaned. “Horrible,” he muttered, but he was already on his way up front to lock up.</p><p>***</p><p>Patrick couldn’t believe he’d gone through most of his adult life not knowing how much he absolutely loved sucking cock.</p><p>He loved it so much that he was pretty sure he was going to come in his pants, untouched, and that had never happened once in his life. He honestly thought that sort of thing was a myth.</p><p>But, the taste of David and all his gorgeous noises were currently hurtling Patrick down the path to what he could already tell was going to be an incredible orgasm. He could feel the familiar tightening and icy sensations starting in the base of his spine, and he was too far gone to try and stop it.</p><p>He dug his fingers into David’s ass, causing David to cry out and inadvertently push his cock further into Patrick’s mouth.</p><p>Patrick’s brain whited out at the sensation, and his body seized. He moaned around David’s dick as fireworks exploded behind his eyes and throughout his whole body. He swallowed hard as he whimpered and tried not to choke around David’s dick buried deep in his throat as he rode out his orgasm.</p><p>God, he was on fire. His body was on fire, and he was going to die. David’s cock was a revelation—throbbing and hot. Patrick wanted to memorize the feel of it for posterity. He wanted to <em>devour</em> it.</p><p>He moaned and swallowed again, sucking hard as he ran his tongue around the smooth, hot shape of it.</p><p><em>Perfect</em>.</p><p>David gasped and arched off the couch. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck… <em>Patrick</em>!” He clutched at Patrick’s hair, pulling frantically. “Honey, I’m gonna—”</p><p>He tried to dislodge his head, but Patrick was still too busy shivering through his own orgasm, jolts of electricity zinging up and down his spine. He pressed down harder, whimpered in protest, and swallowed again.</p><p>That’s all it took for David to tense and cry out, the warmth of his release hitting the back of Patrick’s throat. His fingers clenched in Patrick’s hair, pulling hard, and if he hadn’t just come, that sensation alone might have pushed Patrick over the edge.</p><p>He licked and sucked David through his orgasm, gently working at him until David went boneless and whimpered, lightly pushing at Patrick’s shoulder.</p><p>Patrick pulled off with a pop, gave David’s dick a little kiss, and grinned up at him.</p><p>“Hi,” he said, biting his lip and trying to hold back a laugh of pure happiness.</p><p>David smiled back at him, dopey and huge. “Hi, yourself.” He shifted and pulled Patrick on top of him, then rolled, squishing Patrick between his body and the back of the couch. “I think it’s my turn to get you off now.”</p><p>Patrick laughed, embarrassed. “Um, actually that isn’t necessary.”</p><p>David frowned. “Patrick, of course it is. I <em>want</em> to.”</p><p>“Oh, I know you do, but—uh—I might have already done that on my own, while I had your cock in my mouth.”</p><p>David’s eyes lit up. “Wait. You came in your pants just from giving me a blow job?”</p><p>“That’s correct, yes,” Patrick admitted, his face burning. “Your noises were inspiring.”</p><p>“Fuck,” David breathed. “That’s so hot.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Actually, it’s a bit cold and sticky at the moment, so I’m gonna need to take care of this before I walk home in the freezing cold.”</p><p>David laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. “There are wet wipes in the bathroom cabinet… and I can’t believe that statement is actually sexy, but it is.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and pushed at David’s shoulders. “Okay, up. Up. I need to try and salvage my jeans.”</p><p>David tucked himself into his pants, rolled off the couch and stood, stretching.</p><p>Patrick just stared.</p><p>The beauty of him, standing there with his chest bare and jeans undone—hair mussed and lips swollen—fuck, he was a goddamn <em>vision</em>.</p><p>He glanced down at Patrick and flushed, biting back a smile. “You’re staring.”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” Patrick answered honestly. “How are you even real?”</p><p>David scrunched up his face. “You say that now, but give it time. Most people say I’m <em>too</em> real.”</p><p>Patrick rolled to a sitting position and reached out to grab David’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Not possible. You’re perfect.”</p><p>“Well, now you’re just flying off in all directions,” David said, his laughter nervous while his free hand flailed in the air.</p><p>Patrick smiled and shook his head. “Nope,” he said, popping the P. “You’re perfect, David. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”</p><p>David sighed, but the expression behind his eyes was very, very happy. “I think you’re the only person who may believe that.”</p><p>“Well, that’s okay,” Patrick said, shrugging. “You’re perfect for me. And here you are, half naked and gorgeous, standing right in front of me. I think I made out okay. So, screw the rest of them.”</p><p>David grinned and yanked Patrick off the couch, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his back. “Screw the rest of them,” he repeated, his voice happy and breathy.</p><p>Patrick kissed under David’s ear, in the space he felt like he’d notched out, just for him. “Yep. Just you and me here right now. Everyone else has no idea what they lost out on.”</p><p>“Mmm,” David sighed. “I like the sound of that. Can we get more of you and me, though? Preferably soon? You got a head start on me, and I need to make up for it. I need you naked underneath me. I wanna do very bad things to you.”</p><p>Patrick’s blood went molten. “Fuck. Yes, please.”</p><p>David made a happy noise and shimmied in Patrick’s arms before pulling back and kissing him hard and hot. “Soon.”</p><p>Patrick nodded, swallowing hard. “Soon.”</p><p>David grinned and shimmied a little more. “First though, I have a question.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“How would you feel about creating a database of clothes?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. So, That’s David, Huh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick stood at the counter, staring at his laptop and willing the word to come. The novel on contract was fighting him every step of the way, but he needed to win the battle. The deadline was fast approaching, and he couldn’t spend every waking moment in bed with David… even though that’s all he really wanted to do.</p><p>“Well, <em>there’s</em> a familiar look.”</p><p>Patrick glanced up, startled. “Mom! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I was in town and thought I’d come check on you. Have you had lunch yet? I saw the store was closed earlier when I first came by.”</p><p>Patrick’s cheeks heated up and he lost the ability to speak for a second. “Uh. It was. For lunch. I, uh… I didn’t eat anything, though.”</p><p>His mom raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh, I <em>see</em>. Where’s David?”</p><p>As if on queue, David’s voice rang out from the back. “Honey? That friend of yours wasn’t lying about her grandma. These cookies are excellent. I think it’s the nutmeg. Here, try one.”</p><p>He pushed through the curtain, waving a cookie in the air and paused, his voice going breathy. “Oh! Hi! Sorry, I didn’t realize we had a customer.”</p><p>“Oh, not a customer, dear. Not right now, anyway.” She grinned and held out a hand. “Marcy Brewer. Patty’s mom.”</p><p>David’s gaze flicked over to him and Patrick could tell he was biting back a grin. “Oh, <em>Patty’s</em> mom, huh? Well, it’s very nice to meet you. You’ve been in here before, though. I remember seeing you.” He reached and and grasped her hand before letting go and stepping back shyly, glancing over at Patrick.</p><p>She nodded. “I come in for muffins periodically. In fact, I was hoping to grab a couple today.”</p><p>David frowned. “They sold out early today. I’m so sorry. Oh, but wait! Let me get you a cookie!” He handed Patrick the one in his hand. “Try this. Seriously, heaven, Patrick. <em>Heaven</em>.” He dropped a kiss to Patrick’s forehead, probably not even realizing he did it, then was back through the curtain, a flurry of movement and sweet smelling chaos in his wake.</p><p>Patrick grinned at the fluttering curtain and back down at his hand. Then he glanced over at his mom.</p><p>She watched him with a curious expression, but smiled when they locked eyes. “So. That’s David, huh?”</p><p>He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, that’s David.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to say something else, but David pushed through the curtain again, holding out a cookie wrapped in paper. “Here! Fresh out of the oven. Let me know what you think?” He glanced over at Patrick and frowned. “You too. I notice you haven’t tried it yet.”</p><p>“David, you’ve been gone 2.5 seconds. When would I have had the chance?”</p><p>“Please. I’ve seen you devour muffins in less time than that.”</p><p>“Well, your muffins are very delicious, David.”</p><p>David’s eyes widened and he smirked, and Patrick quickly realized how there could be a very interesting double meaning in what just fell out of his mouth. His face burned hot and David’s smirk turned into a large, slightly evil grin. That particular look was so fucking sexy that Patrick wanted to pin him to the counter and show him <em>just</em> how delicious his “muffins” were, but his mom was <em>right</em> <em>there</em>.</p><p>He glanced over and caught her gaze darting between the two of them, a delighted expression overtaking her face.</p><p>David cleared his throat and appeared to suddenly realize she was still there, as well. He looked appropriately shamed. “Um. Cookies. Try them!”</p><p>Patrick chuckled and took a bite, watching David watch him. The flavor exploded in his mouth, warm and sweet. “Oh, god,” he moaned around the bite.</p><p>David nodded and grinned. “I <em>told</em> you! Your friend was right. You should text her that I made them. I’ll save her a few.” He turned back to Marcy. “How about you? What do you think?”</p><p>Patrick watched his mom chew slowly as she regarded David. She swallowed and blinked at him before a smile bloomed across her face. “This is excellent, David. Does this mean you’re going to expand into more than just muffins?”</p><p>“Oh, um… I’d thought about it? Patrick bought me this box of recipes and this one was in there, so I thought I’d try it out. But, yeah… I don’t know how much Patrick has told you? But, um… he’s going to be helping me, and with him out here, I’ll have more time to bake. Branching out seemed the next logical step.” He glanced at Patrick, worry apparent in his gaze. “Did you tell her that bit?”</p><p>Patrick stepped forward and rubbed David’s back. “She knows I’m helping you, David. It’s okay.”</p><p>David blew out a breath and nodded. “Okay, good.” He glanced back over at Marcy. “Sometimes when I get excited I say things without really thinking them through.”</p><p>“<em>Sometimes</em>?” Patrick teased.</p><p>David turned to glare at him. “Okay. Quiet, you.”</p><p>Marcy giggled and they both turned back to her. “Actually, I was here to see if maybe Patty wanted to come have lunch with me?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m helping David man the register, Mom.”</p><p>David shook his head. “Honey, it’s fine. The cookies are done and cooling. I’ve got it. You go get something to eat.”</p><p>“You need to eat, too,” Patrick reminded him.</p><p>“So pick me something up,” David said, smiling softly and squeezing Patrick’s shoulders. “Now go spend some time with your mom.” He let go of Patrick and stepped away, turning to face her. “It was very nice to officially meet you.”</p><p>“You too, David. I’m sure I’ll be seeing a lot more of you.”</p><p>David flushed pink and tucked his smile away.</p><p>That might have been Patrick’s very favorite expression of David’s. In the top three, anyway… and it took every ounce of self control not to kiss it right off David’s face.</p><p>Patrick cleared his throat and shut his laptop, tucking it under the counter. “Right. Let’s go get lunch.” He squeezed David’s hip as he walked past, he couldn’t help it. “I’ll bring you back a burger.”</p><p>“My own fries this time, Patrick! You don’t share well!”</p><p>Patrick grinned. “Your very own fries, David. I promise.”</p><p>Then he took his mom’s arm and led her out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Are You Sure?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” his mom said, her smile conspiratorial as she gazed at him from across the booth. “You two looked very cozy just now.”</p><p>“Mom,” he warned. “Do we have to do this?”</p><p>“Oh, I think you know we do.”</p><p>He sighed and leaned his head back as he studied the ceiling. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“So you closed for lunch but neither of you ate anything?”</p><p>“Mother,” he groaned. “You already know too much about my sex life. Let’s not delve any further into it.”</p><p>She giggled, the sound bright and amused, then reached over to pat his hand. “Oh, sweetie. This is such a good look for you.” She paused and waited until he glanced back down at her. “Also, I’m glad that couch is working out for you.”</p><p>Patrick’s face immediately caught fire and he choked back a small scream. “Oh my <em>god</em>! Mom!”</p><p>She burst out laughing. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” She took a sip of coffee. “He’s very cute.”</p><p>“Mother!”</p><p>“No, not like that. I just mean he was adorable back there. Softer and more human, somehow. He’s very charming, normally, but that was… different. He was different.”</p><p>“David’s great,” Patrick muttered. “He’s <em>always</em> been great.”</p><p>“Mmm, I’m not saying he wasn’t. He just seems… happier. Looser. That’s all <em>your</em> doing, I think.”</p><p>Patrick ducked his head and grinned at his cuticles. “Well, he makes me happier.”</p><p>“I can see that.” She patted his hand again. “I’m so glad.”</p><p>“Me too,” he answered before clearing his throat and blinking back the sudden rush of moisture to his eyes. “We should eat.”</p><p>“Yep, let’s eat.”</p><p>She motioned for a waitress, and they ordered their food and David’s to-go order.  While they waited, his mom narrowed his eyes. “How’s the book coming? You looked pissed, earlier. When I first came in.”</p><p>Patrick groaned and ran his hand through his hair. “To be honest, I’m really struggling with it. I’m almost done and I just need to push through, but… um, it’s kinda hard to write a love story between a hetero couple while I’m busy falling in love with a guy.”</p><p>It took a minute for him to register to shock on her face before he realized what he’d just admitted.</p><p>“Oh, shit. I mean….” He paused, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to deny it, but he hadn’t really been ready to admit it to anyone yet, either.</p><p>“Oh, Patty,” she breathed. “Are you sure?”</p><p>He nodded at his coffee cup. “Yeah. Yeah, I really am. He’s… yeah. I’m sure.”</p><p>She reached over and squeezed his hand. “Invite him to to dinner tonight.”</p><p>He glanced up, shocked. “What? Do you think that’s a good idea? What about Dad?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve already talked to him about everything.”</p><p>Patrick gasped and felt faint for a second. “You <em>did</em>?! Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“Well, that’s the reason I wanted to take you to lunch today. I just got sidetracked by how adorable you and David were together.”</p><p>Patrick flushed hot and tried to focus on breathing. “What did… what did he say?”</p><p>“He was surprised, which I expected, and also a little wary that it’s David… but I think once he sees you two together, those worries will subside.”</p><p>Patrick’s stomach sank. “H-He’s worried?”</p><p>His mom’s eyes went wide, startled. “Oh, sweetheart! No… not about you being gay. He was surprised, but not really. I think he was more surprised that you finally realized it. We may have talked about your school-age crushes one or two times throughout the years.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Patrick breathed, his face heating up even more. “Why didn’t you guys say anything?”</p><p>“I mean, would you have believed it? Back then?”</p><p>Patrick paused and thought about it. “I don’t know. I don’t think I let myself, even if deep down I felt things. I <em>must</em> have felt things, right?”</p><p>She squeezed his hand. “Patrick, I’m sure you did. It just wasn’t the right time for you to accept it, that’s all.”</p><p>He nodded. “Well, I’m accepting it now.”</p><p>She flashed him a quick smile. “I saw that. Pet names already, huh?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He called you honey. Back in the store.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and covered his smile with his hand. “Oh. Yeah. He’s—he’s always done that. I think from the very beginning.” He laughed again. “I like it? Which is weird because it used to annoy the hell out of me when Rachel called me stuff like that.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m aware.” She winked. “You did <em>not</em> look annoyed when David did, however.”</p><p>“Um, no. How I feel about him… well, it’s very different. <em>Very</em>.”</p><p>The waitress came back with their food, letting him know that David’s would be warming until they were ready to leave. Patrick let his mom take a few bites before he asked her the one question that was tugging at the back of his mind.</p><p>“Do you think it’s too soon?</p><p>“Is what too soon, sweetie?”</p><p>“Is it too soon to feel this way about him? Like—” he paused and tried to think of the best way to explain it. “Like I don’t want to be away from him. Like my heart is too big for my chest whenever he just <em>looks</em> at me.” He scrubbed his face and laughed. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I’m not sure what to do with it.”</p><p>“Oh Patty,” his mom laughed, her voice a little wet. “When you know, you know.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“Exactly that. I knew within ten minutes of meeting your father.” She shrugged. “Sometimes, everything inside you just clicks into place… and you know.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah, that’s—that’s what happened.” He blinked at his burger, trying not to cry. “I, um, I started a new book.” He glanced up at her as she watched him, her eyes patient. “It’s a romance novel, but it’s, um… it’s a gay romance novel? It’s like I met David and the idea just popped into my head. I <em>needed</em> to write it, even before we kissed.” He flushed hot again and laughed. “I emailed Jill about it. She’s on board. I sat down yesterday before I went to David’s and wrote out what was only supposed to be like a five-page start to the story, just to see if she thought I had something. Before I knew it, it was almost thirty pages. It just.. <em>exploded</em> out of me. Like it was nothing. I haven’t felt that way about writing in years.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie, that’s great! I’m so happy for you!”</p><p>“Yeah? You wouldn’t be ashamed to have a son who writes gay romance novels?”</p><p>“Patrick!” she chastised. “Don’t be ridiculous! I’ve always been proud of you, but sometimes you still find ways to make me even more proud. This might be one of those times.”</p><p>He laughed and wiped at his eyes. “How’d I get so lucky to have parents like you?”</p><p>“Oh, I think we’re the lucky ones.”</p><p>Patrick sniffed and swirled a fry in ketchup. “Agree to disagree.”</p><p>She laughed and bumped at his toes with her foot. “Do you think maybe David is your muse?”</p><p>He glanced up, surprised, and thought about it. “You know? Maybe. But, I’ve never had one of those before, so I can’t be certain.”</p><p>“How do you feel when you look at him?”</p><p>“Like I can do anything,” Patrick answered, not even having to think about it.</p><p>She stared at him with shining eyes. “Then, yeah. I’d say that’s what this is.”</p><p>“Huh,” Patrick said, unsure how to respond. “I—I want to keep him. I want to keep him so bad.”</p><p>She nodded. “Bring him to dinner.”</p><p>“As long as you promise not to embarrass me.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll do my best, but I can’t speak for your father.”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “Yeah, no one can speak for him.”</p><p>She giggled and bumped his foot again. “Good. You’re learning.” She winked again and popped a fry in her mouth. “Because I think you’re gonna have your hands full with David Rose.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and nodded. “Oh, I know. And I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. I’ll Make A Nice Lasagna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick hugged his mom goodbye at the door to the shop and raised an eyebrow. “I know you want to come in, but no. You’ll see David tonight. If he agrees to come over, anyway.”</p><p>“I’ll make a nice lasagna.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “That may sway him. I’ll text you and let you know.”</p><p>She nodded and cupped his face with her hands. “I’m so proud of you, my sweet boy.”</p><p>His face flushed hot and he nodded, trying not to cry again. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p>She smiled and stepped back, her own eyes glassy. “Now, get that gorgeous boy in there to agree. Your dad and I want to get to know him.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll do my best.”</p><p>He watched her disappear down the sidewalk, then walked inside.</p><p>“David? I’ve got your burger.”</p><p>“Ooh!” David’s excited voice carried out from the kitchen, and he popped through the curtain a couple seconds later. “Gimme.”</p><p>“David, with as much time as you spend in the kitchen, someone could rob us blind. At least get a bell for above the door, or something.”</p><p>David tilted his head and stared at the door. “You know? Not a bad idea, but that’s what you’re going to be here for, right? To watch for thievery.”</p><p>“Oh, is that what I’m going to be doing?”</p><p>“Mmhmm, amongst other things.” David dropped a light kiss to Patrick’s lips and grabbed the bag from his hand. “Thank you <em>so</em> much.”</p><p>Patrick grinned at the way David’s voice rose in pitch and cadence. “Hey. How do you feel about lasagna?”</p><p>David stared at the bag. “You said you got me a burger?”</p><p>“Oh, I did. But, Mom is making lasagna tonight.”</p><p>“O-okay? And?”</p><p>“<em>And</em>, she wants you to come to dinner.”</p><p>David’s eyes went round, but he couldn’t hide his pleased smile. “Really? She did?” He sounded breathless.</p><p>“She did.” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and kissed his neck. “You game?”</p><p>David stood rigid in Patrick’s arms for a second, then melted into him. “Yeah. Okay. That sounds… nice. And a little terrifying, honestly.”</p><p>“They’ll love you. Pretty sure Mom already does.”</p><p>“Hmm. I may have bought off her affection with cookies.”</p><p>“Well, she’ll buy yours with lasagna, so call it even.”</p><p>David laughed. “Okay, Patrick. I’d love to go to your parent’s house for dinner. And I can’t believe I’m saying that out loud.”</p><p>“Me either,” Patrick breathed, so happy he felt like he could float away. Instead, he just clung tighter, not letting go until David finally started complaining about his burger getting cold.</p><p>His mom was right. He was going to have his hands <em>so</em> full with David Rose.</p><p>It was going to be awesome.</p><p>***</p><p>Patrick paced the living room, waiting for David to show up, glancing at the clock every few seconds.</p><p>“You know, that’s not going to make him show up any faster,” his dad teased.</p><p>“I know, I know,” griped Patrick. “I just wish he’d hurry up and get here.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why he just didn’t walk over here with you from the store.”</p><p>“Because he wanted to go home and take a shower and make himself <em>presentable</em>, whatever that means. He’s <em>always</em> gorgeous, so I’m not sure what more he could possibly do.” Patrick stopped moving and stared over at his dad. “Oh, um… I mean….”</p><p>His dad laughed. “Son, I’d be worried if you didn’t think the person you were dating was gorgeous. I’d say if you didn’t, maybe you should look elsewhere.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, I know. Sorry. It’s just going to take a minute to get used to you guys being okay with all this.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t we be?” his dad asked. “All we’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy, and your mother assures me that you seem very happy with David.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Patrick answered, suddenly feeling shy. “He’s amazing.”</p><p>“Well, I only know the guy from the shop who is slightly snippy and very opinionated, so I’m curious to see this version of David.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Oh, he’s still both those things, believe me. But, he’s so much more than that.”</p><p>His dad smiled up at him and shook his head, looking a little fond. “Well, I can’t wait to see for myself.”</p><p>“Yeah, if he’d just hurry up and get here, that’d be grea—” His words were cut off by a tentative knock at the door. “Fucking <em>finally</em>!” Patrick muttered.</p><p>“That’s a dollar, young man!” his mom yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>Patrick stared at his dad with wide eyes. “How does she <em>do</em> that?!”</p><p>His dad shrugged. “I’ve learned not to question it.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and headed to the door, throwing it open, prepared to make a snarky comment about David being late.</p><p>Instead all coherent thoughts flew out of his mind, and they were replaced only with <em>David, David, David</em>.</p><p>The man in question stood there in a form-fitting, fuzzy black and white sweater, black skinny jeans that were a touch too tight, and a black leather jacket that made Patrick’s brain go blank and all the blood in his body rush to his dick.</p><p>David looked incredible.</p><p>“You look—you look—” Patrick couldn’t finish the thought.</p><p>David grimaced. “Is this okay? I thought the jacket might be a little over the top, but it always makes me feel confident when I know I’m going into a situation I might need to feel that way. I can take it off.” He started to shimmy out of it, and that spurred Patrick into words again.</p><p>“No!” he shouted, maybe a touch too loud because David flinched. He lowered his voice and shook his head. “No, leave it on. You look… <em>perfect</em>. Beautiful. I can’t… there aren’t words, David.”</p><p>David stood up straighter, a pleased smile tugging at his cheeks. “Oh. Well… thank you.”</p><p>Patrick stared at him a second then shook his head. “What am I doing? Come in, come in!” He stood to the side and waved David in.</p><p>David came inside and looked around, his eyes lighting up. “It smells <em>good</em> in here.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, Mom’s lasagna is pretty great.”</p><p>David grinned at him and glanced toward the living room, his bright smile becoming more hesitant. “Oh. Hi?”</p><p>Patrick grabbed David’s hand and pulled him into the room. “David, this is my dad. Dad, this is David.”</p><p>“Hi, there,” his Dad said, standing up. “How’ve you been, David?”</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Brewer. Good, thank you.”</p><p>“Clint. Call me Clint.”</p><p>“Oh… o-okay? Clint,” David said, grimacing slightly, like the word physically pained him.</p><p>Patrick had to hide his smile behind one hand, and gently squeezed David’s hand with the other.</p><p>David glanced over at him, eyes still wide.</p><p>Patrick squeezed again. “David, it’s fine.”</p><p>His mom popped her head out of the kitchen. “Oh, hi David! Do you want some wine?”</p><p>“Oh thank god,” David whispered, then raised his voice. “Yes, please!”</p><p>She grinned and waved him into the kitchen. “C’mon then.” She paused and looked him up and down. “Wow. Don’t you look nice?”</p><p>David flushed and smiled, turning to glance at Patrick.</p><p>Patrick let go of his hand and pushed him gently toward the kitchen. “Go get some wine, David.”</p><p>David flashed him a grateful smile and walked quickly to the kitchen, disappearing from sight.</p><p>Patrick laughed and turned back to his dad. “I think he might be a little nervous.”</p><p>His dad grinned. “I kinda got that impression, yeah.”</p><p>“You’ll like him, Dad. I promise.”</p><p>His dad reached out and clapped him on the shoulder. “Kiddo, you don’t have to worry about that. I see your face when you look at him. How could I <em>not</em> like him?”</p><p>Patrick bit his lip and blinked a few times to keep the tears at bay.</p><p>“Thanks, Dad.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. They’re Called Uniforms, David</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David pushed the plate away and laughed. “I cannot eat another bite, as much as I may want to.”</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it,” Marcy preened.</p><p>“Oh, I loved it, and I’m gonna want the recipe so I can attempt to butcher it.”</p><p>His mom snorted. “From what Patrick says about your cooking, I think I can trust you to do it justice.”</p><p>David grinned over at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Well, he’s mainly only eaten my muffins.”</p><p>Patrick pushed back from the table, his cheeks going hot. “Okay! David, you want a tour of the house?”</p><p>“Sure,” David said, smirking at him. “I’m fascinated to see how little Patrick grew up.”</p><p>“I’m sure you are.” He stood and held out his hand. “C’mon.”</p><p>David stood and smiled shyly at his parents, his dimples popping. “Thank you so much for dinner. Please don’t clean anything up. I’ll do it when the grand tour is over.”</p><p>“Oh no! You don’t have to do that, sweetie,” Marcy protested.</p><p>“You made a delicious dinner for all of us. I’ll clean up. You go relax.” He knocked against Patrick’s shoulder. “I’ll make this one help me.”</p><p>Marcy grinned at him. “Well, I can’t argue with that. I’ll just get another glass of wine and settle in front of the TV then.”</p><p>“Sounds like a great plan.” David turned to Patrick and raised his eyebrows. “Lead away.”</p><p>Patrick ushered David out of the room, his heart racing a little at the prospect of taking him upstairs, especially with his parents still home. It was like a weird, exciting convergence of his teenage and “new” life, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. Well… it was exciting and slightly unsettling, anyway. He was a grown adult, but for some reason he still felt like he was doing something wrong and his parents would ground him.</p><p>David must have caught the expression because he stopped him on the landing and rubbed his shoulders, a small, amused smile on his face.</p><p>“Worried we’re gonna get caught?” he teased.</p><p>Patrick chuckled, his face going hot. “I know, I’m being silly. They literally <em>know</em> you’re coming up here with me.”</p><p>David grinned and raised an eyebrow, shimmying a little. “We can pretend they <em>don’t</em>, if you want.”</p><p>Patrick’s body flushed with a new kind of heat. “Oh,” he breathed out.</p><p>David’s smile went darker and he glanced up the staircase. “Which one is your room?”</p><p>“Second door on the left.”</p><p>David nodded and grabbed Patrick’s hand, dragging him up the rest of the stairs and down the hallway, then shoving him in the room and shutting the door behind them. Before Patrick could ask what he was doing, David’s mouth was on his, and everything else fell away.</p><p>He had no idea how much time passed before he finally pulled away, gasping. “David, you’re being very bad.”</p><p>David let out a whimpering moan that shot straight to Patrick’s dick and mouthed at his neck. “I know. I wanna show you just how bad I can be.”</p><p>“Jesus, David,” Patrick groaned, and let David manhandle him towards the bed.</p><p>He enjoyed a few moments of David’s weight, heavy on top of him on his teenage mattress, and the realization of where exactly he was caused him to rut sharply up against David’s thigh.</p><p>“Fuck,” David groaned, pressing back. “Keep it up and we’re going to give your parents a show. How thin are the walls in this house, anyway?”</p><p>Patrick froze and gently pushed David off him, rolling him over to his side before crowding in and kissing him softly. Then he sat up. “Really, <em>really</em> thin. To the point I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>David barked out a laugh, his face scrunching up with disgust, even though his pupils were still blown. “Have your headphones on a lot as a kid, did you?”</p><p>Patrick snorted and rubbed at his face. “Mmhmm.” He turned to fully face David, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “This is a dream, you know?”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“Having you in my childhood bedroom. I didn’t know it was a dream at the time, obviously. But, I mean… I <em>should</em> have. Look around.”</p><p>David sat up and examined the bedroom, a small smile on his face. “You’ve got walls covered in men, Patrick.”</p><p>“<em>Sports</em> figures.”</p><p>“Wearing <em>very</em> tight little suits, honey.”</p><p>“They’re called uniforms, David.”</p><p>David grinned, his eyes glinting mischievously. “Mmhmm, sure.” He glanced around again. “Very muscly, these men. I don’t think I could get to this level without a lot of performance enhancing drugs.”</p><p>“Your body is perfect.”</p><p>David sat up a little straighter and his gaze flicked to Patrick, obviously surprised and more than a little pleased. His cheeks went pink and he bit his lip. “Well. Thank you. Though, I have a hard time believing that, looking around at all these manly-men on your walls.”</p><p>Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders and pushed him backward on the bed. “Don’t want those men when you’re here with me,” he whispered against David’s lips, right before he captured them in a long, searing kiss… trying to pour every ounce of how he felt about the body of the gorgeous man underneath him. Eventually, he pulled back and smirked into David’s hazy, lust-blown eyes. “Though, I’d pay money to see you in a baseball uniform.”</p><p>David’s eyes cleared and narrowed. “<em>That</em> polyester blend? I don’t think so.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and kissed him again. “We need to head downstairs and start cleaning up before all that tomato sauce dries on the dishes.”</p><p>David groaned and rolled Patrick off and under him, kissing him hard before sitting up to straddle him.</p><p>Patrick’s brain whited out and reset. Every time David moved him like that it surprised him, and every time it made him want to come in his pants immediately.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, David,” he moaned, pressing up into David’s groin.</p><p>David hissed and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, they were blazing. “I’m going to suck your cock, here on your teenage bed, and you’re going to come very, very quietly. I want you to look at all these pictures surrounding us and remember that it’s <em>me</em> taking you apart. It’s me making you feel so good. It’s me whose face you’re fucking. Got it?”</p><p>Patrick swallowed and nodded as David’s hands scrambled at the button of his jeans.</p><p>Like he’d have ever been able to say no to <em>this</em>.</p><p>He kept his eyes open, like David ordered, watching the posters with his fist pressed into his mouth to stifle his cries. When he came apart, he thought only of David.</p><p>Later, as David giggled and handed him freshly scrubbed plates to place in the dishwasher, Patrick tried <em>very</em> hard not to think about his mother’s knowing smirk as they descended the stairs… remembering much too late that his bedroom was directly above the couch.</p><p>So much for discretion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pre-LA Patrick would never in a million years have imagined that he’d be curled up on his parent’s couch with a man tucked under his arm, drawing lazy patterns on the back of that man’s hand.</p><p>It almost seemed like he was hovering outside of his body, watching an epic movie of his own life play out. A life he never thought was possible, or honestly, even something he’d wanted. He’d buried that part of himself deep down so far he didn’t even know it was inside him until it just suddenly <em>showed up</em> in a bar in LA.</p><p>If he could find that random guy again, he’d buy him a drink.</p><p>Because without him… without the realizations and changes that followed that whole surreal experience in the bar… Patrick wouldn’t be sitting on his parent’s couch, holding David while they watched a movie Patrick had no say in picking out.</p><p>Apparently David and his mother shared an affection for the same Sandra Bullock vehicles.</p><p>Patrick sank down a little lower on the cushion and dropped a light kiss to the top of David’s head, earning a soft sigh and a deeper burrow into Patrick’s side. Patrick glanced up to find his parent’s watching them with matching smiles on their faces.</p><p>“What?” he mouthed, not wanting to pull David away from his focus on the screen.</p><p>His mom just shook her head gently, her eyes suspiciously wet. Patrick blinked back a sudden rush of emotion and had to turn away to stare blankly at the screen for a second. Whatever that rush was, it was really, really strong, and he wasn’t quite ready to unpack it with his parents sitting right there.</p><p>David eventually broke the moment by yawning widely and then clapping a hand over his mouth. “Ohmygosh. I’m so sorry! I guess the day is catching up with me. I barely got any sleep last nig—” He slammed his mouth shut and froze in Patrick’s arms.</p><p>Patrick glanced down in time to watch David’s cheeks turn a brilliant shade of pink and had to try really hard to bite back his own laugh.</p><p>David was clearly mortified, and it was the cutest thing Patrick had ever seen.</p><p>David sat up slowly and shook out his hands for a second before turning to stare at Patrick with wild, panicked eyes. “Um, I probably should head home and get some sleep. At this rate, any muffins I attempt to make tomorrow might actually kill people.” He turned back to Patrick’s parents. “Thank you so much for dinner and your hospitality. It was really lovely.”</p><p>Patrick rubbed what he hoped were slow, soothing circles on David’s spine and debated going back to his place. He wanted to—<em>god</em> he wanted to—but he had a book he needed to finish, and David really <em>should</em> sleep. If he went back with him tonight, Patrick was pretty certain neither of those things would happen. They’d just fall into bed and be even more tired tomorrow.</p><p>“I’ll walk you to the door,” he murmured, and David nodded jerkily.</p><p>“Yep. Yeah. Good.”</p><p>They stood, and so did his parents. Marcy walked over and enveloped David in a hug. “Come visit anytime, sweet boy. We can swap recipes.”</p><p>“Oh! Oh… okay. Thank you.” David sounded mystified and a little overwhelmed, and Patrick considered just saying fuck it all and going home with him anyway.</p><p>His Dad stepped forward and held out his hand. “David. It was great getting to know you.”</p><p>David nodded and shook the offered hand. “Thank you, Mr. Brew—um—C-Clint.”</p><p>His dad’s eyes sparkled with barely restrained humor.</p><p>“I’ll just walk David out,” Patrick said, gently guiding David to the door.</p><p>Once they were bundled up and standing on the front porch, David blinked a few times before pulling Patrick into a hug and holding him tight.</p><p>“I want you to come home with me.”</p><p>Patrick’s heart thumped hard in his ribs. “And I want to come home with you. So bad, you have no idea. But, I’m on a deadline and I need to try and finish this stupid book. It’s been a struggle, even before I met you, but now that I have….” He sighed and laughed, running a hand through his hair. “David, if I go home with you tonight, neither one of us is getting any sleep, and we’re running on empty as it is. You let me get more sleep than you did this morning. Go home and rest. You deserve it.”</p><p>David stared at him and finally nodded. “It’s gonna suck to not have you there, but I know you need to work.” He leaned forward and kissed Patrick softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Try and get some good sleep, baby.” The endearment slipped out of his mouth before he could reign it in.</p><p>David’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.</p><p>Patrick flushed hot. “Uh, I mean—that’s—well—<em>shit</em>. Is that okay?”</p><p>David nodded jerkily, almost frantically, and tilted his head back, scrunching his eyes shut. “Yes. Mmhmm, yeah. Yep. That’s totally okay. You can—you can say that whenever you want. Just, preferably not when you’re sending me home to sleep alone.”</p><p>Patrick grinned, a thrill racing through his body, and stepped forward, crowding into David’s space. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and pressed his lips against the skin under David’s ear, breathing him in. “So, does that mean you like it when I call you baby?”</p><p>David shivered and let out an undignified noise as he half-heartedly smacked Patrick’s shoulders. “Shut up. You menace.”</p><p>Patrick grinned and pressed another kiss against his neck, patting David’s ass lightly. “Noted. I’ll keep that in mind for the next time I’ve got you under me in bed. Now, go home and get some sleep.”</p><p>David huffed with obvious irritation, but not before he shivered again and pressed his hips forward, his reaction to the words obvious against Patrick’s thigh.</p><p>Patrick had to force himself not to whoop with some weird combination of joy, lust, and… pride?</p><p><em>He</em> did that. He managed to turn David on like that… and wasn’t that a fucking miracle?</p><p>Groaning, he pulled slightly back and kissed David soundly, grinding against him for a second before he forced himself to step away. “Do I need to give you a ride home?”</p><p>David snorted, the sound both amused and pained. “No. Pretty sure I need the cold air to be able to walk this off. I can’t believe you worked me up like this and are still sending me home by myself. Monster.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night.”</p><p>David’s eyes lit up. “Promise? How exactly do you plan to do that??”</p><p>“Mmm, I’m not sure yet. Guess it will be a surprise.” He patted David’s ass again and turned him slowly to face the street. “Go sleep, David.”</p><p>David sniffed. “What happened to baby?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p><p>David sniffed again, squared his shoulders, and walked down the steps. When he got to the sidewalk, he turned around and tilted his head, regarding Patrick.</p><p>“Finish your damn book, Patrick. I’m gonna want you all to myself from now on.”</p><p>With that, he turned and headed down the street.</p><p>Patrick stared after him and tried not to hyperventilate with happiness.</p><p>Once David was gone from sight, Patrick took a deep breath and headed back inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Lock It Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The minute the door shut, his mother appeared in the hallway, beaming at him.</p><p>“Patrick Nicholas Brewer, you’ve somehow managed to land the most adorable and interesting man on the planet! You’d better lock that down.”</p><p>Patrick barked out a laugh. “<em>Lock that down</em>?! Who are you, what have you done with my mother?” He made a circular motion in front of her face with his hands. “Can you please send her back from whatever happened just now?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. You going to tell me I’m wrong?”</p><p>He shook his head and slumped back against the door. “You’re not wrong. You’re so far from wrong that I’m a little overwhelmed.”</p><p>Her gleeful smile morphed into something more soft and understanding. “Oh, sweetie. You okay?”</p><p>He nodded and groaned, laughing a little. “I like him so much.”</p><p>“Yeah, I kinda got that impression.”</p><p>“He’s so great.”</p><p>His mother nodded, her gleeful smile returning slowly. “Yes. This is why I recommended locking that down.”</p><p>Patrick burst out in giggles and slid down the door frame until he sat on the floor. He looked up at her and shook his head, then reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and handed her a dollar.</p><p>“What’s this for?” she asked, looking bemused.</p><p>“Pre-payment.”</p><p>She laughed. “For what?”</p><p>He grinned up at her. “I’m so <em>fucking</em> gone over this guy, Mom.”</p><p>She whooped in laughter and pocketed the money. “Best dollar I’ve ever earned.”</p><p>With that, she turned and walked back into the living room.</p><p>Patrick snorted, pushed himself up, and dragged himself to his bedroom to write.</p><p>***</p><p>Patrick managed to get through a few pages of what he was pretty sure would be the novel that would finally put him in the grave, when his email notification pinged.</p><p>He opened it up and sucked in a breath as he read.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>PATRICK!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I don’t know what got into you (or should I ask WHO got into you) but this may be one of the best things you’ve written to-date. The chemistry between these two is oozing off the page. It’s so fucking hot that I’m DYING!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I’m going to tell you right now that whatever house you choose to publish this is going to eat this up. So, hurry up and finish the one you’ve already agreed to finish, and then you can get back to working on this beautiful thing.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>You <em>need</em> to get back to this as soon as possible.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>I mean it.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>-Jill</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>PS- I want to meet this guy. He’s clearly a hell of an inspiration.</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Patrick snorted and leaned back against his pillow.</p><p>She had no idea <em>how</em> much of an inspiration David was.</p><p>But, she was right. He needed to finish the damn book. He’d been hoping to finish it overnight, but there was no way it was going to happen now. His head wasn’t in it. All he could think about was David.</p><p>David and the other story he really shouldn’t be working on yet.</p><p>He grabbed his phone and shot David a text.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Hey. I’m struggling with this beast. I don’t know if I can come to the shop tomorrow. I need to spend the day forcing myself to write</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>It was only a few moments before his phone rang, David’s name flashing on the screen. Patrick answered, smiling.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be sleeping, David.”</p><p>“I’m trying. My bed smells like you, so it’s hard.”</p><p>“What’s hard? Sleeping, or… you?”</p><p>David laughed, the sound slow and warm over the line, flowing like honey. “Both.”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath, all thoughts of writing flying out the window. “I need a picture of you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because, I want to see your face when you call me, not just your name on a screen.”</p><p>“Hmm… well, I think that can be arranged, but I’m gonna ask the same of you.”</p><p>Patrick pulled his phone back and took a quick snap of himself, sitting in bed, tank top on, hair messy because he couldn’t keep running his fingers through it in his frustration. Then he sent it before he could talk himself out of it.</p><p>He listened as David sucked in a breath. “Goddamn, Patrick,” he breathed. “Look at you.”</p><p>“Your turn,” he answered.</p><p>It took a minute, but the picture finally came through. David, dark hair messy, sleepy eyed… and <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p>Patrick’s breath caught in his throat. “David,” he whispered.</p><p>“I wish you were here,” David interrupted, his voice quiet and solemn.</p><p>“I wish I was there, too, but I really do have to write this thing.”</p><p>“How close are you to being done?”</p><p>“A few chapters.”</p><p>“That… doesn’t seem like a lot?”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “I guess it depends on the day. And the subject matter.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with this subject matter?”</p><p>Patrick decided to go for honest. “Hard to write a boring, traditional love story when all I can think about is how much different and bigger everything with you is. How you make me feel… it blows this shit out of the water.”</p><p>David’s soft exhalation shivered over the line. “That’s… one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever said to me.”</p><p>“It’s the truth.”</p><p>“I know.” David paused and laughed softly. “Stay home and finish the chapters, Patrick. You can’t get me naked again until you do.”</p><p>“David! I don’t know if I’ll have it done by tomorrow night.”</p><p>“Well, then… that certainly gives you some motivation, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Eventually, yes. But, only once the book is done.”</p><p>“You’re mean.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m going to be suffering too. Here, all alone… hard and aching for you.”</p><p>“Fuck! David!”</p><p>David laughed. “I’m very tired, honey. Gonna go to sleep now, okay? You’ve got a book to get working on. It’s just too bad you’re going to miss out on muffins tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, so now not only am I getting cut off from your sweet ass, I’m getting cut off from your muffins, too?!”</p><p>“I thought those were the same thing.”</p><p>“Ha. Ha.”</p><p>David giggled. “Well, maybe I can be persuaded to let your mom come grab some tomorrow.”</p><p>“Which muffins will she be grabbing?”</p><p>“Patrick! Scandalous!”</p><p>“I’m pouting.”</p><p>“Yes, I can tell. Just write the book, honey. I know you can do it. I’ve read your writing.”</p><p>“Shit, I was going to give you one of Mom’s copies of my other books to read.”</p><p>“Have her bring it with her tomorrow. It will be an even exchange for the muffins.” He paused. “I’ll miss you, though.”</p><p>Patrick sighed. “I’ll miss you too. I’ll work on the book as hard as I can, I promise.”</p><p>“I know you will, honey,” David said, a smile in his voice. “You like sex too much to give it up for very long.”</p><p>Patrick laughed, surprise jolting him out of his funk. “Holy shit.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s just… you’re <em>right</em>. And that’s a new thing. I never really liked it until you. You’ve changed everything inside me.”</p><p>David’s breath was soft and his voice warm. “Oh honey. I didn’t change anything. You’ve always been the person you are inside. All I did was help you find him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. He Grounded You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick rubbed his eyes and stared at the clock. It was far, far too late (or early?) to still be trying to force words onto a page, but hell if he wasn’t going to do it anyway. If finishing this book was going to be what stood in the way of getting David into bed again, then he would finish the stupid book. If the last few chapters seemed rushed… well, it’s because they <em>were</em>.</p><p>David’s motivational methods might need a little polishing, but they were pretty fucking effective.</p><p>He’d managed to work through one chapter, at least. The black moment was… something. His editor would probably hate it. It was coming a little too late in the book, and he was probably going to end up rushing through the reconciliation, but that’s what people wanted, right? A smattering of angst and a whole lot of make-up sex.</p><p>That’s what they were getting, anyway.</p><p>He emailed Jill, attaching the latest chapter, along with the picture David had sent him.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hey Jill-</p>
  <p>Here’s the latest chapter of the book on contract. I’m pretty much hemorrhaging words onto the page at this point, and you may hate it, but I’m really struggling with this one. I’m doing my best. Please take pity on me.</p>
  <p>On the upside, I’ve found some motivation to finish this thing, so hopefully you should have it all to you within the next couple days.</p>
  <p>That’s very exciting news about the sample pages! I’m glad you like them. I can’t wait to really be able to work on the idea and see who might really be interested in publishing it.</p>
  <p>TTYL-</p>
  <p>PB</p>
  <p>PS- At some point I’d like you to meet the guy, but it’s very new with him (even if it feels like it’s not) so I’m still not entirely sure what’s happening with us. It’s been a whirlwind. Anyhow, I’m attaching a photo that he sent me tonight, so you can understand WHY I’m so inspired. I don’t know what he sees in me, but I’m trying not to question it. It’s all been pretty amazing. And eye-opening.</p>
</blockquote><p>He sent the email before he could talk himself out of it, closed his laptop, and shut off the light. A little bit of sleep would do him good. Maybe he’d feel more motivated when he woke up and his eyes hurt slightly less.</p><p>Sighing, he snuggled under the covers and did his best not to think about the fact he didn’t have a long, warm body pressed up against him as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>He already missed that feeling way more than he should.</p><p>***</p><p>When Patrick opened his eyes again, the light shone brightly through his windows, and all his posters of “men in very tight suits” stared back at him. In his blurry, half-awake state, the wave of lust hit him so hard it almost pulled him under.</p><p>He didn’t think he’d ever be able to wake up like this again and <em>not</em> picture how it felt to have David’s lips wrapped around him while he pressed Patrick to the mattress and made him study the posters as he came.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>He was so hard it hurt.</p><p>Groaning, he took himself in hand and kept his eyes open, studying.  </p><p>It only took a couple strokes to get there.</p><p>It was everything he could do <em>not</em> to scream out his release, it was so fucking strong.</p><p>Jesus, David was going to kill him with sex, even when they weren’t in the same room.</p><p>Laughing quietly, Patrick tried to regulate his breathing and cleaned up the mess he’d just made. This whole new reaction his body was having to sex was still a lot to take in. He felt like a teenager still discovering his own body and going slightly off the rails with that knowledge.</p><p>To be fair, he basically <em>was</em>.</p><p>He’d certainly never really understood the whole concept of lust before, no matter how much he may have written about it over the years. He really thought it was something people overstated on purpose. Bragging rights, or something. He assumed everyone actually felt the same way he did—slightly bored and underwhelmed in relationships.</p><p>Then he met David.</p><p>Then he got David <em>naked</em>.</p><p>He was anything but bored when <em>that</em> happened.</p><p>He was anything but bored now, <em>clearly</em>, as he wiped the mess he made off of his hands.</p><p>Jesus.</p><p>Rolling out of bed, he stretched and threw on some clothes. He needed to get something to eat and start writing again. He didn’t want to have to stay away from David for longer than he needed to.</p><p>He’d just discovered what good sex was really about, and now he was being cut off from it because of a stupid deadline.</p><p>This damn book was going to be the end of him.</p><p>The absolute <em>end</em>.</p><p>Groaning, he headed downstairs and into the kitchen. His mother hovered around the stove and glanced at him, frowning slightly. “You’re not getting dressed? I thought you’d be itching to get to the shop by now.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m itching, believe me, but I’ve been banned until I finish the book.”</p><p>Her eyes widened and she stared at him, a smile playing under the surface of her expression. He knew that look. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable question.</p><p>“He… grounded you? Until you meet your deadline?”</p><p>Patrick collapsed onto a chair and stuck out his lower lip. “Yes.”</p><p>She burst out laughing. “Oh! Oh, I <em>really</em> like him.”</p><p>Patrick opened his eyes. “Yeah, so do I, but don’t rub it in. I’m dying here. I want to see him.”</p><p>She nodded. “I’m sure you do. I bet you’re feeling pretty motivated right now, huh?”</p><p>He growled and leaned back in the chair. “I got a chapter done last night after we talked on the phone.”</p><p>She snorted. “Are you hungry, sweetie?</p><p>“Starving. David said he’ll save me muffins if you go get them for me?” Patrick batted his eyelashes and hoped she’d agree.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I can go get your muffins. You gonna spend all day writing?”</p><p>“That’s the plan.” He leaned back and stared at the ceiling before sitting up again. “Oh, I need you to drop one of my books off to David, too. I told him he could borrow one of your copies.”</p><p>“Ah… which one do you want him to read?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Pick whichever one you like best. You know how I feel about talking any of them up.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. I know. Can you survive an hour ‘til I come back with muffins, or do you want me to make you something before I leave?”</p><p>He pushed himself off the chair and walked over to her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. “You’re a saint. I can make myself something to tide me over.” He paused and grinned at her. “Tell David hi for me.”</p><p>“Mmhmm. Want me to relay any other messages?”</p><p>He grinned and shook his head. “Nothing I want my mother to repeat.”</p><p>Her laugh bounced off the walls. “Oh god. I’m sorry I asked.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. I Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so...</p><p>I saw comment after comment from people excited that there would be a David/Marcy chapter, but here's the thing...</p><p>This fic is from Patrick's POV, and Patrick's POV only. So, unless Patrick is a mind-reader or a shapeshifter who can quite literally turn into a fly on the wall (which, there's a fic idea...someone, run w/ that!) I can't exactly DO a David/Marcy chapter in the flow of this thing.</p><p>So, I'll make you all a deal. After this finishes, I'll write a stand-alone about the interaction, AND I'll write it from Marcy's POV.</p><p>So, like... don't come after me with pitchforks. You'll get your chapter. </p><p>Eventually.</p><p>Anyhow, have some smut instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick had almost finished another chapter when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>His mother popped her head in, holding a small paper bag in front of her. “He said he was still tired because he didn’t sleep well. So, nothing fancy. Lemon poppyseed. Also, he says hi, he’s looking forward to reading the book I brought him while he’s ‘languishing away,’ and he misses your face, so you’d better hurry up and write.”</p><p>Patrick set his laptop down next to him and rolled out of bed, bounding over to grab the bag. “I like lemon poppyseed, though.”</p><p>“Mmhmm, so do I. He saved both your father and I one, too.”</p><p>Patrick grinned. “Well. That was nice of him.”</p><p>“He’s a sweet boy.” She smiled and squeezed his arm. “He <em>did</em> seem a little lost without you there.”</p><p>Patrick perked up. “Did he?”</p><p>“Sure did.”</p><p>Patrick chewed his lip, alternating from being thrilled to upset that David was having a hard time without him. “Which book did you give him to read?”</p><p>“Moonlit Desire.”</p><p>Patrick crinkled his nose. “Really? Why that one?”</p><p>She shrugged. “It’s good. Lots of <em>afternoon delights</em>. I figured it would do him some good while you’re grounded. Now write. That boy looked miserable.”</p><p>With that, she turned and left the room.</p><p>Patrick stared at his laptop and sighed. Only a couple more chapters to go.</p><p>***</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">I miss you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Is that weird? Too soon?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I know you're writing. Ignore me</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Patrick stared down at his phone in surprise, a thrill racing through him. He hadn’t been expecting to hear from David at all. It had been radio silence since their conversation the night before and he assumed David would stay quiet until Patrick told him the book was done.</p><p>But, now that David was reaching out, Patrick didn’t want to text.</p><p>Picking up the phone, he dialed David’s number.</p><p>“Hi!” David’s voice was breathy, but pleased. “You’re supposed to be writing!”</p><p>“I’ve been writing all day. I can take a break to talk.” He paused. “I’ve missed you, too. A lot.”</p><p>“Yeah? Really?”</p><p>“Really.” Patrick sighed. “If I push myself, I might be able to finish this thing tonight.”</p><p>“Well, then... push yourself.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “I <em>have</em> been, trust me. How’s the store? Are you still there?”</p><p>“Mmm, no. I got home a couple hours ago. Have you looked at the time?”</p><p>Patrick glanced at the clock. “Shit. I guess I worked through dinner.”</p><p>“Patrick! Have you eaten today?”</p><p>“A couple of very excellent muffins.”</p><p>“Patrick!” David’s voice went high-pitched and worried. “Is this what you’re like when you get in the zone? Do I need to worry about you starving to death when you’re on a deadline? Is this the future I have to look forward to?”</p><p>Patrick’s blood thrilled. “Well… I don’t know, David. Tell me what else you’d like to look forward to in your future?”</p><p>There was a long pause. “Forget I said that.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Not a chance.”</p><p>David let out a sigh that was more of a whine. “Patrick….”</p><p>“I’m gonna finish the book tonight, David. I don’t like being away from you. It’s been way too hard. This book is fighting me, but I’m not going to let it win.”</p><p>“Mmm….” David’s tone was teasing, but the timbre dropped a couple notches, making Patrick shiver. “Tell me more about how <em>hard</em> it’s been.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and set his laptop aside, scooting down under the covers. “David Rose. Are you trying to seduce me?”</p><p>David sniffed. “I don’t know. Is it working?”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m easy. I just have to hear your voice.” He glanced around him and laughed. “Not even that. Do you know that when I woke up this morning, the first thing I saw was all these posters, and I immediately thought of your mouth… how good it felt around me… and well, I had to take matters into my own hands.”</p><p>David sucked in a breath. “God. And how did that work out for you?”</p><p>“Not as good as when I’m with you, but I got there.” He paused. “It didn’t take long at all.”</p><p>“Jesus, Patrick.” David’s breath was coming faster—soft little puffs of air that set Patrick’s blood boiling. His cock was suddenly so hard it could cut glass.</p><p>“Are you touching yourself?”</p><p>“Mmm… I had to. You just made me remember how hot you were underneath me in your little bed while you fucked my mouth. You’re so gorgeous when you come, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick groaned and slid his free hand down his body, then paused. “Hold on, I’m grabbing my earbuds.”</p><p>David’s chuckle was warm and low. “Want both your hands free, huh? I can work with that.”</p><p>Patrick popped them in and set his phone down. “Well, I’m certainly not putting you on speakerphone. There are things my parents don’t need to hear.”</p><p>“You said the walls were thin. They might hear you anyway.”</p><p>“I’ll be very, very quiet.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>will</em> you?” David’s tone was teasing, and Patrick loved it. “Is that a challenge?”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “David. My mother already knows too much about our sex life. Let’s not give her more to work with.”</p><p>David was quiet for a second. “Okay, yeah. Try and stay quiet, honey. I’ll be sure to make enough noise for both of us.”</p><p>Patrick’s cock pulsed and he had to reach down to grip it tight. He was so close already. “Fuck! David. You’re gonna make me come before we even start,” he whispered.</p><p>David let out a little whimpery noise, and Patrick scrunched his eyes closed, focusing on breathing.</p><p>“Are you touching yourself, Patrick?” David’s voice was even more breathy than before, low and quiet, but filled with a heat that burned through Patrick’s tenuous control.</p><p>“Yes,” he ground out. “Trying to last longer than a second here.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I’m not doing much better, trust me.” David paused, his breath hitching. “I keep picturing you in your bed. You were so fucking hot.”</p><p>“Me? You should have seen you,” Patrick protested. “You were a fucking vision.”</p><p>“Mmm, well. Maybe I just like seeing your little button-up self let go for me like you did.”</p><p>“David, I’ve never let go for anyone like I do with you. It’s <em>all</em> you. The way you make me feel…”</p><p>“How do I make you feel, honey?” David’s voice was breathier, his breathing more erratic. Patrick could hear the wet sound of skin sliding over skin and the frantic buzzing under his own skin ratcheted up.</p><p>He was so fucking close.</p><p>“Like I can fly,” he gasped, squeezing the base of his cock hard to keep the impending orgasm at bay.</p><p>“Then fly,” David whispered. “Let me hear you fly.”</p><p>Patrick hitched in a breath and only managed to stroke once before he came all over himself, trying his best to hold in his soft groan. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, <em>David</em>!” he gasped. “Oh my god.”</p><p>David’s own noises were louder, more frantic, finally culminating in a low, deep moan that made Patrick’s spent cock twitch with renewed interest. Patrick had never been more jealous of David’s privacy than he was in that moment, but also never more grateful. Listening to David come was an out of body experience. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” David groaned, his voice wrecked. “You’ve killed me.”</p><p>“Me?! I’m a mess. In the last week, I’ve come more in this bed because of you than I think I did during my entire teenage years.”</p><p>David laughed softly. “Well, I’ll take it.”</p><p>Patrick blinked and stripped off his shirt, wiping down his hands and his chest. “I need to take a shower and get back to the novel. You need to sleep, David. Mom says you told her you didn’t sleep well last night.”</p><p>“Mmm, I didn’t. I missed you next to me. Bed smelled like you.” David’s voice was sleepy, starting to go soft at the edges.</p><p>“Sleep now, baby,” Patrick whispered, enjoying the thrill he got when David’s breath caught at the word. “I’ll finish this book tonight, I promise. I’ll be in bed with you tomorrow night.”</p><p>“Okay,” David murmured, clearly on the edge of sleep. “Night, honey. Thank you.”</p><p>“Good night, David. Sweet dreams.”</p><p>Once they disconnected, Patrick rolled out of bed, tossed his dirty shirt in the hamper, and went to take a shower. He’d grab a quick snack and get back to work after he got cleaned up. As good as phone sex with David was, it wasn’t as good as the real thing, and Patrick was not going to keep himself from the real thing any longer than he had to.</p><p>Not anymore. Not now that he knew what it was like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Deadlines Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his entire professional career, Patrick had never felt more relief from typing the words, <em>The End</em>.</p><p>He was done.</p><p>The monster had been slayed and he’d met his deadline. <em>Early</em>, even.</p><p>It was amazing what a little motivation could accomplish, especially when that motivation was accompanied by mind-blowing orgasms.</p><p>He glanced at the clock. It was a little after midnight and the house was quiet. His parents had long ago went to bed, and Patrick should probably follow suit.</p><p>Only, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to sleep alone, not when he just finished a major accomplishment. He wanted to celebrate with the one person he couldn’t stop thinking about. Biting his lip, he considered his options while he sent off the full manuscript to Jillian with a quick, “It’s fucking DONE!” message.</p><p>Then he rolled out of bed, packed a bag with enough clothes to last a few days, threw in his laptop, and quietly padded downstairs.</p><p>He grabbed a notepad in the kitchen and left his mom a note by the coffee maker.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I finished the book! Headed to David’s. Hoping to stay a couple days.<br/>
Didn’t want you to worry when I didn’t come downstairs in the morning.<br/>
Text me if you need anything.<br/>
</em></strong>
  <strong><em>–Your son, who has completely lost it,<br/>
Patrick</em> </strong>
</p><p>He slipped out the front door and made his way to David’s house. It was a little over a mile away, and at midnight, a walk in the snow was way more frigid than it was during the day. The thing was, getting to David’s was worth the chill.</p><p>He pulled his toque down further, bundled his coat tighter, and kept walking. By the time he reached David’s, his eyes were watering, his fingers were frozen despite his gloves, and he just wanted to get into bed and curl up next to a nice, warm, gorgeous body.</p><p>He knocked on the front door and waited.</p><p>And waited some more.</p><p>He knocked again, then rang the doorbell. A couple times in quick succession. David was going to be annoyed, but he was <em>cold</em>.</p><p>Eventually, a light flipped on from somewhere inside and Patrick could hear faint shuffling headed toward the door followed by a soft thump against the wood. Then the door opened and David stood blinking at him—hair in disarray, clothes rumpled, and face puffy with sleep.</p><p>“Patrick?” David sounded mystified. “What are you doing here? What time is it?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I left my house a little after midnight.”</p><p>“You walked here? In the middle of the night? Why?” David looked both exhausted and incredulous.</p><p>“I finished the book, so there’s nowhere else I wanted to be. Can I come in? I’m really cold.”</p><p>David’s eyes widened and he stepped back. “Fuck. Yeah! Come in, come in.” He waved Patrick inside and shut the door behind him. Then he grabbed Patrick’s bag, setting in on the floor as he quickly worked to unbutton his jacket. “Let’s get you out of all this cold stuff.”</p><p>A quick flash of anxiety shot through Patrick. “Shit. I’m sorry for just showing up in the middle of the night without checking with you first. I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>David gently grabbed his chin, tilting Patrick’s head up to meet his gaze. “You never have to ask to come here, Patrick. I’m glad you’re here. Did you really finish it, though? You’re not just saying that to get in bed with me?”</p><p>Patrick laughed and ducked his head. “Not that I didn’t consider that option, but no. It’s really finished. I emailed it to my agent right before I headed over.”</p><p>David nodded and pulled the hat off Patrick’s head, running his hands through his messy curls as he studied him with dark, heated eyes. “Good. Come to bed.”</p><p>Patrick let himself enjoy the sparks David’s fingers caused for a second before ducking away and clearing his throat. “You were sleeping and you still have to get up early. You need to go <em>back</em> to sleep. I just—I just wanted to wake up with you. That’s all.”</p><p>David smiled softly, biting his lip. “Well, let’s go to sleep, then.” He grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. “You’re gonna need to get out of those clothes, though. I draw the line at allowing freezing cold, dirty denim in my sheets.” He turned and winked at Patrick. “Besides, we’ll warm up much faster, skin on skin.”</p><p>Patrick groaned and let himself be led.</p><p>“We’re just <em>sleeping</em>, David.”</p><p>“Mmhmm, sure we are, honey.”</p><p>***</p><p>Patrick woke up to faint light filling the room and gentle kisses along his neck and shoulders.</p><p>Shivering, he pressed back into David’s body. “Whaddareyadoin?” he slurred.</p><p>“Saying good morning,” David murmured against his skin, not pausing in his exploration.</p><p>Patrick rolled over and wrapped himself around David, pulling him close. “Good morning. What time is it?”</p><p>“Way too early o’clock,” David said, resuming his soft perusal of Patrick’s shoulder, this time from the front.</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> the one who didn’t let us get to sleep right away last night.”</p><p>“I seem to recall you being a willing participant.”</p><p>“I didn’t say I wasn’t,” Patrick answered, kissing David’s chest and snuggling up against him. “When do we need to get to the shop this morning?”</p><p>“I should probably head out in an hour, or so. You can stay here and sleep if you want.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head and pressed another kiss to David’s skin. “Nope. I’ll come in with you. It’s about time I actually helped like I said I was going to.”</p><p>“Mmm, you’ve helped. You bought me haunted recipes, remember? And made a cursed database.”</p><p>“How could I forget? Now I just gotta watch the register while you work on making some of the more… interesting ones.”</p><p>“I’m not going to cook up illegal drugs, Patrick. No matter how much you ask.”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “I forgot to tell Marissa you made those cookies.”</p><p>“Hmmm. Maybe hold off on that until I make another batch.”</p><p>Patrick pulled back and studied him. “David. Did you eat all the cookies?”</p><p>David’s cheeks flushed pink. “I was lonely yesterday. They were there. Don’t judge me.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. “It’s okay. It’s a good thing I didn’t tell her to come pick them up, though.”</p><p>“Mmhmm… I’m feeling kinda judged, though.”</p><p>Patrick grinned and rolled away from David, sitting up to stare down at him. “Do you want to shower all that shame away, or can I take a quick one first?”</p><p>“You go ahead. I’ll just lie here and try to recover from all this judgment.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and got up, heading to the bathroom. “While you recover, do you think you could do me a favor and grab my bag for me? I think we left it by the front door. I kinda need clothes.”</p><p>“Mmm. I could pencil that in, but I’m liking this view a lot.”</p><p>“The customers might object.”</p><p>“Then they have bad taste. How could anyone object to that ass?”</p><p>Patrick rolled his eyes. “I need my shorts, David.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… I’ll get your bag. Hurry up and shower. There are muffins to be made.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Matty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick let himself enjoy the sound of David clamoring around the kitchen behind him as he stared into the shop, watching a couple customers mill around as they sipped on their coffee. It’s like they <em>wanted</em> to stay and hang out with their breakfast, but David had made that nearly impossible with the décor and lack of anywhere to actually sit.</p><p>He really wanted to have a conversation with David about it all—discuss his ideas for making the business more profitable—making customers more at home—but he’d been in David’s life for barely a week, so what right did he have? This was David’s baby and Patrick was just along for the ride. It was an amazing ride, but he was still only a very recent passenger.</p><p>It was fun, though… being a passenger in all this. They’d already sold through most of the day’s muffins, and David had done a quick and dirty explanation of how to make a perfect espresso. Patrick had caught on quick enough, and now he was actually enjoying listening to the hiss of the steamer and the bubble of the coffee as he made cup after cup after cup for the morning rush.</p><p>He could get used to this, was the thing.</p><p>He <em>wanted</em> to get used to this.</p><p>Sighing, he leaned back against the wall and tried to imagine what a permanent life could be like back in his hometown… here with David, running this weirdly non-congruous bookstore-slash-coffee shop.</p><p>As he stood there daydreaming, the front door opened and Matty Miller walked in.</p><p>Patrick stood up straight as his mother’s listing of all his boyhood crushes suddenly rang through his head.</p><p><em>Oh god</em>. He <em>did </em>use to have a crush on Matty as a kid. Why had he never realized that before? How had he been so completely unaware of his own wants and needs that he never saw it for what it was?</p><p>Matty glanced over at him and his face lit up. “Brewer! What are you doing behind the counter?”</p><p>“Hey, Matty. I’m helping David out. It’s a… new… thing.”</p><p>“You’re working here?”</p><p>“I’m <em>helping</em>. I don’t think I’m actually getting paid,” Patrick answered, laughing.</p><p>Matty squinted. “Oka-ay?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. Then kept nodding. He wasn’t really sure what to say. Is this where he finally came out to his childhood crush… errr… friend? This felt like some kind of movie moment, and he was suddenly really fucking terrified.</p><p>As if on cue, David pushed through the curtain. “You get paid in muffins.” His hand fluttered at Patrick’s waist, then he let it drop, smiling over at Matty, a question obvious in his gaze.</p><p>Patrick relaxed. “I feel like maybe the Ministry of Labour would have an issue with payment by muffin, David.”</p><p>“Well, then they’ve never had my muffins,” David sniffed. “So, that can’t be helped.”</p><p>Patrick grinned and had to keep from responding with something sexual. Instead he motioned towards Matty. “David, this is Matty Miller. We grew up together. Played in a lot of the same sports.”</p><p>“Ahhh, sportsball.” He glanced over at Matty again and smiled. “Hi. I’m David Rose. This is my store.”</p><p>“Hi. I knew that. I come in occasionally. I expected to see you here. What I <em>wasn’t</em> expecting was to find Brewer working behind the counter.”</p><p>“Mmm, yeah. He’s manning the register while I explore cooking more than muffins.”</p><p>Matty’s eyes lit up. “You’re gonna offer more types of food soon?”</p><p>“That’s the plan.”</p><p>“Sweet! We need more options than just the café here in town.” Matty turned back to Patrick. “Hey, I’m glad I ran into you, man. I was gonna talk to you about the hockey game on Saturday.”</p><p>“Oh shit… that’s right. The shop is open on Saturday, so I’m not sure I can make it now.”</p><p>David jumped a little. “Oh! I mean, you don’t have to be here <em>every</em> day, Patrick. You can go do… sporty things with your friends.”</p><p>“David, I want to help.”</p><p>“No, I know! It’s just that—”</p><p>Matty interrupted. “We’re actually moving the game to Sunday. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. The store is closed on Sunday, right?”</p><p>“Oh… yeah. It is,” David answered, frowning for a second. Then he turned to Patrick and smiled brightly. “See? Freedom! Go play your little… game… thing.”</p><p>“You should come with!” Patrick offered.</p><p>The facial gymnastics that comment inspired were impressive, even for David. “Uh… I’m not really a hockey sort of person. I can figure skate, sure, but I’ve never done… hockey.”</p><p>Patrick laughed, delighted. “Wait. You can figure skate?” He shook his head. “We’ll come back to that, but what I meant was, you should come <em>watch</em>. Be a spectator. Of <em>me</em>. Playing hockey.”</p><p>David’s face smoothed out and he looked extremely pleased. “Oh. You’d—you’d want that?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Oh yeah. Think of that scenario as being in the same fantasy bucket for me as all those posters in my room.”</p><p>David’s eyes went a little hot and he cleared his throat. “Uhm. Yep. Okay. I’ll definitely be there.” He glanced over at Matty. “What time is this game?”</p><p>Matty’s gaze flickered between the two of them. “Noon.”</p><p>David nodded and smoothed his hands over Patrick’s shoulders. “Then I’ll be there. Now, I gotta get back into the kitchen before the brownies burn.”</p><p>“You made brownies?” Patrick asked, his voice raising with excitement.</p><p>David shot him an amused glance. “Yep. And they need to cool for a bit first. Control yourself.” He turned to Matty. “It was nice meeting you.”</p><p>“You too, man. See you Sunday, I guess.”</p><p>David nodded and disappeared through the curtain.</p><p>Patrick watched the fabric flutter for a second before turning back to Matty, a little sick with nerves. “Ummm, so you probably have questions?”</p><p>Matty nodded slowly, glancing at the curtain himself. “Yeah… a few?”</p><p>“Okay? Hit me.”</p><p>“Well, the first one is… do you think I could maybe get one of those brownies?”</p><p>Patrick burst out laughing. “Um, I’m sure that can be arranged, yeah.”</p><p>Matty grinned. “Great.” He paused and rocked back on his heels. “Sooo… you and David?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah. It’s… new. But, yeah.” He chewed on his lip. “Is that—is that okay? I mean, I don’t have to come play hockey if that’s not something you’re comfortable with anymore….”</p><p>Matty’s face scrunched up. “Fuck, man. You think I care about who you’re fucking? I just want a chance to wipe the ice with your face, that’s all. It’s been too long. Of course you’re still playing in the game.”</p><p>Patrick snorted, his nerves settling a bit. They were still there, though… bubbling just under the surface. Maybe they’d always be there. “I think what you meant to say is that I’ll be wiping the ice with <em>your</em> face.”</p><p>Matty rolled his eyes. “Sure, man.” He glanced at the curtain again and laughed, the sound incredulous.</p><p>Patrick’s stomach lurched, the sick fear returning. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just… he’s <em>way</em> out of your league, Brewer. <em>David fucking Rose</em>. How the hell did you manage that?”</p><p>Patrick’s stomach calmed and he rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. “Uh yeah… I don’t know. But, I’m not gonna argue with it.”</p><p>Matty snorted. “I think we have a lot to catch up on. You and David want to hit the bar after the game on Sunday? I think we’re gonna meet up with a lot of the old gang.”</p><p>“Um, sure? I’ll have to check with David, but I think that would be great. I’m probably gonna be in town for a while, so it would be nice to catch up with everyone again.”</p><p>Matty nodded. “Cool. You got a pen? I’ll give you my number. Just lemme know if you guys can make it and I’ll let everyone know.”</p><p>Patrick pushed over a notepad and a pen. “Do you think—” he started to ask, then paused. “Hmm. It’s just… do you think everyone will be okay with this? With me and David?”</p><p>Matty shrugged. “I mean, I know it’s not LA, man, but we’re not fucking Neanderthals. People might be surprised. Hell, <em>I’m</em> surprised. And maybe some people will be assholes, I don’t know. I can’t speak for everyone. But, you should come. At least give people a chance, you know? They might surprise you.”</p><p>“Or they’ll react exactly how I’m afraid they’ll react.”</p><p>Matty nodded. “There’s that. But, then you’ll know, right? Better than not knowing.” He shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe don’t listen to me. What do I know about this stuff?”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “About as much as me, I expect. So, not much.”</p><p>Matty’s eyebrows rose. “So, you didn’t… in LA?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “I had a serious girlfriend in LA.”</p><p>“Oh. So….” He laughed and stared at the curtain again. “So, I guess I’m confused? It’s just a David thing, then?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, then shook his head. “Yes and no. It’s David, definitely. I mean… <em>look</em> at him. But, also, it’s <em>not</em> just him. I knew before I left LA. I’ve always… I guess I just haven’t always listened to myself, is all. I’m listening now.”</p><p>Matty nodded. “Okay. Well, I feel like I should warn you that Megan might be at the bar thing.”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah, so…”</p><p>Patrick sighed. “If I’m gonna be here awhile, I’ll have to face her eventually. It’s okay. Besides, it will be a good practice run for the conversation I’m going to have to have with the girl back in LA.”</p><p>“You’re still dating the girl in LA?!” Matty sounded horrified.</p><p>“God, no! I just… I just left town without explaining to her why I was leaving. David thinks I need to tell her. About me. I guess he’s right. I owe her that.”</p><p>Matty chuckled, though the sound was slightly pained. “Dude. You always <em>did</em> attract drama.”</p><p>Patrick flipped him off. “Fuck you, Miller.”</p><p>Matty grinned. “David might object.”</p><p>Patrick flushed hot. “You’re gonna be an asshole about this, aren’t you?”</p><p>Matty’s grin went a little more gleeful. “Oh, you’d better fucking believe it, Brewer. Now, ring me up a muffin, register boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Have You Ever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick locked the door for lunch and headed back into the kitchen. David stood with his back to the doorway, a rack of brownies cooling to his right and multiple note cards scattered in front of him.</p><p>Patrick snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, reaching for a brownie.</p><p>David startled slightly, then slapped at Patrick’s hand before turning around and draping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “They’re still cooling. Hands off, you heathen.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and looked toward the cards. “What’s all this? You don’t have to try out every recipe the first day, David.”</p><p>David sniffed. “I know that. I’m just taking advantage of kitchen time.” He squeezed Patrick’s shoulders. “So, your friend Matty is very cute.”</p><p>Patrick flushed hot. “Um, yeah.”</p><p>David’s eyes narrowed and he pulled back slightly, motioning to Patrick with one hand. “What’s all that about?”</p><p>“It’s dumb.”</p><p>“Your little pink cheeks say it’s not. Do you—do you like him, or something?” David’s face scrunched, his expression turning a little stricken.</p><p>“What?! No! That’s not it, I promise.”</p><p>David’s face relaxed a little, but his eyes stayed wary. “Then why all the blushing?”</p><p>Patrick blew out a breath. “Do you remember when my mom listed off all my past crushes that I had no idea about?”</p><p>Understanding dawned in David’s eyes. “Ohhhh. I take it he was on the list?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah, apparently. It explains a lot about our sports rivalry during high school. At least from my standpoint.”</p><p>David laughed. “Trying to impress him, were you?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, his cheeks heating more. “That and I’m really competitive in general. Add the two things together and it got pretty brutal.”</p><p>David nodded. “So, should I expect more of the same on Sunday?”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “I’m still competitive, but I’m not going to be trying to impress him this time around.”</p><p>“He <em>is</em> very cute, though….”</p><p>Patrick pulled David closer, tightening his arms around his waist. “He’s not <em>you</em>.”</p><p>David buried his head against Patrick’s shoulder and made a small noise. “Well, he’s all sporty and hot, though. I’m just… me.”</p><p>“You’re not <em>just</em> anything. You’re gorgeous, and talented, and interesting… and you turn me on more than I’ve ever been turned on in my life. No one compares, David. Trust me.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Even though I can’t do sports?”</p><p>“You don’t need to do sports to interest me, David. Though, I <em>am</em> curious about the whole figure skating thing?”</p><p>David snuffled against his shoulder, then stepped back and waved his hand. “I got very into Michelle Kwan during the winter Olympics one year and demanded lessons, that’s all. I never got to <em>Olympic</em> level, obviously, but I’m not bad.”</p><p>Patrick hid his grin behind his hand. Or tried to, anyway. “Okay, I’m going to want to see that.”</p><p>David waved his hand again. “I mean, sure. It’s been a bit, but when I lived in New York I used to skate in Bryant Park all the time. I’m sure it will come back to me. Like riding a bike. Which, I never actually learned how to do until a few years ago, so not the best example. <em>Anyway</em>, I might be able to pull off a couple spin combos.”</p><p>Patrick stared at him for a minute, aware that he probably had amazement written all over his face.</p><p>“What?” David asked, blushing slightly.</p><p>“You’re fucking incredible.” He glanced around and cleared his throat. “Say… have you ever gotten a blowjob in your kitchen?”</p><p>David’s eyes widened and he choked out a laugh. “Um, you gave me one in here the other day?”</p><p>“No. That happened in the office. I meant <em>right here.</em> Next to your stove and up against your counters, with the smell of brownies lingering in the air?”</p><p>“No,” David whispered.</p><p>Patrick nodded and dropped to his knees, his hands already working at the button of David’s jeans. “Good. Because, from now on, when you’re in here cooking, I want you to think about how it felt to stand here with my lips wrapped around your cock.”</p><p>“Jesus fuck,” David whispered, scrunching his eyes closed and tilting his head back.</p><p>Patrick smiled and got to work.</p><p>***</p><p>Later that night, they lay curled up in bed, David lazily tracing patterns on Patrick’s chest and stomach.</p><p>“What did you and your friend talk about after I went back into the kitchen,” David whispered.</p><p>Patrick laughed softly. “You.”</p><p>David propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at him, aghast. “Me?!”</p><p>Patrick reached up and tugged him back down until David’s head was resting on his chest again. “Yeah, <em>you</em>. We weren’t exactly subtle.”</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t… I’m sorry. I probably should have been more discreet. I had a momentary flash of jealousy, I guess.”</p><p>Patrick blinked as a little thrill rolled through him, then he immediately felt bad. “Wait. You were jealous? Over Matty?”</p><p>“Well, I said he was very cute, remember?”</p><p>“David, we’ve already discussed this. He’s not you.”</p><p>“Yes. Well. The spectacular blowjob in the kitchen may have helped drive your point home.”</p><p>Patrick dropped a kiss to the top of David’s head and smiled into his hair. “Glad you took the notes.”</p><p>“Shut up,” David growled, but he sounded like he was smiling. His hand kept tracing his fingertips along Patrick’s skin. “So, how did he take the… news? About you?”</p><p>“Really well, actually. He was surprised, but there wasn’t any… hate. He invited us to go to the bar with some old friends of mine after the game.”</p><p>“Us? Both of us?”</p><p>Patrick nodded against David’s head. “Yeah. Is that—is that something you might want to do?”</p><p>David was quiet for a little bit, then sighed. “Yeah, actually. We can do that. I’m sure you haven’t seen your friends in a long time.”</p><p>“I haven’t, no. And it will be good to have you there. Especially if I’m going to be grilled about you, which I think might happen.” He sighed and rubbed David’s shoulder. “I was a jock, through and through. I mean, I was a nerdy jock, I guess, because I got good grades, and did theater and stuff. But, I still mainly hung out with people I played sports with. And their girlfriends.”</p><p>“Ah. And did you have a girlfriend?”</p><p>“I did, yeah. Megan. Through most of high school. We broke up once I went to college. Then I moved around for a bit and wound up in LA, and then Rachel happened. So, it’s been awhile since Megan, but I didn’t—well, I didn’t leave things in the best place with her. She might be at the bar, so things could get weird.”</p><p>David scooted down and shifted to stare up at him, his chin resting on Patrick’s sternum. “What did you do?”</p><p>Patrick sighed. “I went to college and stopped talking to her.”</p><p>David watched him, dark eyes inscrutable. “So, you ran?”</p><p>Patrick half-laughed and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Yeah, I guess I did. And I know what you’re going to say next.”</p><p>“Mmm. And what am I going to say next?”</p><p>“That I ran from Rachel, too.”</p><p>“Didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I totally did.”</p><p>“I’m sensing a pattern, honey.”</p><p>“Yeah. What the fuck is wrong with me, anyway?”</p><p>“Fear of confrontation? Not knowing who you were or why you felt the way you did? You didn’t know you were gay, Patrick. I’m sure there were things going on inside you that had you really confused.”</p><p>
  <span>Patrick thought about it. “I knew with Rachel, though. I mean, I basically knew when that kiss happened, anyway. That kiss changed everything. I knew, and I still ran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. That was a pretty sudden and shocking realization when you had a fiancé you planned on marrying. So, that was the fear of confrontation bit, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick sucked in a breath and wiped at his eyes. “God, I’m such a mess, David. You sure you want to deal with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David laughed. “Honey, I could tell you some things about my history that might have you reconsidering ever being in the same room with me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not possible. But, I’d like for you to tell me about your past. If you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David was silent for a bit, his gaze darting away to fix on a point behind Patrick’s head. “I will. But, not tonight. We should sleep.” He pushed forward and kissed Patrick softly. “Goodnight, honey.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Hot and Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday came around faster than Patrick realized.</p><p>Time had been a funny thing the last couple days. He’d been so preoccupied with all things David that even work had taken a back seat.</p><p>The euphoria of finishing the book, followed by spending his days with David at the store and his nights with David in bed had him avoiding his laptop and just living in the moment. He needed to get back to work eventually, but until then, he just wanted to exist and savor the amazing things that were happening.</p><p>And there was a lot to savor.</p><p>He’d never felt like this before and he wanted to roll around in it a while… soak it up. Enjoying sex was a novel concept for him and he felt like he had years to make up for.</p><p>He basically <em>did</em> have years to make up for, and David was more than willing to… help move that along.</p><p>They’d done so much <em>making up</em> that Patrick was unsure how useful he’d be playing hockey. His thigh muscles were already screaming and it had been a while since he’d been in skates. He’d probably topple over into an ungraceful heap the minute he got out on the ice.</p><p>He winced and hissed a little as he shifted in bed, and David rolled over, blinking owlishly at him.</p><p>“You okay?” David’s voice was rough with sleep and possibly from all the noise he’d made the night before.</p><p>The sound went straight to Patrick’s dick.</p><p>He groaned and flopped back down, palming at his erection in a futile attempt to make it go away. “Down boy,” he muttered. “Can’t move.”</p><p>David snorted and scooted forward. “Poor baby. Are you having a rough morning?”</p><p>“It’s Sunday. I’m supposed to play hockey today.”</p><p>“Okay? And?”</p><p>“<em>And</em> my thigh muscles are very, very sore right now.”</p><p>David made a purring noise and scooted closer, burrowing his face into Patrick’s side. “Can’t imagine why,” he teased, his breath warm against Patrick’s ribs.</p><p>“David, you’re not helping this go away.” He pushed at the offending erection again.</p><p>“Who says I want it to go away? Stop that.” He knocked Patrick’s hand away and replaced it with his own. When Patrick sucked in a breath, David paused. “This okay?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Always okay, yes. I just meant it when I said my muscles are shot. You gave me a hell of a workout last night.”</p><p>“Mmm, I remember,” David purred. “You don’t have to do anything, honey, just lie there. I’ll take care of you and your muscles.</p><p>“That’s not the muscle that hurts, David.”</p><p>“Ha. Ha.” David sat up and swung his leg over to straddle Patrick’s lap. “I think someone might need a thigh massage.”</p><p>“Is that what we’re calling this now?”</p><p>David snorted. “Shut up and enjoy this. The fact I’m up this early to rub your legs should prove something to you.”</p><p>Patrick’s pulse sped up as his heart lurched in his chest. “What should it prove?” If his voice came out breathy, that couldn’t really be helped.</p><p>David blushed but didn’t answer. “Close your eyes, Patrick. Lemme take care of you.”</p><p>Patrick let out a deep breath and did what he was told, enjoying the feel of David’s long fingers working at his sore muscles… and eventually more than enjoying David’s warm mouth as he took care of him in other ways, too.</p><p>All in all, it was an amazingly perfect way to wake up.</p><p>***</p><p>The rink was loud and crowded, with people already sitting in the small set of bleachers on one side, ready to watch the game.</p><p>David paused for a minute, shrinking back a little, and Patrick placed what he hoped was a reassuring palm against his spine, rubbing softly.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?”</p><p>David nodded. “Yep. Yeah. Just a lot of people I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, I know some of them. Want me to introduce you?”</p><p>David shook his head. “No. You go get ready for your little game. I’ll find a place to sit and cheer you on.”</p><p>“Okay. Um. If I get competitive, don’t hold it against me.”</p><p>David turned and raised an eyebrow. “Define competitive.”</p><p>“Hopefully no fist fights break out.”</p><p>David’s eyes widened. “Fights?!”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Well, I mean, we’re not teenagers anymore, so maybe we’ll skip that particular part of the testosterone fest.”</p><p>David’s eyebrows rose. “Testosterone fest? That… does not sound bad, actually. Is everyone as cute as Matty?”</p><p>Patrick glared. “Hey, now!”</p><p>David grinned and rubbed Patrick’s shoulders. “You go get changed into your little sporting outfit. I’m going to go sit and wait for all this testosterone to appear.” He gave Patrick’s shoulders a squeeze and then turned and headed toward the bleachers.</p><p>Patrick watched him go and let out a deep breath. Some of the women already sitting on the bleachers he knew from school, and he assumed they were the other halves of some of the guys in the game. A couple of them had been watching him interact with David, so he really, really hoped they didn’t say anything shitty to him while the game was going on.</p><p>David reached the bleachers and made his way up to sit and face the rink. Some of the girls in the stands turned to watch him, and Patrick braced himself for what would probably follow. Maybe he <em>should</em> go introduce him to everyone after all. However, before he could take a step forward, Matty was next to him, clapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Brewer! You made it!”</p><p>Patrick glanced back toward the bleachers. “Yeah, uh, David came to watch, and I probably should go introduce him to—”</p><p>“Oh, nah. Don’t worry about it. I told Steph about running into you and your whole thing with David. I hope that’s okay? Anyhow, she’s over there, so I’m sure she’ll take care of all that.”</p><p>“Steph? You told Steph? Why?”</p><p>“Because she’s my girlfriend and I generally tell my girlfriend about the interesting things that happen during my day. Patrick Brewer hooking up with David Rose was pretty damn interesting.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh. Okay? And she’s… I mean… will she be cool with David?”</p><p>Matty rolled his eyes. “Dude, she’s <em>more</em> than okay with it. Apparently she’s always thought David is hot, so she’s a little jealous of you, but she’s very thrilled she has an excuse to talk to him now. Good thing he plays for the other team, huh? I don’t have anything to worry about.” He nudged Patrick and winked.</p><p>Patrick cleared his throat. “Actually, that’s not… I mean, he <em>doesn’t</em>. Exclusively, anyway. He’s Pan. He likes girls, too. So, maybe you <em>do</em> have something to worry about.”</p><p>Matty’s eyebrows scrunched together. “What? Seriously?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yep.”</p><p>“Is that… is that what you are, too?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “Nope. Solidly gay.”</p><p>Matty nodded, chewing his lip and looking at the bleachers. Patrick turned to watch. Steph had made her way over to David and was animatedly talking to him, gesturing to some of the other girls. David didn’t seem to be upset, his dimples pretty apparent, even from where they stood.</p><p>God, he was so pretty.</p><p>Patrick sighed a little, amazed that David seemed to enjoy getting him naked just as much as Patrick enjoyed it the other way around. How that was even possible, he still didn’t know.</p><p>Matty made a small, disgruntled noise. “Your boyfriend is infuriatingly good looking.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I know.”</p><p>“Well. If <em>I</em> have something to worry about, I guess that means you do, too, huh?”</p><p>Patrick frowned and watched as David seemingly already charmed the gaggle of girls on the stands. They all looked enthralled and smitten as he talked, his arms waving in the air.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Matty clapped him on the shoulder again. “Yep. Guess we better go work out our mutual aggravation on the ice, eh, Brewer?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, still watching David win over basically the entire clique of pretty, popular girls from his high school. He didn’t like the low burning jealousy bubbling through his blood. Not at all. He’d never actually felt it before about anyone he’d dated, so he didn’t quite know how to deal with it.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s go play some hockey,” he growled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Little Green Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being on the ice was a nice distraction from the chaos of Patrick’s thoughts until it wasn’t.</p><p>All it took was a quick glance up into the bleachers to see David surrounded by half a dozen gorgeous women to bring back the sudden rush of insecurity and fear. Is this how most of his friends in relationships felt when they were growing up? If so, no wonder there were so many fights about girls after school.</p><p>Someone slammed into him, hard, causing him to crash into the barrier between the ice and the bleachers. It hurt enough to clear his mind for a second, but then he glanced up and caught David’s eye.</p><p>David looked horrified, his mouth dropping open and his eyes going wide and stricken. He said something and one of the girls leaned in and said something back to him. She leaned in too close. She needed to back up a little. Why was David letting her basically rest her head on his shoulder?</p><p>Patrick growled and whipped around, looking for whoever slammed him into the barrier. He figured out who it was pretty quickly—Brad. Of <em>course</em> it was Brad. He always <em>was</em> an asshole, so it appeared nothing had changed. Patrick skated over, barreling into the asshole and knocking him to the ice with his elbow. Brad grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, and then they were clumsily grappling on the ground, the sound of whistles going off all around them.</p><p>Someone yanked him off and then he was being sent to the penalty box for five minutes, and the whole thing honestly seemed like an out of body experience. What the hell was he even doing?! He just got in a fight on the ice because there were girls talking to David. David, who he’d only been seeing for a week and who he’d not even had an exclusivity talk with yet.</p><p>He’d officially lost his mind.</p><p>David was probably horrified. He’d probably want to stop seeing him. Maybe he’d hook up with one of the girls currently hanging all over him. At least <em>they</em> wouldn’t get into stupid fights on the ice.</p><p>Groaning, Patrick buried his face in his palms and tried to focus on not freaking out. He was being so stupid. He deserved whatever shit came his way, even if it meant losing David.</p><p>Once his penalty was over, he skated back out on the ice, so full of shame that he didn’t even react much to Brad’s stupid smirk. He played the rest of the game in a fog and was probably pretty useless, but he at least managed to not get in any more fights.</p><p>Once the game was called—his team won, so at least there was that—he took off his helmet and mouth guard and skated toward the bleachers. He needed to apologize and try to salvage this. He wasn’t ready to lose David yet.</p><p>He clumsily made his way over to him, his ice skates making walking on the weird, industrial carpet a challenge. David saw him coming and said something to the girls around him, standing up and hopping off the bleachers to meet Patrick half-way.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” David’s voice was high pitched and worried.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, David! I shouldn’t have gotten in a fight. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just saw all those girls talking to you and went a little out of my head. You probably hate me now. I deserve it.”</p><p>David stared at him blankly a minute, his eyebrows furrowing, before a small smile quirked at the side of his face.</p><p>“Wait. You got in a fight because you were jealous over girls talking to me?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, miserable. “I know. It was so dumb. I’m so sorry. I promise I’m not normally like this. I have no idea what got into me.”</p><p>David’s smile bloomed brighter. “Patrick Brewer! You knocked a guy to the ice over <em>me</em>?”</p><p>Patrick nodded again. “Brad’s an asshole, though,” he mumbled.</p><p>David laughed, the sound almost delighted. “Is <em>this</em> the testosterone fest you were talking about earlier?”</p><p>“Part of it, yeah,” Patrick whispered, hope flaring in his chest. “Does this mean you’re not mad? You’re not going to break up with me?”</p><p>David’s eyebrows scrunched again. “Break up with you? You thought I was going to break up with you over that?”</p><p>Patrick ducked his head, full of shame as he stared at his skates. “I thought—I thought maybe one of the girls would be more interesting than me. You were basically surrounded by all the pretty, popular girls from school. They seem like a better fit for you than I am.”</p><p>“Hey.” David grabbed his chin and forced Patrick’s head up until he met his gaze. “Stop that. I’ve spent most of my life around pretty, popular, vapid people. I’ve had plenty of them in bed, and thought I was in relationships with them. You name it, I’ve done it with those kinds of people. None of them—and I mean <em>none</em> of them—could ever hold a candle to you. That goes double for everyone I met today. You fit me. I promise. You fit me better than anyone I’ve ever met. Okay?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, his eyes starting to water. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m not used to feeling this way.”</p><p>“What way?”</p><p>“Jealous. Caring so much if someone left me or not.”</p><p>David’s eyes softened. “Aw, honey. I’m not going anywhere. Honestly, I was a little worried you were hurt at first, but then I might have thought the fight was a little hot? I realize that’s horrible, and I shouldn’t find physical violence sexy at all, but… you’re not usually like that. So, to see you go all… ragey… I dunno. Surprise erection. Good thing I was wearing a long coat, or I’d have had to explain myself.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Seriously?”</p><p>David nodded, his cheeks turning pink. “Yeah. Had to think about all the potential germs in this place to make it go away.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. With the skates on, they were actually eye to eye, and it did something funny to Patrick’s insides. He rested his forehead against David’s and sighed. “I really like you, David Rose.”</p><p>David made a pleased humming sound and hugged him back. “I like you, too, you testosterone fueled manic.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and closed his eyes. “Hey.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I think you promised me a spin combo. I’m gonna want to see that.”</p><p>“I don’t have skates.”</p><p>“You can rent some here.”</p><p>David pulled back, horror written all over his features. “You want me to <em>rent</em> skates? Skates that have been on <em>other people’s</em> nasty feet?!”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “That is correct. I’ve had a hard day of unfamiliar emotions. Let me see my boyfriend do impressive things on the ice to make me feel better.”</p><p>The horror fell off David’s face, replaced by fond, shy, happiness. “Your <em>boyfriend</em>?”</p><p>Patrick bit his lip. Maybe he was pushing it, but watching David interact with all those girls made one thing perfectly clear—Patrick wanted him. He wanted David as his and<em> only </em>his. It was a Neanderthal feeling—he was well aware of that—but it was what it was.</p><p>“Yeah. I know it’s really fast, but I know how I feel. I know how I felt watching people flirt with you. I trust you, I do! It’s just—it was a momentary lapse of judgment, that’s all. But, it made one thing perfectly clear to me.”</p><p>“What’s that?” David whispered, cupping Patrick’s jaw with his hand.</p><p>“I want exclusivity with you, David. I want to be your boyfriend. I don’t want other people involved in what we do with each other.”</p><p>David’s eyes flared and he smirked a bit. “Well, don’t knock that ‘til you’ve tried it. You might like to bring in a third guy every once in a while. As long as we’re both on the same page about it.”</p><p>Patrick’s heart stalled and a zing of electricity went through his whole body. “Wait. Are you serious? You’d be interested in something like that?” he breathed. Oddly, he wasn’t upset at <em>that</em> image. Quite the opposite, actually.</p><p>David must have seen something on his face because his smile went a little feral. “Oh, I’m going to have <em>so</em> much fun with you, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick blinked, his cheeks heating up. “We’ll come back to that. But first, does this mean you want this? You want me? The whole boyfriend thing?”</p><p>David nodded. “I’ve never wanted anything more,” he whispered.</p><p>Patrick couldn’t stop the joy that exploded through him. He’d gone from thinking he’d lost David to suddenly being able to call him his boyfriend, and he wasn’t sure how to process that level of happiness.</p><p>He grabbed David’s face with both his palms and crashed their lips together, everyone else in the building be damned.</p><p>David was his, and he was David’s, and who cares who saw? They’d just have to deal with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick hung out with David at the rental desk, mostly to avoid talking to the guys, but also to be able to enjoy David’s facial expressions as the poor clerk brought him pair after pair of skates until one finally met David’s aesthetic.</p><p>“David, look at you! Getting the only solid black rental pair in the whole place! Maybe even the town! It’s like they knew you were coming.”</p><p>David shot him a glare. “Be nice. Do you want to see me spin, or not?”</p><p>“Oh, I do,” Patrick sing-songed, squeezing David’s bicep and grinning. “I bet you’ll look stunning.”</p><p>“And I <em>will</em> expect you to be extraordinarily stunned, thank you.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “I’m sure I will be, baby.”</p><p>David’s head swiveled sharply, his eyes sparking with heat. “That’s not fair.”</p><p>“What’s not fair?”</p><p>“You can’t turn me on like that and expect me to actually be able to skate.”</p><p>Patrick grinned. “I’ll make it up to you later… <em>baby</em>. Now, show me what you got.”</p><p>“I thought that was for later, too.”</p><p>“Ha. Ha. Come on, get your skates on. Impress me. I feel like now you’re making excuses for why I might not actually be impressed?”</p><p>David shot him a glare and huffed as he stalked over to a bench. “I feel like you’re taking this very lightly. It’s almost like you don’t believe me.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, David. It’s just… I mean, you’re very tall. And….” He reached out his hands to squeeze David’s shoulders. “Broad.”</p><p>David’s eyes narrowed. “And that’s why I didn’t make the Olympics. Doesn’t mean I can’t skate. It also doesn’t mean I couldn’t just pick your ass up and do a really impressive lift out there, Small Fry.”</p><p>“<em>Small Fry</em>?!” Patrick cried, half laughing, half offended. “Is that how you talk to your boyfriend? I see what you think of me.”</p><p>David hummed. “I guess it must be my <em>broadness</em> that’s making me testy.”</p><p>Patrick leaned forward and kissed David’s cheek before whispering in his ear. “I like your broadness. I especially like when all that broadness is pinning me to the bed.”</p><p>“Well, that’s… also… not fair,” David whispered, then reached down and quickly tied his laces. Then he stood and held out his hand. “Come on. I’m ready to impress before you turn me on any more.”</p><p>“Oh, David. You always impress.”</p><p>David raised an eyebrow. “Mmhmm. Sure,” he growled, dragging Patrick back out on the ice. “Try not to get in another fistfight while I do this, honey.”</p><p>Patrick wasn’t sure what he expected, but somewhere in his head, he’d come to the conclusion that David would only be able to stay upright and and skate fast enough to keep up with Patrick on the ice. What he <em>didn’t</em> expect was for David to immediately turn into some kind of graceful, figure skating gazelle. He skated backwards and in circles around Patrick, grinning at him with an almost maniacal pride as he managed to pull off a fairly impressive spin right in front of him. When he finished, he stopped moving, breathing hard and giggling.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Patrick? Can’t think of anything to say? Maybe an apology?”</p><p>Patrick laughed, delighted. “Still haven’t seen you do any aerial acrobatics, though, David.”</p><p>David arched an eyebrow and puffed out a breath. “Fine.”</p><p>With that, he skated ahead of Patrick, gaining speed. Then he turned to skate backward and somehow managed to launch into what Patrick was pretty sure was a double axel, his black overcoat flying around him like a billowing, cashmere cloak.</p><p>He was beautiful.</p><p>And graceful.</p><p>And surprising.</p><p>And so… fucking… sexy.</p><p>Patrick stopped dead on the ice and watched, his mouth hanging open. David skated around for a little bit longer, picked up speed, and executed another jump, this one leading into a second, smaller spinning one directly after. He landed them both, almost flawlessly from what Patrick could tell, and whooped with laughter. Then, he skated back to Patrick, his grin so bright it was almost blinding.</p><p>“Well, what do you think of me now, Small Fry?”</p><p>If Patrick hadn’t already been more than half in love with him, that gorgeous display of competence and snark would have immediately sealed the deal.</p><p>***</p><p>The parking lot at the bar was completely packed and Patrick pulled into what looked to be the only available spot left. He shut off the engine and turned to David, suddenly sick with nerves.</p><p>“I, uh… I didn’t actually talk to any of the guys besides Matty at the game. Not really. I’m not sure if any of them know about me.”</p><p>“Or about me?” David asked, his voice soft.</p><p>Patrick shrugged and then nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know how they’re going to react. So, I guess… I guess I want to apologize ahead of time. If things go south.”</p><p>“<em>You</em> want to apologize? For someone else’s actions that may or may not even happen?”</p><p>Patrick chuckled. “Well, when you put it that way….”</p><p>“Sounds silly, huh?” David sighed. “Listen, you don’t grow up like me and not have dealt with unpleasantness before. Honestly, your friends couldn’t possibly be any worse than the shit I’ve been through, some of it from people who I thought were my friends.” He shrugged. “And the girls I met today were lovely. Only nice things were said. About both of us.”</p><p>“Well, Megan wasn’t at the rink.”</p><p>David chewed on his lower lip. “Ahh, the infamous ex-girlfriend.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “She’s supposed to be here tonight, and I honestly don’t know what’s gonna happen when she sees me.”</p><p>“She hates you that much, huh?”</p><p>Patrick grimaced. “She used to, anyway. It’s been close to a decade, though. You’d think she’d be over it by now.”</p><p>David laughed, the sound humorless. “Honey, I’m still not over people ghosting me from well over a decade ago. And I wasn’t in real relationships with any of them. So, yeah. I’d imagine she’s still pissed.”</p><p>“Well, thanks for your encouraging words of comfort.”</p><p>David shrugged, his smile a little sad. “You gotta face the music, honey.” He leaned across the car and kissed Patrick softly. “But I’ll be there, and we’ll get through it together.”</p><p>Patrick nodded and considered saying something far too sentimental for the moment and the newness of their relationship. Then he blew out a long breath.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s go do this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. At the Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**TW- Little bit of homophobia in this one, folks. Not all of Patrick’s old friends are cool. Most of them are, though. Brad’s just an asshole. We’ll all get through it—together.**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bass from the music traveled up Patrick’s spine the minute they walked through the door, sending weird reverberations to his brain. He was already almost too keyed up—nervous—and the urge to vomit got much stronger.</p><p>Then, David’s hand rubbed softly on this lower back and his voice was warm against Patrick’s ear, slicing through the thumping of the bass.</p><p>“It’s gonna be fine, honey. I’m right here with you.”</p><p>Patrick closed his eyes briefly and nodded, then reached down and threaded his fingers through David’s. He squeezed once, felt David’s soft gasp against his hair, then tugged him toward the back, where he saw his friends waiting.</p><p>Heads swiveled their direction and a couple voices called out, “Brewer!”</p><p>He raised the hand not clutching David’s like a lifeline and waved. “Hey, we made it.” He reached the table and took a deep breath. “Everyone, this is my boyfriend, David. David, this is… everyone.”</p><p>David flashed them all a brilliant smile that made Patrick a little weak in the knees. “Hi… <em>everyone</em>.”</p><p>The table was silent for a minute, some people taking the news in stride, others staring at him like he’d grown three heads. He should have expected that, but it still ramped up his nausea. He hazarded a quick glance at Megan, who stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth. Yeah, it was probably going to be an interesting night.</p><p>Thankfully, Matty broke the weird tension by grabbing a couple chairs from a nearby table, placing them at the end of theirs, and motioning to them. “Sit! We already ordered drinks, but the server should be back in a second.”</p><p>David squeezed Patrick’s hand one more time and let go, gracefully depositing himself on one chair. Patrick scrambled to follow, almost knocking over Matty’s beer in the process.</p><p>“Whoa, there,” Matty laughed. “You get started without us, Brewer?”</p><p>Patrick’s face flamed hot and he shook his head. “No. Just… nervous, I guess,” he whispered.</p><p>Matty watched him a second and nodded, then nudged Steph, who sat next to him. She smiled brilliantly and turned to address the table. “We officially met David at the game today, but honestly, I’ve been working up the courage to talk to him for over a year, at least. It’s not often we get gorgeous celebrities in our little town. Especially not ones who can cook!”</p><p>David laughed and waved a hand. “I was B-list, at best. Probably D-list, if we’re being honest. Alexis was more famous than me.”</p><p>Patrick turned toward him and raised an eyebrow. “Wait. You were <em>famous</em>?!”</p><p>“Shut up,” David muttered, laughing and reaching under the table to squeeze Patrick’s thigh.</p><p>Patrick grinned at him and was just going to respond when another voice broke in from the opposite side of the table, making Patrick wince instead.</p><p><em>Megan</em>.</p><p>“Wait. Weren’t you on that reality show? With that awful theme song? <em>A Little Bit</em>—something.”</p><p>David winced. “<em>A Little Bit Alexis</em>, yeah. That was my sister’s show. I was only on a couple episodes, and only then by force. I never wanted to act. That’s my mom’s thing.”</p><p>“Well, it certainly wasn’t your sister’s thing,” Megan said, snorting. “Didn’t your family evade taxes and lose all your money, or something?”</p><p>David’s spine stiffened slightly and Patrick reached down to squeeze David’s hand, still resting on his thigh.</p><p>“Our business manager was behind that. He stole from us. We spent a couple years trying to sort it all out, but eventually they caught him and we got most of our money back. That’s—that’s why I’m here, I guess. I needed a change from where I was living.”</p><p>Patrick squeezed his hand again. “David bought Rita’s place. I’m gonna help him run it while he does more cooking.”</p><p>“You make the muffins!” someone else chimed in. “Those are some fucking bomb-ass muffins, man!”</p><p>David nodded, his tentative smile returning. “I do. Thank you.”</p><p>Brad’s voice cut in, loud and grating. “So, you’re gay now, Brewer? When did that happen? And you found yourself a sugar daddy?” he asked, then laughed. “I guess literally <em>and</em> figuratively, huh? With the muffins and all.”</p><p>Patrick saw red for a second and considered all the beautiful ways to smash Brad’s teeth in when David squeezed his thigh again.</p><p>“Patrick didn’t know who I was when we met. He’s blessedly clueless about pop-culture. Although, as a writer, I think we’re going to need to work on that, huh, honey?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, trying to regulate his breathing. “I don’t need David’s money. I have plenty of my own. I sell a lot of books.” He shrugged. “And, I’m not gay <em>now</em>. I’ve always been gay.”</p><p>“Could have fooled me,” muttered Megan.</p><p><em>Squeeze</em>. Patrick was probably going to have a bruise on his thigh from David’s constant, subtle attempt to keep him calm.</p><p>“Yeah, well, obviously I was pretty confused in high-school.”</p><p>He was pretty confused up until about a month ago, but he wasn’t about to admit that to this table.</p><p>“Well, that explains a lot,” Brad said, laughing. “Megan has told me stories about how you couldn’t get it up most of the time. Yikes. <em>So</em> sorry about your luck, David.”</p><p><em>Squeeze</em>.</p><p>“Well, that’s <em>not</em> an issue now, Sweetie, so don’t you worry about me,” David answered quickly, his tone so sweet it tipped heavily into disingenuous.</p><p>God, Patrick loved him.</p><p>Brad laughed again, the sound jarring in the silence of the table. Patrick couldn’t even hear the music anymore—not over the thumping in his ears. “Wow, look at you, Brewer. Getting a fucking fairy to stand up for you.”</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>!” David’s voice rose.</p><p>“Actually, David’s not gay,” Steph cut in, her tone laced with an edge Patrick rarely heard from her. She was one of the perky, continuously happy cheerleader-types. She’d honestly always annoyed Patrick up until this moment. Now he just wanted to kiss her in gratitude.</p><p>Brad laughed again. “So, this is like a non-sexual relationship, then? I’m so confused. I guess that’s why your little—<em>problem</em>—isn’t an issue, huh?”</p><p>“Oh, no. We have <em>lots</em> of sex,” David growled. “Lots of really fucking excellent sex.”</p><p><em>Squeeze</em>.</p><p>Patrick should say something, but it was like he’d lost the ability to form words in the last five minutes. He was pretty sure this was another one of those out of body experiences.</p><p>“Then how are you not gay? I’m confused.”</p><p>“Clearly,” David dead-panned. “Sexuality isn’t fucking black and white. It’s a spectrum. I just happen to enjoy the full range of that spectrum.”</p><p>“So what you’re saying is that you fuck chicks, too?” Brad asked, his tone incredulous.</p><p>“That’s one of the points on the spectrum, yes. There are lots of points I’ve enjoyed over the years. I’ve never had any complaints.”</p><p>Brad laughed again, but didn’t say anything else.</p><p><em>Squeeze</em>.</p><p>Patrick somehow found his tongue again. It felt like a miracle. “Well. This has been… pretty awful, actually. We probably should just go.”</p><p>Matty reached out and grabbed his arm. “No. You guys stay.” He turned to Brad and Megan. “You two leave. That was uncalled for, man. You don’t even know David.”</p><p>“I know enough,” Brad spit. “And I know what Brewer did to my girlfriend.”</p><p><em>Squeeze</em>.</p><p>Ah. So <em>that</em> was the crux of it all.</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah. I was an asshole to Megan. I know that.” He focused on her. “I <em>know</em> that, Megs. I do. I’m so sorry. I know that’s not enough to make up for how I acted, but just know that I’ve felt bad about it every day since. I just… I didn’t know myself, clearly. I didn’t know what was wrong with me, and I took it out on you. That seems to be a running theme in my life until recently. It was never you. It was always me. And I’m sorry if I made you feel differently. I’m—I’m working on it. Working on fixing me.”</p><p><em>Squeeze</em>.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with you,” David muttered.</p><p>Brad laughed again. “Beg to differ.”</p><p><em>Squeeze</em>.</p><p>“Shut up, Brad,” Megan ordered, her voice sharp. She watched Patrick, her eyes softening slightly. “We should talk, Brewer. Just you and me. Can we have coffee sometime?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, relief and trepidation at war in his body.</p><p><em>Squeeze</em>.</p><p>He squeezed David’s hand back.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>Megan nodded and stood, looking down at Brad. “Come on. That’s enough out of you tonight. We need to go.”</p><p>“But, Megs,” Brad whined.</p><p>“Don’t <em>Meg</em> me. I know what you did on the ice today. Just because I wasn’t there, it doesn’t mean I don’t hear things. Either you follow me out of here or you don’t, but if you don’t—don’t expect to be able to just show up at my front door anymore.”</p><p>With that, she offered Patrick and the rest of the table a small nod and waltzed toward the front door. Brad watched her for a second, mouth hanging open, then scrambled to follow her.</p><p>The rest of the table heaved out a collective sigh.</p><p>“Holy shit,” someone muttered.</p><p>“Dude, I’m so sorry,” someone else said.</p><p><em>Squeeze</em>.</p><p>Patrick sucked in a deep breath. “If anyone else has a problem with me, this would probably be the best time to come out with it.”</p><p>Everyone shook their heads and held up their hands.</p><p>“No, man. We’re cool,” Matty said, his voice soft. “I’m glad you came.” He glanced at David. “You too, David. Looking forward to getting to know the guy who has made Patrick so fucking sappy that I want to throw up.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and glanced over at David, who watched him back with a soft, worried look.</p><p>He squeezed David’s hand and the worried look was immediately replaced with fondness. “Yeah, once you guys get to know him, you’ll love him as much as I do.”</p><p><em>SQUEEZE</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. After the Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you all have as good of a holiday as possible in this crazy, chaotic year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick kept hazarding quick glances at David throughout the rest of the night. David knew how to work a party, that much was apparent. He was charming and sweet to everyone and everyone in the bar seemed to adore him. Patrick couldn’t have asked for more, really.</p><p>It’s just, every once in a while, whenever David wasn’t engaged in a conversation with someone, he looked a little… dazed.</p><p>It was starting to worry Patrick.</p><p>Maybe the conversation with Brad and Megan had been too much for him. They <em>had</em> been pretty awful. Patrick expected all that anger and hate to be directed at him, but to have Brad insult David like that… well, Patrick really wished he’d done more damage to that asshole out on the ice.</p><p>Finally, David’s weird demeanor got to be too much. Patrick needed to know what was going on with him, and being stuck in a crowded, noisy bar with a half-dozen of his high school friends was not the environment that was going to accomplish it.</p><p>He leaned over and whispered in David’s ear, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. “Hey, you want to get out of here?”</p><p>David nodded instantly. “Yes. Yep. Please?”</p><p>Patrick felt like shit. How long had he kept David here past his point of comfort? God, he’d probably blown it. David probably didn’t want to do this with him anymore. Not after tonight. But he wasn’t ready to lose him. He needed to try to salvage this immediately.</p><p>“Hey, guys?” he spoke up. “Think we’re gonna head out. It was great seeing everyone!”</p><p>After a far-too-lengthy round of goodbyes and promises to catch up later, Patrick was finally able to pull David away from the table and out into the parking lot. Once they got to the car, he stopped and scrubbed his hand across his face, turning to David.</p><p>“David, I’m so sor—”</p><p>David grabbed Patrick’s face with both hands and pulled him into what Patrick was certain was probably the hottest kiss of his entire life. Patrick let out an undignified meep and then every single thought in his head flew out the window.</p><p>He had no idea when David finally pulled away. It could have been five minutes, it could have been three hours. He just knew that his lips were numb, his cock was hard, and he had probably misread the situation with David in the bar.</p><p>“S-So, you’re <em>not</em> mad?” he finally managed.</p><p>David stared at him, eyes wide. “Mad? Why would I be mad?”</p><p>“I mean—Brad? All of that?”</p><p>David waved his hand in the air. “Please. I’ve dealt with way worse than a half-drunk dude bro.”</p><p>“Then, why….”</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>Patrick swallowed. “You just spent half the night looking kinda… I dunno… lost? Dazed? I thought you were feeling super uncomfortable, or something.”</p><p>David shook his head. “Not uncomfortable. Dazed, maybe, yeah.”</p><p>“Okay. Why?”</p><p>David groaned and looked up into the sky. “Jesus, Patrick. If you don’t already know, then maybe you didn’t mean it after all.” He sounded so dejected that Patrick automatically reached out to grab his hand and squeeze it, trying to reassure him.</p><p>David squeezed back.</p><p>Patrick was still a little wobbly from the kiss, but the squeeze made all the dots suddenly connect in his brain. He’d only said one thing that David could be talking about, and honestly, he’d hoped that little momentary slip had gone unnoticed.</p><p>Apparently not.</p><p>“Oh,” he breathed. “Um. Wow.”</p><p>David looked miserable. “So, you <em>didn’t</em> mean it.”</p><p>“No, I did. I just… I didn’t mean to say it out loud. It’s probably too soon.”</p><p>David nodded, his eyes intent. “Yeah. It probably is. You meant it, though? Are we even talking about the same thing?”</p><p>Patrick bit his lip. His cheeks were burning. His <em>whole body</em> was burning, but at the same time he felt like he’d jumped in an ice bath. They were on the precipice of something huge, but he wasn’t entirely sure the right path to take. He didn’t want to fuck it up. He decided to go for it, anyway.</p><p>“I <em>think</em> so? I hope so. I know it’s been a ridiculously short period of time, but I’ve also been in really, really long relationships where I never <em>once</em> felt the things I already feel for you, so….” He shrugged. “Yeah, I meant it, David. I really, <em>really</em> meant it.”</p><p>David blinked at him a couple times, his face almost expressionless, before he began to smile. It was a small thing at first, barely twitching at the corner of his lips, before it finally bloomed into something so big, and bright, and beautiful that it took Patrick’s breath away.</p><p>“Patrick?” he breathed.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I really want you to take us home now.”</p><p>“Us? Home?”</p><p>David nodded. “Yeah. My house. Us. You. Me. Bed. Naked. Now.”</p><p>Patrick didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>***</p><p>The door had barely shut behind them before David was on him, unbuttoning his shirt, sinking to his knees, and reaching for his belt.</p><p>“Right here, David?” Patrick teased. “Haven’t we already christened the foyer?”</p><p>David growled and paused before standing up straight again. “You’re right.” With that, he grabbed Patrick by the ass, hauled him up off the ground, and started walking them both toward the bedroom.</p><p>Well… more like stumbling them both toward the bedroom.</p><p>Patrick grabbed David’s shoulders and held on, wrapping his legs around his waist and laughing with disbelief.</p><p>“Jesus, David. When did you get so strong?!”</p><p>“I told you I’d have been able to do a lift with you on the ice, honey. Did you think that wouldn’t involve picking you up?”</p><p>“Well, you’re certainly full of surprises.”</p><p>“I’d rather be full of you.”</p><p>Lightning shot straight to Patrick’s dick, but he shook his head and buried his head in David’s shoulder. “No.”</p><p>David stopped moving, his voice high pitched and hesitant. “No?”</p><p>“No,” Patrick repeated, his face burning. “I’d rather—<em>I’d</em> rather be full of <em>you</em>.”</p><p>He didn’t think it was possible for David to get <em>more</em> still, but he did. His grip tightened on Patrick’s ass, making Patrick yelp.</p><p>“Sorry,” David gasped, relaxing his hold slightly. “But… are you <em>sure</em>?”</p><p>Patrick nodded against David’s skin, still not brave enough to look up. “Yes. I’m sure. Unless—unless you don’t want that?”</p><p>David let out a breathy laugh. “Oh, I <em>want</em>, believe me. It’s just… that’s a big step, honey. I don’t want you to do something you aren’t <em>absolutely</em> sure of. Not everyone is into that, and I like it just fine the other way around. I <em>know</em> you like it that way too.”</p><p>“I do, but… David, I really, really want to know what it’s like. I see how it makes you feel, and… I want that. I want to feel that, too. I want to know.”</p><p>David relaxed his hold more and patted Patrick’s ass. “Hey, stand up a sec and look at me, okay?”</p><p>Patrick unhooked his legs and let himself slide down David’s body until he stood, leaning into his chest.</p><p>“Look at me, honey,” David repeated, his voice soft.</p><p>Patrick stepped back and glanced up at him. David’s eyes were so soft and understanding… big, brown pools that Patrick wanted to get lost in.</p><p>David reached up and ran his thumb down Patrick’s cheek, tugging on his lower lip, his eyes tracking the movement. “You’re so fucking pretty. I want you so much, you have no idea, but I don’t want you to regret anything we do together.”</p><p>“I won’t. David, I won’t. I promise.” He took a deep breath. “I love you. I want everything with you. I want <em>you</em> to show me what it’s like. Only you. I feel like I’ve only ever wanted you.”</p><p>David’s eyes flared with so much emotion that it hit Patrick’s chest like an arrow. Then David closed them and took a long, shuddering breath. When he opened them again, Patrick saw immediately that the decision had been made.</p><p>“Oh, I’m gonna show you, honey,” David growled, once again picking up Patrick like he weighed nothing, and hauled him into the bedroom before tossing him on the bed.</p><p>Patrick landed with a bounce, gasped, and nearly came in his jeans. That was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life.</p><p>“Holy fucking shit, David!”</p><p>David stripped off his clothes and tossed them on a chair in a corner, his gaze never leaving Patrick’s face.</p><p>“You’re not going to fold them?” Patrick asked, shocked.</p><p>“They’ll keep,” David said, his voice deeper than Patrick had ever heard it. Then he stalked toward the bed, a picture of naked, feral grace, and Patrick’s clothes soon joined the pile on the chair.</p><p>Before Patrick knew what was really happening, David’s weight was on him, pushing him into the mattress, and Patrick let himself just sink into the moment. He wanted to savor every moment of this.</p><p>“Show me, David,” he whispered.</p><p>David sucked a sharp bloom of pain onto Patrick’s collarbone, then kissed up his neck to whisper in his ear. “Oh, honey, I’m gonna show you <em>everything</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Memories of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick had fantasized about this moment way more than he cared to admit. When he first figured out he was gay, it was a fuzzy fantasy, a vague shape—a general idea that he couldn’t quite picture beyond the scenes from the occasional porn he watched.</p><p>Once he met David, though, the fantasy fleshed out. Both literally and figuratively. He’d imagined them together in various scenarios, some sweet, some scorchingly hot, all featuring him solidly on the—um—<em>receiving</em> <em>end</em> of things, with David looming over him. For as much imagining he’d done, he really thought he was prepared for how he’d feel when it actually happened.</p><p>But he’d been wrong.</p><p>He wasn’t prepared at all.</p><p>It was so, so much better than he’d dreamed. David was killing him slowly… carefully… all sweet kisses and gentle fingers, and Patrick was carefully falling apart.</p><p>He didn’t want it to be careful. He wanted it to be all passion and heat and letting go, like he was used to it being with David. But right now, he felt like David was holding back and he wasn’t sure why. It still was amazing—it was <em>David</em>, after all—but, Patrick didn’t want him to hold back.</p><p>He didn’t want to think, he just wanted to feel.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was still thinking.</p><p>David did something with a finger that had him keening and arching up, but it was still so careful… <em>too</em> careful.</p><p>“David. David, wait,” he managed to gasp out.</p><p>David froze, immediately pulling his hand back. “Oh god. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“No! That’s the problem!”</p><p>David stilled even more, staring down at him, his gaze searching. “Um. What’s <em>that</em> supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You’re being so fucking careful. I’m not going to break, David. I want you here with me. Fully present.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> here with you, honey.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “No. You’re in your head. You’re overthinking it. And you’re making me overthink it. When I said I wanted you to show me, I meant I wanted you to <em>show</em> me. Let go, David. Pretend I’ve done this before. I want to you let go and <em>fuck</em> me. Make me feel it. Make me <em>fly</em>.”</p><p>David’s eyes flared. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Patrick nodded so hard he was pretty sure his head might bobble off his shoulders. “Yes. I’m so fucking sure. <em>Please</em>, baby.”</p><p>“Fuck,” David muttered. “Okay.”</p><p>Then David’s fingers were back, along with his—oh <em>fuck</em>—with his tongue, and David was certainly not being anything close to careful anymore.</p><p>“David,” he gasped. “I’m not gonna last. I wanna come with you inside me.”</p><p>“Yep,” David breathed, his eyes almost full black. “Jesus, you’re gonna kill me.”</p><p>“Please stay alive until I come, at least,” Patrick whined, propping himself up on his elbows to watch David roll on a condom.</p><p>David half-laughed, half-groaned. “I think I can manage that. <em>Maybe</em>.” He placed his palm on Patrick’s chest and pushed him back down, then grabbed him by his hips and hauled Patrick’s ankles over his shoulders, shoving a pillow underneath of him.</p><p>“No holding back, right?” David asked again.</p><p>Patrick shook his head, frantically. “Nope. None.”</p><p>“Then hang on for the ride of your life, honey.”</p><p>He hiked Patrick’s legs up higher, pressed against him, and then Patrick was only aware of the look of shocked pleasure on David’s face and a fullness he could have never imagined, not even in his most creative fantasies. Not like this, anyway. This was… <em>perfect</em>. This was <em>David</em>.</p><p>David pushed forward slowly—steadily—until they were joined together completely. Then he stopped moving, breathing heavily. “You okay?” he whispered.</p><p>Patrick giggled, overwhelmed and so pleasure drunk he felt <em>actually</em> drunk. “<em>So</em> okay. So, so okay. Perfect. You’re perfect. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna want you inside me every day.”</p><p>David flashed him a quick grin and shook his head, tsking softly. “Oh <em>no</em>. Have I created a monster? Who would have ever guessed you’d be a needy bottom?”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “Is that what I am? Maybe. I’m gonna need you to actually move to be sure.”</p><p>“I think that can be arranged,” David murmured. “Hang tight.”</p><p>Then he began to move.</p><p>And Patrick <em>soared</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>They lay together, not moving and breathing heavily, legs entangled, and Patrick started to giggle. The giggles turned into laughs, and then he was gasping with laughter, tears seeping out of his eyes.</p><p>David let him ride it out, rubbing soothing circles on his chest and abs. “You know, you keep laughing like that and I’m going to get a complex,” he said, his voice quiet and still a little wrecked.</p><p>Patrick shivered at the sound and his laughter finally calmed a bit. “Definitely not laughing at you, baby. I’m just happy. And overwhelmed.”</p><p>“In a good way, I hope?”</p><p>“In the best way, David. The very best way.” He burrowed his head into David’s shoulder and sighed. “Thank you.”</p><p>David snorted. “Believe me, pleasure was all mine.”</p><p>“Mmm… not <em>all</em> yours.”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda got that impression with all your enthusiasm.” He nudged Patrick’s side. “So, what’s the verdict? How needy?”</p><p>Patrick burst out with a sharp laugh. “Pretty fucking needy, I think. But… I still like it the other way around, too.”</p><p>“Mmm, that’s excellent because so do I.”</p><p>“Then it seems like we’re in agreement.”</p><p>“Seems so,” David agreed, and pulled Patrick closer.</p><p>They were quiet for a while, Patrick starting to drift off, when David’s voice broke the stillness. “I’ve not had the best history with relationships. People have never wanted me, not really. Back when I was rich the first time, before we lost everything, I wasn’t the best person. I was shallow, and mean, and I let people use me. I knew they were using me, but I wanted… I guess I wanted to be <em>wanted</em>. I didn’t care what the reasons were for people being with me… just that they were with me. But they never stayed. They got what they wanted out of me—money, connections, drugs, sex, whatever—they got what they wanted and they left. They never just wanted <em>me</em>. I never was enough for anyone to stay.”</p><p>“David,” Patrick broke in, his heart clenching in pain for that version of David. The version he couldn’t reconcile with the man laying next to him.</p><p>“No, let me get all this out, okay? Then you can talk.”</p><p>Patrick nodded and dropped a kiss to David’s chest. “Okay.”</p><p>David sighed, the sound somehow both happy and broken at the same time.</p><p>“When we lost all the money, every one of those people dropped me. I never heard from them again.” He paused. “Well, that’s not true. One of my exes showed up in town and… that wasn’t a good time. I had to save my mother from one of his schemes, and that wasn’t something I ever want to repeat.” He sighed again. “Anyway, things were different after we lost all the money. I hated it at first. I hated being there, I hated everyone we met, I just wanted out. Then I met my best friend, and she grew on me.”</p><p>“What’s her name?” Patrick asked.</p><p>David made a disgruntled noise at the interruption, but answered anyway. “Stevie. She works for my dad now and is always traveling. I considered staying in town for her, but I just couldn’t. My family had left, and even though I’d gotten used to the town, it just wasn’t the same with everyone gone. I didn’t have anything there that was <em>mine</em>. No reason to stay. I had nothing left there, not really.”</p><p>He squeezed Patrick again. “Stevie and I hooked up a few times when I first met her, but it fizzled out, like most things do for me. She says she liked me, but when I balked at that, she didn’t exactly fight for it. No one’s ever fought for me and I don’t know why I thought she’d be any different.” He shrugged. “Anyway, we’re better as friends. Then there was this guy, Jake. I thought maybe we could be something, but it turned out he’s everyone’s boyfriend and <em>no one’s</em> boyfriend. He was seeing Stevie at the same time as he was me and neither her or I knew at first. Then, when we found out, we just… kept it going. Up until he wanted a threesome and I didn’t. Stevie kept seeing him off and on, though. After him, there was nobody. Not until you.”</p><p>“Why?” Patrick asked, his voice coming out more broken than he wanted it to. He hated that David had been treated that way. Hated <em>more</em> that David seemed to take it all in stride. Like he <em>expected</em> it.</p><p>David shrugged. “I wanted to focus on the store. It’s <em>mine</em>. Something that can’t leave me.”</p><p>“I’m not going to leave you, David,” Patrick whispered.</p><p>“Don’t promise that,” David snapped, his voice uncharacteristically hard. “You can’t promise that and then break it. I don’t think—I don’t think I would be okay this time. Not if I believed you.”</p><p>Patrick moved quickly, straddling David and grasping his face with both hands. “David Rose, I’ll only leave you if you ask me to. Not of my own accord. I’ve never—I’ve never felt this way, not about anyone.” He shook his head, laughing softly. “You’re fucking incredible. And every single person in your past was an idiot.” He leaned down and kissed David. “Even Stevie. I don’t care if she’s your best friend. If she didn’t fight for you, she’s an idiot. But, selfishly, I’m very glad she didn’t.” He kissed David again, this time a little longer. “Because otherwise, how would I know how needy I am?”</p><p>David’s pupils dilated and he let out a disbelieving sounding laugh. “Patrick, you’re going to ruin me.”</p><p>“Only in the best way, I hope.”</p><p>David’s voice was very soft, a little sad. “I hope so, too.”</p><p>Then, he leaned up and kissed Patrick, and the conversation evolved into something else entirely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Finally, a Time Jump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Three Months Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Patrick stared around the shop and sighed happily. There were a decent amount of customers milling around, partly because David had finally agreed with Patrick’s suggestion to add more comfortable places to sit and a more robust fiction section, but also because David had been cooking a lot more. They’d even added a few bistro tables and bench seating in front of the windows. People stopped in for lunch just as much as they did at the café, and often left with full stomachs and more than one book.</p><p>The store had been steadily making a profit for over a month, and David was <em>thrilled</em>.</p><p>So thrilled that Patrick had been on the receiving end of many an enthusiastic blow job.</p><p>He definitely wasn’t going to complain about <em>that</em>.</p><p>Things had been great. <em>More</em> than great. Bordering on perfect. He’d spent more nights with David than he’d spent in his own bed at his parent’s, which was both good and bad.</p><p>Good, because he was waking up to David next to him every morning.</p><p>Bad, because his parents were starting to pout about not seeing him anymore, and mostly because he needed to write.</p><p>Jillian was thrilled with both the completion of the book on contract and the chapters he’d been continuously sending her of the new book, but he’d not been as fast at writing those as he wanted to be. That was largely due to the fact that he’d been spending more time <em>having</em> really amazing sex instead of <em>writing</em> about really amazing sex.</p><p>Honestly, who could blame him?</p><p>He was pretty sure Jill understood… especially once she’d seen the picture of David and realized exactly <em>who</em> it was that Patrick was sleeping with. Apparently she’d watched David’s sister’s show, and had even been to a few of David’s gallery openings in New York. Point was, she knew who he was, and was both shocked and impressed that Patrick had managed to find himself in a months’ long relationship with him. Especially since the L-word had already entered the picture.</p><p>Patrick was a little shocked and impressed himself, and <em>he</em> was the person waking up to a sleepy, grumpy David every morning. After almost four months, he’d have thought he’d be used to it, but he wasn’t. It felt like a dream. A really amazing, beautiful dream he didn’t want to wake up from.</p><p>He hoped he never had to.</p><p>But, he still needed to spend <em>some</em> time writing. He could do it at David’s, but there were two problems with that: One, he was very easily distracted from everything but David the minute David walked into a room, and the second and most important problem, David didn’t have any idea that he was writing this book.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>His plan was to finish the book, dedicate it to David, and then surprise him with it—a gay romance novel that pretty much chronicled their love story, just in fictional form. It would be his big, romantic gesture, and he hoped David would love it. He hoped it would finally prove to David how much Patrick really fucking loved him.</p><p>David loved him back. Patrick knew he did. David hadn’t said the words out loud, but he showed Patrick in little acts of affection throughout the day and with the slow movements of his body every night. David loved him. Patrick <em>knew</em> it. He felt it. But he also felt the constant hum of discontent under David’s skin… the buzz of never-ending worry that Patrick would just use and leave him, like everyone else in his life had.</p><p>Patrick had no plans on ever leaving David. He was <em>it</em>. There’d be no one else for Patrick, not ever. But, convincing David of that fact was going to take more than a few months of movie nights, excellent dinner conversation, and really great sex.</p><p>Patrick needed a grand gesture to prove his love, and he really hoped the book would be it.</p><p>The overwhelming issue was in order for it to <em>be</em> a grand gesture, Patrick actually needed to finish the damn thing.</p><p>He sighed as he rang up a customer, only smiling when they glanced up sharply at the noise. Despite the smile, they still eyed him suspiciously. Once they turned to leave, long arms snaked around Patrick’s waist and David’s breath was warm against his skin.</p><p>“Your grumpy face is scaring away the customers, honey.” David pressed a small kiss to his neck. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head and turned around to face David. “Just thinking that I probably should go back to my parent’s place tonight. They’ve been very pouty about me staying away so much.”</p><p>David grimaced but nodded. “Yeah. I don’t want them to hate me.”</p><p>“David, they’d never hate you. They’re annoyed with me, sure, but they <em>adore</em> you.”</p><p>David’s smile slowly started to reappear. He stopped it by biting his lip and forcing his mouth into another frown. “How long will you have to sleep there to help them get over their annoyance?”</p><p>“Couple nights maybe?” That should be enough time alone to get a few chapters done, at least.</p><p>David sighed. “I’m not going to like sleeping without you. I’ve gotten used to it.”</p><p>Patrick pulled David close and squeezed hard. “I’ve gotten used to it, too. I’ll hate not being able to wake up to your beautiful face.”</p><p>David made a soft noise against his shoulder, where that face rested. “How about you only stay one night?”</p><p>Patrick snorted and squeezed again. “I’ll see what I can do, David.”</p><p>***</p><p>His mom sat a plate of food in front of him and grinned. “It’s so good to have you home, sweetie!”</p><p>Patrick smiled back, but knew it probably didn’t look very enthusiastic. “Well, you’ve been pouting that I haven’t been here.”</p><p>She laughed. “You moved away for a long time, and then once you came back, you were barely here for any time at all before you started staying at David’s. It’s nice to see you occasionally, that’s all. I <em>am</em> surprised you’re here now, though. Is everything okay with you two?” Her eyebrows drew together and the smile dropped from her face. “Tell me everything is okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, everything is great!” Patrick said, reaching out to pat her hand. “Don’t worry. I just came back to see you guys.”</p><p>She squinted. “And? That’s not the only reason. I’m not dumb, and I <em>know</em> you, Patrick Brewer. What aren’t you telling me?”</p><p>He snorted. “You’re super scary.”</p><p>“I’m your mother. So, what’s going on?”</p><p>“I need to work on the book, and David is distracting,” he mumbled.</p><p>She laughed. “Is that it? I’m sure he’d give you some time to write if you asked him, sweetie.”</p><p>“I’m sure he would, but he doesn’t know I’m writing this.”</p><p>Her frown grew larger. “He doesn’t? Why?”</p><p>“I want to surprise him with it once it’s done. As a, uh… a grand, romantic gesture. I’m dedicating it to him.”</p><p>Her eyes lit up and she smacked his arm. “Oh! Patrick!” Then her face crumpled and she started to cry.</p><p>“Mom?! What’s wrong?”</p><p>She wiped her face and laughed. “Nothing. Just… my boy is in love and I’m feeling overly sentimental about it.”</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” he laughed.</p><p>“Probably. How close are you to being done with the book?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m about halfway done with it, but I’ve not spent a lot of time on it lately. Thus, I’m here to bury myself in my laptop for a couple days.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’re here to see us, but we won’t <em>actually</em> see you.”</p><p>“That is correct, yes.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Well, at least I can feed you while you’re here.”</p><p>“David feeds me, too, you know? I’m not wasting away at his place.”</p><p>She nodded. “I know, but I still like cooking for you, anyway.” She paused. “I hope you know you got yourself a good one, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I know. I really do,” he sighed happily. “He’s the best, and I’m the luckiest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick settled into bed, sent David a quick “I already miss you, gorgeous” text, turned off his phone, and opened up his manuscript. This current story had honestly been the easiest thing he’d ever written. The words just seemed to flow out of him without any real effort. That had never happened to him before and it was one-hundred-percent <em>all</em> to do with David.</p><p>His mom had asked if David was his muse, and Patrick was pretty sure she’d hit the nail on the head. She’d recognized it after only seeing them together once, way back at the beginning of their relationship. Now it had been almost four months of relative bliss with David, and the constant inspiration that accompanied life with him had just gotten stronger. So yeah… David was absolutely his muse. Writing a story about loving him was as easy as breathing, really. Patrick just needed some alone time to be able to do it. As it stood, it only took five minutes of being at David’s place before they fell into bed and forgot everything else. Sometimes even forgetting to eat dinner. That kind of distraction wasn’t exactly conducive to his writing time.</p><p>His dick loved the distraction, sure… but his agent, not so much.</p><p>Jill had been on him pretty much every day to send her more chapters, but he’d definitely not been the most consistent about getting them to her.</p><p>Who could blame him? Naked David laying in high thread count sheets on a giant bed versus his uncomfortable little childhood bed, scratchy flannel sheets, and no David?</p><p>There was no contest. Never would be.</p><p>But, he needed to carve out some time in this hedonistic fuck-fest he’d been living in to actually do his <em>job</em>.</p><p>It was time to finally get down to business and write some words.</p><p>Besides, the sooner he finished, the sooner he could surprise David with the big, grand gesture of his love. </p><p>He couldn’t wait to see David’s face when he finally read the dedication to him. Patrick was going to make it so damn sappy—worthy of a rom-com. David may currently hate those movies, but Patrick was going to prove to him that they weren’t all so bad. Especially not when he was the one getting his very own, personal rom-com moment.</p><p>Patrick grinned to himself, imagining David’s happy face and sweet kisses, and got to work.</p><p>***</p><p>It was after midnight before he pulled himself out of his writing hole, emailed off the latest chapter, and turned his phone back on. He was beyond exhausted and just wanted to sleep—up until the ding of notifications started coming through.</p><p>He had five messages from David.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="text">I miss you, too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why are you turning off your phone?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Has your mother grounded you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I guess your phone is off already, since you’re not answering me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I’m broken. You’ve broken me, you monster. I just want to sleep and I can’t sleep without you here. What have you done to me?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>That last text had come in only fifteen minutes earlier. Patrick took a chance that he was still up and responded.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="breply">Hey, are you still up?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>His phone rang almost immediately.</p><p>“Hey, baby,” Patrick answered, already feeling better.</p><p>“Hey.” David’s voice was sleepy, the familiar gravelly sound shooting straight to Patrick’s cock. “Why’d you turn your phone off?”</p><p>“Um… Jill sent me some edits I need to work on. If I’d kept the phone on, you’d have just distracted me.”</p><p>It wasn’t <em>completely</em> a lie, anyway.</p><p>“Oh, now I’m a distraction?!” David sounded far more offended than sleepy now.</p><p>“David. You’re absolutely a distraction. If I could, I’d spend every waking moment talking to you or doing… other things with you. I would not be wasting time around you editing a story I didn’t want to write in the first place.”</p><p>“Oh, well. Okay.” David’s voice went soft. “Did you get it all done? Do you think you’ll be able to come back tomorrow night? Or… do your parents still want you around?”</p><p>Patrick thought about it. “How about this? How about I stay home tomorrow and work on the edits, and then I’ll come back to your place tomorrow night? That way, I’ll be here all day with Mom and she’ll stop pouting, and I’ll also get my work done. Then I’ll be all yours.”</p><p>David was silent a minute. “I won’t be able to do a full lunch menu. Only muffins and a couple other things.”</p><p>“The town will survive without your elaborate creations for one day, baby.”</p><p>“You say that now, but <em>you</em> won’t be the one listening to all the whining tomorrow from carb deprived people.”</p><p>“The café is loaded in carbs. Send them across the street.”</p><p>David laughed. “Not the same, and you know it.” He paused, then sighed. “I miss your face.”</p><p>“Just my face?”</p><p>“Well, your other bits, too.”</p><p>“Mmm. I definitely miss your bits. I’ll work on the edits tomorrow, but I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to finish them. How about this? I’ll make you a deal. I stay one night a week at my parents until it’s done, and you’ll get me for the other six nights. I’ll make those nights <em>very</em> worth your while.”</p><p>“Mm. I think I could be amenable to that. For a price.”</p><p>“What’s the price?”</p><p>“Multiple blow jobs.”</p><p>“Don’t you get those already?”</p><p>“Are you complaining about my list of demands?”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Never. Those are very well thought out, excellent demands.”</p><p>“I thought so. So, do we have an agreement?”</p><p>Patrick hummed, then chuckled. “Yes. We have an agreement. I’ll be with you tomorrow night and you can collect on your demands. But now it’s time for you to get some sleep. You got muffins and stuff to make tomorrow without me there to cover for you.”</p><p>“Ugh, don’t remind me.”</p><p>“David, if it’s too much, I can be there at the store tomorrow like normal, and just come back here tomorrow night to work.”</p><p>“Or… you could do your edits here? Tomorrow night?”</p><p>Patrick froze. “Um… no. We’re right back around to how distracting you are.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, honey, I’ll distract you <em>so</em> good.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Yeah, that’s the problem. Get some sleep, David. I’ll be back with you tomorrow night, okay? Then you can distract me to your heart’s content.”</p><p>“Well, now I’ll just spend all day coming up with plans for how to do that.”</p><p>“You should probably spend all day making delicious baked goods instead.”</p><p>“Oh, I will. I’m multi-talented like that. Top rate multi-tasker. And just because I’m here all alone tonight… naked in this bed… without you… I’m not going to save you a single thing I make. Not even a cookie.”</p><p>Patrick snorted and whined at the same time. “You’re very mean when you don’t get your way. Such a naughty boy, David.”</p><p>“Ooh! This is new! Will <em>naughty </em>David be punished?”</p><p>Patrick went instantly hard. “Jesus.”</p><p>David giggled, but it ended in a yawn. “We’ll revisit this fun little scenario tomorrow, honey. I’m very tired, and there’s muffins to be made.”</p><p>Patrick palmed his dick, willing it into submission. “Yeah, you get some sleep. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Another yawn. “G’night, honey. Wish you were here with me right now.”</p><p>“Me too, baby. Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Things Don’t Go Quite To Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Annnnnd, we’ve reached the angsty bit. It’s not gonna last long, and the boys will get their HEA, but c’mon... you all saw this coming.</p><p>Silly Patrick. He should have known better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They passed the next couple of weeks in that same pattern—six days/nights with David, one day/night with his family and his computer. He’d managed to get three-quarters of the way done with the book, and there was a good possibility he might actually be able to finish the whole thing within the month.</p><p>But, it was their four-month anniversary and somehow also their day off from the store, which he couldn’t have planned better… and damn it, Patrick was gonna spoil the hell out of David. No thinking about the book—not today. He just wanted to spend the entire day in the bedroom showing his boyfriend how much he liked being around him.</p><p>He rolled over and stared at David, still passed out on the pillow next to him. His dark hair was fanned out around his face like he’d stuck his finger in an electrical socket and there were deep red fabric lines pressed into his cheek. His mouth hung slightly open and he was drooling a little, but he was still the most gorgeous thing Patrick had ever seen in his life.</p><p>He leaned forward and pressed his lips to David’s forehead.</p><p>The forehead wrinkled as David’s eyebrows drew together. “No. Sleep,” he mumbled, batting at Patrick with clumsy hands.</p><p>Patrick chuckled and kissed him again. “Happy four-month anniversary, baby.”</p><p>David opened one eye and glared. “What did I tell you about these monthly anniversaries? You’re inviting drama into an otherwise perfect relationship. Why would you do that?”</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous, David,” Patrick said, laughing, and kissed him again. “I’ve gotten to wake up with you for four months, and we get the day off together today. What could possibly be bad about that? I plan on spoiling you thoroughly for the next eight to twelve hours.”</p><p>David’s other eye opened and both eyebrows raised. “How exactly did you plan on spoiling me?”</p><p>Patrick scooted down under the covers, drawing it over his head until he was cocooned in dark warmth and David. “Well, this is a good start,” he said, pressing David back into the mattress with his mouth.</p><p>David giggled above him. “This is a <em>very</em> good start.”</p><p>***</p><p>It was a couple hours later before they even thought about pulling themselves out of bed, but their stomachs were growling and Patrick needed a shower. He’d definitely gotten the messy end of things this last round.</p><p>David purred and stretched, then rolled over onto his back. “I’m going to go rinse off then make us a very extravagant meal. I want you to take a nice, long bath and soothe all your muscles because you’re definitely going to be putting them to use later.”</p><p>Patrick’s cock twitched. It was a valiant effort, but there was no way he was getting it up again any time soon.</p><p>David eyed it and smirked. “You’re feeling very optimistic, I see.”</p><p>“He likes it when you say sexy things, even if he’s very tired.”</p><p>David grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. “I’ll be quick and save you water. Have a relaxing bath, Patrick, and when you get done, I’ll be busy making you an anniversary feast.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Patrick sighed. “I love you.”</p><p>David’s expression softened and he kissed Patrick softly. “See you soon.”</p><p>Then he was out of bed and in the bathroom.</p><p>Patrick pulled the blankets over his head and smiled. He’d honestly never been so happy in his entire life. Who would have thought that a random mistake in a bar half a year ago would bring him to this moment of perfect, almost transcendent happiness?</p><p>It was wild how things worked out sometimes.</p><p>After a bit, David popped his head out of the bathroom. “Hey, sleepyhead. I drew you a bath. Get your cute butt in there and relax. Take your time. I’ll see you in the kitchen when you’re done.”</p><p>Patrick nodded and crawled out of bed, padding over to David and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Thanks, baby.”</p><p>David hugged him back before dropping a kiss to his head and pushing him away slightly. “Gross. You’re all sticky and I just took a shower.”</p><p>“You caused the stickiness.”</p><p>“Mmm, I know. And that’s why I’m allowing this.” He slapped Patrick’s ass and turned him by his shoulders, gently shoving him into the bathroom. “Get clean and come eat.”</p><p>Patrick smiled at the tub, full of sweet smelling water and bubbles. “David, did you draw me a bubble bath?”</p><p>“Don’t sound so surprised. I can be romantic,” David pouted.</p><p>Patrick turned and grinned at him. “David, you’re always romantic, even if you hate to admit it. But this is especially sweet, so thank you.”</p><p>David blushed and ducked his head. “Happy anniversary, honey. See you soon.” He dropped a quick kiss to Patrick’s lips and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Patrick sighed happily and lowered himself into the water. It was just the right temperature and smelled like David’s favorite bath salts—all spicy and woody. It was like being wrapped in a warm, soothing soak of David.</p><p>Patrick could get used to this.</p><p>He <em>wanted</em> to get used to this.</p><p>In his whole life, he never thought he’d have this. He thought he was broken, unable to feel the things he’d felt for four months. The whole time with David had been eye-opening and wonderful, and he couldn’t wait for more of it.</p><p>A forever of it.</p><p>He stayed in the bath until the water went cold, reluctantly pulling himself out and toweling off. It had been awhile, so David probably was almost done with whatever he’d planned on cooking. Patrick’s stomach growled in anticipation.</p><p>He quickly got dressed and headed toward the kitchen. Oddly, there was no smell of food in the air. Usually when David cooked the whole house smelled delicious and warm, full of spices and richness. Right now it just smelled like cleaner and candles—the baseline smell of David’s place.</p><p><em>Huh</em>. Maybe he hadn’t been in the bath for as long as he thought.</p><p>He turned the corner into the kitchen and froze, his stomach dropping to his toes.</p><p>David sat at the kitchen table, his face puffy and wet, tears trailing down his face.</p><p>Patrick’s laptop was open in front of him.</p><p>“David, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” He glanced at the computer. “What are you doing?”</p><p>David took a deep breath and swallowed. “I wanted to find a recipe.” His voice sounded wrecked and he paused, clearing his throat. “I knew you had the database on here so I went to find a recipe. But… but….” He blinked and wiped at his eyes, turning the screen to face Patrick.</p><p>Patrick looked down to see his manuscript staring back at him.</p><p>“Patrick? What’s this?” David whispered. “Are you writing about our life?”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Patrick whispered.</p><p>David recoiled like he’d been struck.</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “No, it’s not… I’m not mad. You just weren’t supposed to see this yet. Not until it was finished.”</p><p>David blinked a few more times and swallowed again. “<em>Why</em>? Why wasn’t I supposed to know? How long have you been working on this?”</p><p>“Since the beginning. You kind of inspired me.” He watched David’s face, expecting to see pleased happiness. Instead, he just saw pinched eyebrows, forehead wrinkles, and lips drawn in a thin line.</p><p>“I’ve been an… <em>inspiration</em>?” David spit it out like it was a bad thing.</p><p>Patrick started to feel worried. This wasn’t going how he thought it would, and he wasn’t sure why.</p><p>“Of <em>course</em> you are. You inspire everything I do. Honestly, it’s never been easier writing a book. But, it was supposed to be a surprise for you. I didn’t want you to know about it until I’d finished.”</p><p>“Why? So you could keep me as inspiration until you didn’t need me anymore? So once you finished, you could just… what? Say ‘thanks, here’s your book,’ and walk away?”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a shocked breath. “What?! Of course not! I’m not walking away from you!”</p><p>“Well, not <em>now</em>. Your book isn’t done yet.”</p><p>David sounded so defeated. Defeated and angry. What the hell was going on?</p><p>“David! What are you talking about? Do you really not know how I feel about you? I’m not going anywhere. I <em>love</em> you.”</p><p>David’s whole body jolted and he winced, shaking his head. “Don’t say that,” he whispered. “Not anymore. It’s cruel.”</p><p>“Cruel? It’s the truth. How is it cruel?”</p><p>David laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Patrick. I just spent the last hour reading our whole relationship laid out on the page, only with fictional names. If I’d known….” He took a deep, shaky breath and wiped at his eyes. “If I’d known I was only a living storyboard I wouldn’t have let myself care about you so much.” He laughed again. “God, I’m so stupid. I don’t know why I thought this time was any different than every other time I opened myself up to someone.”</p><p>“David!” Patrick cried, stepping toward the table. “It <em>is</em> different! You’re not a living storyboard. That’s not what’s going on here. You’ve got it wrong! You’re… you’re <em>everything</em>!”</p><p>David shook his head. “You were planning on leaving. Just like everyone else.”</p><p>“I wasn’t! I told you—I told you that I’d never willingly leave you. Not unless you asked me to. You’re the most important thing in my life.”</p><p>“I’m so important but you couldn’t tell me about a book you’ve been writing for <em>months</em>? A book about <em>me</em>? Months, Patrick. Fucking <em>months</em>.” He paused and stared up at him. “Is this what you’ve been working on at your parent’s? Not edits of the other book?”</p><p>Patrick bit his lip and nodded slowly.</p><p>“So, you not only hid things from me, you actually <em>lied</em> to me about it.”</p><p>“I wanted it to be a surprise. A grand gesture,” Patrick whispered.</p><p>David snorted. “A grand gesture? We don’t live in one of your romance novels, Patrick. This is real life.”</p><p>“I know it is! But, I wanted you to have a big romantic moment! I wanted something big to show you how I felt about you. Maybe I’m a dumb romantic, but I wanted you to have that, David Rose. You <em>deserve</em> a grand gesture. You deserve everything, even if you think you don’t. I love you so much… I’m so <em>full of love</em> for you I feel like I’m going to explode in a giant ball of confetti sometimes. I just wanted to do something big to prove that to you. Writing is what I know how to do. It made sense.”</p><p>David looked confused and overwhelmed. “I think you should go,” he whispered.</p><p>“What?” Patrick asked, gobsmacked. “You want me to leave?”</p><p>David nodded. “I need to think. Just—just get your things and go back to your parent’s.” He shut the laptop, pushing it toward Patrick. “Start with this. I’ll stay right here while you pack up your clothes.”</p><p>“David! No!” Patrick cried, panic clawing its way out of his chest. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. “Baby!”</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em> call me baby,” David snapped. “Not right now. Just… just <em>go</em>, Patrick. You told me you’d leave if I asked. Well, this is me, asking you to leave. Or was that just another lie?”</p><p>Patrick staggered backward, his world crumbling around him. “David,” he whispered again.</p><p>“Go. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Patrick stood still for a moment longer, then nodded, reaching out to grab his laptop. He headed to the bedroom and packed up his duffel with numb hands. Once everything was stuffed inside, he headed back to the kitchen.</p><p>David sat at the table, his head buried in his arms. Patrick wanted nothing more than to go wrap him up in a hug, but he knew he couldn’t.</p><p>“I’m—I’m all packed,” he whispered.</p><p>David nodded against his arms but didn’t lift his head.</p><p>“David, I don’t want to go.” He’d started to cry and knew the tears were in his voice.</p><p>David glanced up, surprise flashing across his face before it disappeared behind a wall of indifference. “I just need some time to think.”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>David shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I don’t want this to be over. This can’t be over. You mean everything to me. I don’t know how to do any of this without you.”</p><p>David blinked, the indifference slipping for a minute, his eyes watering. “Just give me a little. I need—I need to think about this. Please, Patrick.”</p><p>He nodded, but wasn’t going without a fight. “I know you don’t to hear it, but I love you. I love you so much. None of this was make-believe, not for me. You’re <em>it</em> for me, always.”</p><p>David bit back a sad smile. “I wish that were true.”</p><p>“It <em>is</em>!”</p><p>“Patrick, you’re killing me. Please just go. I’ll let you know when I want to talk again.” With that, he laid his head back down against the table.</p><p>Patrick stared at him a few moments longer, memorizing the black curls resting against the mahogany wood. He sucked back a shuddering breath, wiped his eyes, and nodded—even though David couldn’t see it. “I’ll wait for you, David,” he whispered. “Always.”</p><p>With that, he turned and left the house—leaving his heart back in the kitchen with David.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Getting a Little Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still a little angsty, but everything will come together soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d only made it two steps into his parent’s house before he slid down the door, resting his head against his knees and finally losing it completely.</p><p>His mom’s voice rang out from the kitchen. “Patty? Is that you? I thought you were spending today with David. Isn’t it your anniversary?”</p><p>Patrick started crying harder, silent sobs shaking his shoulders. How had everything changed so much in less than an hour? It didn’t make any sense.</p><p>“Sweetie? What’s wrong? What happened?” His mom’s voice was closer now.</p><p>He glanced up to see her crouching in front of him, her eyes wide and dismayed. “I—I think—I think David just broke up with me?”</p><p>Her eyes went wider. “What?! That’s not—why? Why would he do that? He loves you.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “He found the book on my laptop and read it. I was in the bath. I didn’t know until it was too late.”</p><p>“He broke up with you because of the book? I don’t understand. Are you sure you’re not mistaken?”</p><p>Patrick tried to laugh, but it came out wet. “No mistake. He kicked me out.”</p><p>She blinked a few times. “Come in the kitchen, you’re going to need to explain this to me over some tea.” She stood and held out her hand, pulling him up.</p><p>He let himself be led into the kitchen and sank into a chair. His mind was blank and he sat silently, not stirring until a steaming mug of peppermint tea was shoved in front of his face</p><p>“Talk. What’s going on?”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a deep breath, letting the strong scent of mint clear his sinuses, then he laid out what had just happened. Once he finished, his mom stayed silent, watching him with thoughtful eyes.</p><p>“What? What are you thinking?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“It doesn’t sound like he broke up with you, Patty. It sounds like he only wants a little time and space to figure things out. That boy is very sweet and he loves you, but he’s… vulnerable. Life hasn’t been kind to him. He’s going to be a little reactive when things don’t go how he expects them to.”</p><p>“He hates surprises,” Patrick murmured.</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah. And this was a pretty big surprise coming from the man he’s in love with. Just give it time, sweetie. He’ll come around.”</p><p>“I’m not sure he does, though,” Patrick said, the panic returning. He was suddenly having a hard time breathing.</p><p>“You’re not sure he what?” his mom asked, getting up and coming over to crouch in front of him again. “Breathe, sweetie. You’re starting to worry me.”</p><p>“I’m not sure… I’m not sure he loves me. He’s never… actually said it. I say it all the time, but he’s never… oh god… he’s never actually said the words back to me! I thought he just wasn’t ready. I didn’t expect them. I was happy just knowing he did because of his actions.” He looked up at her, panicking even harder. “But, what if he doesn’t? What if he never did? What if this is it? What if I’ve lost him forever?”</p><p>She shook his shoulders, frowning. “Patrick. Breathe. You haven’t lost him. I’ve seen how he looks at you. You’re his entire <em>world</em>. He’s just licking his wounds. He’ll come around. But, you have to give him the space he asked for.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “That’s going to be really hard. I want to go back and shake him and make him believe me. I don’t want him to hurt. I need him to believe me.”</p><p>“I know you do, but you have to respect his wishes right now.”</p><p>“I know,” Patrick whispered. “Um. I’m gonna go lay down for a bit. I can’t think.”</p><p>She nodded and rubbed his hand. “It’s going to be okay, sweetie.”</p><p>“I wish I could believe that,” Patrick whispered.</p><p>Then he got up and walked upstairs, collapsing into bed and letting the sadness and panic overtake him until everything finally went black.</p><p>***</p><p>He woke to his phone ringing and he answered it without looking, heart in his throat. “David?!”</p><p>There was a pause and Jillian’s hesitant voice broke through. “Uh. No. Just your friendly, neighborhood agent. What’s going on? You sound funny.”</p><p>Patrick slumped against his headboard. “Hi, Jill. Nothing. What’s up?”</p><p>She hummed. “I don’t believe you. But, if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to tell me. I’m calling for a reason, anyway.”</p><p>“I assumed you weren’t just calling to chat.” He scrubbed his hands across his face and sighed. “What’s the reason?”</p><p>“Do you think David can part with you for a little bit? I need you back in LA for a minute.”</p><p>Patrick’s stomach lurched. “What? LA? Why?”</p><p>“I’ve got some people interested in the book. Maybe even potentially have a television movie deal out of it? There are people who want to meet you in person to make that happen, so I need you here. David can come, too, but I figured he’d worry about the store.”</p><p>“Uh. Yeah, David wouldn’t come. When did you need me?”</p><p>“As soon as possible? I can start setting up meetings in the next couple days. Can you come?”</p><p>Patrick considered it. If he was in LA, it would be a hell of a lot easier to keep from bothering David while he needed space. If he stayed in town, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep from going over to the house, forcing himself inside, and kissing David senseless until he believed him.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll try to get a flight out tomorrow.”</p><p>“Don’t you need to talk to David first?” Jill sounded mystified. As much as Patrick talked about David and their relationship with her, he wasn’t surprised she’d be confused.</p><p>“No. I—this is a good thing. I’ll fly out tomorrow.”</p><p>“Patrick? What aren’t you telling me? What’s going on?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when I’m in LA. Am I staying with you or are you putting me up in a crappy hotel?”</p><p>She laughed. “I’ve got a spare room for a reason. I’ll clean it up. See you soon?”</p><p>“Yep, see you soon.”</p><p>He hung up the phone and wiped his eyes.</p><p>This would be okay. David needed the distance, and thousands of miles away was pretty fucking distant. Plus, Patrick could throw himself into work. He needed to finish the damn book. Everything good in his life hinged on the ending of that book and the dedication.</p><p>He didn’t know why he knew that. He just did.</p><p>He couldn’t leave it unfinished—or else—or else his relationship with David would remain unfinished, and he wouldn’t survive that.</p><p>With a sigh, he pulled out his laptop and started researching flights, finally booking one flying out early in the morning.</p><p>Then he began to write.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Los Angeles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA was loud and smoggy and hot. Patrick had forgotten what it was like—having lost himself in the quiet, crisp air that came with springtime in his little Canadian hometown.</p><p>He didn’t miss this. This constant chaos of shoving through crowds only to reach giant, impersonal buildings filled with plastic, saccharine greetings from people he didn’t care about.</p><p>His missed home.</p><p>He missed the store.</p><p>He missed David most of all.</p><p>He dragged his fork through whatever vegan thing had been served to him in this stupid, pretentious restaurant and dreamed of David’s muffins.</p><p>He just wanted to go back home.</p><p>Even if David never talked to him again, he just wanted to go back home.</p><p>“Patrick?”</p><p>He glanced up to see Jill’s wide, concerned eyes staring at him. “Yeah?”</p><p>“What do you think? Are you interested in this deal?”</p><p>He studied the faces staring back at him. A few penguins in expensive suits surrounded him in this stupid restaurant filled with bland, overpriced food. He thought about LA. He thought about the life he’d left. He thought about life with David and life without David. It’s all he’d thought about over the last week.</p><p>He had a plan. He just really hoped these Hollywood people could help him carry it out.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m interested. But, I have a couple conditions and I’m hoping you guys can help me with them.”</p><p>***</p><p>Patrick handed the package to the woman in the post office and held his breath.</p><p>This <em>had</em> to work. It was his big gesture. Bigger than he’d planned, but it’s what was necessary. He’d gone way out of his comfort zone—met with people who terrified him—explained himself over and over until they believed him and agreed to help him.</p><p>And then he spent every waking hour writing.</p><p>The book was finally finished. Mailed off to the man he loved with a dedication and a little something extra he hoped David would like. Something that showed Patrick cared and was serious about this. That he <em>remembered</em> David. That he knew him better than anyone.</p><p>David deserved this. He deserved Patrick’s discomfort and sleepless nights for the last ten days.</p><p>Patrick hadn’t heard from him and he hadn’t pushed. It was tearing him up inside, but he hadn’t pushed. David wouldn’t listen to random texts or phone calls, anyway. Inherently, Patrick knew that.</p><p>He had fucked up. It was a big fuck up that required a big gesture to make up for it.</p><p>A big gesture that was just sent via overnight mail.</p><p>Patrick took another deep breath and left the post office, back out into the stifling Los Angeles air.</p><p>Only a couple more days of this and he could go back home. Breathe fresh air again.</p><p>He just really hoped he would be going home to the man he loved and not to a bigger heartbreak.</p><p>He thought back to the dedication and prayed it would be enough to make up for the mess he’d made:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>This book is dedicated to my muse. You know who you are. </em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Baby, none of this would be possible without you. I know I hurt you, but I promise you got it wrong. You got it so wrong.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>I wrote this <span class="u">because</span> of you, not the other way around. You fell into my life and immediately made me better. You made me stronger, so much stronger and better, and it was because of you I wanted to try to write something big enough to prove how I felt. A story that finally felt right.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>And honey? You make me feel so right. </em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>What could possibly be a better love story than ours? </em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>This entire book is my love letter to you. It was always meant to be a love letter to you. A grand gesture to show you how much you mean to me. To show you how much I need you in my life. How much I want you, for always, in our very own HEA.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>I know you think Rom-Coms and romance novels aren’t realistic, but baby… this is real. How I feel about you is real.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>I love you.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>I miss you.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>None of this means anything without you.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Yours, always and forever,</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>P.</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He got back in the car with Jill and she smiled over at him.</p><p>“All mailed?”</p><p>He nodded and swallowed, his nerves on edge.</p><p>She squeezed his hand. “It’s a gorgeous dedication, Brewer. If he’s got a single romantic bone in his body, he’s gonna swoon. That’s going to be in every single copy of that book, distributed worldwide. That’s a pretty big fucking gesture.”</p><p>“<em>IF</em> I choose to let you publish the thing. You know the conditions. It all depends on David.”</p><p>“I know. And he’s gonna swoon. We’ll be publishing that book, mark my words.”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “Sometimes I think you’re a bigger romantic than me.”</p><p>She laughed. “Hazards of the job. You ready to go back home?”</p><p>“So ready, you have no idea. But, I have to give him time to read it. <em>If</em> he even reads it.”</p><p>“Oh, he’ll read it.”</p><p>“Guess we’ll see.”</p><p>Jill nodded and pulled out of the parking spot, back into the stop and go traffic of downtown LA.</p><p>God, he wanted out of here so bad.</p><p>Only a couple more days.</p><p>***</p><p>The airport was way too crowded and Patrick stood in line, waiting to board the plane, already sick with nerves. It had been two days and he hadn’t heard from David.</p><p>He knew the package was delivered, he’d gotten a delivery receipt. David had gotten it over 36 hours ago, and Patrick still hadn’t heard a peep from him.</p><p>He wanted to vomit and he wanted to cry. He really had thought it would work. Not just the dedication, but all of it. Everything he’d done. He really thought it would work. He’d held on to hope that David really did love him, and that this all would work.</p><p>But, maybe—maybe he was wrong.</p><p>His heart sank even further toward his toes as the line moved slowly forward.</p><p>As he tried to focus on not crying, his phone buzzed in his pocket.</p><p>He pulled it out, expecting to see a text from his mom. Instead, David’s name flashed across the screen and disappeared. He was so surprised that his hand jerked, sending the phone flying across the floor.</p><p>“Fuck!” Patrick screamed, heads turning his direction. “Sorry, sorry,” he cried frantically, turning to the guy behind him. “Can you hold my spot? My phone….”</p><p>The guy just smirked and nodded, and Patrick flew across the concourse, grabbing the phone and praying he didn’t shatter the screen.</p><p>Everything appeared to be okay. Thank god for his sturdy phone case and a relatively carpeted floor. He headed back toward the line and opened the text with shaking hands.</p><p>It was short.</p><p>A simple, two-word message that changed <em>everything</em>.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="text">Come home</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year, everyone!! 🤞🏻🤞🏻🤞🏻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long drive with his very chatty mother and a quick shower once he dropped off his luggage at the house, Patrick grabbed his duffel and made the trek over to David’s.</p><p>They’d communicated by text until the flight attendant made him turn off his phone, then immediately started texting again the minute the plane touched down in Toronto, five hours later.</p><p>Those were the longest five hours of Patrick’s life. He’d vibrated with nerves and happiness so much that the poor person sitting next to him had to request to sit somewhere else because he was making her anxious.</p><p>He couldn’t help it, though. David told him to come over tonight. After almost two weeks of not seeing him or talking to him, they were finally going to be in the same room. He had no idea if David even wanted him to stay over, but the duffel was… well, he guessed it was hopeful luggage. An optimistic overnight case. A buoyant backpack….</p><p>Fuck, he needed to get his head out of the thesaurus. Writing was what started this whole mess in the first place.</p><p>He finally reached David’s front door, took a deep breath, and rang the bell.</p><p>Loud footsteps rushed toward the door. Before Patrick could react, the door flung open and David’s arms were around him, pulling him against his chest. Then Patrick’s face was smashed against David’s soft sweater.</p><p>He smelled like cedar, citrus, and everything good in the world.</p><p>Finally, after nearly two weeks of anxiety and misery, Patrick relaxed. For the first time in a while, he felt like maybe things would be okay.</p><p>“You’re home.” David’s voice was quiet and a little wet. “You’re <em>home</em>. Don’t ever leave me like that again.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “No. Next time I have to go to LA, you’re coming with me.”</p><p>David trembled a little bit in his arms and buried his head against Patrick’s neck. “Okay. I can do that. I lived there for ages. I can take you to all the cool clubs you’ve probably never even heard of.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and squeezed David’s harder. “Can I come inside, or are we going to hug on your porch all night.”</p><p>“Mmm… that’s definitely an option. But yeah, come inside. I made you dinner. Are you hungry? Tell me you're hungry.”</p><p>“I’m starving. I’ve only had plane snacks for the last six hours. What did you make?”</p><p>David pulled back and stared down at him, his eyes shining. “What do you <em>think</em> I made? Do you really have to ask?”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath. “Really? You didn’t have to. That was for <em>you</em>, David. A happy memory I wanted you to have agai—mmmph.”</p><p>David’s lips were on his before he could finish the sentence.</p><p>The kiss was everything Patrick had been missing for the last two weeks. Full of love, passion, and a whole lot of promises. Everything he’d been afraid he’d lost.</p><p>Patrick pulled back, gasping, and stared into David’s eyes, rubbing his thumbs along David’s happy, dimpled cheeks. “Baby,” he breathed. “I missed you so fucking much.”</p><p>David threw his head back and looked up, blinking rapidly. When he glanced back down, his eyes were full of tears, but he was still smiling. “Come inside, Patrick.” He stepped back and motioned for him to enter.</p><p>Once he stepped inside and dropped his bag, David shut the door behind them. Patrick immediately found himself shoved up against the wood with a very hot, very handsy David pressed hard against the length of him. “I missed you, too,” he mumbled between kisses. “I missed you so much. I was so scared I lost you. When I heard you went to LA, I thought… I thought….” David’s voice broke and he shoved his face back into Patrick’s neck as a shudder rolled through his body.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I was just giving you space like you asked. I figured it would be easier for me to accomplish that if I didn’t have the ability to walk over here every time I wanted to see you. Which I knew was going to be pretty much every minute of every day.”</p><p>David shuddered again. “I’m so sorry I pushed you away.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize for that,” Patrick said, squeezing him tight. “I hurt you by not telling you what I was writing.”</p><p>David shook his head against Patrick’s shoulder. “No. You were trying to surprise me with something sweet and romantic, and I overreacted and thought the worst. I should have trusted that you weren’t like everyone else. I <em>knew</em> you weren’t, but I got so scared. By the time I realized I was being overly dramatic, you were gone. When I found out you left, I thought… I thought I was going to have a full breakdown on your mom’s porch.”</p><p>Patrick pulled back. “You went to my parent’s house? You talked to my mom? She never told me that.”</p><p>“I asked her not to. I told her I needed to figure out what to do.”</p><p>Patrick’s mouth dropped open. “When? When did you talk to her?”</p><p>“Like the day after you left for LA.”</p><p>“Oh my fucking god! She let me suffer for two weeks? I thought you hated me. I was miserable.”</p><p>“I never hated you. I can’t believe she didn’t tell you either. That… that actually means a lot to me. That she kept her promise.”</p><p>Patrick sighed. “Then I guess I can’t be mad at her.” He glanced toward the kitchen. “Did you really make them for me?”</p><p>David nodded, his expression going excited. “I did! How did you even get it?”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Long story.”</p><p>“Well, tell me while we eat.” David grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled him toward the kitchen, pushing him down in a chair. “Do you want something to drink? I can open a bottle of wine.”</p><p>Patrick watched him pull a pan out of the oven and grab a couple plates. He’d really missed watching David move around a kitchen. It was like poetry in motion.</p><p>“Wine is fine. It smells great in here, by the way.”</p><p>“I know. It smells like my childhood, thanks to you.” David smiled at him and handed him a glass of wine before going back to the plates. “Tell me how you did it.”</p><p>“Well, I was in LA, so I talked to your mom.”</p><p>David froze, then spun around, his mouth hanging open. “What?! How did you even—”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “I met with some people about turning the book into a movie. Since they were in the industry, I asked them if they knew how to get ahold of her.”</p><p>“Wait. What? Movie?” David came back to the table and sat down. “I’ll get the food later. I’m going to need more information immediately.”</p><p>Patrick reached out and grabbed David’s hand. “I meant what I said in the package. I’m not doing anything with the book if you don’t want me to. You’re in the driver’s seat here.”</p><p>“It’s your book, though. You wrote it.”</p><p>“I wrote it for you. It’s <em>your</em> book.”</p><p>The tears were back in David’s eyes. “You have a movie deal available but you’d turn it down if I asked you to?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I’d do anything for you, David. Don’t you know that by now?”</p><p>David scrunched his eyes closed and a couple of tears tracked down his cheeks. When he opened them again, he threw himself at Patrick and somehow wound up in his lap, his face buried in Patrick’s neck again.</p><p>“I love you.” David’s voice was muffled against Patrick’s skin, so Patrick wasn’t completely sure he’d heard him right.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” he breathed, gently pushing at David’s shoulders until he sat up. “David, what did you say?”</p><p>David watched him, his eyes still watery but his expression clear and happy. “I love you,” he repeated.</p><p>Patrick’s heart expanded to the point it was actually painful. “You <em>do</em>?”</p><p>David nodded. “How could I <em>not</em>? You’re the best person I know. You were the best before all this, but then you wrote me the most romantic dedication I’ve ever seen and you apparently talked to my <em>mother</em>, which we’re going to circle back to later because <em>oh my god</em>, are you insane? But… even better than those things… you sent me a framed copy of Adelina’s enchilada recipe? How did you even know about that?”</p><p>“You mentioned it when we first met. About how it was the one thing you sucked at cooking because you didn’t have the recipe. I wanted to find you the recipe.”</p><p>David shook his head and laughed. “How are you even real? You remembered that?!”</p><p>“I remember everything you tell me, David. How could I not? You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”</p><p>David’s head dropped back and he stared up at the ceiling. “Jesus. I can’t even—wait, how did you get the photo, though? Mom had that?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “No. Adelina did.”</p><p>David’s eyes widened. “What?” he whispered. “You talked to Adelina?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “I have her number. She wants you to call her.”</p><p>David stared at him, his mouth still hanging open. “Holy shit. <em>Patrick</em>.”</p><p>“She was very sweet. She told me stories about you growing up. They were very cute stories, much like the cute little picture of you two that she gave me. You were adorable. Those little glasses.”</p><p>“I fucking love you so much,” David breathed.</p><p>Patrick grinned at him, so happy he felt like he was floating. “I love you too, David. Now… are you going to feed me, or what? I’ve heard so much about these enchiladas….”</p><p>David snorted and scrambled off his lap. “You can have as many enchiladas as you want, but keep in mind that one of us is getting fucked tonight.”</p><p>Patrick’s dick perked up immediately.</p><p>“David, I haven’t come in two weeks. You can’t just <em>say</em> things like that to me and expect me to make it through dinner.”</p><p>“You haven’t come in two weeks?!”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “I’ve been too sad and stressed, and it’s not as good without you. Not by a longshot, so what’s the point?”</p><p>David stared at him and slowly walked to the stove and put the pan back in the oven, then came back to stand in front of Patrick.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not okay. Sex first, dinner later.”</p><p>“But, David! Won’t the enchiladas overcook, or something?”</p><p>“Nah. Besides, after two weeks, you’re not going to last longer than a couple seconds, anyway.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and his cheeks heated up. “You’re probably right.”</p><p>David nodded. “I know I am. Now, the real question is, do you want to go to the bedroom, or would you rather I just blew you right here?”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath. “Well, I’m not sure I’m going to be able to walk now, so….”</p><p>David giggled and sank to his knees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Enchiladas and Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s a fairly lengthy epilogue after this chapter, but we’re nearing the end, folks!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adelina’s enchiladas were delicious. The best enchiladas Patrick ever had. Normally, he’d want a second helping. However, right now, he just wanted another helping of David.</p><p>He studied David as he ate the last bite, and then immediately picked up both their plates and took them to sink to rinse them off.</p><p>“Hey! I wasn’t done with that!” David protested.</p><p>“Oh, you’re done, David.”</p><p>“<em>Am</em> I? Why’s that?”</p><p>“Because you said one of us is getting fucked tonight and I’m tired of waiting. Any preferences on what you want?”</p><p>“A second helping of Adelina’s enchiladas?”</p><p>“Ha. Ha. We can have them as a midnight snack. In bed, if you want. But, right now, I’m going to take you to your bedroom and fuck you until you’re screaming.”</p><p>“Oh, have you made an executive decision then?”</p><p>“Yes. You were taking too long to decide.”</p><p>David laughed and let Patrick haul him out of the chair. “Okay. Let’s go put your plan into motion, Mr. Boss Man.”</p><p>“Yes, let’s,” agreed Patrick, pulling him to the bedroom. “It’s time for bed now, David.”</p><p>“Lead the way, honey.”</p><p>***</p><p>They lay there, panting and sticky, both laughing quietly.</p><p>“We should go get cleaned up,” Patrick wheezed, still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Mmm, we should, but I don’t want to move just yet.”</p><p>“Me either, but do you think… do you think maybe we could take a bath together? The last bath I had here didn’t quite end the way I wanted it to. I’d like to make a new memory.”</p><p>David rolled over on his side and studied him, reaching out to run his fingers across Patrick’s cheek. “Yes. I think that can be arranged. I’d love to take a bath with you, Mr. Brewer.” He sat up and slipped out of bed. “But, you lie there until it’s ready. No point in both of us freezing.” He dropped a quick kiss to Patrick’s head and scampered off to the bathroom.</p><p>Patrick watched him go, the moonlight reflecting softly off all that golden skin, and then sank back under the covers.</p><p><em>God</em>.</p><p>He thought he’d lost this. He’d been so terrified he’d lost this. He had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky to have it all handed back to him again, but he wasn’t going to risk it by keeping things hidden from David anymore.</p><p>From now on, he was an open book.</p><p>Starting with tonight.</p><p>He stared at the ceiling, thinking about how to have this conversation, when David called softly from the doorway.</p><p>“Honey? Bath is ready. Come in.”</p><p>Patrick threw off the covers and sprinted through the cold into the bathroom. David had already lowered himself into the bubbles and held out his hands to Patrick, making a grabby motion. “Come in, water’s perfect.”</p><p>He climbed in and sank down, sitting against David, back to chest. David wrapped his arms around his waist and dropped a kiss to his shoulder, scooting forward a bit and leaning back so they both were almost completely submerged in the water.</p><p>“This tub is amazing,” Patrick said. “How’d you find one so big, and why did you, a single man when you bought this place, decide to purchase a two-person tub?”</p><p>David chuckled and pinched Patrick’s side, making him squeak. “Unwavering optimism.”</p><p>“You?!” Patrick gasped, feigning shock.</p><p>That earned him another pinch and they both started giggling, the water sloshing around them.</p><p>“Hey, I met up with Rachel when I was in LA. To talk,” Patrick said suddenly, interrupting their laughter.</p><p>David stilled, and when he finally spoke, his voice was hesitant. “You did? How’d that go?”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “As well as can be expected. But you were right. I needed to talk to her. I needed to tell her. About me, about you… about why I left.”</p><p>“You told her about me?”</p><p>Patrick adjusted his body until they were chest to chest, Patrick lying on top of David, staring down into his eyes. “Of course I did.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Patrick sighed and laid his head down on David’s shoulder, kissing his neck. “Because I love you. Because you’re my future, and she deserved to know all the reasons I can never come back to LA. Why it never really worked with her and would never work again.”</p><p>David squeezed him tight. “H-How did she take that?”</p><p>“Not well, at first, but she slowly came around. We talked for a couple hours. There was a lot of wine involved. Jill had to come pick me up from the bar in the middle of the night, and I had to listen to her gripe about it the whole way back.”</p><p>David laughed softly. “I like Jill.”</p><p>“She likes you, too.” He sat slightly up to smile at David. “She told me you’d swoon over the dedication.”</p><p>“Oh, she wasn’t wrong.”</p><p>“David, you swooned?”</p><p>David rolled his eyes, but his smile tucked into his cheek, creating that one dimple Patrick loved best. “I literally couldn’t feel my knees. Did the whole sinking to the floor bit you see in movies. I guess Rom-Coms don’t have it <em>all</em> wrong.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and kissed David soundly before laying his head back on his shoulder. “I’m glad you liked it.”</p><p>“I loved it.” David paused. “I used to like them, you know?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Rom-Coms. They’re all I used to watch. I had a carefully curated selection that I forced people to watch with me. Usually involving Sandy Bullock or Julia Roberts.”</p><p>Patrick sat up again, staring down at David. “You did? What happened to change your opinion?”</p><p>David shrugged. “Life.”</p><p>“David….”</p><p>He shook his head and leaned up to kiss Patrick. “It’s okay. You’ve made it better. I didn’t think I’d ever have this, so I didn’t think those movies were very realistic. I used to be convinced that people really didn’t feel butterflies or go to sleep smiling. It had never happened to me. People just let me down and broke my heart, so what was the point in watching fictional people be happy if I’d never have that?”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“And now I know all that stuff is true. You’re my very own romantic hero.”</p><p>“Like Richard Gere? Does that make you Julia?”</p><p>David preened a little, then frowned. “Mmm, no. Richard’s face is all squinty. You’re cuter. We’ll have to do movie nights until we find the best couple to compare ourselves to.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled against David’s chest and ran his fingers up and down David’s ribs. “Hey, wanna christen this tub? We haven’t done that yet.”</p><p>“Patrick Brewer! We just had top-rate orgasms less than ten minutes ago!”</p><p>“Two weeks, David. <em>Two</em>. <em>Weeks</em>.”</p><p>David snorted. “How long is it going to take to get this out of your system?”</p><p>Patrick grinned and pushed himself up to stare down at the man he loved. “A lifetime, David. A whole fucking lifetime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One Year Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Patrick looked around the store and grinned.</p><p>It was amazing how much could change in one life in a year.</p><p>It all still felt like a dream sometimes—like he should pinch himself and make sure any of this was really happening.</p><p>Especially on days like today.</p><p>Today was on another level. He was so nervous and happy he felt like vibrating out of his skin.</p><p>It was David’s day off and Patrick was supposed to man the store by himself. After spending more than a year in David’s back pocket, Patrick had learned how to make the most basic of muffins, so David felt secure in staying in bed and letting Patrick take care of everything. Patrick loved being able to let him sleep in… even if it was just for one day a week.</p><p>Baby steps.</p><p>Patrick’s muffin attempts would never be as good as David’s, he knew that. Their customers had gotten wise to the fact that maybe things weren’t <em>quite</em> up to snuff on the days Patrick was there alone, but they still bought every last one.</p><p>Patrick counted that as a win.</p><p>But, today… today was different. His mom was there, for one, manning the counter while Patrick cooked a surprise dinner for David in their big, intimidating kitchen.</p><p>It wasn’t <em>technically</em> their anniversary, but Patrick had a soft spot for the day he returned from LA. It was the first time David had ever told him he loved him, so as far as Patrick was concerned, it was the anniversary of everything that <em>mattered</em>.</p><p>It was when he finally knew he had his own Happy Ever After… and for someone in his line of work, well… that was a pretty big deal.</p><p>His mom knocked at his shoulder, grinning at him. “You ready for tonight?”</p><p>He nodded and laughed. “No. But yes.”</p><p>She smiled at him and squeezed his arm. “You know this is going to go exactly how you want it to, right?”</p><p>“Well, I hope so, but you never know. This <em>is</em> David. You know how he is with surprises.”</p><p>“Eh. I know how he is with surprises from everyone but you. He trusts you more than he trusts himself. He loves <em>your</em> surprises. You’ve worn him down.”</p><p>Patrick snorted. “I certainly hope that <em>wearing him down</em> isn’t the only reason for tonight to go the way I want. Not really the angle I’m going for.”</p><p>She chuckled. “Please. He’s going to be so excited I may hear his shriek from my garden.”</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“I know so. And I probably should get out of here so you can get on with your plan. You guys are headed to LA on Saturday, right?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah. David’s really excited to watch a couple days of filming. So am I, to be honest. I never thought one of my books would ever be made into a movie.”</p><p>His mom grinned. “Well, it just took the right story.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled softly. “The <em>best</em> story.”</p><p>“Mmhmm. And with that, I’m out of here. Come by on Friday for dinner. I’ll want to hear all about tonight.”</p><p>“I’m sure David would love to tell you.”</p><p>“I’m sure he will.” She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Congratulations, honey. I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>“He hasn’t said yes yet, Mom.”</p><p>“He will,” she answered, winking. Then she was out the door and Patrick was alone.</p><p>He locked the door behind her and headed to the back of the store, back to where they now had a set of comfortable plush couches flanking a coffee table, with a few armchairs scattered nearby. It was a comfortable set-up that was often utilized—both by students or other writers. Sometimes by people who just wanted to come in and read.</p><p>Patrick loved it. It felt homey in here now, and David stopped complaining once they actually started selling as many books as they sold baked goods.</p><p>The store was thriving.</p><p><em>They</em> were thriving.</p><p>Things were amazing.</p><p>There was only one thing left that remained unfinished. The one thing that would make Patrick the happiest man on the whole, entire planet.</p><p>David Rose as his husband.</p><p>He was pretty sure David wanted the same thing. He’d been subtly dropping hints for a few months now. Well… not so subtly, but Patrick was pretty sure David thought he was being smooth about it. But, honestly… the Pinterest mood board was a little obvious. If Patrick hadn’t been so charmed and excited, he probably would have trolled the hell out of him.</p><p>As it stood, though… he just really, really wanted to marry David.</p><p>He’d settled in with a book and waited, trying to get his mind off things.</p><p>After a while, he heard the familiar jangle of keys in the door and set the book down, his nerves immediately ramping up. He took a few steadying breaths in and tried not to hyperventilate.</p><p>“Honey?” David’s voice broke through the silence. “Where you at?”</p><p>“In the back.”</p><p>David rounded the corner and grinned at him. “Hi! What are you doing back here? You ready to go to dinner?”</p><p>“Mmm, change of plans.”</p><p>David’s eyebrows drew together. “You don’t want to go out? Are you not hungry?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m starving. But I thought we’d stay in.”</p><p>“Here?” David looked around, confused. “Are you ordering pizza?”</p><p>Patrick laughed and patted his lap. “C’mere. Sit down for a second.”</p><p>David smirked and sauntered over, draping himself across Patrick’s lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.</p><p>“Hiiii,” he breathed. “How was your day, honey?”</p><p>“Busy. How was yours?”</p><p>“Mmmm, relaxing, thank you. Watched some television, organized some knits….” He sighed happily and leaned down to kiss Patrick. “So, busy here? We had a lot of customers?”</p><p>“About normal, but I did a little something for you.”</p><p>David’s eyes lit up. “You <em>did</em>? What’d you do?”</p><p>“Here, get up. Follow me into the kitchen.”</p><p>David stood and pulled Patrick off the couch. “Oooh, kitchen? What did you do?”</p><p>“Come see.”</p><p>They wove through the aisles, hand in hand, and into the kitchen. Patrick watched as David’s face lit up.</p><p>“Honey! Did you make us dinner?”</p><p>“I did,” Patrick said, feeling suddenly shy. “I probably didn’t get it exactly right, but I thought I’d make you Adelina’s enchiladas. It’s been a little bit since we’ve had them, and it <em>is</em> our anniversary.”</p><p>David laughed and rolled his eyes. “How many anniversaries are we going to have in a year?”</p><p>“As many as it takes until we have just one.”</p><p>David’s head swiveled sharply as he stared at Patrick, eyes wide. “Don’t tease.”</p><p>Patrick smiled. “Go open the oven and see if I did those right.”</p><p>David headed toward the oven. “I’m sure you did fine, honey. It smells great in here.” He bent down and opened the door, peering inside. “They look amazing. What were you worried about? I mean, we have the recipe, and you’re great about following a recipe.”</p><p>While David’s back was turned, Patrick sank to one knee and pulled out the long, velvet box he had stashed in the pocket of his sweatshirt. Then he held his breath and waited.</p><p>David turned back around, a happy smile on his face, and his eyes focused on the point where Patrick’s head had been a second earlier. Then his gaze dropped down and he let out a squeak, his hands rocketing up to his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. “Patrick?” he asked, his voice faint. “W-What’s going on?”</p><p>Patrick took a deep breath. “So, when I first moved back here, my life was kind-of a mess. I didn’t know who I was or what I wanted out of life, other than just a nice cup of coffee, a soft couch, and one of Rita’s muffins. So, I came here, and instead of any of that, I found the world’s most uncomfortable couch, an even more delicious muffin, and the most beautiful, amazing man in the whole world. I don’t know what he ever saw in me, but I know that I’m the luckiest because he took a chance on me. I know who I am now. I know who you are. And I know I’m infinitely better with you in my life. I want you in my life always. I’ll never <em>not</em> want you. And this store is the reason for all of it. So… this just seemed like the best place to ask you to marry me.”</p><p>He held out the ring box and David snatched it from his hand, tears streaming down his face. He opened it, let out a hiccup of a sob, and slid down the oven to sit on the floor, his eyes wet and nose runny as he clutched the box in his trembling hands.</p><p>Patrick had never seen anything more beautiful.</p><p>“Well?” he asked, his voice shaky. For as emotional as he was, David hadn’t actually said yes. He hadn’t actually said <em>anything</em>. Patrick needed to hear <em>some</em> words. “What do you say?”</p><p>David glanced up and shot him a watery grin. “I’m making our wedding cake. I don’t trust anyone else to get it right.”</p><p>Patrick laughed, relief rushing through him, and he moved to sit next to David on the floor. He reached over and threaded his fingers through David’s trembling ones. “Of course you will, baby. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”</p><p>David leaned his head against Patrick’s shoulder and sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing his hand. “Are you—are you <em>sure</em>?”</p><p>“Easiest decision of my life.”</p><p>David laughed, the sound wet, and burrowed into Patrick’s side. “I love you,” he whispered.</p><p>Patrick lit up from the inside out, and he dropped a kiss to the top of David’s head. “Haven’t actually heard you say yes though, David.”</p><p>David pulled back and stared at him. Then he disentangled their fingers and grabbed Patrick’s face with both hands, pulling him in for a hard, passionate kiss.</p><p>Patrick was in a little bit of a daze when they broke apart, but not so much that he didn’t hear David whisper, “Yes!”—the sound fierce in the quiet of the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah?” Patrick asked, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest.</p><p>David nodded and kissed him again. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”</p><p>“Me either,” Patrick admitted, then leaned forward to kiss him one more time. He couldn’t get enough of kissing him—this man who was going to be his husband. “I’m so glad I met you, David Rose.”</p><p>David made a happy noise against his lips. “You just like my muffins.”</p><p>“Mmm, I <em>do</em> like your muffins. The ones you bake are good, too.”</p><p>David giggled and lightly smacked Patrick’s shoulder. “God, I love you. Even in spite of your dumb dad jokes.”</p><p>“Good thing because you’re gonna be stuck with them forever.”</p><p>David grinned goofily at him, his eyes watering. “Forever sounds pretty good.”</p><p>Patrick’s heart soared. “Yeah it does, baby. It really, really does.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, this little (monster) fic has come to an end.</p><p>I started writing SC fic in late January of 2020, and that was really the first time I got into any kind of fandom. (I have a couple Fleabag fics from 2019, but that was really bc I needed a happy ending so I stopped spiraling about that damn bus stop scene).</p><p>In the last year, I have written over 450k words of David/Patrick and met some amazing friends. </p><p>Thank you, each and every one of you who have stuck with me and read my stuff, and all your comments and kudos. Means the world to this socially awkward, introverted writer, truly.</p><p>Thank you thank you thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>